Enlaces del pasado
by Sora-chan90
Summary: Sora Takenouchi es una chica con un futuro incierto, "su novio" no la deja hacer nada y se siente enjaulada sin salida...todo cambia cuando conoce a un chico, con las ideas claras..."Pronto sera mia" Taiora y Takari...Cap 7 parte 2...Reviews please!
1. Una tarde Bipolar

**Hola amigos, aquí os traigo una historia que e creado, será algo extensa creo, pero creo que os gustara^^**

**Espero que no me matais por la pareja inicial, pero bueno, como todo en la vida, cambiara asi que mas adelante me lo perdonareis.**

**Espero recibir muchos reviews, que siempre me encantaran y me animaran a seguir escribiendo**

**No os doy mas la lata, leer y ya me contareis =)**

**Enlaces del Pasado**

"_Capitulo 1"_

_**Una tarde bipolar**_

Era un día soleado de Abril, los arboles habían empezado a florecer y las parejas se tumbaban sobre el húmedo y acolchado césped a disfrutar de un apacible día de primavera. Se respiraba un aire a felicidad que, a mi personalmente, me quitaba el oxigeno poco a poco. Tanta felicidad estaba empezando a incomodarme.

Se suponía que hoy también deberia estar contenta, yo tendría que estar celebrando la primavera con una radiante sonrisa en la cara… al menos haría creer a la gente que estaba feliz y no me sucedía nada. En otra cosa no, pero ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos era algo que se me daba bien.

Aquel día era uno de esos días en los que todo me asqueaba. El estaba a mi lado paseando el poco rato que nos quedaba para estar juntos.

Llevábamos 7 meses saliendo juntos y las cosas no nos iban del todo mal. Davids tenía ese carácter tan malhumorado, cabezota y gritón que tanto detestaba pero lo compensaba con las muestras de cariño que tenia muy a menudo conmigo y, aunque avece pareciese que salía con un señor de 60 en vez de con uno de 20 años, se que era su manera de quererme.

Hoy no podía evitar sentirme triste, sabía que al cabo de unos minutos le vería partir en aquel condenado autobús… no había cosa que mas odiara que se marchara a aquellos campamentos deportivos, pero ya había dado esa batalla como perdida. Estaba harta de discutir con Davids sobre ese tema. Últimamente no paramos de pelear, y eso es lo que también me entristece. Ahora lo único que me importa es estar con Davids el poco rato que me quedara y después… la verdad es que no quería pensar en lo que pasaría después.

-Sora-dijo Davids parándose en seco-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Desde que hemos quedado estas en las nubes y no has dicho palabra ¿va todo bien?

-sí, no te preocupes, ya sabes que no me gustan mucho las despedidas-conteste mirando al suelo- te voy a echar mucho de menos.

- yo también te voy a extrañar mucho pero sabes que esto es muy importante para mi, además no te preocupes el domingo me tienes aquí de vuelta amor.

-lo se pero si nos viéramos mas a menudo quizás…

-Sora ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces… sabes perfectamente cómo está la situación en mi familia… no quiero discutir antes de irme, te lo pido por favor.

Me quede callada unos segundos… ¿es que también íbamos a discutir hoy?

-tienes razón Davids siento haberme puesto así- ni siquiera sabía porque me estaba disculpando- vamos a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que nos queda hasta que te vayas.

-Claro que si, además el domingo estoy de vuelta otra vez… ya veras cuando quieras darte cuenta me tendrás aquí de nuevo.

Me quede callada unos minutos. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía fingir que no me importase que Davids se fuese.

-esta bien no te preocupes-le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas- pero ¿me llamaras cuando llegues verdad?

-pues claro que si, es lo que hago siempre que me voy Sora.

Le mire con cara de reproche.

-la última vez no me llamaste al llegar y me dejaste bastante preocupada…¿te lo tengo que recordar?

-bueno solo fue una vez tampoco me lo tienes que estar echando en cara toda la vida. Te prometo que nada más llegar te mandare un mensaje… ¿así estas mas contenta?

-pues si estaré mucho más contenta Daichi, y bueno… me llamaras también…

No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Davids se abalanzo sobre mi y me beso. Fue un beso dulce como los que daba siempre. Mientras nos estábamos besando me abrazo y eso me puso más triste, sabia que en menos de 10 minutos se iría y no le volvería a ver hasta el domingo.

Me hubiese gustado seguir besando a Davids … pero mi inoportuno teléfono sonó.

-odio ese maldito trasto, siempre interrumpe en el mejor momento.

-Daichi-le reprendí-no seas así…puede que sea algo importante.

-ya claro importantísimo.

Ignore ese último comentario de Davids. Estaba tratando por todos los medios de no enfadarme con el, ya que se iba y no le vería en unos días. Pero como siempre no me ponía las cosas fáciles y hoy lo ultimo que necesitaba eran las borderias de Davids.

Descolgué el teléfono móvil y no me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Mimi al otro lado.

-Hola Sora ¿Qué tal estas?

-Hola Mimi-le conteste intentando fingir toda la felicidad que podía- pues bien aquí con Davids que se va hoy y hemos quedado un rato para despedirnos.

-oh es cierto… otra vez se vuelve a ir a la acampada deportiva esa-me lo dijo algo molesta-¿pero estas bien no?

-si claro no te preocupes estoy bien.

-bueno mas te vale… que ya se me olvidaba lo que tenia que decirte. ¿Qué planes tenemos para esta noche?

Sabía que me saltaría con algo asi. Mimi era mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana para mi, y sabia perfectamente como me sentía en cada momento. Así que de nada me servia decirla que estaba bien. Ella sabia que estaba triste porque Davids se iba..

-en realidad no me apetece salir esta noche, mi plan era quedarme en casa y ponerme a escribir algo. Hoy no me apetece salir.

-… vale no te apetece salir de acuerdo. ¿A que hora vienes a mi casa?

-¿Cómo que a que hora voy a tu casa? Creo que no me has oído bien Mimi. Hoy no quiero ir a ninguna parte. Me quedare en casa.

-ya y te crees que voy a dejarte sola y mas en este día no. Te vienes a mi casa a dormir.

-pero Mimi si no hace falta…

-he dicho que te vienes a dormir y punto final.. ¿Estamos?

- es que acaso tengo otra opción-pregunte derrotada.

-no y lo sabes asique eso.. Dime una hora.

-argh Mimi eres odiosa ¿lo sabias?.. estaré en tu casa a las 21.00. Ten en cuenta que tengo que ir a mi casa a por las cosas.

-okas sin problema, te espero aquí a las 21.00. Se puntual.

-te odio.

-en realidad me quieres y mucho. Venga que te dejo despedirte de Davids hasta luego.

-adiós Mimi cuidate.

Colgué el teléfono derrotada. Pero Mimi tenia razón era incapaz de odiarla, al contrario, la quería muchísimo y en el fondo adoraba que se preocupara tanto por mi, aunque me daba cargo de conciencia que se tomara tantas molestias conmigo.

Eche un vistazo hacia Davids… se notaba que estaba impaciente. Rápidamente Salí de mi ensimismamiento.

-perdona Davids ya sabes como se enrolla Mimi cuando habla por teléfono-intente que mi tono sonase lo mas cómico posible para ver si así se le pasaba un poco el enfado.

-bueno ¿y que quería?

-Pues nada saber como estoy… y me a invitado a pasar la noche en su casa… ya sabes como es Mimi no acepta un no como respuesta.

-jajaja ya es muy cabezota-me lo dijo con un tono mas amable a lo que conteste con una sonrisa de alivio-bueno pues ves con ella así te distraes-me cogió de las manos- y nada de quedarse sola en casa deprimida señorita. Tienes que pasártelo bien.

-vaya dos ni que no supiera cuidarme sola, pero si para vuestra alegría iré a casa de Mimi y no te preocupes por mi.

-sabes que no puedo evitarlo-davids consulto su reloj y su cara cambio-Sora… son las 18.00 tenemos que ir para la parada del autobús ya…

-esta bien pues vamos pues… lo ultimo que quiero es que pierdas el autobús.

Nos dirigimos a la estación de autobuses que estaba situada al otro lado de la calle, se podía apreciar un gran numero de chicos con sus bolsas de viaje, colocándolas en el maletero del autobús, uno de ellos nos levanto la mano.

-Vaya Daisuke, al fin vienes, quedan pocos minutos para que parta el bus – Se acerco a nosotros, a mi me echo una mirada de reproche y volvió a hablar con mi novio – El entrenador quiere vernos antes de subir

-Vale Takeshi, ahora voy, dejame despedirme de mi novia

-Como quieras… - refunfuño mientras se daba la vuelta

-No le hagas caso – me miro sonriente – el es asi – Se acerco y me deposito un dulce beso en los labios, justo cuando iba a correspondérselo alguien nos volvió a interrumpir

-Vamos Motomiya, no tenemos todo el dia, dejate de cursilerías quieres – Interrumpio con maldad cogiéndole de la oreja

-Pero entrenador

-Nada de peros

Yo tan solo pude reir un poco mientras veía como mi novio era subido al autobús de la oreja del entrenador. Poco a poco empeze a sentirme vacia…tenia un nudo en mi garganta que me quemaba, no podía reprimirlo y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, me di la vuelta y camine hasta el parque. Llegue a una banca, me sente de golpe y me eche las manos a la cara, mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pero alguien se sento justo a mi lado en ese mismo instante, no quise mirarle, mas si quise echarle, pero el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar

-Estupida Kari, tu te crees, va y me echa de la casa solo para estar con ese endominiado de Takeru, un dia de estos me lo cargo en serio – El chico se le notaba cabreado, pero por el tono de su voz parecía que estaba bromeando con cargarse al chico ese – Señorita, hace una tarde estupenda como para que este aquí sola, sentada y llorando – No pude evitarlo, las palabras seguían sin salirme, pero me destape la cara para poder ver a esa persona misteriosa – Taichi Yagami, para servirla – me dijo en tono galante, mientras a sus palabras, le acompañaba una tierna sonrisa

-So..sora Takenouchi, una chica infeliz y llorona – Dije casi en un susurro

-Bueno Sora infeliz y llorona ¿me dejaría invitarla a un helado? – Consulte mi reloj, aun era pronto como para ir a casa y luego a casa de Mimi, asi que con algo de timidez, asentí ante su invitación – Perfecto, pues sígueme, conozco una heladería que te va a encantar – volvió a sonreir, crei que nunca me cansaria de ver su sonrisa

El apuesto joven, era de tez morena, cabello alborotado de color chocolate..mi dulce favorito. Al tenerlo tan descolocado, se le hacia ver muy sexy, sonreí para mi misma, mientras seguía fijándome. Era alto, bastante diría, y tenia un cuerpo bien marcado, sus ojos eran como su cabello, y sus piernas muy musculadas, diría que hacia algún tipo de deporte.

Fuimos a una heladería que hacia esquina, jamás me había fijado, entramos y pidió dos helados, no me di cuenta del sabor hasta que me lo entrego.

-Ten – me lo ofreció, yo lo cogi consternada…¿Cómo sabia que helado quería?

-¿co..como?

-¿no te gusta el chocolate? – interrogo algo decepcionado – lo siento…si quieres te lo..

-No..no…no…digo…que me sorprende que lo hayas adivinado – volvi a sonreir, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había sonreído en esa tarde

-No hay nada mejor para una chica triste, que un buen helado de chocolate, ¿no? – rio de una forma muy curiosa, crei que era mayor, por su estatura y su cuerpo, pero al reírse, parecía un niño pequeño. Se sobaba la parte de atrás de la nuca, mientras sacaba tímidamente la lengua

-Si…eso dicen – le di un lameton a mi helado y Sali de la tienda, seguida por el.

-Bueno Sora feliz takenouchi…¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora? – pregunto mientras se tomaba su helado casi de golpe, yo me volvi a sorprender por sus palabras, tiernas y dulces…como el chocolate

-No quisiera molestarte mas Taichi, has sido muy galante conmigo y te lo agradezco de veras…pero siento que estoy caminando sobre escarcha y no quisiera estropear todo – Creo que le hable muy filosóficamente, y por su cara de interrogación, no se le daba muy bien la filosofía – Quiero decir…soy una chica comprometida, mi novio se acaba de marchar a un campamento de futbol…y es muy celoso con estas cosas

-¿Futbol?, me encanta el futbol – expreso con alegría, parecía que no había entendido la mitad de lo que le había dicho – Ya se, Sora Feliz, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al campo a echar unos tiros, tengo un balón en mi casa, nos pasamos por ella y lo cogemos…y asi molestamos a mi hermana - rio juntando sus manos en plan malo maléfico, yo me di por vencida, suspire y asentí…el futbol me gustaba…pero a Daichi no le gustaba que lo practicase yo

-Esta bien

Caminamos por el parque de nuevo, parecía que su casa estaba algo lejos, pues Taichi menciono que vivía en la residencia cerca del campo de futbol, al otro lado del distrito.

Por el camino comenzamos a hablar de temas triviales, me sentía muy agusto a su lado, no paraba de hablar, pero me gustaba cuando me hablaba, su voz suave me hacia olvidar toda mi tristeza y yo me animaba cada vez mas a contarle muchas cosas.

El camino se nos hizo corto a los dos, pues cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, su residencia estaba enfrente de nosotros.

-Entonces…ese Daichi es el delantero del equipo – Rememoro Tai – Yo hace unos años era un gran delantero, creo que de los mejores del distrito – Sonrio – pero…una lesión me mantuvo apartado mas de 6 meses…cuando quise volver, el entrenador había conseguido a alguien mejor que yo…luche contra el en uno contra uno y…me volvi a lesionar – Mediosonrio –Pero eso es cosa del pasado, gracias a eso me adecue mas a mis estudios, y ahora soy mejor

Me alegre por ello, subimos a un ascensor, pulso el botón 10 y llegamos en un minuto. Caminamos por un pasillo extenso, hasta que el paro en el numero 144 con una placa YAGAMI.

Abrio la puerta, estaba abierta sin llave.

-Hikari – nombro en alto para ser escuchado, pero no hubo respuesta -¡HIKARI!-grito mas alta a medida que se iba acercando al salón, pero al llegar… - tu…maldito rubiales de poca monta, ¡VISTETE AHORA MISMO!- crei que Taichi saltaría a su cuello en cualquier momento, ver a tu hermana semidesnuda debajo de ese rubio solo con un calzoncillo…cabrearía a cualquiera

-TAICHI – recrimino la castaña -¿Por qué te crees que te había echado? ¿para jugar al parchis con el? – se puso un camisón rápidamente, mientras el rubio se subia los vaqueros - ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a recriminar mas enfadada

- He venido a por un balón de futbol..porcierto…te presento a Sora – Sonrei a la castaña con nerviosismo, ella me correspondió con una sonrisa muy dulce, tal y como la de su hermano

- Soy Hikari Yagami, hermana menor de Taichi, llamame Kari, y este de aquí es Takeru Takaishi, mi novio

- Hola, llamame Tk – sonrio el rubio poniéndose una camiseta amarilla

-Sora Takenouchi – Correspondi el saludo

Taichi fue a la terraza, cogió un balón de futbol y le dio un coscorrón a Tk, este se sobo el golpe, mientras que Kari regañaba duramente a Tai, el moreno paso de largo y me cogió de la muñeca para arrastrarme fuera

-Lo siento, pero no soporto ver como mi hermana crece – Sono triste, mas su rostro lo estaba

-Comprendo – Agache la cabeza, pero escuche unos golpes, Taichi hacia toques con el balón mientras se dirigía al ascensor sonriente

-Vamos Sora, ya quiero ver como juegas

No comprendía muy bien a Tai, parecía bipolar, podía estar muy triste, y a los diez segundos, el mas feliz del planeta, parecía un niño y a la vez un adulto…era muy misterioso

Fuimos al campo, echamos unos tiros y un partidillo, Taichi juraba que jugaba muy bien y eso me gustaba, era la primera persona que lo reconocia. Pasamos una tarde llena de arena y barro en el cuerpo, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, me sentía alegre y muy feliz, y casi ni me acordaba que mi novio se acababa de ir a pasar el findesemana en un campamento de futbol, Tai hacia que me olvidara un poco de el, y conseguía sacarme miles de sonrisas, que poco a poco cada vez, eran mas correspondidas sinceramente.

-La próxima semana comienzan las clases – dije tumbada en la arena mirando el atardecer

-Si, que pocas ganas – contesto Tai bostezando - ¿a que instituto vas? – me pregunto curioso

-Al de Tamachi, consegui una beca por mis notas – conteste algo triste, Davids consiguió entrar por la beca futbolística, yo no quería ir allí, pues Mimi va al de Odaiba Norte

- Yo voy al de Odaiba Sur, podría ir al de Tamachi, pero mi hermanita sigue iendo a ese, y mis padres me obligan a casi vigilarla – Sonrie de forma espontanea – Ellos tampoco se fian mucho de ese rubiales…pero bueno, es el hermano de mi mejor amigo

- ¿A si? – pregunte interesada

- Asi es – me sonrio mirándome directamente, pude ver sus orbes achocolatadas, que me puso muy nerviosa – tienes unos ojos muy bonitos – expreso de manera galante, me puse aun mas nerviosa – rojizos…como tu pelo

- Si…bueno – me levante de golpe – tengo que irme ya, a sido muy divertido Taichi, muchas gracias por todo

- A ti – contesto sonriéndome de nuevo – Si no fuera por ti, hubiera tenido una tarde muy aburrida – Expreso riéndose – Me alegro de que esas lagrimas se te borraran, asi te ves mas bonita aun…espero verte pronto – se levanto y me dio un abrazo, su calor me conforto y me alivio

-Estoy segura que si – le di un timido beso en la mejilla y me aleje corriendo…si hubiera estado mas tiempo con el…no se que hubiera echo

Tai se quedo quieto en el campo de futbol, mirando al horizonte y acariciando su mejilla, recién besada por la pelirroja

Sora llego a su casa, cogió una bolsa pequeña, con su neceser y su pijama, y volvió a salir, el casa de Mimi no la pillaba muy lejos, asi que llego pronto

-Ya era hora – se quejo la pelimiel – Ya e elegido película y e echo palomitas, pero bueno…tu que tal la tarde?, se te nota mas contenta de lo normal

-¿Tu crees?, si te contara… - suspiro – bueno, pues que empieze la noche de chicas

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, las cosas cambiaran, por ahora, a bien =), cuidaros mucho y dejar un review, que siempre es bien merecido y anima mucho ^^**


	2. Reencuentros del pasado

**Hola Nakamas!**

Gomen-ne u.u siento haber tardado tanto, pero esque me estoy esforzando mucho en este fic . quiero que os guste tanto como me esta gustando a mi escribirlo /, sufro porque ago sufrir a Sora, pero el camino del amor no es un lecho de rosas...y yo de eso entiendo mucho u.u

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios ^^ de verdad

**Arigatou Gozaimasu . sois lo mejor^^**

Bueno, volviendo al fic, cof cof, os dejare un breve resumen de lo que paso en el anterior capitulo y acto seguido sin mas preambulos, os dejare con el capitulo 2, que aviso, me a quedado muy extenso, con deciros que son 18 paginas del word XD, para que veais que vuestra amiga Yachiru-chan se lo a currado jum!  
Disfrutarlo ^^  
  
_**En el anterior capitulo...**_  
_  
Sora tuvo que ir con su novio Daisuke a la estacion de buses a despedirlo, tristemente abandono el lugar para irse al parque a derramar sus lagrimas, pero lo que no se espero, esque un muchacho de su edad, estaba a su lado, consolandola. Despues de consalarla, y decirle su nombre, Taichi Yagami, la llevo a tomarse un helado, y despues a jugar al futbol, para que se olvidara de todo. A la noche se fue a casa de su mejor amiga, Mimi Tachikawa, para que no estuviera tan deprimida._

**Enlaces del pasado: _" Capitulo 2: Reencuentros del pasado"_**

Mimi me invito a que entrara a su apartamento.; Estaba situado en el barrio mas lujoso de Odaiba. Ya e ido muchas veces a su casa pero no podia evitar sentirme algo extraña cuando me encontraba alli, la decoración era fascinante y los muebles eran preciosos. Realmente ese apartamento parecia el de una revista de decoración. Envidiaba su casa… la mia no la llegaba, apenas la hacia sombra.

-bueno vas a quedarte ahi todo el dia o te decides a entrar-me dijo una mimi impaciente-  
Al final las palomitas se nos enfrian.  
-lo siento-conteste sobandome la nuca… y de hecho me sorprendio hacer ese gesto. No era propio de mi-me entretuve mas de lo que pense esta tarde.  
-bueno no pasa nada mujer… si que a sido larga la despedida-me guiño un ojo-ya era hora de que ese daisuke se pusiera las pilas.  
-en realidad no es como tu te piensas… estuve con Daisuke pero se fue antes y...-no sabia si contarle la fabulosa tarde que habia pasado con taichi… pero pense que seria mejor no contarselo –me entretuve algo por el camino.

Mimi me miro algo sorprendida, me conocia lo suficiente como para saber que la estaba ocultando información. Tambien sabia que no saldria de alli sin que se lo hubiese dicho. No sabia porque no le queria contar lo que habia hecho después de despedir a mi novio… en el fondo de mi ser sentia que habia hecho algo malo… ¿el que? Es lo que no sabia. Solo habia estado una tarde con un amigo jugando al futbol ¿Qué habia de malo en eso?... movi rapidamente mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenia que dejar de emparanoiarme con cosas sin importancia o me empezarian a salir canas antes de lo esperado.

No me di cuenta de que Mimi me estaba mirando de esa manera que yo tanto odiaba.

-con que te entretuvistes por el camino ehhh-arrugo la nariz y ese gesto la dio un toque divertido a su rostro- y vaya caperucita quien ha sido el lobo que te a entretenido.  
-Mimi me gustaria seguir aquí jugando al detective Conan pero… no se a ti pero a mi me gustaria empezar a ver la pelicula-cambie bruscamente de tema, sabia que Mimi era igual o incluso mas distraida que yo. Si tenia suerte colaria y si no…pues estaba muerta.  
-cielos es cierto-dijo dandose una palmada en la frente y cogiendome de la mano-vamos al salon.  
suspire aliviada al ver que Mimi me cogia de la mano y me conducia al salon. por ahora me habia librado pero tarde o temprano me abordaria con el tema.

-bueno tú siéntate mientras yo cojo la pelicula-se paro en seco- por cierto ¿que pelicula te apete ver?  
-pues hoy es tu noche de suerte-dije sentandome en el comodo sofa-te dejo elegir.  
-esta bien elegire yo-fue hacia el mueble donde estaban las peliculas- pero solo quiero que sepas una cosa. no voy a dejar que te deprimas y menos por ese imbecil de Daisuke, ¿estamos?-la sonrei a modo de respuesta-bien así me gusta, y ahora veamos-adopto un aire pensativo-creo que todavia tengo la pelicula perfecta para que la veamos hoy... y si no recuerdo mal...¡aja! aqui esta-me eseño la caratula de una pelicula que las dos conociamos bien, "como perder a un chico en 10 días".

-oh dios-dije totalmente emocionada-no me puedo creer que aún conserves esa pelicula.  
-la duda ofende, entonces, ¿te apetece que veamos esta pelicula?  
-apetecerme es poco...me muero de ganas de volverla a ver.  
-genial-dijo complacida mi mejor amiga-voy a ir poniendola, puedes ir probando las palomitas, que no muerden.  
-jajaja-le saque la lengua cómicamente.

Mimi me devolvio el gesto y se levanto un segundo, apago la luz para que vieramos la pelicula mejor.

-Bueno que empieza-dijo la pelimiel acomodandose a mi lado en el sofa.

puede que a simple vista pareciese una pelicula como otra cualquiera pero para Mimi y para mi era algo mas. siempre veiamos esa pelicula cuando alguna de las 2 tenia un mal dia o pasaba por una mala racha y, aunque pareciese mentira, eso nos subia bastante la moral. era nuestra pelicula favorita.  
Mimi me conocia bastante bien y sabia como me estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, aunque yo tratara de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos con falsas sonrisas, ella sabia que estaba rota por dentro. eramos casi como hermanas. por lo tanto conociamos perfectamente nuestros estados de ánimo.  
se que no saldria de aquel apartamento sin que le contase lo que habia echo esa tarde. siempre le contaba todo a mimi incluso los mas minimos detalles de mi vida cotidiana y ahora no era capaz de contarle lo que habia echo unas horas antes de verla. me sentia fatal por momentos, ¿porque no era capaz de contarselo? aún pensaba que no habia pasado nada malo... pero entonces...¿porque no se lo contaba?.  
lo mejor seria desahogarme con ella , y pedirle un consejo. la mire directamente a los ojos.

-Mimi...tengo que contarte una cosa-iba a comenzar a contarselo cuando otra vez mi oportuno telefono sono- estoy empezando a odiar este telefono siempre interrumpiendo.  
-anda no pasa nada tu atiende tu telefono-se la notaba preocupada aunque me estuviera sonriendo.

eche un vistazo a mi movil y vi un mensaje de mi novio...  
me senti como si un jarron de agua fria me cayera encima.

en otras circustancias ya me hubiera estado subiendo por las paredes al ver las horas que eran y comprobar que Daichi no me habia mandado ningun mensaje... pero hoy... se me habia olvidado por completo.  
me lo habia pasado tan bien con Taichi que por un momento olvide que mi novio estaba a muchos kilometros de distancia de mi y que necesitaba saber de él. ¿como podia ser eso posible?. estaba notando como la culpabilidad crecia en mi interior por momentos. amaba a Daichi, de eso estaba segura, pero lo que no comprendia era porque hoy no me importaba que me dijera que habia llegado bien al campamento...ni porque no me habia hecho ilusion ese mensaje. no entendia nada de lo que me estaba pasando.

-¿Sora, se puede saber lo que te pasa? te has quedado pálida-se la notaba muy preocupada.

iba a contestarla pero un nudo se apodero de mi garganta impidiendome articular alguna palabra, ahora me estaban entrando ganas de pegarme una bofetada ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Mimí acabo por impacientarse del todo y me arrebato el telefono.  
-ahora voy a ver que es lo que te a puesto de esa manera...-leyo en voz alta el mensaje de Daichi-"hola mi vida acabo de llegar. no tengo cobertura lo siento. te quiero mucho".-su cara cambio tambien... y no sugeria nada bueno- dios, en serio Sora siento si voy a ser dura contigo, pero...¿no creo que seas tan pardilla como para creerte eso no?-se quedo mirandome un rato- no me digas que estabas asi por él... ¿estabas tan rara porque no habias recibido ninguna noticia suya hasta ahora?  
-en parte si... pero no es solo por eso-no podia seguir mintiendola era mi amiga- pero lo que te tenia que contar es algo totalmente distinto-trague saliva y al fin me decidi a decirselo-esta tarde cuando despedi a Daivis... me derrumbe, ya sabes como me pongo cuando se va, no aguante mas y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente pero entonces no me di cuenta de que habia un chico a mi lado. empezo a consolarme y me invito a un helado de chocolate... empezamos a hablar y no se como acabamos jugando al futbol. yo me lo pase en grande y fue por eso por lo que tarde tanto en llegar hasta tu casa. y no se ... por un momento me olvide de Daichi y lo mal que lo estaba pasando y ahora me siento fatal.  
-osea que por eso estabas tan rara antes... porque has hecho un nuevo amigo y has estado pasandotelo bien esta tarde ¿no?  
-si...lo siento-dije con la mirada clavada en el suelo.  
-¡idota!-mimi me dio una buena colleja-¿tú sabes el susto que me habias dado? pense que te habia pasado algo malo... no vuelvas a hacerme esto.  
-lo siento-me sobe la nuca, ese coscorron me habia dolido bastante- pero entiendeme no se.. creo que no he hecho nada...  
-por supuesto que no has hecho nada-mimi acabo la frase por mi. aveces detestaba que me conociese tanto- Sora ese idiota se ha ido otra vez y como siempre espero al ultimo momento para decirte que se iba de campamento... para colmo te manda un mensaje poniendote una excusa patetica para no tener que hablar contigo en todo el finde... y ahora me saltas con que si has hecho algo malo. Sora por el amor de dios. tienes el mismo derecho que él a divertirte.

Mimi tenia razón, pero seguía sintiendo ese nudo en el estomago que no me dejaba respirar, sentía como me iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad en cualquier momento, empezaba a hiperventilar…hasta que Mimi me cogió de la mano

-Recuerda esto Sora…no estas sola – Al sentir la mano de Mimi sobre la mia no pude evitar sonreir abiertamente, sin necesidad de esconderme…pero al mismo tiempo, lagrimas saladas caian de mis ojos, Mimi lentamente, como si fuera un bebe indefenso, me las seco son sus dedos, suaves y calidos, mientras me sonreía – Sora…siempre me tendras a tu lado, no te preocupes, hagas lo que hagas, te apoyare en todo  
-Gracias Mimi – La abraze con todo el cariño que pude dar en ese momento, ella me conocía mejor que yo misma, parecíamos hermanas. Nos conocimos en el parvulario de Odaiba Norte, a los 6 años, desde ese dia Mimi se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

**Flashback**

_Era una de esas niñas pijas que todos evitaban, siempre llevaba vestiditos de Dolce Gabanna, o de Little Dior, y lacitos rosas perfumados. Sus zapatos eran de lo mejor, marca Italiana Martineli de color blancos. Siempre llevaba su bolsito de mano de Hello Kitty, que la hacia verse aun mas pija de lo que ya venia de por si.  
Al principio pensé evitarla, esas niñas solo se querían juntar con las de su especie, pero a medida que pasaban los días, mas tenia deseo de conocerla. No parecía ese tipo de pijas que yo creía, además, se sentaba siempre en su mesita, sin hablar con nadie…se la veía demasiado sola, tanto, que me dio tristeza verla de ese modo. No jugaba con nadie, y la profesora siempre la hablaba intentando que dijera algo, pero se la veía callada, mirando por la ventana, haciendo voto de silencio.  
Una de esas mañanas de otoño, me levante de mi asiento y me arme de valor para dirigirla la palabra_

-Hola…Tachikawa, ¿verdad? – pregunte timida  
-Asi es… - contesto sin levantar la mirada  
-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – pregunte de forma cariñosa – Me se muchos juegos divertidos  
-Gracias…pero no – contesto de forma seca – vete a jugar con otra

Esa fue la primera vez que me distancie de ella…no parecía entrar en razón, asi que lo di por acabado..eso si, por ahora  
Siguieron pasando los días, y Tachikawa seguía sin hablar con nadie, venia en su coche particular, y se iba, sin dirigir la palabra a nadie  
Un dia, a comienzos de invierno, callo una fuerte llovizna, y el coche particular, tardaba en ir a buscarla, además de que no tenia paraguas

-Tachikawa – la llame al salir de clase – tengo paraguas, si quieres, podemos ir a fuera a esperar a tu coche, yo no tengo prisa, mi mama siempre llega tarde – la sonreí, esta sin expresión ninguna, asintió – Vamos

La cogi de la mano, y Sali afuera, abri el paraguas y nos refugiamos en el, era de color rojo, mi color preferido

-Tachikawa…¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunte tímidamente, esta asintió de nuevo sin expresión - ¿Por qué no hablas ni juegas con nadie?  
-Metete en tus asuntos Takenouchi – salió del paraguas de improviso, y se fue corriendo, el coche había llegado…ese dia me sentí muy sucia, y muy dolida  
_  
El invierno había llegado, los primeros copos de nieve se apreciaban con una fina manta blanca, cubriendo las calles de Odaiba. El frio te congelaba los huesos, y casi no podias ni moverte.  
Tachikawa venia con sus caras bufandas y guantes mas un gorro, todos rosas. Pero esta vez venia distinta, se acerco a mi mesa y mientras se descubria el rostro, me sonrio_

-Takenouchi – me hablo – Mi padre me a dicho que invite a una amiga a casa…ya que es mi cumpleaños – se mostro muy timida, y me extraño – yo bueno…se que no te e tratado muy bien y…  
-Estare encantada de ir, Tachikawa – la sonreí para que no se preocupara  
-¿De verdad?, habrá tarta y muchos juegos, y luego veremos una película, mientras mi madre nos prepara un rico tazon de chocolate caliente – Y hay…en ese mismo momento, cuando me mostro su sonrisa…supe que Mimi Tachikawa, era una gran persona, escondida en una mascara de dureza, por miedo a ser rechazada.

Antes de ir a su casa, me conto muchas cosas. Ese curso venia desde , ella era japonesa, pero había vivido toda su vida en , por eso tenia miedo de no caer bien a nadie, porque como ella me conto, allí en los estados unidos de america, las cosas eran distintas. Si no eras una chica pija con dinero, no tenias amigas.  
En su casa lo pase realmente bien, eramos dos, pero como ella me dijo esa misma tarde " Tu cuentas como mil, Sora", que me llamase por mi nombre…hizo que estuviéramos aun mas unidas  
Desde ese mismo dia, nos hicimos inseparables

**Fin flashback**

-Mimi…¿te acuerdas cuando vinistes de ?  
-Como olvidarlo…ese dia supe que seriamos amigas para siempre – sonrio – vamos…

Vimos la película, sonreímos, reimos y disfrutamos de nuestra película favorita, hasta que se acabo

-Por cierto Sora, mañana es el cumpleaños de Matt – dijo mientras leia una revista  
-¡CIERTO! – Se me había olvidado por completo, con todo lo de Daisuke y Taichi, no le había comprado nada  
-Tranquila, es a las 15:00 en el Sushi Rock, nos tocara unas canciones y luego disfrutaremos de un suculento plato de Sushi  
-Me parece muy buena idea – Sonrei, la verdad es que tenia ganas de ver a Matt, ese rubio ojiazul, me ayudo bastante en la secundaria

En casa de los Yagami, no todo eran risas y sonrisas

-Pero bueno, Hikari, ¿en que estabas pensando? – pregunto Tai mascullando el nombre de "maldito Tk" mil veces  
-Tai, tengo 15 años (En este fic, Kari y Tai tan solo se llevan 1 año, al igual que Takeru y Matt), ya no soy una niña – dijo kari mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
-Hasta que no tengas 18 años no eres mayor  
-Dejalo ya Tai – kari no quería escuchar mas, pero Tai seguía  
-¿Lo has hecho ya con Takeru? – Pregunto rabioso – contestame la verdad  
-¿y que si lo e echo? – pregunto divertida - ¿vas a contárselo a papa?  
- no metas a papa en esto  
-pues dejame en paz, Takeru y yo nos queremos, y sabemos lo que hacemos – Hikari se dio la vuelta indignada y se dirigió a su cuarto  
-¡HIKARI YAGAMI, AUN NO E ACABADO!  
-PERO YO SI – dio un portazo, mientras Tai seguía mascullando el nombre de Takeru y pensando mil y una torturas que hacerle  
- Por cierto – abrió la puerta Hikari – Mañana Takeru te a invitado al cumpleaños de su hermano, es de tu misma edad, a las 15:00 en el sushi rock, no lo olvides – volvió a dar un portazo  
-Maldito Takeru…encima tiene un hermano de mi edad…seguro que es otro idiota rubio de cuarta  
- TE HE ESCUCHADO – grito Hikari desde su cuarto

Un nuevo dia había llegado. Me habia levantado mas temprano que de costumbre, apenas pude dormir 3 horas. Estuve bastante tiempo despierta esperando a tener alguna señal de Daivis, a que me llamase… pero dieron las 4.00 de la mañana y seguia sin tener noticias suyas, exceptuando el mensaje que me mando, asique decidi acostarme.  
No pude dejar de darle vueltas a esa tarde tan maravillosa que pase con Taichi… hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentia tan bien con nadie, hasta le empeze a contar cosas de mi vida que habitualmente no contaria a un extraño, pero a la vez me sentia muy bien al haberme abierto de esa manera con alguien; aparte de eso, también me izo mucha ilusion volver a jugar al futbol…. Ya habia olvidado lo bien que me sentia al jugarlo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin jugar… si no fuera porque a Davis no le hace gracia que juegue al futbol…  
Movi con rapidez mi cabeza de un lado a otro. No… me habia dicho que este finde me olvidaria de todos mis problemas y disfrutaria al maximo.  
Lo unico que no me podia quitar de la cabeza era a aquel castaño de pelo revuelto… me preguntaba si le volveria a ver alguna vez, fui muy estupida por no haberle pedido su movil…

Fui a la cocina y aproveche que mi amiga seguia durmiendo a pierna suelta para preparar los desayunos, en cuanto Mimi se levantara me mataria, lo sabia.  
Hoy me habia levantado con mucho animo, era el cumpleaños de Matt, mi mejor amigo. Tenia unas ganas tremendas de volver a verlo. Ademas tenia que contarle un monton de cosas…  
Llevabamos sin mantener el contacto por lo menos 8meses y hoy por fin le volveria a ver.

La pequeña marmota se desperto por fin.

-buenos dias-me saludo mimi aun estirandose y bostezando-¿Qué tal por la mañana? –se dio cuenta de que ya habia terminado de preparar el desayuno y me fulmino con la mirada- Sora Takenouchi se puede saber que estas haciendo.  
-tenia hambre-dije otra vez sobandome la nuca de esa manera- y estabas tan dormida… parecias una princesa y no queria despertarte. Ademas e pasado la noche en tu casa, preparandote el desayuno me sentire mejor.  
-paso de discutir contigo a estas horas-bostezo de nuevo-bueno, ¿mas animada?  
-si, sabes que tienes razon no voy a estar triste porque mi novio no me llame y este fuera todo el finde. Voy a pasarmelo lo mejor posible. Nada de tristezas-realmente estaba muy animada.  
-esa es la actitud-me dijo con una sonrisa-hoy te veo mas contenta…¿algun motivo en especial?  
-bueno hoy es el cumpleaños de Matt. Por fin le vere, tengo muchas ganas de darle un abrazo.  
-no me extraña…¿Cuánto tiempo llevais sin hablar…8 meses?  
-si… pero no voy a dejar que pasen otros 8 meses para poder verlo.  
-eso si Daichi te lo permite claro-dijo secamente la pelimiel.  
-Mimi… no empieces otra vez por favor…  
-bueno dejemoslo en este punto-mimi cambio de tema con rapidez-bueno que son casi las 12 deberiamos ir vistiendonos que ya llegamos tarde.  
-si-dije sobandome la nuca-nos van a matar.  
Me estaba empezando a familiarizar con ese gesto y era de lo mas curioso… preferi ni darle mucha importancia.  
Mientras en la residencia Yagami, de nuevo los gritos reinaban el lugar.  
-Por el amor de dios, ¿cuanto te queda ahí dentro, Taichi?-kari se desesperaba por momentos.  
-la culpa es tuya-se defendio el hermano mayor-si no ocuparaís mi habitación para hacer lo que quiera que hagais, no tendria que meterme al baño.  
-dejate de excusas y sal de una vez. al final llegaremos tarde.  
-y a mí que-dijo con indiferencia tai-yo no quiero ir a ese estúpido cumpleaños, me da igual llegar tarde.  
-¡TAICHI YAGAMI TE DOY 1 MINUTO PARA QUE SALGAS DEL CUARTO DE BAÑO. O DE LO CONTRARIO, PAPA SABRA DONDE ESCONDES EL TABACO!

Tai salio inmediatamente del cuarto de baño. miro a Kari hinchando los morros. lo que menos soportaba era que su hermana menor le hiciese chantaje.

-hikari aveces eres detestable.  
-lo que tu digas-puso los ojos en blanco- y ahora si no te importa vayámonos.  
-aguarda un momento-dijo el castaño yendo a la terraza- he de coger una cosa.  
-mira te espero abajo, y pobre de ti como tardes en bajar.  
-que si pesada.

taichi escucho como se cerro la puerta de la calle y respiro hondo.

-al fin un poco de paz.

cogio su balon de futbol y salio por la puerta. no tenia la mas remota idea de porque, pero algo le decia que hoy iba a necesitar el balon.

como predijo Mimi ya llegábamos bastante tarde... no nos quedo otro remedio que coger el autobus de la linea 8 que nos llevaba al centro.  
no me gustaban mucho los autubuses, me mareaban bastante y hoy no podia entretenerme hablando con alguien, pues Mimi estaba teniendo una entrenida conversacion por el telefono movil. al menos nos pusimos de espaldas, eso aminoraba un poco mi mareo pero no demasiado.  
decidi entretenerme escuchando alguna conversacion de los pasajeros, se que estaba mal, pero era lo unico que podria distraerme del mareo. entonces escuche una conversacion la mar de divertida que mantenian unos chicos sentados unos asientos detras de mi.

-aun no me puedo creer que te ayas traido el dichoso balon... definitivamente no tienes remedio-la chica, que parecia muy joven por la forma en la que hablaba, parecia bastante cabreada con el otro chico.  
-tu siempre quejándote...¿a ti que mas te da?si mi "pequeñín" no molesta a nadie.

no pude evitar reirme al escuchar como ese chico se referia tan cariñosamente a su balon... misteriosamente me recordaba a alguien...

-¿tu pequeñin?, hermano necesitas ya salir con una chica...¿tu ves esto normal takeru?  
-prefiero no meterme en riñas familiares-dijo otro chico intentando calmarles.  
-chicas-dijo sarcasticamente el chico del balon-quien las necesita...al menos se que mi balon no me va a dejar tirado a la primera de cambio-parecia algo triste cuando dijo eso-pero mejor cambiemos de tema...dime takeru decias que tu hermano es de mi edad ¿no?

takeru... era la segunda vez que se mencionaba ese nombre... y yo estaba segura de que habia escuchado antes ese nombre... pero ahora era incapaz de recordar de que. segui escuchando aquella conversacion tan divertida.

-si claro es de tu edad, ya veras te caera genial. aunque no es tan deportista como tu...su aficcion es la musica, toca la guitarra.  
-vaya, bueno pues haber que tal va la cosa... y tambien me a dicho mi hermanita que os pareceis bastante.  
-si la verdad es que si-dijo en tono divertido-los dos somos rubios de ojos azules. aunque de caracter interno no somos tan parecidos... él es mas reservado.  
-entiendo...¿entonces quieres decir con eso que el no se dedica a violar a niñas adolescentes en los sillones de su casa no?

no me podia creer que aquel chico dijera esas cosas delante de todo el mundo...aunque esa escena me sonaba bastante...pero tampoco la recordaba bien...¿pero que me pasaba hoy es que tenia amnesia?. se escucho como alguien pegaba un codazo a otro alguien.  
-Taichi eres un desagradable... mas te vale que hoy no te comportes como un niño pequeño. y ahora vamonos esta es nuestra parada.

en ese momento reaccione... claro que me sonaba el nombre de takeru...esos chicos no se trataban nada menos que de Takeru, hikari y taichi... estabamos todos en el mismo autobus y no nos habiamos dado cuenta... al estar de espaldas no nos habiamos visto. no sabia si se trataba de una coincidencia o no, pero me dispuse a saludarles, pero entonces Mimi me agarro del brazo. ya habia terminado de hablar.

-¿sora adonde vas? tenemos que bajarnos ya, es esta parada.  
maldije mi mala suerte, eche un vistazo detras mia pero ya habian desparecido.

-si perdona Mimi, ya sabes lo distraida que soy.

bajamos rapidamente del autobus... y nos dirigimos hacia la plaza donde nos esperaba Matt. Ahora mas que nunca odiaba los autobuses.

no tardamos mucho en llegar a la plaza y ahi estaban algunas personas pero ahora eso me daba igual, yo solo buscaba a una persona en concreto... a mi mejor amigo y allí estaba, tan alto y rubio como siempre, y seguia teniendo esos ojos azules tan impresionantes.

no pude conterme y fui corriendo hacia el.  
-¡MATT!-  
nos dimos untierno abrazo lleno de recuerdos y muy sentimental.

-sora-todavia me seguia abrazando-te e extrañado muchisimo.  
-esta vez no vuelvas a desaparecer otros 8 meses-le dije con dureza.  
-ya sabes como son las cosas cuando tienes padres divorciados.

Mimi volvio a entrar en accion salvando a Matt del mal trago. Matt se habia librado por ahora.

-Matt ... si ya estamos todos podriamos ir yendo para el sushi rock, no se los demas, pero yo me muero de hambre.  
-si...en teoria tendriamos que estar ya alli-consulto su reloj-pero faltan todavia el despistado de mi hermano, su novia y el hermano de ella.  
-menuda lata...¿y no sabes cuanto les queda?  
-pues no tengo ni idea... no le tiene que quedar mucho. no te preocupes Mimi va a haber comida de sobra para todos jajaja.

Mimi le saco la lengua.

-No me acordaba de que tenias un hermano-dije pensativa-tiene 15 años , ¿verdad?  
-asi es, ya veras como os va a caer genial-miro hacia el horizonte-¡bien! por allí vienen.

yo tambien me concentre y mire al frente para ver si podia localizar al hermano pequeño de Matt. no sabia mucho de él, sólo sabía que era rubio y con los ojos azules, al igual que Matt.

pude ver como 3 sombras en la lejania se iban acercando cada vez mas a nosotros, supuse que serian los invitados que faltaban.  
Cada vez estaban mas cerca y pude distinguirlos. El de la izquierda era un rubio de ojos azules intensos, la que iva en medio era una chica delgada, bajita y castaña. iba de la mano del rubio. Y por último, el de la derecha era un chico de tez morena, ojos marrones achocolatados y el pelo totalmente revuelto, llevaba consigo un balon de futbol.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no me podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Eran nada mas ni menos que Takeru, Hikari y...Taichi. El corazon me dio un vuelco cuando mis ojos rojizos se encontraron con los suyos. No dijimos palabra alguna, únicamente nos quedamos callados, mirandonos. fue todo muy raro, estuvimos asi unos segundos, aunque para mi fuese una eternidad. al final fue Takeru el que rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Lo siento hemano-se excuso-hemos tenido que hacer un recado y nos hemos entretenido mas de la cuenta.  
-En realidad-dijo Taichi- ni hermana me obligo a comprarte un estupido regalo... a mi me da igual quedar mal-se encogió de hombros-pero bueno en el fondo he hecho bien en comprartelo, ya que estoy invitado a tu fiesta no me gustaria dar la imagen de gorron.

Hikari solto una pequeña risita.

-es la primera vez que dices que no te gusta gorronear. Si tienes al pobre izzy frito...

Matt se rió. No lo solía hacer muchas veces, supongo que era por su caracter frio y distante. No sabia con certeza porque, pero algo me decia que Taichi y Yamatto se llevarian bien.

-bueno hombre, gracias pero no hacia falta que me comprases nada-dijo Matt todavia sorprendido por la sinceridad del castaño-lo importante es que hayas venido...ademas ya tenia ganas de conocerte, Takeru no hace mas que hablar maravillas de ti-volvio a sonreirle-por cierto, soy Yamatto Ishida, y es un placer-le tendio la mano en señal de amistad- por cierto, puedes llamarme Matt.  
-yo soy Taichi Yagami-dijo estrechandole la mano-pero todo el mundo me llama Tai-se lo aclaro con una sonrisa.

No me habia dado cuenta hasta ese momento, de lo bonita que tenia la sonrisa Taichi. era una mezcla de niño pequeño y adolescente, que le daba un toque sexy...  
Me dí cuenta de que otra vez estaba en las nubes, sali rapidamente de mi estado de paranoia

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos de aqui, el sushi nos esta esperando-anuncio Matt-ademas, como sigamos mas tiempo aqui, Sora se volvera a ir de este mundo.

Los demas se rieron de la broma de Matt, yo solo pude ruborizarme, era muy timida para estas cosas, me alegraba ver a Matt de tan buen humor, hacia mucho tiempo que no le veia tan contento.

iba a devolverle la broma pero alguien me tiro del brazo hacia atras. Mi mejor amiga me reclamaba.

-Mimi-me queje-odio cuando haces eso, ¿no es mas facil llamarme?  
-Así es más divertido. Asique ese del balón es es el famoso Taichi ¿no?  
-si...el mismo-otra vez me habia ruborizado. no entendia porque tenia que sacar ese tema justo ahora.  
-Pues se te olvido mencionar lo bueno que esta...-me dio un codazo coqueto-si es que te callas lo mejor.  
-¡MIMI!

En ese momento me hubiera gustado matarla, ¿es que no tenia cuando decir eso? y lo peor no era eso, Taichi paso delante nuestra justo cuando mimi solto su "discreto comentario". No tenia ni idea de si la habia escuchado o no, la unica reaccion que vi en el fue una sonrisa muy rara. Quise pensar que no habia escuchado a Mimi, deje estar las cosas asi por ahora.

-¿te importaria que hablasemos de estas cosas en otro lugar y momento?-fulmine a mi amiga con la mirada.  
-jajaj vale-me contesto en un tono muy divertido- no te pongas asi mujer era una broma.

puse los ojos en blanco y odie a mi amiga unos minutos mas.

Llegamos al shusi rock mas pronto de lo que habia esperado.  
Era el sito mas guay para comer de todo odaiba. En la secundaria siempre soliamos ir aqui a comer, era un sito muy tranquilo. tenia varios tipos de sushi, ademas de otros platos orientales como los tallarines y el rammen.  
Lo mejor de ese local es que tambien se podian tocar instrumentos, es el encanto que tenia aquel lugar.

yo no tocaba ningun instrumento pero oír a Matt tocar la guitarra era una autentica delicia, recuedo que siempre soliamos ir aqui los dos muchas veces solo para que le oyese tocar. Alguna que otra vez se aprendia muchas de mis canciones favoritas y me las tocaba cuando tenia malos momentos en mi vida...

hacia muchisimo tiempo que no oia a Matt tocar la guitarra. Le eche un vistazo descaradamente para ver si llevaba consigo la guitarra y en efecto, llevaba la funda de la guitarra en su espalda.

-Si Sora-dijo Matt leyendome el pensamiento- llevo la guitarra...¿como se me iva a olvidar? ademas te debo una desde hace 8 meses.  
-bien asi me gusta-le sonrei-ya tenia ganas de volver a escucharte tocando la guitara.

todos entramos en el sushi rock.

El lugar no habia cambiado desde que estuvimos la última vez. Seguía siendo ese lugar tan apacible; Lo único que había cambiado era la decoración del sitio: los sillones eran nuevos y habia posters nuevos de los grupos actuales colgados en la pared. No recordaba lo bien que me sentía en aquel sitio hasta que estuve dentro. se respiraba un aire de nostalgia muy agradable.

-Que recuerdos-dije soltando un suspiro.  
-ya ves...¿cuanto tiempo hace que no nos pasamos por aquí?-pregunto Mimí.  
-pues...-Matt se quedo pensativo-por lo menos 8 meses o incluso mas... pero bueno dejemos el pasado atras, lo importante es que estemos ahora aquí.

Realmente Matt estaba irreconocible, su viaje a Francia le a ayudado mas de lo que yo misma esperaba.

-Matt tiene razon-dije animada-disfrutemos de este dia todos juntos  
-siento interumpir este momento tan tierno-Taichi uso un tono sarcastico que jamás había visto en él-pero me muero de hambre.  
-es cierto-El rubio mayor se sobo la nuca-siento ser tan mal educado...subir arriba, se que os gustaba mas allí asique tengo reservado ese sitio desde la semana pasada, y bueno yo mientras ire encargando la comida...Sora,¿te importa acompañarme, soy fuerte y tal...pero no puedo con la comida de 7 personas...?  
-¡claro! eso ni se pregunta-conocia lo suficiente a Matt como para saber sus dobles sentidos en las frases- espero aquí contigo y subimos la comida juntos, ademas, yo todavia no tengo hambre, puedo esperar un poco mas.  
-vale pues nosotros vamos subiendo-dijo Mimi. Se dirigio a los demas-venga chicos vamos subiendo.

El resto de invitados la hicieron caso y subieron al piso de arriba. Yamatto y yo estabamos solos, lo de que le ayudase con la comida era una excusa...ahora podriamos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpiera.

-Bueno, supongo que sabras que lo de la comida...  
-era una excusa para que pudiesemos hablar-termine la frase por el-si, te conozco lo suficiente Matt.  
-bien, veo que aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo sigues siendo tan avispada como siempre.  
-¿que pasa Yamatto? te has tomado demasiadas molestias para que estuvieramos a solas...¿que es lo que pasa?

Matt se quedo callado y pensativo, era bastante reservado y frio para mostrar sus sentimientos, pero para desgracia de él, lo conocia muy bien y sabia que lo le sucedia. No sabia como empezar.

-Esto... bueno ya sabes que no es facil para mi mostrar lo que me pasa...y bueno-por primera vez vi a Matt sonrojado-yo siento haberme comportado como un imbecil.  
-8 meses-le dije con dureza mientras me cruzaba de brazos-desaparecistes sin darme ninguna explicacion... no supe nada despues de ti, ni una llamada, ningun mensaje...absolutamente nada. Estaba tan desesperada que llame a tu padre para ver si sabia algo... y me dice que estabas de viaje en Francia. Y no volvi a saber nada de ti hasta que la semana pasada me llamastes para invitarme a tu cumpleaños...como si no hubiera pasado nada...pero que demonios pasa contigo Yamatto.

Matt espero a que terminara mi parrafada para proseguir hablando.

-Lo siento ... siento todo lo que paso, no tengo excusa e sigo un gilipollas y se que no deberia haber actuado de esa manera... pero sabes como soy cuando estoy asi, preferia encrarame en mi mismo, ademas bastantes problemas tenias tu...  
-eres un autentico imbecil yamatto ishida...eres mi mejor amigo y no me importaba en ese momento los problemas que tuviera... te ayudaria encantada y lo sabes...pero tu prefiristes apartarme de mi lado y huir como un cobarde. Pero aqui estamos ahora... y quiero saber porque te fuistes y que es lo que sucedió-el silencio de Matt me ponia cada vez mas nerviosa-¡habla de una maldita vez!  
-Sora yo lo siento de veras pero no voy a contarte nada...son cosas mias...solo quiero saber si me vas a perdonar o vas a estar odiandome el resto de mi vida. el pasado hay que dejarlo atras y vivir al maximo el presente. Ya no tiene caso que te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que ahora estamos aqui y te prometo que no volvere a desaparecer...nunca mas.

me dolia que matt no confiara en mi para contarme lo que le sucedio.. yo le consideraba mi mejor amigo y siempre nos lo hemos contado todo... y ahora ese misterioso secretismo que lo envolvia... no comprendia nada.

pero por otro lado tenia razon, el pasado es eso pasado y no merece la pena comerse la cabeza pro el. Lo importante es que habia tenido el valor suficiente para volver a Odaiba y ahora estaba aqui conmigo y se que su promesa era sincera.

-esta bien-dije derrotada-te perdono y espero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir hacerlo nunca mas...¿queda claro?  
-nunca mas lo hare te lo juro... no me lo podria perdonar-Matt me abrazo satisfecho-no sabes lo importante que es para mi que me hayas perdonado.  
-tonto no es para tanto...sabes que no soy rencorosa... y ahora sera mejor pedir la comida antes de que los demas nos maten.  
-cierto vamos.

Matt fue a la barra y pidio la comida, tendriamos suficiente sushi, ramen y tallarines como para dar de comer en un bautizo. estaba empezando a ver que hoy engordaria mucho...tendria que pensar la manera en la que bajar tanta comida.

-sora-dijo matt sacandome de mis pensamientos-sigues con Daisuke...

me sorprendio mucho esa pregunta.

-Claro, dentro de nada hacemos 8 meses.  
-y ...os va bien... quiero decir, te trata bien verdad  
-nos va bien, discutimos pero es normal a todas las parejas le pasa...pero si nos va bien-cada vez estaba mas sorprendida por las preguntas que me estaba haciendo esas preguntas tan raras...  
-y por ultimo ... eres feliz Sora.

eso ultimo si que no me lo esperaba, se que Matt y Davis no congeniaron desde el principio y que el se preocupa mucho porque sea feliz. pero no entendia porque pregunto eso y menos a estas alturas.

-Yamatto a que vienen todas estas preguntas tan rebuscadas... si me va bien con el, no te preocupes estoy bien. puedo cuidarme sola.  
-eso no te lo cres ni tu takenouchi. y si te estoy preguntando todo esto es porque sabes cual es mi opinion acerca de Motomiya...que por cierto que raro que no tenga sus narices por aqui...¿donde esta?-le iba a responder pero el se me volvio a adelantar-no me digas mas, se a ido de campamento deportivo.  
-si se a ido y que...se que aveces puede parecer un inmaduro pero el me quiere y yo soy feliz deberias estar contento sabiendo eso.  
-esta bien tus razones tendras para estar con alguien asi, pero se que te mereces a alguien mejor que el.

preferia dejar las cosas como estaban, discutir con el cuando se ponia asi se ponia insoportable. por suerte el camarero nos salvo de aquella situacion incomoda. la comida ya estaba servida.

subimos facilmente la comida hasta el segundo piso donde estaban ya todos impacientes.

-siento el restraso-se disculpo Matt-pero ya tenemos aqui la comida. ¡que empieze el festin!  
-ya era hora Ishida, pense que tendria que estar esperando todo el dia-se quejo Mimi.

definitvamente esta chica no cambiaria nuna... su estomago la perdia siempre. iba a sentarme a su lado,pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que Joe, nuestro amigo que iba a estudiar medicina este año, se habia sentado a su lado.  
por lo poco que sabia de joe, iba detras de mi amiga desde hace bastante tiempo. aproveho que yo estaba abajo ocupandome de la comida para ocupar mi sito. ahora no sabia donde sentarme.

-Takenouchi-me llamo alguien que yo conocia perfectamente-¿porque no te sientas a mi lado? esta gente estirada es muy aburrida...

todavia no me entraba en la cabeza que taichi fuese tan sincero. pude ver como los invitados le lanzaban miradas asesinas, yo por mi parte solo pude reirme de su broma. no me lo pense ni dos veces, me sente a su lado.

nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, y el tiempo se detenio de nuevo.  
el corazon me volvio a dar un vuelco.

Taichi tan solo me sonrio y cogio los palillos que tenia al lado, yo procure en quitarme ideas absurdas de mi cabeza y tendi los palillos que estaban tambien a mi lado, los parti en dos y los cogi, para empezar a degustar el exquisito ramen.  
La comida marchaba bien, por un lado Tk y Kari hablaban con su hermano sobre su relacion con la castaña, Matt sonreia y preguntaba cosas...no muy propias en la comida, me reia a ver como la cara de esos dos pasaba de color carne a carmin en casi medio segundo, pero aun mas a ver como los puños de Tai crujian y su cara se transformaba en un verdadero mapa.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes Yagami, estan en la edad, seguro que tu eras un casanova, según tu hermana, eras el capitan del instituto en futbol, eso hace que todas se lanzen a por ti, dime, ¿con cuantas te has acostado?

Tai absorvio fuerte un fideo, haciendo que se atragantara y bebiera mi vaso de agua de un trago, acto seguido tosio y encogio los hombros

-Soy Virgen – Cogio un sushi de salmon y se lo metio en la boca, sin mojarlo en soja con wasabi.

Eso hizo que se formara un gran silencio, Matt tosio y siguio con el interrogatorio a la parejita, que suspiraron derrotados. Joe hacia la del pulpo, sus brazos siempre pasaban alrededor de Mimi para coger la comida y rozarla, mi pobre amiga no sabia donde meterse.

Saque mi telefono movil, y lo mire...nada...como si no existiera, puse una mueca de desagrado y lo deje en la mesa, mientras cogia un trozo de sushi de langostino y lo mojaba en abundante salsa, para metermelo en la boca, y echar fuego literalmente.

-Jajaja, si no estuvieras tan preocupada por el telefono no te pasaria eso – Mimi quiso esconderse despues de mi mirada fulminante

Volvi a mirar el telefono, nada...

Pasaron 10 minutos, ya casi no quedaba Sushi, volvi a mirar el telefono, nada...una lagrima amenazaba con salir de mis ojos, pero rapidamente me la seque. Note como Matt me miraba, agache la cabeza, hasta que escuche la voz de Tai llamandome, primera palabra en toda la comida  
-Takenouchi, me gusta tu movil – Me sonrio - ¿Me dejas mirar los juegos que tiene? - Accedi gustosamente, con una sonrisa sincera...el sabia robarme esas sonrisas...hasta que mi cara...quedo echa un mapa...al ver...lo que ese hijo**** hizo con el movil  
-No...no puede estar pasando...no has ehco eso...no lo has echo...YAGAMI NO HAS TIRADO MI MOVIL DENTRO DE LA MALDITA JARRA DE AGUA...¿VERDAD?  
-estaba harto de verte asi, mirando el movil cada dos por tres y...

No deje terminarle la frase, deje a todos en la mesa, y juraria que en el restaurante mudos, al golpear a Taichi con mi palma izquierda de la mano en su rostro, dejandole una gran marca y cambiandole esa cara de interesante, por una de extrañado y en estado de shock.  
Intercambie una mirada con Yamatto, sin darme cuenta..le habia estropeado la comida, no aguante la tension del ambiente, Hikari me miraba con una cara extraña, Takeru estaba sorprendido, Mimi me miraba absoleta y Joe...seguia mirando a Mimi. Sali corriendo, solo escuchando la voz de Tai y la de Matt, al mismo tiempo

-Takenouchi/Sora espera

**Espero que os haya gustado...siento las incontables faltas de ortografia, pero vosotros elegiriais, si esperar 1 dia mas para corregirlas o subirlo ya **** se que no es excusa...pero...ña XD**

Bueno, lo de siempre, espero vuestros comentarios que me animan mucho a seguir esforzandome cada dia mucho mas

Cuidaros mucho =) y si vosotros sois rapidos, prometo serlo yo mas

Matta ne!


	3. Rendimiento

"_Capitulo 3"_

_**Rendimiento**_

-¡Takenouchi/Sora!

Oía Las voces de Matt y Tai llamandome, pero sali del sushi rock sin pensarmelo dos veces. Las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer mis mejillas, ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro las cosas cambiasen tanto? Unos momentos anteriores estaba disfrutando de un apacible cumpleaños rodeado de mis amigos… y ahora estaba llorando.

En un solo instante se me juntaron todas las cosas que me habia estado guardando durante estos dias y explote literalmente. No recordaba haber llorado tanto y era extraño porque no sabia el motivo exacto de porque lloraba. Tal vez de tristeza al ver que Daisuke aun no habia dado señales de vida, a pesar de que el me dijo que me llamaria… o era esta rabia que estaba experimentando. No me habia echo ni pizca de gracia que Taichi me metiera el movil en la jarra de agua…por primera vez en mi vida aprete los puños, estaba muy cabreada, aunque reconozco que habia pasado descaradamente del y estaba todo el rato pendiente del movil, pero eso no era motivo suficiente como para estropearme asi el movil. Estaba ya lo suficientemente lejos del Sushi rock. Ahora podria llorar como una descosida sin que nadie me molestase…pero una estupida voz no me dejaba en paz.

-Takenouchi ¿te importaria parar un poco? No me extraña que juegues al futbol, con lo que corres…

No me moleste en darme la vuelta, ya sabia yo que no me dejaria tranquila.

-¡Matt! Dejame en paz-dije secamente.  
-siento desilusionarte, pero no soy Matt. Soy yo, tai.

Me di la vuelta inmediatamente y nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. El seguia teniendo esa mirada divertida e infantil, es como si no hubiera ocurido nada en el sushi rock, ¿Cómo podia tener este tio tanta cara? Mi mirada en cambio, le mostraba todo lo cabreada que estaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No tengo mas cosas aquí para que me las tires a las jarras de agua. ¡Largate!  
-¿todavía sigues con eso? –me pregunto el castaño sorprendido-solo ha sido una broma, te tomas las cosas demasiado a pecho Takenouchi.  
-¡una broma! –creia que me iba a poner mas histerica de lo que estaba-¿pero que clase de bromas gastas tu? Eres un idiota…mira dejame en paz, quiero estar sola, vete porfavor.

Me iba a ir de alli, pero tai me agarro del brazo.

-Espera porfavor-me suplico- no te pongas asi…por el amor de dios Sora, no es mas que un movil. Mira yo siento haberte tirado el movil al agua…pero no es mas que eso un movil…

-No te enteras de nada, el movil me da igual-al ver la cara de atontado de Tai, decidi explicarselo mejor-Daichi esta de acampada, como ya te dije, la única forma de hablar que tenemos es mediante telefono, y ahora gracias a ti ya no podre hacerlo.

Taichi alucinaba por momentos, y me seguia mirando de esa forma rara, cada minuto que pasaba me sentia mas estupida.

-¡venga ya! hasta el dia de hoy no a dado señales de vida...¿que te hace pensar que hoy si te va a llamar?

no me esperaba esa respuesta, ¿como sabia todo eso? intente relajarme.

-estas confundiendo las cosas...es verdad que Daisuke no me ha llamado estos dias, pero es porque no tiene cobertura.

-anda no me fastidies-Tai solto una risotada ironica-no tiene cobertura pero en cambio si puede mandarte mensajes, Takenouchi, no seas tan pardilla porfavor.

otra vez me habia sorprendido...¿pero como demonios sabia todo eso? pense muy friamente en aquello, ¿alguien se lo pudo decir?...Mimi imposible a estado conmigo todo el rato, y cuando no lo a estado, el baboso de Joe se ocupo de ella... y en cuanto a Matt, le ha conocido hoy y apenas han cruzado palabra. No entendia nada.

-¿como sabes tu eso? no recuerdo habertelo mencionado.

-Bueno...veras...esto te va a parecer muy gracioso-Tai se empezo a sobar la nuca de esa manera-cuando cogi tu movil lo fisgoneé un rato...vi el mensaje y no pude resistirme...

-¿registraste mi movil? no es solo que lo hayas roto, sino que tienes la cara de cotillearlos sin mi permiso...Yagami sera mejor que me vaya.

Iba a ir en rumbo lejos de él, pero otra vez mi brazo fue aprisionado por el de Tai. Intente deshacerme de él, pero entonces el tiró de mi y sólo nos separaban el uno del otro unos escasos centimetros.

Todo el cabreo que tenia se disolvio en un instante, no sabia muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento... Tai y yo estabamos demasiado cerca, el corazon me latía a mil por hora.

-Sora, te lo suplico no te vayas-me pido Tai aun agarrandome el brazo- mira lo reconozco e sido un cerdo profundo... pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo. perdoname...mira si me perdonas y te quedas aquí conmigo te compensare lo del movil, te lo prometo.

-¿compensarmelo? y, ¿como vas a compensarmelo?si es que se puede saber claro.

-Bueno...te voy a invitar a un helado de chocolate, ¿que te parece...podras perdonar a este imbecil?

-mmm-aun seguiamos los dos en la mimsa posicion, pero hacia mucho tiempo que se me habia pasado el enfado con Tai. Le sonrei-mas te vale que sea un helado grande...y bueno...ahora si me devuelves el brazo te lo agradeceria enormemente.

Tai sonrio tambien y me solto de brazo...era extraño pero los dos estabamos agusto. Movi me cabeza de un lado a otro. tenia que dejar de pensar en bobadas.

-Bueno Takenouchi vamonos, unos helados gigantes nos esperan.

_En el sushi rock el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso._

El local se quedo practicamente vacio, despues de que Sora y Tai se fuesen. Matt intento buscarles pero fue imposible no sabian donde se habian metido, pero no estaba preocupado sabia que estaban bien.

Mimi saco el movil de la jarra y se lo dio a Matt para ver si este podria arreglarlo.

En el sushi rock solo quedaban ella, Matt, takeru y hikari, los demas se fueron mas rapido de lo que se esperaba Matt. Todos estaban algo nerviosos por la situacion. Mimi ya no aguantaba mas.

-Ese Yagami es un imbecil perdido...¿como se le ocurre tirarle el movil a la jarra?...

-A mi no me parece una idea tan estupida-intervino Matt, mientras analizaba los "daños del movil"-a mi tambien me estaba sacando de quicio ...no estaba prestando atencion a nadie. Tú diras lo que quieras Mimi, pero ese yagami me cae bien. Tiene los huevos que yo no tengo...yo tambien pense en tirarle el movil o algo parecido pero no me atrevi en cambio el, no se lo penso dos veces. Tiene lo que hay que tener.

**-A mi tambien me saca de mis casilla que se comporte asi, pero ya deberias saber como es respecto al tema de Daisuke-Matt y Mimi se echaron una mirada complice-ademas tampoco era para tirarle el movil al agua...**

**-ya pero Sora tambien se ha tomado demasiadas confianzas. No debio pegarle esa bofetada.**

**Mimi no salia de su asombro, su amigo apenas conocia a Taichi y ya le estaba defendiendo...eso no era propio de Yamatto, si que le habia cambiado ese viaje a Francia.**

**-Matt-dijo abochornada hikari-que tal ves el movil de Takeouchi, ¿tiene arreglo?**

**Matt habia desistido en intentar arreglar el movil.**

**-lo siento hikari-dijo el rubio-pero esto no tiene arreglo, me temo que Sora va a tener ****que comprarse uno nuevo.**

**-siento todo esto...lo de la fiesta, el movil, Sora y Tai...mi hermano me prometio que se comportaria como dios manda, pero otra vez la a vuelto a fastidiar...**

**Mimi se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo dulcemente.**

**-Tranquila, todo va bien no te preocupes. Ademas, Sora no debio reaccionar de esa manera, no es propio de ella.**

**-Si, no te agobies, en mi opinion ha sido un cumpleaños muy divertido-dijo Matt- y por lo del movil no te preocupes, tengo la solucion.**

**Matt saco de su bolsillo un movil identico al de Sora. Takeru y hikari no entendian nada de lo que Yamatto pretendia con eso, pero Mimi ya lo habia adivinado.**

**-Yamatto Ishida no se te estara pasando por la cabeza cambiar tu movil por el de Sora, ¿Verdad?**

**-¿y que mas dara eso?-el rubio se encogio de hombros- Sora se desesperará si se entera de que su movil esta estropeado...y por suerte para ella tenemos el mismo modelo, solo tenemos que cambiar nuestra tarjeta y ya esta tema solucionado.**

**-pero hermano-intervino takeru- entones tu te quedaras sin movil...**

**-nada de eso-sonrio Matt-te recuerdo que todavia no le e pedido a Mama nada por mi cumpleaños, asique le dire que me compre un movil y asunto arreglado. Me lo dara como muy tarde el lunes, puedo sobrevivir 2 dias sin ese cacharro.**

**Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Takeru y hikari volvieron a la mesa y se sentaron, querian tener un poco de intimidad.**

**Matt y Mmi por otra parte empezaron a hacer el cambiazo de moviles. La pelimiel no dejaba de mirar a su amigo asombrada, realmente estaba cambiado.**

**-¿que miras tanto?-pregunto Matt.**

**-a ti-respondio mimi.**

**-¿puedo saber porque?**

**-Ese viaje te ha cambiado mucho, el Matt que yo conocia no se hubiera desprendido de algo suyo y menos para darselo a otro.**

**-La gente cambia, supongo que habre madurado-explico Matt.**

**-¿Por qué te fuiste? No seria por Da…**

**-Basta Mimi, no remuevas mas el pasado… ya no tiene caso.**

**-lo siento Matt, perdona si te e ofendido.**

**-no te preocupes-contesto el rubio sonriendole.**

**Mientras Matt y Mimi hablaban en el otro lado de la mesa Takeru y Hikari hacian otras cosas mas divertidas.**

**Takeru aprovecho que su hermano estaba distraido para acariciar la pierna de hikari…empezo a llevar la mano por sitios que no debia, era consciente de que si taichi estuvira alli le hubiera matado por hacer eso. Hikari se puso nerviosa y aparto ****rapidamente la mano de tk.**

**-¿pero que haces takeru? –dijo la castaña completamente ruborizada-te recuerdo que tu hermano esta a menos de 3 metros de distancia…**

**-no te preocupes por eso cariño, Matt no es como tu hermano , al contrario, es mas abierto para este tipo de cosas. No nos va a regañar ni nada por el estilo.**

**-aun asi no me parece bien, ademas estoy preocupada, Taichi no aparece. ¿Dónde se habra metido?.**

**-venga no seas aburrida-dijo Takeru mientras le mordia el lóbulo de la oreja-tu hermano estara bien, sabe cuidarse solo.**

**Hikari sonrio y Takeru la beso, este aprovecho que su novia se habia dejado para volver a tocarla la pierna, empezo a acariciarla lentamente y poco a poco fue hacia dentro de la pierna. Takeru noto como Hikari respiraba cada vez mas rapido…pero entonces el joven rubio paro en seco.**

**-¿pero que haces? –se quejo Hikari- no te pares ahora.**

**Takeru ingonro el comentario y se agacho debajo de la mesa. **

**-¿Qué haces ahí? –pregunto la castaña molesta.**

**Takeru volvio con Hikari arriba de la mesa, ahora tenia en sus manos un balon de futbol.**

**-tu hermano se ha dejado aquí el balon, supongo que con las prisas no le dio tiempo a cogerlo.**

**-tanto con el condenado balon y ahora va y se lo deja…en cuanto vea a ese descerebrado se va a enterar, lo voy a despellejar vivo.**

**-me gusta cuando te pones asi, estas mas guapa que de costumbre.**

**Tk y kari iban a volver a besarse, pero Matt y Mimi se sentaron a su lado, cortandoles todo el rollo.**

**-¿y ese balon tk? No sabia que ahora jugaras al futbol.**

**-no es mio-respondio el rubio-es de Tai,se lo dejo cuando fue detrás de Sora-se quedo pensativo un momento-oye se me ocurre una cosa…¿y si vamos al campo de futbol del barrio y echamos un partido? Conociendo a Tai, seguro que va alli si se lo decimos.**

**-es una buena idea takeru-dijo Matt-iremos alli y haremos que Yagami y Takenocuhi vayan alli-miro a mimi-¿a ti que te parece?**

**A mimi no le gustaba nada el deporte, es mas, siempre que podia lo evitaba…pero por ****otro lado estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, asique no se lo penso dos veces.**

**-me parece buena idea, pero ¿como vamos a avisar a sora y tai?**

**-eso dejamelo a mi-intervino hikari-ahora le llamo y le digo donde estamos.**

**-bien pues todo claro ¿no? –dijo Matt sonriendo-y ahora no perdamos mas tiempo, salgamos de aquí.**

**Los demas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del sushi rock en direccion al campo de futbol.**

**Tai me llevo a la heladeria mas lujosa de Odaiba y me invito a un helado de chocolate de dos bolas, y el se pidio un batido de vainilla con nata y sirope de fresa, con lacasitos.**

**El cabreo se me habia pasado del todo, y Taichi y yo volviamos a hablar como si el incidente del movil no hubiese ocurrido.**

**Aunque no podia parar de darle vueltas al tema de Daisuke, no creo que fuese una excusa lo que me dijo de la cobertura****,****no entendia porque los demas pensaban eso, conocia lo suficiente a Daisuke como para saber que él no era esa clase de chico.**

**Estaba pensando todo esto mientras le daba vueltas a mi helado con el dedo. Cuando sali de mi empanamiento, vi que Tai me estaba mirando, no se como lo hacía, pero cada vez que me observaba asi conseguía intimidarme.**

**-No es una excusa barata-dije llevándome un trozo de helado a la boca.**

**Tai me miro alucinado. Otra vez no sabia de lo que estaba hablando.**

**-Quiero decir-continue diciendo-se que Davis no tiene cobertura.**

**-Sora, se que no eres tan pardilla. Te mandó un mesaje,tiene cobertura.**

**-Conozco a Daisuke y se que no me pondría una excusa tan patética. No tiene cobertura.**

**-No, cres que no tiene cobertura. Pero sabes que la tiene.**

**Esa frase me descolocó por completo. Nos miramos y no pudimos reprimir una carcajada, reimos durante un buen rato. era imposible que me enfadara con él, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de bien, al lado de Taichi se me olvidaban mis problemas y estaba agusto y notaba que cuando estabamos juntos, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.**

**-Y bueno-me dijo el castaño cambiando bruscamente de tema- supongo que este año te apuntarás al equipo de futbol en el instituto, ¿no?-lo pregunto como si fuese algo evidente.**

**-No-le conteste tajantemente-para el proximo curso tengo otros proyectos...me voy a apuntar al grupo de baile.**

**Taichi escupió el sorbo de batido que se estaba bebiendo, me miro y se partió de risa.**

**-jajjaa, si si al grupo de baile, Takenouchi tienes algunos puntos que matan-cuando vio que le estaba mirando seria, se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba diciendo en serio-espera un momento...¿me lo estas diciendo de verdad?**

**-pues si y no le veo la gracia ¿porque no iba a poder apuntarme al grupo de baile?**

**-Takenouchi lo tuyo es el futbol y sinceramente, no te imagino con un tutú rosa bailando el lago de los cisnes.**

**me volví a reír, es lo que decía antes, dijera lo que dijera Tai no me podía enfadar con el. Aunque habia algo muy curioso en él, desde que nos conocimos, únicamente hablamos de mi y apenas sabia nada de el... es como si no quisiera que el resto de la gente supiera cosas de él.**

**-Mejor dejemos el tema aparte. Ahora hablemos de tí, nos conocemos de casi 2 días y apenas se nada de ti, excepto que tienes mi edad y te apasiona el futbol.**

**-ah...-dijo Tai un poco seco- tampoco te creas que mi vida es muy interesante, es de lo mas aburrida que hay.**

**-bueno aun asi me gustaria saber cosas de ti... por ejemplo eras capitan de tu equipo de futbol ¿verdad?-Tai me asintio con la cabeza- pues seguro que has tenido un monton de novias o puede incluso que ahora tengas una por hay...dime ¿sales con alguien ahora?**

**El rostro de Tai cambio, perdio todo ese aspecto divertido e infantil, se puso totalmente serio y pude notar por su voz como se entristeció.**

**-No-me dijo totalmente frío- no tengo novia y no la pienso tener, paso de tias, esas cosas solo te traen quebraderos de cabeza y problemas, estoy mucho mejor solo.**

**Era evidente que Tai a tenido una novia pero por algun motivo no queria hablar de ello, y yo tampoco le iba a obligar. Supongo que todavia no teniamos la suficiente confianza como para que me lo contase.**

**-Esta bien-dije sonriendole- perdona si te a molestado mi pregunta.**

**-No te precupes-se mordio el labio-la verdad es que...**

**No se lo que me iba a contar porque en ese preciso instante sono su movil. Refunfuño algo y saco el aparato del bolsillo**

**-¿Diga? - contesto sin mirar quien le llamaba – Si...vale...lo siento...deja de chillarme enana...bla bla bla...lo que digas..esta aquí conmigo asi que no os preocupeis...que vale, que NO ME CHILLES...dios Hikari que no pasa nada, que no me a matado...aun – rio y yo tambien me rei al ver su sonrisa – Vale...ah, genial, claro...ahora mismo vamos, no os preocupeis – volvio a sonreir abiertamente – vale enana...cuidado con lo que haces con Takeru – puso una cara seria, pero en el fondo sabia que era divertida – hasta luego canija – colgo y me miro sonriente – Vamos..nos espera un partidito de futbol – Le mire desconcertada y me tomo de la mano**

**Salimos del local, y caminamos hacia el campo de futbol, donde ya nos esperaba impacientes, Yamatto haciendose unos toques, Mimi y Hikari apoyadas en las porterias y Takeru haciendo lo que parecia un precalentamiento**

**-Que hay Yagami – saludo Matt pasandole el balon con la cabeza**

**-Veo que sabes algo – contesto Tai mediosonriendo y atrapando el balon con su pie, equilibrandolo en su tobillo, subiendolo hasta la cabeza con gran maestria, dejandoselo en la nuca y luego atrapandolo con el pie, controlo, se la puso al pecho y voleo hacia la ****escuadra**

**-Como se nota que eres el capitan – levanto el dedo Takeru, Tai bufo y le miro con una seriedad algo cruel**

**-No me hagas la pelota – Era tan seria su cara que hasta a el le costo aguantar la risa, explotando y haciendo que takeru pudiera respirar de nuevo – tenias que haber visto tu cara – Matt tambien se apunto a reirse**

**-Enserio hermano, aveces eres demasiado inocente – Hikari tambien comenzo a reirse despues de que Matt soltara ese comentario**

**-Como la vez que te dije que me habia quedado embarazada y te lo creistes, hasta hicistes el testamento cuando te conte que Tai lo sabia**

**Silencio...solo se escuchaba la risa de Hikari, al momento paro y miro a los demas, Takeru tragaba la saliva costosamente, Matt estaba en Shock y mirando el aura negra que tenia Tai sobre si mismo, Sora no sabia que hacer, Mimi esperaba expectante algun signo en el mayor Yagami, Hikari no sabia donde esconder a su novio, sabia que con ese comentario...le habia sentenciado**

**-B..bueno...era solo una broma – hablo con dificultad – no paso nada, diselo Hika**

**-Claro... -ayudo su novia – tranquilo hermano, no paso nada**

**-Bueno que tal si comenzamos el partido – dijo Matt poniendose delante de su hermano temeroso que en cualquier momento Taichi pudiera saltar a su cuello**

**-Si eso comenzemos – apoye mientras tocaba el hombro de Tai y le sonreia, este al momento sonrio impresionandome de su cambio de humor tan repentino**

**Los equipos fueron faciles de elegir, Takeru, Tai y Mimi, contra Matt, Hikari y yo.**

**Sacamos nosotros, como el campo era un poco grande para solo 6 personas, lo delimitamos a la mitad, Tai y Matt cogieron la porteria con ayuda de Takeru y la colocaron en el medio campo, ahora parecia un partido de futbol sala, pero asi no tendriamos que correr tanto.**

**Movi el balon hacia Matt, este intento regatear a su hermano, pero le presiono muy bien, me desmarque y me lo lanzo a mi, lo controle con el pecho y me encontre cara a cara con Tai...su cara, me distrajo, su pelo revoltoso y sus ojos...sin darme cuenta me la robo**

**-Sora mas atenta – me grito Matt, asenti y fue hacia el, pero el balon lo cambio de banda majestuosamente hacia Takeru, controlo muy bien...delante de el su novia en la porteria**

**-Como marques te quedas sin sexo – dijo muy segura Hikari, takeru resbalo de la impresion y Matt riendose se la llevo**

**-Como caes en esas trampas tan viejas – rio Matt mientras me la pasaba, ahora si, delante de mi tenia a Mimi, la hize un caño y me la lleve, Tai era mi rival de nuevo, me presiono y tuve que esconder el balon **

**-Enseñame lo que sabes, Takenouchi – Dijo intentando coger el balon**

**-Esta vez no caere de nuevo ante ti – La eleve con elegancia y la pase por encima de el, me sonrio...supuse que me dejo pasar, me enfado un poco pero controle y dispare, sin portero, marque el primer gol**

**El partido estuvo verdaderamente entretenido, al final, despues de mas de media hora, quedamos 10-9, ganamos, gracias a las amenazas de sequia por parte de la menor yagami, hacia Takeru**

**-Buen partido, ¿no creeis? - pregunto Tai secandose el sudor con la camisa...se le veia tan sexy...**

**-Si, la verdad es que si – contesto Matt sacudiendose el pelo...tambien se le veia sexy**

**-Pero tu hermana hacia trampas – Takeru refunfuño y Hikari no pudo evitar susurrar, algo que solo yo pude escuchar **

**-Que sexy se le ve con esa carita de niño pequeño – no pude evitar reirme y sonreirla**

**-Mas te vale – dijo Tai ante el comentario de Takeru – **

**-Hermano, es algo tarde, deveriamos irnos ya – sugerio Hikari, miramos el reloj, y ya era hora de ir a cenar, ademas que el sol nos anunciaba que el principio de la noche llegaria...pero yo no podria dormir**

**-Bueno, pues me voy yo tambien – Alze la mano y sonrei mientras me daba la vuelta**

**-Espera Sora, te acompañamos – dijo Matt**

**-No, gracias Yamatto, pero tengo que pensar, nos vemos mañana – Sonrei mientras me alejaba**

**-Que chica... - susurro Mimi – Bueno yo tambien me voy chicos, Tai, Hika, Takeru, encantado de conoceros – Sonrio Mimi mientras se iba**

**-Bueno, solo quedamos nosotros – dijo Matt**

**-Oye Ishida...tu que conoces mas a Sora – Empezo Tai mientras seguia viendo la estela de la sombra de Takenouchi alejandose – Es asi...o por culpa del tonto ese de Daisuke esta asi – Matt resoplo y contesto con seguridad**

**-Daisuke le a dejado asi...antes era un poco mas abierta, pero ese Motomiya no la deja ni respirar, ya le veras cuando regrese mañana**

**-Espero que no...**

**-Yagami...me a encantado conocerte, espero que nos volvamos a ver, eres un tio legal, ademas mi concuñado – rio mientras miraba a los pequeños**

**-Si... - refunfuño – vamos hermana**

**-Claro...hasta mañana Takeru – le beso en los labios dulcemente, Matt izo un amago de besar a Tai, cosa que hizo que se partiera de risa, Tai le acompaño y se miraron, para luego mediosonreirse...sabian que se iban a llevar muy bien, desde ese dia **

**Al llegar a casa Tai dejo el balon en su cuarto, se fue a pegarse una ducha, mientras Hikari llamaba a Takeru por telefono**

**-Asi que tu hermano se quedara en tu casa todo el año...que buena noticia ¿no?**

**-Hika...me voy a dar una vuelta, diselo a papa cuando venga, tienes la cena puesta – ****Hikari le hizo un movimiento con la mano, en señal de que se fuera, que le estorbaba, Tai solo pudo resoplar a ver a su hermana tan contenta...la verdad que ese Takaishi no la hacia ningun mal, es mas...gracias a el...su hermana volvio a ser lo que era hace 5 años**

**Camino un rato, mirando las pocas estrellas que se podian ver en el cielo de Tokyo, sintiendo el aire frio golpear su piel. Camino hasta el campo de futbol, tenia ideas de tumbarse en el y mirar el cielo...pero al llegar, vio una persona que parecia que le habia copiado la idea**

**-Takenouchi... - Dijo algo inseguro, pero al llegar hacia ella, se dio cuenta que si**

**Senti la voz de Tai, me parecio raro, crei que divagaba...pero no era asi, era el y venia hacia mi.**

**Al llegar se tumbo a mi lado**

**-¿molesto? - pregunto con esa sonrisa tan perfecta con la cual llevaba pensando horas **

**-Claro que no tontorron, dime...¿que te hace venir esta noche aquí?**

**-No lo se la verdad – parecio que lo penso – Supongo que lo necesitaba...¿y tu?**

**-Igual – conteste resoplando y suspirando – Siento mi comportamiento de esta tarde...me comporte muy infantil**

**-Descuida Takenouchi**

**-Sora...llamame Sora...Taichi – sonrei**

**-Sora... - suspiro – Cielo...¿no es asi?**

**-Si – volvi a sonreir, parecia que se sabia los Kangi muy bien **

**-Escucha Sora...antes no te fui sincero del todo – me miro a los ojos, sentia que me perdia en esos perfectos ojos achocolatados – Tu me has contado muchas cosas...y yo no te e contado nada...respecto al tema de...las novias y todo eso...yo...tuve una hace un par de meses...**

**Sabia que Tai me escondia ese recuerdo, me entristeci al ver que su expresion ya no era la de siempre, perdio la sonrisa y la alegria, ahora estaba medio serio, medio triste...tuve miedo de que me desvelara lo que le hacia daño, pero se le notaba tan confiado..que solo le apoye a que siguiera**

**-Escucha Sora...lo que te voy a confesar...es para que sepas que de verdad quiero ser tu amigo – intento sonreir, pero se le noto que no pudo – Hace un par de años, concretamente 2...salia con una chica, no hacia mucho que la acababa de conocer...pero me enamore de ella locamente, se llamaba...**

**Hasta aqui jiji  
Lo siento, pero asi sabre que estareis atentos al 4º, que ya va por la mitad ****  
****  
Bueno, aqui en España es tardisimo, asi que lo siento, pero me despido ya**

Dejar review y alguna critica para que pueda mejorar un poco mas...que soy nueva en esto u.u

Cuidaros mucho

Bye Bee! ^^


	4. El tigre de odaiba

**Capitulo 4**

**"__****El tigre de Odaiba"**

**Tai estaba apunto de confesarme el nombre de la mujer por la cual a estado sufriendo tanto estos ultimos años, trague saliva mientras vi como movia su mandibula, expresando palabras y su mal pasado.**

******Flashback**

_******POVS TAI**_

**Han pasado ya casi 2 años, en ese tiempo he tenido mucho por lo que pensar y por lo que maldecir. Supongo que no era tan malo despues de todo, en esa epoca ya habia ganado todo por lo que un chico de mi edad soñaba por conseguir, me localizaba en la cima de la montaña del éxito, pero jamas deje que el ego me tragase, siempre mantenia, un pie en la tierra.**

_**-Hermano, hermano...¡HERMANO! **_

**Hikari por ese entonces iba a entrar al instituto y yo ya habia entrado el año pasado**

_**-Hermano como no te levantes llegaras tarde y hoy es mi ceremonia de inauguracion, asi que me voy sin ti, hasta luego**_

**La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta y mi padre se habia ido a trabajar el dia anterior, estaba solo en casa, y por habermela pasado jugando a la consola el dia anterior, estaba muerto de sueño.**

**Me despeje como pude, dandome una ducha de agua fria, pero el resultado al salir del plato de ducha, fue un frio aterrador, estabamos a principio de primavera, aun el invierno no se resistia a abandonar la prefectura de Odaiba.**

**Comi el desayuno que habia preparado mi hermana antes de irse, mire mi reloj y vi que yo tambien llegaba bastante tarde. Me tome el vaso de leche de un trago y cogi una tostada, me la puse en la boca y sali del apartamento corriendo. Los entrenamientos de futbol hicieron efecto, pues llegue al instituto en un tiempo record**

_**-Buenos dias**_** – Entre en el salon, hize una reverencia al profesor que acababa de entrar y pedi permiso para sentarme**

_**-Sientese Yagami, pero acostumbrese a llegar antes...y porfavor...comase la rebanada de pan**_

**Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de sermones por parte de mi profesor, asi que me ****trague el pan y me sente cerca de un compañero**

_**-Tai, nunca cambiaras**_

_**-No es para tanto Izzy**_

_**-No era un cumplido**_

_**-Bien alumnos, todos en su sitio que empieza la clase**_

_**-Ya el primer dia estudiando...pufff...que rollo**_

_**-Acostumbrate Tai, esta es la vida de un chico de instituto**_

**Mi compañero Izzy era uno de los chicos mas inteligentes del colegio cuando le conoci, siempre estaba solo, pues le consideraban un nerd, yo tambien...pero al final consiguio caerme bien. Le conoci cuando cursaba 5º de primaria, yo solia estar dando toques a un balon...mientras el se las ingeniaba con un ordenador portatil. La historia de como conseguimos llevarnos bien es larga, asi que la resumire...el necesitaba un amigo y yo necesitaba un genio que me explicara las matematicas y me dejara copiarme.**

**Hikari progresaba los primeros dias de instituto, tanto que la eligieron delaga de la tanto yo estaba copiandole unos problemas de matematicas a Izzy, cuando entro al salon una alumna, que parecia nueva. Debo de admitirte que quede maravillado con tan solo verla, no parecia japonesa y eso era lo que mas me llamo la atencion.**

_**-Etto...ola...¿es el salon 2B?**_** - Pregunto con sutileza, en un japones casi perfecto**

_**-Ola...es...**_

_**-Ola, claro, bienvenida**_** – Salte casi del pupitre empujando a un compañero que le estaba dando la bienvenida **_**– Soy Yagami Taichi, pero tu puedes llamarme Tai**_

_**-Etto...claro...Tai-san...**_

**De nuevo entro el profesor, pidio que nos sentaramos, mientras la nueva chica seguia de pie, ruborizada y muy nerviosa**

_**-Que forma tan sutil de empujar a Ryoki Tai**_** – Me miro serio Izzy, apuntando con el dedo, donde Ryoki seguia tumbado, viendo pajaritos y encima de el, 4 alumnos mirandole extrañados**

_**-Chicos, sentaros, hoy os presentare a una nueva alumna...porfavor, presentate**_** – Hablo el maestro, mientras esperabamos como esa chica misteriosa se presentaba**

_**-Soy...Catalina Dellagre, tengo 14 años y vengo de Le France, mas concreto de Tollouse, espero que podamos ser amigos**_** – Catalina era guapisima, alta, rubia de ojos verdes esmeralda, un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado y unos senos que ya se notaban**

_**-Bienvenida**_** – Nos levantamos todos e hicimos la reverencia**

**Las clases ese dia pasaron rapidos, Izzy fue asignado para enseñar a Catalina la secundaria y sus pabellones, asi que decidi acompañarles, a regañadientes de Izzy, que ****decia incoherencias como que les iba a molestar**

_**-Y esto de aquí es el gimnasio, muchos clubes lo utilizan, pero sobre todo el de baloncesto, badminton y Volleyboll**_

_**-¿y que deporte te gusta?**_** - interrumpi a mi buen amigo, para preguntarla**

_**-Yo...etto, no me gusta mucho los deportes Tai-san...pero...¿cual practicas?**_** - Me ruborize y senti como se me trababa la lengua, me ponia muy nervioso su compartimiento dulce ante mi**

_**-Pues...yo juego al futbol**_** – Sonrei **_**– Soy el capitan del equipo de futbol, he ganado 3 torneos y una intercontinental, me llaman, el tigre de Odaiba**_** – Alce la mano enseñando los dos dedos del signo de paz, ella sonrio y rio de una forma tan delicada, que no pude evitar volver a ruborizarme**

_**-Seguro que a Tai-san no le importa que le vayas a ver al entrenamiento de hoy**_** – Dijo Izzy, Catalina me miro, como esperando una negacion, pero simplemente sonrei**

_**-Etto...esta bien, luego ire a verte, Tai-san**_** – Volvio a sonreir de esa forma tan dulce **

**El resto del recorrido fui callado, viendo como Izzy le explicaba unas cosas, y ella se limitaba a sonreir o a reirse.**

**El entrenamiento llego y alli en primera fila, junto a Izzy y su ordenador portatil estaba ella, sonriendome y de vez en cuando animandome.**

**Pero tuvo sus pros y contra**

**Pros...estaba muy animado y podia verla sonreir**

**Contras...estaba en las nubes, imaginandome como la besaria y a su lado casandome con ella**

**El entrenador me echo la bronca, era la primera vez desde que era el capitan, mis chicos estaban atonitos, nunca habia fallado tanto en un entrenamiento, y el partido de clasificacion para el torneo, era este domingo.**

**A la salida Izzy se fue a su casa rapidamente, mientras yo me quedaba junto a ella, dando una vuelta**

_**-Tai-san a jugado muy bien hoy, no sabia que el futbol era tan divertido**_** – volvio a reir de esa forma tan especial**

_**-No catalina...no he jugado nada bien, he fallado mucho y el entrenador me a regañado y todo por imaginarme tonterias de adolescente...**_

_**-No te exijas demasiado, puede ser malo, yo creo que lo as echo muy bien**_** – se paro para sonreirme**

**Y alli, en medio del parque central de Odaiba, pude volver a ver a un angel sonriendome y brindandome su luz.**

_**-¿De verdad lo crees?**_** - pregunte timidamente**

_**-Si...pienso que Tai-san podra ser una gran estrella del futbol mundial**_

_**-Muchas gracias Catalina...**_

_**-y dime Tai-san...¿cuales eran esas tonterias de adolescente que te imaginabas?**_

_**-Etto...yo...jejeje...uy que tarde ¿no crees?, bueno Catalina, nos vemos mañana, cuidate**_

**Y ahi, en medio del parque central de odaiba...fui un cobarde**

**Los dias pasaron rapidamente y el partido ya habia llegado. Mi hermana, junto a Izzy y su novia pineapple y al lado de este, Catalina...habian venido a animarme. Era un partido decisivo, asi que tenia que olvidar quien estaba en la grada y dar todo lo que sabia.**

**El resultado final fue aplastante...ganamos por 7 goles a 0, de los cuales, yo marque 4 y asisti 2, de nuevo gritos del tigre de Odaiba, se escuchaban en las gradas**

_**-Magnifico partido Taichi**_** – Izzy acabo por dejar el ordenador para ver el partido, pues fue uno de los mejores**

_**-Ese es mi hermano**_** – Hikari me abrazo con efusividad**

_**-Tai-san, ya sabia yo que podrias**_** – Catalina me regalo otra de sus sonrisas tan especiales**

_**-Muchas gracias chicos, pero no fue para tanto**_** – Me arrasque la nuca como hacia siempre mientras reia de forma natural**

**Hikari se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia la francesa, asi que un dia me preparo una cita, sin que me diera cuenta, hasta el momento decisivo**

_**-Ten hermano, hicistes un buen trabajo el domingo en el partido, papa te a traido esto**_** – Eran dos entradas para el parque de atracciones "NeverLand", un parque acuatico que abrieron hace un par de semanas atrás, era muy complicado conseguir entradas, pero por lo visto mi padre se las arreglo muy bien**

_**-OHHH GENIAL**_** – Me entusiesme tanto, al ver 2 supuse que iria con mi hermana **_**- ¿cuando vamos?**_

_**-Perdon hermano, pero he quedado con un compañero de clase para hacer un trabajo, vendra en unos minutos...¿porque no sales con Catalina?**_

**La simple pregunta ya hizo que me ruborizara, pero al escuchar el timbre movi la cabeza y abri pensando que era el compañero de clase de Hikari...pero...**

_**-O...ola...Catalina**_** – Salude nervioso, venia vestida con un vestidito corto rojo y una pequeña mochila**

_**-Siento haber venido tan tarde Tai-san, pero tu hermana me aviso hace unos minutos **_**– Sonrio de esa forma tan especial **_**– Gracias por invitarme a NeverLand, fue toda una sorpresa para mi**_

_**-Ca..catalina..etto...pasa porfavor, aun no he cogido mi bañador**_

**Me movi lentamente aun sin creerme lo que pasaba, en el sofa vi como Hikari me sonreia traviesamente.**

**Mientras cogia el bañador escuche como el timbre volvia a sonar y como una voz de un chico se escuchaba, sali con el bañador en la mano y la mochila en otra**

_**-Hola, soy Takeru Takaishi, encantado**_** – Un rubio, alto, cuerpo atletico y ojos azules, sonreia tiernamente a Catalina, esta la correspondia, mientras yo crujia los dientes, y debe ser, que es de familia, pues Hikari tambien hacia el mismo gesto**

_**-Bueno, Catalina, hermano, creo que os teneis que ir ya...¿no?**_** - Si las miradas matasen y me quedaba mas tiempo, Catalina y yo seriamos ceniza**

**No me gustaba la idea de dejar a Hikari con ese rubio casanova, pero ahora mismo solo pensaba en Catalina y en las entradas para NeverLand...QUE ME HABIA DEJADO**

**Ya estabamos en la parada del tren, cuando tuve que excusarme y correr hacia casa, pues en la entrada, estaban las entradas.**

**Entre rapidamente y vi...**

_**-Oh, las entradas**_** – sonrei mientras la cogia **_**– Hika...Hikari**_

_**-Ah...hermano...esto...yo...bueno...¿no llegabas tarde?**_

**Ahi estaba, el rubio casanova, besandose como mi linda e inocente hermanita...un momento...la gente tiene dos brazos...¿donde estaba el otro brazo de ese rubio?**

_**-Taichi, Catalina debe de estar esperandote, vamos...vete ya**_

**Me di la vuelta, decidi pensar solo en Catalina por hoy, y sali corriendo, aun con el pensamiento de ese brazo desaparecido de ese rubio de cuarta, casanova y homosexual, que estaba besando a mi linda hermanita.**

_**-Oh Tai-san, al fin regresas, el tren vendra en 5 minutos **_**– Solo bastaba la tierna sonrisa de Catalina, para que pudiese olvidar todo, y sonreirla tontamente.**

**La tome del brazo, mientras notaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que hacia que estuviera mucho mas guapa**

**Llegamos al parque de atracciones, era tan gigante como aparecia en los periodicos y en la tele, un segurata nos pidio las entradas, se las dimos y pasamos...por delante nos quedaba una tarde llena de diversiones.**

**Me puse el bañador y ella su biquini, y la primera atraccion fue el gran tobogan de ****agua.**

**La tarde comenzaba a refrescar, asi que nos secamos y nos fuimos a la montaña rusa, luego a la lanzadera, nos divertimos en los coches de choque y por ultimo,mientras el Sol de Japon se despedia, nos dimos un paseo en la noria...**

_**-Tai-san**_** – susurro**_** – Me lo he pasado genia contigo...muchas gracias**_

_**-No las des Catalina...estar contigo a sido lo mejor de este dia**_

_**-Tai-san...**_** - volvio a susurrar lindamente, mientras se sonrojaba**

_**-Catalina...yo...te queria decir que...yo...**_** - las palabras no me salian, pero parecia que me leyera la mente, pues su sonrojo ahora era mas notable y poco a poco dejaba que me acercara para dar...el primer beso de mi vida**

**La noria freno y mientras la gente salia, se seguia moviendo poco a poco, hasta que llegamos abajo del todo y un señor nos abrio la puerta.**

_**-Espero que hayais disfrutado del viaje **_**– nos dijo a abrirnos la puerta, yo me quede quieto, mirando a los ojos a Catalina que me sonreia calidamente.**

**Me tendio la mano, por acto reflejo se la cogi y bajamos de la noria ante la atenta mirada del encargado.**

**Al salir no pude evitar contraer mis musculas, aun sentia su mano calida cogiendome con firmeza, devo de añadir que era la primera vez que le cogia a una chica como ella la mano, y aun sentia los labios de ella, calidos, dulces y con un toque de sabor a durazno.**

_**-Etto...**_** - las palabras seguian sin salirme, como si mi garganta las atara **_**- ¿Quieres un helado?**_** - porfin una incoherencia, habia refrescado desde que bajamos de la noria, eso que estabamos en pleno mes de mayo**

_**-No gracias **_**– se volvia a frotar los hombros y a abrazarse asi misma**

_**-Espera... **_**- Sonrio, pero al rato borro su sonrisa, y eso que le habia puesto mi chaquetilla encima de los hombros **

_**-Yo...gracias**_** – avanzo unos pasos por delante de mi, mientras saliamos del parque de atracciones y nos acercabamos a la estacion.**

**Extrañamente estabamos en silencio, solo se escuchaba la gente de fondo andando en nuestra misma direccion con ganas de llegar a casa y tomar una ducha bien caliente, pues como dije antes habia refrescado un poco.**

_**-Taichi**_** – Primera vez que me llamaba asi **_**– Siento...lo del beso...yo...etto...perdoname, no queria arruinarte el dia, yo...**_

_**-Catalina...no pidas perdon por haberme echo el chico mas feliz del mundo, seria una tremenda estupidez...**_

_**-Tai-san...**_

_**-Porfavor...llamame simplemente Tai **_**– la sonrei mientras me acercaba y volvia a juntar mis labios con los de ella, otra vez probando el esquisito manjar dulce con sabor a durazno**_** – Catalina...¿Me ofrecerias el honor de ser tu novio?**_

**Una simple mirada, una simple sonrisa...con solo eso, me sentia el dueño del mundo.**

**Al llegar a casa no pude evitar abrazar a mi hermana fuertemente y darla un beso en la frente, gracias a ella habia conseguido lo que queria...luego me entere que no fue por mi y por Catalina, sino que simplemente queria estar a solas con ese rubio oxigenado, para poder enrollarse con el, pero eso me dio igual, pues ahora estaba con Catalina.**

**Pero en esa relacion, habia muchos Pros y tambien muchos contras. Siempre intentaba evitar los contras, pero al cabo de unos meses, era complicado.**

**Por culpa de mi felicidad habia dejado de lado a Izzy, el estuvo un tiempo quejandose, en que ya no le hacia caso, echaba de menos que fuera a su casa a trincarme todos los refrescos y los pasteles que preparaba su madre, echaba de menos que le copiara los deveres...y esque sin quererlo, Catalina me habia separado de mis amigos.**

**En el futbol las cosas me iban un poco mal, mejor dicho fatal. Mis compañeros de equipo se quejaban de que faltaba a los entrenamientos, y esque Catalina no queria que estuviera, pues según ella...llamaba mucho la atencion de las chicas, no quiero decir que era mentira, pues habia un "club de fans" que casi siempre me vitoreaban, hasta que Catalina se encargo de disolverlo, mediante el entrenador, al que le dijo, que me distraian.**

**Hikari se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, al principio pensaba que tenia celos, pues su novio, Takeru, cuando Catalina venia a casa vestida..."para mi", no podia evitar mirarla, yo lo comprendia, en Verano, casi siempre venia con minifaldas muy cortitas y camisetas de tirante con escote demasiado abierto.**

_**-Hermano...¿podemos hablar? **_**- Habia pasado ya 1 año de mi relacion con Catalina, curiosamente, Hikari tambien cumplia 1 año con Takeru**

_**-Claro dime **_**– Mientras ella me hablaba, yo intentaba escribir una poesia para el dia, pero siempre rompia el folio y lo encestaba en una papelera a rebosar de papeles**

_**-Es sobre...Catalina...pienso que...ya sabes...no es de mi incubencia...**_

_**-Hikari**_** – di la vuelta a la silla y me puse mirandola a ella**_** – Sin rodeos...eres mi hermana, y acepto tu opinion sincera, asi que dime**_** – la sonrei para que se tranquilizara**

_**-Hermano, se que has sido muy feliz este año con ella, los primeros meses eras el chico mas feliz, y eso me alegraba, desde lo de mama, no te habia visto sonreir tanto...pero...ahora pienso que es todo una mascara, no te noto tan feliz como eras antes, te cuesta sonreir sinceramente y cuando estas con ella...estas muy cambiado**_

_**-¿Que quieres decir?**_** - No sabia bien de lo que hablaba, osea, sabia que Catalina tenia unos cuantos contras, pero como dije antes, intentaba olvidarlos, pues estaba enamorado de ella**

_**-Ya casi no te vas con Izzy, el Tigre de Odaiba ha perdido su fiereza, en los partidos no das el todo por el todo como lo hacias antes, te noto muy distraido y no solo yo, hasta el entrenador lo sabe...sin contar que has bajado tu promedio mucho hermano...estoy muy preocupada...pienso que Catalina te controla a su antojo...**_

_**-Hikari, te estas pasando**_** – Reproche, en ese momento seguia con la mascara puesta**

_**-Hermano...lo siento**_** – Se puso triste, ella solo intentaba protegerme y yo...no la hice caso**

_**-Porfavor vete, intento escribir una poesia a Catalina**_

_**-Si...perdoname porfavor...**_** - Cerro la puerta, mientras yo solo pude golpear con fuerza el escritorio y hundir mi cabeza entre las manos**

**El dia que mas temia habia llegado...el cielo lo anunciaba con una fuerte tormenta que pintaba las calles de Odaiba como si fuera uno de los canales de Venecia y el cielo tan oscuro que de tan solo verlo te entristecias.**

**Habia quedado en ir a ver a Catalina, cumpliamos 1 año de relacion y lo mas romantico en ese momento del dia, era ir a su casa sin avisar y entregarle el ramo de 12 rosas con el poema que tanto me habia costado escribir**

**Por suerte tenia un paraguas, asi evitaba que las rosas, el papel y yo nos mojasemos con ese diluvio que azotaba la capital de Japon, mas que un diluvio, era un tizon, caracteristico de esa epoca del año...mayo.**

**Llegue a su casa, era un chalet muy occidental, con su tipico jardin y su valla para evitar el paso a las personas ajenas al lugar, asi que en vez de llamar, me salte la vaya y camine hacia un arbol, por el cual, me habia subido muchas veces para llegar a su habitacion.**

**Trepe por el con agilidad y llegue a su ventana, ahora si me estaba mojando, pues para subir tuve que dejar el paraguas en una esquina, alli pude verla, sonriendo y riendo, supuse que estaria con alguien, pero el marco de la ventana no me dejaba ver mas desde mi posicion, asi que con destreza salte al balcon...para poder ver como Catalina hablaba, reia y sonreia a otro chico, que no era yo.**

**En ese momento quise gritar, pero mientras me mojaba, y sabiendo que la lluvia tapaba mi respiracion y el ruido que hice al saltar, me quede para poder escuchar y ver lo que hacia**

_**-Si...jajaja, soy soltera...¿como lo as deducido Takagi-san?**_** - Eso me callo como un balde de agua fria, pero siendo masoquista, quise saber mas, sobre todo de ese chico**

_**-Porque en este dia del año, lo mejor es estar con una chica tan guapa como tu, Catalina**_** – El chico se acerco a ella y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente, mientras ella se levantaba y le dirigia a la cama...a partir de ahi, me sente en el balcon, de lado contrario a donde en ese momento, la que era mi novia, se acostaba con otro chico**

**Aun no recuerdo como llegue a casa, solo se que las flores las tire en un contenedor de la calle, junto al poema que me tardo una semana en escribir. Al llegar, me tumbe en el sofa, aun mojado y sin aguantarlo mas, llore y llore, sin importarme nada. Llore, pidiendo en ese momento un abrazo de mi madre, unas simples palabras de animo, pero...por fortuna, no estaba solo**

**A mi lado mi madre me sonreia, sabia que era fruto de mi imaginacion y de la depresion que sentia, ella me abrazaba, brindandome su calor y sonriendome tiernamente, diciendome**_** " no te preocupes cariño, tienes una hermana que te quiere mucho y sabes que no estas solo, pronto encontraras a la chica idea, solo espera y se tan bondadoso y cariñoso como siempre...mi Taichi"**_

**Mi hermana llego, se encontro conmigo jugando a la playstation, con un pijama de invierno, comiendome una caja de pizza y una cocacola de 2 litros**

_**-Ola hermano...¿que tal?, crei que estabas con Catalina...afuera llueve mucho... **_**- Se me callo el mando al suelo y ella paro **_**- ¿pasa algo?**_** - noto mi cara, las lagrimas volvian a aparecer**

_**-He visto...lo que llevas previniendome desde hace tiempo...yo...hermana...siento no haberte echo caso**_** – Comenze a derramar lagrimas **_**– fui un idiota, ella solo me queria por lo que era, pero ya e dejado de ser el que era por su culpa y ahora...ahora no se quien soy...me siento solo y abandonado...soy un imbecil...no te echo caso, a ti, a la que mas quiero en el mundo, no te echo caso...soy idiota...¡PERDONAME HIKARI!**_** - Sin evitarlo mas, Hikari se lanzo contra mi callendo encima de mi y abrazandome con fuerza, llorando en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro, desaogandonos juntos...como buenos hermanos**

**Ese dia, dormimos juntos en mi cama, llevabamos mas de 4 años sin hacerlo, echaba de menos el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, hacia que estuviera tan bien, abrazandola y queriendola, como la hermana que era. Se la veia tan pequeña a mi lado, aun no soportaba el echo de que estuviera saliendo con alguien, y peor aun, que se estuvieran acostando juntos...pero era su decision y yo, tan solo, la vigilaba y la protegia en las sombras.**

**Al dia siguiente, quede con Catalina en el parque central de Odaiba**

_**-Tai cielito, siento no haberte cogido ayer el telefono, espero que no te hayas preocupado tanto...esque con el tifon y todo no pude salir y el telefono lo tuve en silencio...perdoname...soy...**_

_**-Catalina...hemos terminado**_

_**-Soy tonta lo se...pero...¿que?...pero...¿PORQUE?...¿porque Tai?, ayer cumplimos 1 año y yo...yo te echaba tanto de menos**_

_**-Si...seguro que con Takagiri en tu cama me echabas mucho de menos...¿no eras tu la que decia que queria llegar pura al matrimonio?,dime la verdad Catalina...¿con cuantos ****te has acostado desde que estamos juntos?**_

**Silencio, el cantar de un pajaro y unos niños jugando a la pelota era el unico sonido que percibian mis oidos...enfrente de mi...una Catalina noqueada, victima de todas sus mentiras, atrapada en la pura verdad de nuestra relacion.**

**Mentiria si te dijera que esa tarde tambien llore y que por culpa de todo eso, sigo estando como estoy, y eso que ya ha pasado unos meses...concretamente 11.**

**Catalina se fue ese verano a Tollouse de nuevo pues todo el instituto se entero de lo que habia echo, y su reputacion habia caido en picado. **

**Fin flasback**

**Ese año el Tigre de Odaiba habia resucitado, gane el campeonato y me clasifique para la intercontinental, pero hay un jugador que intenta hacerme sombra, no se muy bien su nombre, pero se que le llaman el "Halcon" y este año ira a Tamachi, por eso quiero entrar, para poder saber quien es y enfrentarme a el.**


	5. Recuerdos

Capítulo 5  
"El regreso"

El sonido del teléfono fijo me despertó esa mañana, miré mi reloj, eran las 12.00. No me podía creer que fuese tan tarde. Anoche me dieron las tantas hablando con Tai, pero mereció la pena, ahora nos conocíamos mucho mejor y he de reconocer que eso me gustaba.

Fui corriendo al salón y cogí el teléfono.  
-¿dígame?-pregunté.  
-Hola hija-me dijo una voz muy conocida para mi.  
-Hola madre-mi tono de voz cambió. ya sabía para que me estaba llamando-¿que tal tu viaje de negocios?  
-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte...voy a tener que entretenerme más de lo esperado. No volveré hasta dentro de 1 mes, pero sabrás apañártelas sola, ¿verdad?  
-Claro no te preocupes. Espero que todo el asunto del trabajo te salga bien, ¿sólo llamabas para eso?  
-Si, tenía que avisarte, bueno e de volver al trabajo. Cuidate. Adiós.  
-Hasta luego Mamá.

Mamá se pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Trabajaba en una gran empresa de marketing y eso hacía que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo viajando.  
Yo aún era muy joven y no podía acompañarla, por lo que me quedaba sola en Japón.  
Mi padre se fue de casa cuando yo tenía 5 años, nunca supe nada más de él. Supongo que acabaría harto de mi madre y se fue.  
La relación con mi madre no era muy buena, discutíamos mucho. Tenemos 2 personalidades muy diferentes y eso hacía que nuestra relación fuese difícil.  
Una de las razones por las que dejé el fútbol era porque mi madre no lo entendía y no le gustaba que jugase. Me dolió mucho pero no podía seguir así con mi madre. Lo abandone.

Descolgué el teléfono de nuevo y marque el número de Daivis. Si él no daba señales de vida ya haría yo que las tuviese.  
Sonó el primer bip y después se cortó el teléfono. Me extraño mucho que sucediera eso, asique volví a llamar.

-"El teléfono al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura"-me saltó el contestador de su móvil -maldito estúpido-colgué el teléfono bruscamente.

eso ya si que era raro, pero estaba harta de pensar todo el rato en Daisuke... tenía que entretenerme con algo pero no tenía ni idea de con que.  
de repente tuve una idea  
Marqué un otro numero de teléfono distinto, pero suspire aliviada al obtener una respuesta.  
-¿Si?-dijo mi rubio favorito.  
-Hola Matt -esta algo mas animada-¿que tal?  
Bien, gracias, que raro. No me esperaba que me llamaras.  
-Bueno me apetece verte ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa y nos vemos un rato?  
-¡Claro!-Matt parecía muy contento- Ya sabes donde vivo. Te espero aquí, por cierto, que no te resulte raro si te encuentras la puerta de casa abierta, estaré en mi cuarto tocando y me dará mucha pereza levantarme.  
-Eres un vago irremediable, esta bien, me pego una ducha y voy para ya.  
-Muy bien aquí te espero, chao.

colgué el teléfono bastante contenta. Fui hacia la ducha, hoy sería un gran día.

apartamento Yagami.

La casa se había vuelto a quedar vacía. Hikari se había ido a casa de Takeru a ver una película y su padre estaba trabajando.  
El señor Yagami era un hombre muy ocupado y con muy poco tiempo libre. Era un prestigioso hombre de negocios, y ese trabajo, le ocupaba todo su tiempo. Solía viajar con mucha frecuencia, por eso, Taichi era el cabeza de familia. Pero lo que no sabía su padre es que el castaño apenas tenía 16 años y toda esta situación era nueva para él, su padre le ejercía demasiada presión. Tai no podía llevar ese ritmo de vida, pero eso era algo que sólo él lo sabía. No quería que nadie se preocupara por él.

Taichi se despertó esa mañana bastante más tarde de lo habitual, pero anoche fue una de las noches más mágicas y extrañas que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. aun no podía creerse que le hubiese contado a una desconocida todo lo que sucedió con Catalina, hasta ahora las únicas personas que lo sabían eran Hikari y Izzy, sus personas de confianza, y de la noche a la mañana aparece una chica misteriosa y le cuenta todo sus problemas...Taichi estaba todavía bastante confuso por todos los hechos ocurridos estas ultimas 48 horas, Tai no se arrepintió de haberle contado a Sora todo lo relacionado con Catalina, sabia que podía confiar en aquella pelirroja.  
pero no podía quitarse a Sora de la cabeza, después de Catalina, se prometió a si mismo no volver a caer en las garras de las mujeres, decidió no enamorarse de nadie mas.  
pero conoció a Takenouchi y las cosas empezaron a cambiar, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo imbécil que era Daisuke haciéndola daño. Tai se dirigió a la ventana del salón con la esperanza de aclarase un poco las ideas.

-¿que estará haciendo ahora Takenouchi?-se preguntaba Tai -aquí sentado no lo podre averiguar nunca, sera mejor que salga a dar una vuelta.

cogió las llaves de su casa y salio en busca de Takenochi. 

Al fin llegue al barrio de Yamatto. Otra vez se me hizo demasiado tarde, por lo que no tuve otro remedio que tomar el autobús, afortunadamente nuestras casas estaban sólo a media hora.  
El barrio de Matt era bastante parecido al mio, era un termino medio, ni muy humilde ni demasiado lujoso. Viví en un dúplex, como yo.  
No me acordaba de aquella casa. Matt pasaba muy pocas temporadas con su madre, pero esta vez sería distinto. Matt se quedaría todo el curso viviendo con su madre y con el pequeño Takeru.  
Salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos y llegué rápidamente al dúplex 8 y, como había predicho Matt, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Entre decidida.  
El primer piso estaba completamente vació, su madre estaría trabajando. Subí al piso superior y ahí me encontré con mi gran dilema.  
cual era la habitación de mi amigo y cual era la de Takeru.  
¿porque me tenían que pasar a mí estas cosas? de por sí era una chica olvidadiza, lo ultimo que necesitaba era tener que recordar cual era la habitación de Matt, pero pensándolo bien, si empleaba la lógica, era fácil de adivinar.  
Yamatto era el hermano mayor, por lo tanto, a él le correspondía la habitación más grande. Me di una palmada en la frente, ¿como no había caído antes en algo tan evidente? en fin, deje de lamentarme y fui directa al cuarto mas grande.

-Hola Yam...

No pude terminar la frase, pues la escena que estaba viendo en ese instante me había dejado petrificada.  
Un chico rubio no muy alto estaba encima de otra chica que no paraba de gemir, ambos no paraban de moverse de arriba a abajo. ¡No me lo podía creer! si Ymatto había quedado con alguna chica antes me lo podía haber dicho antes.  
iba a salir por la puerta sigilosamente, pero la chica se dio cuenta de mi presencia y pego un pequeño chillido y el rubio se dio la vuelta.  
cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Takeru...ahora lo entendía todo: Takeru estaba con Hikari, me había equivocado de habitación.

-Oh...dios..-dije agitando las manos y con los ojos cerrados- yo lo siento...me e confundido de cuarto...lo siento de veras...  
-¡Sora! cuidado con la ...

ya era demasiado tarde, pese al aviso de Takeru, me había estampado contra el marco de la puerta. Menudo golpe más tonto.

-¿Sora...estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Takeru.  
-No te preocupes estoy bien... soy demasiado torpe...siento mucho esta situación.

salí rápidamente de esa habitación... menudo corte...  
entonces oí unas carcajadas que provenían de el cuarto mas cercano al de Takeru. Ahora si que estaba segura de que no me confundía. Esa risa era muy conocida para mí.

Ahora si estaba en el cuarto de mi amigo. Era una habitación un poco mas pequeña que la de Takeru, pero no demasiado. Las paredes estaban decoradas con algunos de sus grupos favoritos como X-Japan, Sum 41 y Asian kung-fu generation entre otros. Y su flamante Bc rich estaba colgada en la pared...pero ahora no tenia tiempo de quedarme embobada viendo su guitarra.  
Matt no se había cortado un pelo y se estaba partiendo de risa en mi cara por lo ocurrido en el cuarto de su hermano, yo en respuesta a sus carcajadas, le tiré mi bolso en su cara.

-Idiota-Masculle.  
-Vamos Sora, admite que a sido divertido, les has pillado en medio de la faena …  
-Oh callate-dije avergonzada- ya me podrías haber dicho por teléfono cual era tu habitación o por lo menos me podrías haber echo saber que Takeru y Hikari estarían intimando...  
-Se me paso decírtelo, ademas no es que fuese algo de suma importancia-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- bueno al menos no se te olvidara cual es mi habitación  
-Pensé que sería el cuarto grande...  
-¿Pero como me voy a quedar yo con el cuarto mayor?, si sólo veo a mi madre en pequeñas temporadas...Takenouchi quien diría que tú eras la chica mas inteligente de mi clase-me revolvió el pelo mientras decía eso  
Bien ahora mismo me sentía como si tuviera 5 años...  
-pero estas de suerte aunque les hayas cortado el rollo les a dado tiempo a echar antes unos 3 polv...  
-¡YAMATTO!-le interrumpí- no es necesario que me des tantos detalles ...además ¿que pasa contigo? Les dejas hacer esas cosas así como así..son solo unos críos...  
-Venga ya ...que solo les sacamos un año...como dije el otro día, están en la edad de hacer esas cosas. ¿Qué prefieres, que lo hagan en cualquier parte y de cualquier manera? Prefiero que lo hagan aquí y bien. Ademas para que estén por aquí en celo, prefiero que se metan al cuarto.  
-Yamatto aveces te pasas siendo tan liberal...me pregunto que hubiese pasado si no hubiera sido yo la que hubiese entrado.  
-Sora no hubiese pasado nada, mi madre no viene hasta la noche, esta todo bajo control...tengo la sensacion de que tienes 50 años en vez de 16, deberías tener la mentalidad un poco mas abierta, te comportas como Taichi Yagami.

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al oír ese nombre. Me preguntaba si hoy también me encontraría con él.  
-Di lo que quieras, pero Tai tiene un poco mas de cabeza que tu-dije bromeandole.  
-Eso lo dudo mucho-me dijo Matt fingiendo estar ofendido por mi comentario- bueno por suerte no le a dado por pasarse por aquí...si no me hubiese ahorcado...pero bueno mejor sera no pensar en esas cosas-me sonrió- bueno y que te trae por aquí... no me esperaba tu visita.  
-pues no debería resultarte tan raro-dije con una gota estilo anime en mi frente- somos amigos ¿no? Lo normal sera que venga a verte...ademas después de tanto tiempo nos tendremos que poner al día.  
-si … pero antes- Matt fue hacia uno de sus cajones y saco..mi móvil- ayer como te entraron esas prisas se me olvido dártelo- Matt se dio cuenta de mi cara- y por si te lo preguntas si, tú móvil a sobrevivido a la jarra de agua...ten.  
-No me lo puedo creer..ha sobrevivido- aún estaba sorprendida- ¿Como puede ser posible?  
-Supongo que los milagros existen-dijo mi amigo encongienodose de hombros- bueno y ahora si podemos ponernos al día.  
-Si-le sonreí- bueno cuéntame, ¿que tal por Francia?  
-Bien, la verdad es que ha sido una experiencia gratificante- Matt se hurgó los bolsillos hasta que saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo- te e traído un pequeño recuerdo.

Nada mas sacar la caja ya le estaba fulminando con la mirada.  
-Te voy a matar-le reprendí- sabes perfectamente lo que opino sobre de lo que me den regalos.  
-No te pongas así anda- me dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas- no te regale nada por tu cumpleaños, además así te compenso por los 8 meses en los que no e estado a tu lado.  
-Bueno esta bien-dije cogiendo la caja- pero que no te sirva de referencia.

Matt me sonrió satisfecho y yo me dispuse a abrir la cajita.  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No se trataba de otra cosa que de un triskel, pero era muy raro, sus terminaciones eran puntiagudas y los bordes eran negros. El resto del colgante era de plata.

-Es precioso  
-Me alegra que te guste-dijo Matt contento- lo compre en el mercado medieval que hubo en Francia...simboliza la amistad, es para que sepas que siempre voy a estar a tu lado Sora, pase lo que pase. No lo olvides nunca.  
-Muchas gracias Matt -dije poniéndome el colgante- lo cuidare mucho. Y bueno... han pasado 8 meses y en todo este tiempo han tenido que pasarte muchas cosas, seguro que has tenido alguna novia por allí.

El semblante de Matt cambió un poco...en su cara se borró la sonrisa que tenía y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron un poco.

-Hubo alguien...pero no era nadie importante, solo fue un rollo sin sentimientos, pero la chica se acabo pillando por mi y tuve que dejarla, no quería hacerla mas daño y acabo todo... y bueno visto lo visto prefiero no salir con ninguna chica por el momento, me uno a los rollos de una noche. Paso de esos jaleos de relaciones con compromiso por ahora.

el tono de Matt era de lo mas frío que pudiera haber, pero no me sorprendía, al fin y al cabo había algunas cosas que no cambiaban. Seguía siendo ese Matt frío y solitario que no mostraba sus sentimientos.  
pero precisamente eso fue lo que me enamoro de Matt hace un año... esa personalidad tan fría y tan solitaria... 

**FLASHBACK**

_Por aquel entonces yo sólo tenía 15 años y había dejado la primaria atrás y empezaba otro ciclo: El fin de la secundaria.  
Estaba algo nerviosa, este año era el último año de secundaria y me lo jugaba todo en ese curso, Hasta ahora había sacado buenas notas, y esperaba que este año fuese __igual, pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba ahora.  
Este año no sería como los anteriores, pues me separaban de mi mejor amiga. En 4º las clases se separaban por ciencias y letras, y ese cambió nos afecto a las dos.  
Mimí estudiaba letras, mientras que yo estudiaba ciencias. La iba a echar mucho de menos, pero era consciente de que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Asique no podía seguir lamentándome.  
Fui rápidamente a ponerme mi nuevo uniforme. Consistía en una blusa de manga larga con los bordes de las mangas verdes y el cuello era también verde, es bastante ancho y terminaba con un pañuelo rojo anudado. En verano la blusa se sustituía por una camisa de manga corta con el mismo cuello y los mismos bordes verdes en las mangas.  
La parte de abajo del uniforme era una falda cortita verde combinada con unos calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros. La falda era lo peor, no me gustaba nada esa prenda de vestir. Me sentía muy incomoda cuando la llevaba y casi no me podía mover, creo que por eso no me gustaba nada los uniformes escolares.  
Me vestí y salí de casa, como siguiese perdiendo el tiempo. Salí a la calle y allí estaba ella, Mimi, esperándome como siempre.  
-¡Vamos Sora!-me apremió-al final llegaremos tarde.  
-lo siento-dije mirando el reloj-bueno pongámonos en marcha, todavía nos quedan 15 minutos. Si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo.  
Nos pusimos camino al instituto. La falda ya me estaba empezando a incomodar y mi amiga ya se había dado cuenta.  
-Sora, por mas que estires de la falda no va a dar de sí.  
-No te burles de mí-dije en tono infantil-odio las faldas._

Mimi soltó una carcajada y seguimos caminando.  
Llegamos antes de lo que me esperaba, entramos dentro del instituto y ambas nos quedamos paradas en el holl, sabíamos perfectamente lo que tocaba ahora.

-Bueno-dijo Mimi- es la hora...  
-...de ir a clase-termine su frase- no te preocupes nos veremos en el recreo, pasalo bien en tu primer día.  
-Igualmente -me dio un abrazo-nos veremos luego.

Mimi desapareció por el pasillo izquierdo.  
Decidí coger el toro por los cuernos, cruce el pasillo decidida y me coloqué en frente de la puerta de la clase 4ºD-

-Bueno Sora-me dije a mi misma- ahora o nunca.  
gire el pomo y entre en la clase.  
__

La clase era mas rara de lo que ya me imaginaba. Abundaba el genero femenino, pero todas ellas eran unas pijas repipis... eso no me daba puntos. Y en cuanto a los chicos...mejor era no hacer comentarios.  
Menudo año me esperaba. Busqué un sitio decente donde pudiera sentarme, y el único que encontré, era al lado de el único chico que permanecía callado.  
Desde el primer momento en el que le vi, me atrajo. era un chico alto, rubio con el pelo alborotado, pero lo que mas me gusto eran sus ojos azules. Estaba callado, ajeno a todo. Daba la impresión de que era el típico "chico solitario".

-Hola- dije sentándome a su lado- me llamo Sora Takenouchi, encantada de conocerte.  
-Yamatto Ishida -me lo dijo en un tono muy frío y seco, daba a entender que no era un chico muy hablador.  
-Menuda clase que nos a tocado, eh- trataba de darle tema de conversación- creo que somos los únicos normales por aquí.  
-Si no te importa, la clase a empezado.

Era cierto, el profesor Nooara entró en la clase y comenzó a dar clase.  
Las clases de ese día se me hicieron eternas, supongo que sería porque Yamatto no hablaba nada de nada. Y cuando lo hacía, solo me contestaba con monosílabos.  
Al fin toco la campana que indicaba que las clases terminaban.  
-Por fin-dije estirándome- creía que nunca acabarían las clases...¿a ti no se te han hecho largas, Ishida?  
pero cuando me gire para mirarle ya se estaba llendo por la puerta, ni siquiera se había dignado a despedirse de mi.  
-Menudo borde-me dije- de todas las personas que hay en el mundo y me a tenido que tocar a mí el "emo solitario"...

Maldecía a mi mala suerte mientras iba la salida, y allí estaba esperándome Mimi.  
-¿Que tal tu primer día?-me pregunto curiosa.  
-Bastante raro la verdad...por no hablar del compañero que me a tocado al lado.  
-No creo que sea peor que el mio...Daisuke Motomiya...menudo elemento -Mimi fingió que tenia un escalofrío- creo que e sido la única que se a salvado de sus garras de pulpo.  
-Venga que no sera para tanto...  
-Tendrías que verlo y para colmo juega al fultbol -puso cara de pocos amigos-odio el futbol.  
-¿En serio?- pregunte con atención- entonces nos veremos alguna tarde, recuerda que me voy a apuntar al futbol.  
_-Bueno sera mejor que volvamos a casa- dijo Mimi cambiando de tema._

Me encamine con ella a casa y me puse a pensar en lo raro que había sido el de hoy.  
Aquella fue la primera vez que vi a Yamatto Ishida, pero no sería la última, me había propuesto hacerme amiga de ese tipo tan peculiar y yo era cabezota, acabaría consiguiéndolo costase lo que costase...

*

El día siguiente fue algo mejor que el anterior. Como predije, Motomiya y yo acabamos siendo del mismo equipo de futbol y a pesar de todas las cosas que que me dijo Mimi, a mi me parecía un chico muy simpático y agradable, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente.  
Salí del primer entrenamiento, echa un verdadero asco. Iba directa a los vestuarios a ducharme, de repente, me encontré con Ishida. Seguía teniendo ese aspecto duro y solitario.

-¡Ishida!- le llamé agitando la mano.

Vi como este se paraba de mala gana. Espera 5 minutos, y como vi que no tenia respuesta, le salude yo.

-Hola-dije con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal estás?  
-Bien -contesto secamente. Observe como se me estaba quedando mirando.  
-Oh- me pase una mano por el cabello- juego al futbol, pero eso tengo estas pinas.. .¿tu no practicas ningún hobbie?- le extendí la mano en señal de amistad.

Ishida se alejo rápidamente no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de repugnancia a mi mano.

-Pues vaya- dije chafada- esto me va a costar mas de lo que pensaba.

Subí de nuevo a clase a los 15 minutos, ya era una persona decente, peinada y aseada. Fui a sentarme en mi pupitre y ahí estaba Ishida, sentado en la misma postura.  
Aunque hubiese querido esta vez no pude darle conversación. La señorita Kusajishi, _profesora de Historia, entro y empezó a dar clase.  
Ese día transcurrió mejor que el de ayer, las colases fueron igual de pesadas pero había lago que me alegro la tarde, la señorita Kusajishi nos mando el primer trabajo de historia del trimestre, en condiciones normales es o no me hubiese puesto alegre, pero el trabajo era por parejas y me había tocado con Ishida. Seria la ocasión perfecta para conseguir hacerme su amiga.  
Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi compañero de clase se estaba yendo ya._

-¡Espera Ishida!- le grite.

El rubio se paro en seco, pero no se dio la vuelta, supongo que me tenia que conformar con eso.

-Bueno mañana no habas planes por la tarde, quiero empezar cuanto antes el trabajo...mañana quedaremos después de las clases.

Ishida se fue en cuanto termine de decir la frase. Seguí siendo bastante frió y solitario pero estaba segura que a partir de mañana las cosas cambiarían.  
Salí rápidamente del aula, estaba ansiosa por contarle a Mimi las novedades.

*

Ese día llegué la primera a clase, estaba muy nerviosa. No pegué ojo en toda la noche pensando en como me pondría acercar mas a Ishida con la excusa del trabajo de historia, y tras horas de meditarlo, di con la manera: Quedaría con Ishida después de clase, tal y como le dije ayer, e iríamos a mi casa a hacer el trabajo. Una vez allí, sacaría un tema de conversación, hablaríamos durante horas y a lo largo de la tarde acabaríamos siendo grandes amigos. Era un plan perfecto, no podía salir mal.  
De repente un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos. Era Ishida, había tirado sobre la mesa un gran taco de folios.

-Aquí tienes mi parte del trabajo- dijo Ishida con ese tono que le caracterizaba.

Tarde unos segundos en asimilar aquella información.  
__

-¿Como?- dije todavía atónita.  
-Aquí tienes mi parte del trabajo de historia- repitió- ¿estas sorda o que?

En menos de un instante mis planes e ilusiones se fueron al garete. Pase de estar triste a cabrearme.

-¡Porque has hecho eso!- dije pegando un puñetazo a la mesa y abandonando toda mi simpatía- se supone que tenemos que hacerlo juntos.  
-Tú lo has dicho- dijo Ishida borde- Se- su- pone, no entiendo porque te pones así, hubiese sido peor que no hiciese el trabajo.  
-Pues casi lo prefiero- empeze a subir mi tono de voz- ¿es que no sabes lo que es el trabajo en equipo?  
-Pues la verdad es que no- el tampoco se quedaba atrás a la hora de levantar la voz- y para tu información trabajo solo nena. Asique ya sabes o te quedas con mi parte o haces tu sola el trabajo.  
-Takenouchi, Ishida...¿hay algún problema?

Con la bronca y los gritos no nos dimos cuenta de que toda la clase se nos quedo mirando y de que la señortia Kusajishi ya había entrado en clase.

-No ocurre nada- dijo Ishida educadamente- sentimos el espectáculo.

La señorita Kusajishi asintió con la cabeza y empezó la clase.  
Ni me digne a mirar a mi compañero de mesa. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para hacerlo. Aun estaba recordando su ultima frase, "trabajo solo nena"...me había matado. Y que fuese de niño bueno con la profesora..pero lo que que mas había cabreado es que hiciese él solo la mitad del trabajo para que no lo hiciéramos juntos.  
La campana sonó y salí escopetada de la clase, pero había una buena noticia al fin y al cabo. Esa tarde tenía entrenamiento, fui directamente al campo de fútbol.  
Fue lo único que consiguió relajarme un poco, aunque seguía pensando en él y eso me volvía a poner de mala leche, pero ahora prefería concentrarme en el balón. Lo único que me aliviaría era descargar mi ira con la pelota. Corrí de nuevo hacia el balón y cuando estaba a unos metros de él, cerré los ojos y con todas mis fuerzas le dí una patada...  
poco a poco vi como mi adrenalina bajaba.

_  
-¡CUIDADO TAKENOUCHI!_

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Abrí los ojos y vi a Ishida tirado en el suelo, sangrando. Se había tragado la pelota "literalmente". Había pasado por el medio de la trayectoria del balón.  
Corrí rápidamente hacia el rubio.

-Lo siento mucho...no te había visto...deja que..- me arrodille junto a él.

Ishida apartó mi brazo bruscamente. Tenía un aspecto muy serio.

-No me toques- dijo Ishida mientras se levantaba a duras penas- y hazme un favor, pasa de mí.

Dicho esto se fue aún tambaleándose.  
No podía dejar que se fuera así, corrí hacia él, pero Motomiya me agarró del brazo.

-No vayas, le conozco, sólo empeoraras las cosas. Es mejor dejarle ir.  
-Pero como voy a dejarle ir...por mi culpa...

Daisuke apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Takenouchi, tú no tienes la culpa, él pasó por el medio de la trayectoria del balón. No te preocupes...mira lo mejor será que sigamos con el entrenamiento y mañana con más tranquilidad lo hablas con él.  
-Si... tienes razón... volvamos al entrenamiento.

Continuamos con el entrenamiento y acabamos a las 20:30. Lo intente pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Ishida, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por lo que había pasado. Mañana hablaría con él le gustase o no; Despedí a mis compañeros de equipo y fui camino a mi casa.  
No llevaba ni media hora de camino cuando empezó a llover... y justo hoy no llevaba paraguas. Por la manera que llovía parecía que no iba a parar en mucho rato.  
_Entre en el primer bar que me encontré, no me quedó otra opción, si me quedaba en la calle acabaría cogiendo una pulmonía.  
El sitio me fascinó nada mas verlo, "sushi rocks" así se llamaba el sitio.  
Era un local bastante grande, lleno de colores y sillones modernos donde había jóvenes hablando. por lo poco que vi de aquel sitio, servían sobretodo comida tradicional Japonesa, en la que destacaba el sushi.  
Era un sitio guay, pero me daba vergüenza estar con esas pintas allí. Estaba totalmente llena de agua y baro por culpa de la lluvia y mi cabellera rojiza estaba enredada y amarañada...esta echa un asco._

-Disculpe señorita- me dijo amablemente un camarero- ¿desea tomar algo?  
- Si claro- aun estaba algo anonada- un chocolate caliente.

El camarero sonrió y fue a prepararme el chocolate. Volvió a los pocos minutos. Ahora solo tenia que encontrar un sito donde sentarme a tomármelo. No me di cuenta de la buena música que sonaba en aquel sitio. Era una canción muy conocida para mí y me sorprendió mucho que la pusieran en un local así. Pero pronto me dí cuenta de era alguien tocando y era un bajo, provenía del piso de arriba. Subí a ver quien era el que tocaba tan bien.  
Era a la última persona que me esperaba encontrarme allí., no se trataba de otro que de Yamatto Ishida, pero estaba muy cambiado.  
Vestía con una camiseta de X Japan y unos pantalones visuals con tiras cruzadas, esa combinación le sentaba muy bien. En sus muñecas había pulseras de pinchos, pero lo mas curioso de todo eran las gafas de pasta verde que llevaba. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que era Heavy.  
No quería que se diese cuenta de mi presencia...quería seguir escuchándolo, tocaba muy bien el bajo y además adoraba la canción que estaba tocando. Seguí escuchando con atención.

Ishida emepzo a contar... y me enamore de su voz.

-dore dake namida wo nagaseba  
anata wo wasurerareru darou  
JUST TELL ME MY LIFE  
doko made aruite mitemo  
namida de ashita ga mienai

(Ishida cantaba a la vez que estaba tocando el bajo y lo hacia a la perfección, _dominaba el ritmo perfectamente)._

-jyosho ni owatta shuumatsu no kizu wasurete  
nagareru toki ni dakaretemo mune ni tsuki sasaru  
OH! RUSTY NAIL

Sus manos se deslizaban a una velocidad impresionante por las cuerdas, no parecían bajo y musico sino una misma persona. No pude evitarlo mas y me deje llevar por mis impulsos.

-oh dios mio- dije emocionada- no me lo puedo creer estas tocando Rusty Nail.  
De repente Ishida dejo de tocar bruscamente, supongo que no se esperaba verme por allí, viéndole ahora mas de cerca me puede percatar de que tenía puntos en la ceja derecha...se la había roto...ahora si que me sentía muy culpable.  
Ishida se me quedo mirando muy sorprendida y por primera vez me dirigió la palabra.

-Te...¿te gusta X-Japan?- dijo muy sorprendido.  
-¿bromeas?- dije alegremente- es mi grupo favorito, es más ...estabas tocando mi canción favorita.

Ishida se quedo anonado.  
-Vaya... no me lo esperaba la verdad a muy poca gente le gusta.  
-Ya bueno, yo es que soy muy rara...supongo que sabrás que el año que viene harán un concierto en Saitama ¿verdad?  
-¡Claro!- por primera vez el tono de Ishida era cálido y alegre- pienso ir; estoy ahorrando para pder comprarme la entrada.  
-Oh que suerte yo no creo que pueda ir.

Me senté a su lado y después se hizo el eterno silencio entre los dos; solo nos cruzamos la mirada de vez en cuando, pero cada uno seguía con lo suyo: Ishida seguía tocando Rusty Nail y yo me bebía mi chocolate en silencio. Entonces me dio por mirarle a la cara.

Ishida dejo de tocar.  
__

-No me ha dolido tanto como cres- me dijo el rubio.  
-Lo siento mucho- dije cabizbaja- por mi culpa...  
-No te preocupes, me cabreé al principio pero luego hasta me pareció gracioso, ¿cómo es posible que un cuerpo tan pequeño como el tuyo tenga tanta fuerza?  
-Ni yo misma lo sé- dije un poco avergonzada- supongo que es el resultado de tanto entrenamiento.

Ishida asintió con la cabeza y yo me puse a mirar por la ventana.  
Ya había dejado de llover.

-Takenouchi- me dijo- l oque te dije antes...yo … esto... lo siento.

Eso si que me había sorprendido, no me imaginé que Ishida me pidiera disculpas.

-Ya esta olvidado, descuida- dije levantándome del sitio- y ahora sintiéndolo mucho me tengo que ir. Ya a parado de llover y tengo que volver a casa.  
-Vaya- dijo el rubio algo triste- bueno supongo que nos veremos mañana en clase.  
-Claro- le sonreí.

Cruzamos una última mirada y salí del sushi rocks. Fue un día lleno de muchas emociones, pero a la vez fue un día fantástico...porque por primera vez Ishida y yo mantuvimos una converasacion de mas de 1 minuto y fue...agradable.

*

fui de camino al instituto con Mimi. Tenia que ponerla al día sobre las novedades ocurridas.

-¿y te pidió disculpas?- me preguntó sorprendida mi amiga.  
-Si, en serio, me dijo: "lo siento".  
-Estamos hablando del mismo Yamatto Ishida, verdad? El emo Ishida...es que no me lo imagino pidiéndole disculpas a alguien.  
Fruncí el ceño.  
__

-No le llames así...no es tan rarito como parece.

Mimi se me quedo mirando de aquella manera.

-uhhhhhhh como le defiendes, no me digas que te gusta Ishi...

tape la boca a Mimi inmediatamente. Mire a los lados, no había moros en la costa.

-¡Quieres hacer el favor de cerrar el pico!- dije histérica- Ishida y yo solo somos amig- me pensé mejor lo que iba a decir- conocidos, eso es, somos conocidos. Asique por favor deja de hacer conjeturas..

-Vale pero no lo has negado- dijo Mimi divertida, vio como la estaba fulminando con la mirada y decidió parar- bueno vaale, deberías tomarte las cosas con mas humor. Bueno me tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos a la salida.

me despido con la mano y se fue a su clase. Yo por mi parte, tenía muchas ganas de entrar en clase, después de lo de ayer Ishida y yo podríamos por fin enterrar el hacha de guerra y ser amigos. Pero otra vez fue un día cargado de sorpresas.

Entre en clase y no le vi, al principio pensé que se retrasaría pero no vino a clase ese día. Creo que fue el día mas aburrido de mi vida. Las clases se me pasaron muy lentas y estaba totalmente distraída pensando en porque no había venido hoy Ishida...tal vez estuviera malo...no tenia ni idea.  
El timbre sonó y ni me enteré, salí rápidamente de clase.

Pronto llegue a casa y como de costumbre me encontraba sola. Mi madre estaba en uno de esos odiosos viajes de trabajo y me volvía a tocar estar sola...pero no podía estar toda la tarde metida en mi casa..asique estuve pensando que es lo que podría hacer para entretenerme. De repente se me vino una idea a la cabeza, hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por el polideportivo del barrio y que mejor momento que ir esa tarde en la que no tenía nada que hacer. Además, así practicaría mas deporte. Me cambie de ropa y me fui directa al polideportivo.  
__

Llegue al polideportivo una hora después. Era un sitio muy amplio y en él se podían practicar bastantes deportes.  
Esa tarde decidí jugar al frontón, no me hacía gracia ese deporte pero estaba sola y era lo único que podía practicar. Me puse mi falda blanca de deporte junto con mi camiseta deportiva escotada, también odiaba ese conjunto pero era lo malo de ser mujer, había que llevar falda.  
Estuve practicando durante 3 horas hasta que me canse, cuando hacía deporte perdía la noción del tiempo.  
Mire mi reloj...ya eran las 21.30, era muy tarde y tenía que volver a casa. Salí del polideportivo a toda velocidad.

Las calles de Odaiba ya estaban oscuras y solitarias cuando salí del polideportivo. Había un ambiente siniestro y helado que me gustaba muy poco, emepezé a tener un mal presentimiento y acelere mi paso de vuelta a casa. Por la mitad del camino caí en la cuenta de que no podía pasar por la calle principal que me llevaba a mi casa, estaba por cortada por las obras que se estaban haciendo allí. La única manera de volver sería pasar dos manzanas mas hasta mi casa o...ir por ese callejón...

Era un callejón por el que no debería pasar , era muy siniestro y daba mal rollo, pero por ahí se atajaba mucho, y pensé que no tendría porque pasarme nada. No me lo pensé dos veces, me adentre en el callejón.

Todo iba bien, llegue hasta la mitad del callejón, hasta que me encontré con un chico con una pinta muy sospechosa. Era un chico de unos 17 años, tenía el pelo rapado y vestía con una bomber negra y botas militares. Estaba fumando y me miro de arriba a abajo.

-Vaya vaya- tirando el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando- ¿que hace una chica tan guapa en un sitio como este?  
-vuelvo de camino a casa- dije algo asustada, aquel tipo no me daba buena espina.

vi como aquel tipo se acercaba y no dejaba de mirarme como si me estuviera desnudando. Me estaba empezando a asustar en serio.

-Bueno- dije en tensión- ya hablaremos otro día, ahora me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.  
__

Empecé a andar rápido pero aquel tipo me agarró fuerte del brazo, me hizo daño.

-Ey, ey, ey ¿porque tanta prisa?- siguió apretando mi brazo con fuerza.  
-Tengo que irme a casa...por favor.  
-¿irte? con lo bien que nos lo estamos pasando.

Después de que dijese eso me empotró contra una pared, note como empezaba a deslizar su mano sobre mi falda y me la empezaba a subir.

-Por favor- dije llorando- no me hagas nada ...por favor.  
-No te haré nada si te portas bien...ahora estate quieta y deja que juguemos.

Me subió mas la falda y empezó a acariciarme el muslo de pierna y , a la vez, me empezó a meter mano.  
Estaba muy asustada, no sabía lo que acabaría haciendo ese tipo y estaba sola en aquel lugar tenebroso y solitario. No debí nunca meterme en aquel lugar...ahora estaba perdida. Intente deshacerme de aquel tipo.

-¡SOCORRO!-Grite desesperada- ¡AYUDA PORFAVOR!

Aquel hombre me dio un bofetón en cuanto empece a gritar y yo me calle. Mi mejilla quedó marcada por el golpe. Ahora estaba mas asustada todavía.

-Callate maldita zorra, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles o lo pasaras fatal.  
-¡SUELTAME!  
-Se acabó, ya as acabado con mi paciencia.

Levantó otra vez su mano, dispuesto a pegarme, yo sólo pude cerrar los ojos y prepararme para el golpe...

pero entonces oí otro golpe, era sordo pero fuerte.

_  
-Creo que la señorita te ha dicho que la dejaras en paz.._

Abrí los ojos y vi a el tío ese tirado en el suelo y...a Ishida de pie. El sonido que había escuchado antes era el del puñetazo que le había dado al tipo. Se volvió hacia mi.

-¿Estás bien Takenouchi?-dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba hasta mí.

Le iba a contestar cuando me fije en que el tipo se levanto y fue directo a pegar a Ishida. No me hizo falta avisar al rubio del peligro que corría...como si me hubiese leído la mente, se dio la vuelta y con su bajo le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. El chico quedó fuera de combate.  
-Mira que es pesado- dijo Ishida- se lo a buscado él solo.

-Lo has...

-Ni de coña, sólo esta inconsciente -me dijo Ishida tranquilizándome- lo único que siento es que halla tenido que mancillar mi bajo con una calaña como él.- se me quedo mirando- ¿estás bien Takenouchi?

No podía negar que el susto todavía lo tenía en el cuerpo, pero examiné mis daños. Solo tenía un moratón en el brazo y otro en la cara donde me había dado el bofetón.

-Creo que si.

Sucedió algo que no me esperaba, Ishida fui rápido hacia mi y me dio un abrazo.

-Tranquila ...todo a pasado-dijo todavía abrazándome- parece que solo tienes un par _de moratones...debería haber venido antes._

Levante mi mirada hacia él, parecía bastante preocupado. Su abrazo me reconfortó.

-No te preocupes...bastante has hecho- incline la cabeza levemente en señal de agradecimiento- muchas gracias por todo Ishida.

Nos separaremos lentamente del abrazo y nos quedamos mirándonos un buen rato. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Me sentí muy rara, nunca había sentido algo así. Ishida rompió el silencio.

-Y, ¿se puede saber porque andabas por ese callejón a esas horas?  
-Hoy había ido al polideportivo a practicar un poco deporte y pasé por aquí para atajar- me quede pensativa y caí en la cuenta de una cosa- por cierto...¿como has sabido donde estaba? ¿me has seguido o que?  
-Hoy tenía ensayo con mi grupo, nuestro local esta cerca del polideportivo, a la salida de mi ensayo te vi...también pude observar como te metías en aquel callejón. No me gusto nada la sensación que tuve y decidí seguirte. No me había equivocado en mi presentimiento.  
-Esta bien. Creo que ahora debería volver a casa. Gracias por todo de nuevo Ishida.  
-Espera- dijo el rubio- ¿donde vives?  
-Al final de la calle Edo- dije un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta.

Ishida sonrió.

-Que casualidad. Yo vivo en el nº48 de la misma calle. Quien me lo iba a decir, vecinos- me volvió a sonreír- bueno no perdamos mas tiempo, vámonos.  
-¿irnos...a donde?- pregunté sin comprender todavía las intenciones de Ishida.  
-Te voy a acompañar hasta tu casa, después de lo que ha sucedido no pensarás que te voy a dejar irte sola verdad.

No conocía mucho a Ishida, pero me daba la sensación que dijera lo que dijera, él acabaría acompañándome.

Tardamos 20 minutos en llegar, el camino fue silencioso, los dos estábamos sumergidos en nuestros propios sentimientos y pensábamos en lo que había sucedido hoy.

Al fin llegamos a mi portal, y ambos nos quedamos quietos en la puerta.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado- informe al rubio.  
-Si- me confirmó- ¿estás mejor?  
-Si, no te preocupes, solo a sido un susto afortunadamente. Muchas gracias por todo y _gracias también por acompañarme a casa...¿nos veremos mañana en clase?  
-Si...hoy no e ido porque e tenido que ir al médico. Mañana estaré como siempre.  
-Pues hasta mañana- le dije sonriendo. Ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta.  
-No te preocupes._

Y antes de entrar a mi portal, fui directa a Ishida y le dí un beso en la mejilla.  
Entre en mi portal y deje a Ishida allí en la calle.

Al día siguiente olvide casi lo sucedido ayer en el callejón. Llegue a clase como siempre y me encontré con Ishida allí dentro, pero había algo diferente. Ahora estaba sentado sobre mi mesa.

-Buenos días- dije alegremente.  
-Hola Takenouchi- misteriosamente el tono de Ishida era también alegre- ¿que tal te encuentras? Ya sabes...  
-Oh- dije pensativa- bien...ya se me paso el susto...gracias por preguntar.

Nos quedamos callados, pero Ishida volvió a hablarme.

-Takenouchi...tengo que decirte algo importante.  
-Dime, te escucho atenta- dije con mucho interés.  
-Esto..yo...bueno...se que tu y yo hemos empezado con mal pie...también se que la culpa de eso fue miá.  
-No Ishida...  
-Dejame acabar Takenouchi por favor- me interrumpió Ishida.  
-La culpa de eso fue miá, pero quiero que sepas que es porque yo soy una persona muy fría e independiente y no me fío mucho de la gente. Por eso te trataba así. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. Y ayer cuando sucedió eso con el tipo del callejón...no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiese llegado mas tarde...- removió la cabeza- bueno que me voy por las ramas. Lo que te quería decir es...que me gustaría poder ser tu amigo...si no es demasiado tarde claro.

-Por supuesto que no es demasiado tarde Ishida, seamos amigos.  
-mmm...mis amigos me llaman Matt- dijo sonriéndome- llamame Matt.  
-En ese caso...yo soy Sora...Sora para los amigos.  
-Cielo- dijo Matt recordando lo que significa mi nombre.  
-Así es.

Nos sentamos y esperamos a que el profesor entrara en clase.  
Aquel día fue uno de los mas importantes de mi vida, Matt y yo nos hicimos amigos.

*

_*_

*

Ese uno era unos de mis días, mi madre y yo habíamos discutido para variar. Acabé diciéndole que me había inscrito en el equipo de fútbol; Quería que me desapuntase pero yo no lo hice. Peleamos por teléfono casi 90 minutos, acabé colgándola y yendo hacia el instituto.

No preste ni la mas mínima atención a los profesores y estaba todo el rato pensando en lo que había sucedido con mi madre esta mañana.

Cuando sonó el timbre del patio, me fui a una esquina y puse mi cabeza en mis rodillas, quería evadirme del mundo.

-Supongo que no es tu día.

Levante mi cabeza y le vi, era Matt. Supongo que estaría preocupado por mi.  
Las cosas ya nos iban bastante bien, íbamos a clase juntos todos los días y hablábamos mucho y yo me sentía muy a gusto a su lado, sentía que podía contarle casi cualquier cosa y que él me escuchaba y me comprendía.

-E discutido con mi madre...casi una hora y media y por teléfono...ha sido horrible.  
-Vaya-dijo intentando animarme- lo siento mucho...ya veras como lo arregláis.  
-Supongo que si..aunque no me preocupa...ya estoy acostumbrada discutimos a menudo.

Matt se quedó pensativo un momento y luego me tendió su mano. Yo me quede anonada, no sabia lo que pretendía.

-Vamos- me dijo.  
-¿adonde?, el recreo acaba dentro de 10 minutos...  
-Ya bueno...hoy no me apetece ir a clase, además tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte, anda ven, confiá en mi.

La verdad es que a mi tampoco me apetecía dar clase ese día. Cogí su mano y salimos del instituto sin que nadie nos viera.

Eran las 22.30 y estábamos en las afueras de Odaiba, concretamente, en un descampado precioso.  
Estábamos tranquilos y allí solo se escuchaba el ruido de el viento azotando a las _plantas y el sonido de los animales que había por allí. Esa noche solo se podía ver en el cielo un gran festín de estrellas junto con la hermosa luna llena que había._

Pase un gran día al lado de Matt, nada mas salir del autobús, me llevo a uno de sus ensayos de su grupo, después fuimos a comer rammen al sushi rocks. Y ahora estábamos allí, Matt me llevo hasta aquel descampado para que viéramos el atardecer juntos, fue muy bonito.

Hablamos de muchas cosas. Se puede decir que esa tarde nos conocimos en profundidad. Le conté toda mi vida, le hable de los problemas con mi madre, mi pasión por el fútbol y mis aspiraciones académicas entre otras cosas. Por su parte el me contó también muchas cosas intimas. Ahora sabia que Matt tenia padres divorciados y que vivía con su padre y que en vacaciones pasaban dos semanas con su madre. La música era lo que mas adoraba en el mundo y en un futuro esperaba que su grupo, los "Teen Wolf" saltaran al estrellato y fuesen muy conocidos.

Y ahora estábamos allí los dos, tumbados en el césped viendo las estrellas. Estuvimos un largo rato en silencio, pero por una vez, no fue incomodo.

-Matt, ¿cual es tu sueño?- le pregunté repentinamente.

El rubio se quedo anonado, mi pregunta le pilllo de sopetón.

-¿que cual es mi sueño?  
-si, tu sueño, ya sabes...todos tenemos uno- le mire fijamente- vamos seguro que hasta alguien tan frió y solitario como tú tiene también alguno.  
-Claro que tengo uno- dijo Matt sonriéndome- mi sueño es...- pensó muy bien las palabras que iba a decir- me gustaría algún día aprender a amar a alguien, ya sabes, abandonar toda esta actitud fría y ser cálido con alguien y demostrar al mundo que se querer- parecía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima al decirme eso- y el tuyo..¿cual es tu sueño, Sora?

Me temía esa pregunta por su parte, asique no tuve que pensar mucho su respuesta.

-Pues veras... mi sueño...me gustaría ser feliz, feliz de verdad. Sentir que soy especial y que la gente no me abandone. Quiero aprender a quereme a mi misma y estar a gusto conmigo misma. A lo largo de mi vida e sabido ayudar a la gente...pero yo no se _quererme a mi misma y espero que algún día pueda hacerlo._

Ahora era yo la que se sentía bien contándole aquello. Sentía como si un gran peso se hubiese desprendido de mi.

Note como Matt me acariciaba mi mano y me sonreía.

-Yo nunca te abandonare Sora, además no podemos permitir esto- al ver mi cara, continuo hablando- deberíamos hacer algo en respecto a nuestros sueños...no se como intentar ayudarnos el uno al otro a que se cumplan...¿a ti que te parece?

-Me parece una buena idea, yo prometo ayudarte a que cumplas tu sueño- yo también le acaricié su mano.

-Y yo también te lo prometo.

Nos quedamos mirando aquel cielo estrellado un buen rato. Las estrellas estaban preciosas aquella noche, se podía ver perfectamente el cinturón de Orión y la Osa mayor, era una noche perfecta.

-Me encanta este sito...es muy bonito- le dije a Matt.

-Lo se...sabes se me ocurre otra cosa- dijo el rubio ilusionado- ¿que te parece si a partir de este día este sera nuestro lugar secreto? Ya sabes, sólo tu y yo conoceremos este lugar y vendremos aquí cuando necesitemos desahogarnos y cuando necesitemos gritar al mundo lo injusto que es...este sera "nuestro lugar".

-Es una idea fantástica, y si, claro que me parece buena idea. A partir de ahora este sera nuestro sitio.

__

Matt y yo nos abrazamos tiernamente y cuando nos separamos, estuvimos mirándonos fijamente. No nos dijimos nada, solo nos tumbamos de nuevo en el césped y seguimos mirando aquel firmamento estrellado solos.

Fue en ese momento cuando me dí cuenta de que me estaba empezando a enamorar de Matt Ishida.

*

*

*

El tiempo pasaba mas rápido de lo que pensaba y en menos de 6 meses. Matt y yo eramos íntimos amigos. Nos contábamos todo y nos ayudábamos el uno al otro. Nuestra relación era tan buena que hasta ya conocía al padre de Matt, el señor Hiroaki y el conocía a mi madre.

Mimi al poco tiempo se izo también amiga de Matt y salíamos los 3 casi siempre a todas partes. Nunca pensé que mi relación con Matt fuese a ser tan buena.

No podía dejar de pensar en él ni un sólo día y es que, aunque me costara admitirlo, me estaba estaba enomrando perdidamente de el. Sabía que detrás de su carácter frió y solitario, se encontraba alguien tierno y cálido.

Pero tenía mucho miedo de enamorarme de el, no quería confesarle mis sentamientos y que nuestra amistad se acabase. Por eso no le decía nada, pero lo pasaba muy mal sobretodo cuando le veía con las chicas que salía de vez en cuando, pero yo me callaba y seguía a su lado, porque lo que mas me importaba es que permaneciera a mi lado.

_  
Mimi se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el rubio y me animo a que le confesara mis sentimientos, pero aun así me daba mucho miedo. No sabia si era buena idea, asique decidí pedir una segunda opinión sobre el tema._

Davids también era un buen amigo mio, asique pensé en contarle mi problema después de nuestro entrenamiento, y así lo hice.

-Ah si que te gusta Ishida ehh- dijo Davids sorprendido- no me lo esperaba la verdad...

-Ya bueno se que es un poco raro pero es así...y no se que hacer...creo que debería decírselo.

-¡Estas loca!- grito Davids- ni se te ocurra...no harás mas que el ridículo...

-¿Porque dices eso?...yo creo que él también puede sentir lo mismo por mi

-Sora por favor, no seas tan inocente. Pude que a simple vista Ishida parezca un tío guay, pero en realidad es un mujeriego y no le importa nada ni nadie. Si le pides salir te dirá que no o ,en caso contrario, saldría contigo pero solo un par de días...se cansaría de ti y te dejaría jodida...por favor Sora te tengo mucho aprecio como para que alguien como él te haga daño...no le digas nada.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de él- dije enfadada- tú no le conoces, no tienes ni idea de como es él- me levante del banco donde estábamos sentados- no se porque lo e contado, me voy. Hasta luego Motomiya.

Me fui de allí dejando con la palabra en la boca al capitán de mi equipo.

Matt me había invitado a su casa, quería intentar enseñarme a tocar el bajo, y yo acepte encantada.

__

Llegue allí en cuestión de 15 minutos. El padre de Matt me abrió la puerta y fui directa a la habitación de mi amigo.

-Hola- le salude alegremente.

-Hola Sora, corre entra todo esta preparado para tu clase.

-Bien.

Entre del todo en su habitación y él me dió su bajo, me lo coloqué como ya sabia. Empecé a aporrear las cuerdas …. y creo que el resultado no era muy bueno, eso sonaba peor que un gato atropellado.

-No, no , así no- dijo Matt desesperado- intenta ser mas delicada cuando tocas, que no es un balón de fútbol. Mira dejame que te enseñe.

Se colocó detrás mía, y pude notar su respiración en mi cuello. Después vi como cogía mi mano derecha.

-Con esta mano tienes que coger el mástil- dijo colacandome allí mi mano- Así es muy bien- lentamente cogió mi mano izquierda y la puso sobre las cuerdas, la acaricio suave y lentamente...el contacto de sus dedos sobre los míos hicieron que se me pusiera la piel de gallina y que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, notaba como mi respiración se agitaba- y con esta mano deslizas suavemente los dedos sobre las cuerdas y vas tocando las notas...

__

Entonces sucedió algo que estaba esperando mucho tiempo. Yo me gire y los dos nos miramos un instante... entonces nos empezamos a acercar el uno al otro...hasta que...nuestros labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso lento pero muy dulce, parecía que nuestros labios habían nacido para besarse, encajaban y se movían a la vez, todo iba bien, pero de repente Matt me apartó.

-Esto es un error- me dijo mi amigo- lo siento.

-No te preocupes...la culpa a sido miá...creo que será mejor que me vaya...

Matt no me djo nada, se quedó en silencio mientras me estaba yendo de su casa.

Todo fue muy raro...pero solo sabia una cosa. Él me había correspondido al beso, sabia que me quería, de lo contrario no me hubiera besado.

Ya no tenía que pensar nada...mañana mismo en cuanto viera a Matt le confesaría todo, iba a tirar la casa por la venta y esperaba de todo corazón que todo saliese bien.

Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había pasado por una situación parecida, pero sabia que no podía seguir guardándome todo esto por mas tiempo, asique decidí contarle hoy mismo _a Matt todo lo que sentía hacia él._

Llegue muy pronto a clase y me quede parada en la puerta. Estaba echa un flan. Iba a entrar cuando escuche unas voces familiares.

-Esto no esta bien Tachikawua...debo detener esto...

-Quieres dejar de preocuparte- dijo Mimi- ábrete de una vez.

No aguante mas y eche un vistazo dentro de la clase.

Vi a Matt y a Mimi abrazados...tiernamente...dema siado...también vi como Matt le acariciaba la mejilla...

sentí como si me hubiesen echado encima un jarrón de agua fría. Ahora lo comprendía todo...estaban juntos...por eso ayer me rechazo...

¿porque?

¿porque mi mejor amiga me animaba a salir con el? Tal vez se enamorara de él tras ver que yo no me decidía a dar el paso.

¿porque Matt no me dijo nada? Supongo que no había tanta confianza entre nosotros como pensaba.

Lo peor de todo es que Davids tenía razón, Matt era un mujeriego y nada le importaba...eso me dolía pero era la verdad. Y si mis dos mejores amigos habían decidido salir juntos yo no seria un obstáculo para ellos, al contrario, me quitaría del _medio y les dejaría ser felices aunque mi corazón haya quedado roto._

No pude soportarlo mas y me fui de allí. Fui directa al campo de fútbol, tenia que desahogarme.

Estuve allí pegando tiros a la portería mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos rubís. Sentía rabia, impotencia ...no me podía creer que me estuviese pasando algo así.

-Sora- dijo una voz preocupada- ¿estas bien?

Me gire y supliqué que no fuera él.

Suspire aliviada al ver que se trataba de Motomiya. Corrí hacia él y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Davis..siento lo de ayer … tenias razón...él...él...él esta con Mimi.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Davis atónito- ¿como te han podido hacer esto?... mira lo mejor sera que no les veas hoy...¿que te parece si nos vamos a los recreativos? Te vendrá bien distraerte.

-Esta bien, sacame de aquí Davids.

Me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos juntos a los recreativos.  
__

+

*

*

El fin de semana llego rápidamente. Poco a poco fui asumiendo que Matt estuviera con Mimi, pero la verdad es que era una situación un tanto extraña. Pero prefería dejar las cosas como estaban.

Matt me llamo hoy para quedar, y fui a su casa como de costumbre. Allí estaba él como siempre, tocando el bajo. Dejo de tocar cuando me vio entrar a la habitación.

-Hola Sora- dijo animado.

-Hola Matt ¿que tal estás?

-Bien...me alegra que hayas venido...tengo que contarte algo.

-La verdad es que yo también tengo que contarte una cosa- dije acordándome.

-Eso esta bien. Bueno como dice el dicho, "las mujeres primero".

-Esta bien- le sonreí- pues la verdad es que no se como empezar...pero ….en fin ….estoy saliendo con Davids- me fije en la reacción de Matt, parecía que no había cambios en su rostro.

-¿Con Motomiya?- me pregunto.

-Si, ya se que es muy raro pero no se ayer estuve con él todo el día y surgió y bueno me e lanzado y...aquí estoy...estamos saliendo desde ayer.

-Oh..pues me alegro mucho por ti Sora, de verdad, espero que te vaya muy bien. _Motomiya es buen chico. Te mereces ser feliz._

-Yo también espero que todo salga bien- le dije ilusionada, luego me acorde de una cosa- y bueno...¿que es eso que me querías decir?

-Pues...bueno ya sabes...¿que quieres que te regale para tu cumpleaños? Es la semana que viene.

-Ya sabes lo que opino sobre lo de que me regalen cosas...me basta con que mi mejor amigo este conmigo ese día.

-Esta bien, como quieras.

-Bueno- le dije- ahora me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Nos veremos mañana como siempre verdad?.

-...claro- dijo Matt algo pensativo- adiós Sora.

-Hasta mañana Matt.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui. Pero lo que no sabia es que ese sería el último día que le vería.

*

*

*

A la tarde siguiente fui a buscar a Matt a su casa como hacia todos los días. Espere impaciente a que alguien me abriera la puerta. Tras esperar unos minutos, Hiroaki me abrió la puerta y al verme. Se quedo estupefacto.

-Hola señor Ishida- le salude- vengo a buscar a Matt.

-Matt no esta aquí- me contesto secamente.

_-...¿que raro?...¿a salido a alguna parte?..._

-Sora... es que no sabes nada...Matt se ha ido a Francia. Ya no esta en Odaiba.

No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo...no podía ser cierto...Matt ...ayer le vi...si en verdad se había ido a Francia me lo hubiese dicho.

-No puede ser...tiene que ser un error, ayer estuve con él y no me dijo nada de ningún viaje.

-Sora lo siento mucho pero es la verdad, se marchó hoy en la madrugada.

-Pero..cuanto tiempo se va... y porque se a ido.

-Tenia gira con su grupo y según me dijo que serian un par de meses...se lo mismo que tú Sora, lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

-No se preocupe. Muchas gracias por todo. Hasta luego señor Ishida- dije educadamente.

-adiós Sora- dijo el padre de Matt triste.

Y ahí me quede, sola en el portal de Matt, se me venia a la cabeza la frase que me dijo una vez: "yo nunca te abandonare Sora" pero lo había hecho...

intente contactar con él en los días que siguieron. Mil llamadas y un puñado de e-mails...pero ninguna respuesta...parecía como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra. No entendía porque...después de todo.. y así es como acababa... me costo mucho pero tras 3 meses sin saber de él decidí olvidarme de él...me costo mucho pero lo logre... y no le volví a ver...

__

Hasta que 8 meses después regreso de su viaje misterioso a Francia.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

El sonido de unas palmadas me devolvieron a la realidad.

-Sora, otra vez te as empanado- me dijo Matt divertido.  
-Si lo siento- me sobe la nuca- estaba en mi mundo..¿que me estabas diciendo?  
-Te estaba diciendo que que vamos a hacer hoy...podemos salir si quieres pero yo me llevare a mi "niña"- miro tiernamente a su bajo- tengo que aprenderme de una vez una canción...  
-Esta bien...¿y quienes iremos? porque mucho me temo que lo del cuarto de al lado va para rato.  
-Si..pues Tachikawua tenía también la tarde ocupada- se quedó pensando- ¿ y Yagami? ¿Qué te parece si le llamamos y damos una vuelta? podriamos ir al parque de las pistas de futbol y mientras vosotros jugaís yo puedo seguir tocando.  
-Me parece una buena idea - dije cogiendo el telefono movil- voy a llamarle ahora mismo.

Matt me sonrió mientras yo marcaba el número de telefono. Estaba un tanto nerviosa, pero tenía muchas ganas de verlo y mas despues de la experiencia que tuvimos los dos anoche. Al tercer toque obtuve respuesta.

-¿si?- su voz sonaba algo soprendida.  
-¿Tai?- dije un poco tímida.  
-Sí, soy yo...¿quien eres?  
-Soy Sora...¿que tal estas?  
-¡Sora!- su voz se alegro mas- pues bien...justo ahora pensba donde podrías estar.  
-Jajaj que casualidad...yo te iba a decir que si salías un rato esta tarde...e quedado también con Matt pero tiene que practicar una canción...nosotors podriamos jugar mientras al futbol...¿que te parece?  
-Por mi genial...nos vemos en el parque donde jugamos juntos al futbol la primera vez en una hora, ¿vale?  
-Ok. pues allí nos vemos, chao.  
-Adiós.

Estaba muy contenta...en menos de una hora volvería a ver a Tai.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó impaciente Matt- ¿Qué haremos entonces?  
-Hemos quedado en el parque del barrio dentro de una hora...vamos.  
-Muy bien- dijo Matt levantandose de la cama- recogo esta leonera y salimos para ya.

* * *

Tai llego puntual a la cita. Nos saludamos con un intenso abrazo, mientras que Matt le dió un amistoso apretón de manos. Nos quedamos todos en silencio unos instantes y entonces Matt se fue a un árbol y empezó a tocar el bajo.

Yagami y yo por nuestra parte jugamos un buen rato al futbol, hasta que nos tiramos en la arena del parque agotados...estuvimos jugando mas de dos horas y el cansancio ya se notaba en nuestros cuerpos.

-Menuda paliza me estás dando Takenouchi- me dijo Tai exahusto- no e conocido nunca a una chica que jugara tan bien al futbol.  
-Ya..el deporte se me ha dado bien...desde pequeña, siempre me a gustado, practico cualquier tipo de deporte.  
-Ah si ¿eh?- Tai puso un tonto divertido mientras se levantaba del suelo- pues veamos que tal se te dan las artes marciales, señora yo practico de todo.

Odiaba que la gente me subestimara por ser chica y Tai lo estaba haciendo. No sabia mucho de artes marciales pero le iba a demostar que no era tan debíl como él creía.

-Esta bien- dije levantandome también- jugemos a artes marciales..¿cual hacemos?  
-Karate- dijo Tai sonriente- voy a proponerte una apuesta... el primero que consiga hacer una llave al otro, invitara a Rammen...¿aceptas la apuesta?  
-De acuerdo, acepto la apuesta- me alejé de él un poco- bueno ¿empezamos ya?

Tai me volvió a sonreir y se puso en posición.

Ninguno se movió por el momento, nos estabamos estudiando el uno al otro... poco a poco Tai se empezó a acercar a mí y me cogio de los brazos. En respuesta yo tambien le cogí de los brazos.  
Empezamos a forcejear el uno contra el otro, se podria decir que teniamos la misma fuerza. Seguimos asi un buen rato hasta que Yagami me dio una patada y yo tire de el hacia abajo ... y entonces...

Caimos los dos al suelo pero de la manera mas rara que uno se podria imaginar...  
Yagami acabo tumbado en el suelo boca arriba y yo fui a caer encima de él. Los dos nos quedamos quietos sin decir nada.

Otra vez parecía que el tiempo se hubiese congelado... no dijimos nada , me debería haber quitado de encima , pero en el fondo no queria apartarme de él...estaba muy agusto..  
Noté como empezaba a sonrojarme y vi que Tai me miraba fijamente a los ojos...cuando me miraba así no podia contenerle la mirada... no se que me estaba pasando pero no quería que nada estropeara este magico momento.

-¡SORA!, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?- dijo una voz muy conocida para mi.

Lentamente gire mi cara a la direccion en la que me estaban hablando y rogue al cielo que no se tratara de la persona que pensaba que era... pero la realidad era muy cruel y estaba en lo cierto.

Davids había vuelto del campamento , era él el que me estaba hablando y el que me había encontrado encima de Tai y de esa manera. 


	6. El nuevo alumno parte1

**Hi Nakamas .  
aqui estoy de nuevo n.n siento haber tardado tanto en colgar el siguiente capitulo U.u pero e estado muy liada y e tenido algun k otro problemilla con mi ordenador...pero bueno lo importante es que estoy aqui de nuevo muajajajjajja xDDDD**

os informo que este capitulo me a salido tan largo (27 paginas de word ) que lo e tenido que dividir en dos partes e.e...hoy os traigo la primera y os prometo que antes de que termine esta semana os publicare la segunda parte ^^ en recompensa por mi tardanza

bueno y ahora como siempre, agradezco a todas las personas que siguen mi fic ^^

**y ahora sin mas dilatación os dejo el nuevo capitulo espero k os guste n.n:  
**

_**Enlaces del pasado: Capitulo 6: El nuevo alumno  
parte 1.**_

****

_Mi vida era la que todo chaval quería para si mismo...un total...¡desenfreno!_

Hay me encontraba yo, en una tienda de campaña a 160km de mi ciudad, con mis mejores amigos, una revista porno, un iphone con contenido sexual, vodka, whisky, ron, coca-colas, fantas de dos sabores distintos y una bolsa de hielo almacenada en un refrigerador portátil...ecuación perfecta para una noche sin control.

-Venga ya Megawa, no puedes hacer eso, no te atreves  
-¿que no me atrevo dices?  
-Ey Motomiya, díselo, dile que no se atreve  
-Esperar chicos...tengo que apagar el móvil, sino esta pesada me bombardeara a llamadas y mensajes – allí cambie la voz – hay cariñito, te echo de menos, hay amorcito, bomboncito, vuelve pronto...jajajajaja – Todos empezamos a despollarnos literalmente, ellos me entendían y para mi era suficiente.

Antes de apagar el móvil, le envié un mensaje, sabia que si lo hacia, mintiendola, cuando llegaría el domingo, nos iríamos derecho al catre, a echar uno de esos fucking polvos

-Ey... - Un chico bajo se me acerco, le conocía, era el nuevo defenso, su estatura _engañaba, podría robarla fácilmente y la controlaba muy bien, claro que, no mejor que yo  
-Dime Leo – ese era su nombre de pila  
-¿No crees que te pasas un poco? - la pregunta hizo que escupiera parte de la bebida que me estaba tomando  
-¿QUE DICES? - grite haciendo que el resto se volteara – es una chica macho, o la das mano dura, o se te escapa, y prenda, este menda tiene a esa pelirroja en la palma de la mano, enjaulada, así nunca se escaparan, ¿verdad chicos?  
-SIIII – corearon todos, mientras se reían y seguían a lo suyo  
-Bueno...si tu lo dices  
-Hazme caso Leo...mano dura_

La noche paso enseguida y el entrenamiento matutino del domingo se efectuó a las 6:00, con una resaca mañanera, nos pusimos a correr por el campo, mas de 1 hora y media. Luego echamos el ultimo partido y a las 16:00 ya estábamos camino Odaiba

El autobús llego a las 18:00, me fui con los chicos al bar a tomar la ultima ronda, pagaba nuestro buen amigo Leo, me despedí de ellos y fui a casa de Mimi, supuse que como todos los findes, estaría ahí mi ave rojiza, triste y a la espera de que la vuelva a enjaular

-¿Si? - pregunto Mimi abriéndome la puerta – anda...eres tu  
-Tachikawa – balbucee con descortesía, llevándome una de sus miradas incriminatorias – deja de mirarme así, quieres  
-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto de mala ostia, me pase la mano por la entrepierna y la conteste  
-Recogerla...¿donde esta? - pregunte seriamente – creí que estaría aquí...

Vi como mediosonreia y luego soltó una carcajada que me puso de mala leche

-Como si te esperara a ti...expresivamente A TI – me empujo con el dedo indice en el pecho – no es tuya Motomiya, ella es libre – esa palabra me produjo un leve ardor en el estomago..¿celos?  
-Donde...esta – volví a insistir plantándola cara  
-Deja de echarme tu aliento apestoso a alcohol, y sal, ahora mismo, de mi casa

Me di la vuelta totalmente indignado y cerré su puerta de un portazo, aun con la mochila del campamento en la espalda salí a caminar, estaba furioso, cuando la viera la daría una torta ¿como se atreve a hacerme esperar?, maldita puerca, espero que me recompense sexualmente bien...o el próximo finde, me iré de putas

Mientras pensaba a que puticlub irme el próximo finde con mis colegas, escuche unas risas, una era particularmente conocida, venían del campo de fútbol, me acerque _cuidadosamente...y la vi...ahí estaba...hija de puta...estaba con otro hombre, y encima...TUMBADO BAJO EL_

-¡SORA!, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Grite totalmente enfurecido, rojo de ira, me acerque a ella a paso rápido y la cogí del brazo, lastimandola, pero eso ahora me daba igual, ese tío no paraba de mirarme y encima buscaba pelea  


…

**POV´S MATT**

Parecía una tarde como otra cualquiera. Yagami y Sora ya se habían puesto a jugar al fútbol. Como acto reflejo me toque la brecha que tenía en la ceja, ya no recordaba lo mucho que odiaba aquel deporte. Pense en seguir con mi bajo y dejarles jugando.

Aquella maldita canción me estaba trayendo de cabeza, y no era porque me la tuviera que aprender por exigencias del grupo, sino que, ya se trataba de una cuestión personal.  
Estaba tan absorto en la música que no me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Todo iba bien hasta que escuché una voz que pensé que no volvería a oír en mucho tiempo.

-¡SORA SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Nada mas escuchar esa voz, suplique que no fuera el gilipollas de Daisuke Motomiya, pero hoy no era mi día de suerte.  
Hay estaba él, por lo visto, había regresado ya del "campamento para retrasados homosexuales". Le eché un vistazo. No había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el mismo subnormal de siempre.  
Me levante del banco y me fui directo hacia donde estaban todos, se avecinaban problemas.

Al parecer, Sora y Tai estaban jugando y por accidente acabaron tumbados uno encima del otro, con tan mala suerte, que Motomiya les pillo infraganti.  
Vi como Sora se levantó rápidamente, tras ver a Daisuke. Note que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Yo por ahora me quedé observando la escena.

-Da...Davids- dijo mi amiga totalmente nerviosa- has vuelto.  
-Sí, ya sabias que volvía hoy, no se de que te sorprendes- uso un tono muy duro, cosa que no me gustó- de todas formas veo que estás bastante ocupada.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te e echado mucho de menos...  
-Ah si- dijo Davids sarcásticamente- quien lo diría...con lo entretenida que estás...

Taichi se acercó a Motomiya.

-Tio calmate un poco- intentaba relajar la situación- a sido todo un mal entendido, deja que explique...  
-Se puede saber quien cojones eres tú- le interrumpió Daisuke.  
-Es Taichi Yagami, sólo es un amigo...  
-Yagami, ¿no?- Tai asintió con la cabeza. Procurare no olvidar tu nombre- después se dirigió a Sora- y tú que, me voy un par de días, lo paso fatal porque estaba lejos de ti, y a la vuelta me encuentro conque te estás revolcando con otro. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, esto no se te a podido ocurrir a ti sola...seguro que la guarra de Mimi te dió la idea.  
Ahí ya no pude aguantar mas, no podía permitir que hablara así de Tachikawa.

-Cuida tu lengua Motomiya, o me verás obligado a limpiar mi bajo con ella.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Si cuando digo que es un memo...

-Ishida- me dijo desafiante- Como tu por aquí, creía que estabas en Francia.  
-Volví ayer, echaba de menos mi tierra natal.

Motomiya me dedicó una mirada de asco y se encaró con Tai, ya que este no paraba de mirarle todo el tiempo.

-¿Que pasa colega?, tienes algún problema, ella es mia!, como te vuelva a ver cerca de ella, te mato...¿me has entendido? O te hablo en lengua de mis nudillos, ¡eh! - le plante cara, vi como Sora se ponía entre medios  
-Ya basta... - me miro suplicándome, eche un gapo al suelo cerca del tío y volví a gruñirle  
-Estas avisado...colega

Sora se puso en medio de los dos, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Tenia que hacer algo.  
Cuando me fije mejor en Takenouchi tenia el brazo rojo. Ese desgraciado la había echo daño. Pero ahora no podía ocuparme de eso.

Taichi reaccionó como debería haberlo echo yo. Fue corriendo con el puño en alto hacia Motomiya, pero yo reaccione rápido.  
Agarre a Yagami del brazo.

-No lo hagas Tai.  
-Es que estas ciego o que. No has visto como la está tratando. Además, este tío me esta buscando- me acorde del escupitajo que dio Daisuke hace unos minutos- y este tío me a encontrado.  
-Ya lo se, pero pegandole no vas a solucionar nada, al contrario, solo lo empeoraras...además, pondrías a Sora en una situación comprometida... y no querrás que pase eso...¿verdad?

Tai se quedo en silencio un rato. Supongo que estaba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer. Al final acabo por relajar su postura y bajar su puño.

-Daisuke deja que te lo explique por favor- le suplico Sora.  
-¡Que te calles! Ya hablaremos tú y yo ahora- fruncí el ceño, ese Motomiya me estaba tocando las pelotas- ya te puedes ir despidiendo de "tus amiguitos", nos largamos de aquí.

Sora nos miro a los dos, nunca antes la había visto tan triste y abatida.

-Adiós chicos- dijo la pelirroja con la mirada clavada en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirarnos a la cara.

Motomiya y yo nos miramos fijamente, nuestro sentimiento de odio era mutuo.

-Ishida- me volvió a desafiar el castaño.  
-Motomiya- le conteste siguiéndole el juego- nos veremos en el instituto.

Davids le dio a Sora otro tirón en el brazo y antes de que esta desapareciera, nos echo una mirada llena de culpabilidad y pena. Me hubiera gustado salir detrás de ella, pero luche contra mis impulsos y me quede donde estaba. Ya habían desaparecido.

Taichi pego un bufido y dio un puñetazo a un árbol.

-¡MIERDA!- estaba furioso.  
-Tai...-intente calmarle pero no sabia como hacerlo.  
-Y que coño pasa contigo- me grito- se supone que es tu mejor amiga, como permites que trate así.

Suspire, aquel chico parecía un poco cortito.

-Haber Yagami, se perfectamente que Daisuke es un cabrón, pero darle pie a provocar una pelea es lo que menos voy a hacer en estos momentos. No me voy a rebajar a su nivel.

Yagami parecía que esta vez comprendió mis palabras y se relajo, aunque no demasiado.

-No me puedo creer que Takenouchi este saliendo con alguien como él...  
-Lo sé- estaba de acuerdo con Yagami en eso- pero ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada...es su decisión y lo único que podemos hacer es respetarla.

Yagami miro al suelo impotente.

-Lo mejor sera que te vayas- le sugerí- por ahora ya se a ido con él y hacemos nada de provecho aquí. Mañana será otro día.  
-Si, tienes razón, tengo que irme- sorprendentemente me había dado la razón- supongo que nos veremos...algún día.  
-Pues no lo sé la verdad, yo también voy al Tamachi y no se si tu irás al mismo instituto...  
-No- me aclaró- yo voy al Odaiba norte...asique es muy posible que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo.  
-Vaya- dije algo triste- pues espero que todo te vaya bien Yagami.  
-Y a ti también, eres un buen tío Ishida.  
-Tu también lo eres- dije sonriéndole- hasta pronto.

Taichi agitó su mano en señal de despedida y se fue en dirección a su casa, supongo, yo me quede allí un rato asimilando todo lo que había sucedido. Conocía perfectamente todos los sentimientos que tenia ahora mismo Yagami, pero no podía sentirse mas impotente que yo... ahora viendo la actitud que tenia Motomiya con Sora, comprendía los e-mails de Tachikawa... he hecho bien en volver de Francia.

Pero ahora no tenia tiempo de pensar en el pasado. Tenía que ocuparme de asuntos de mayor importancia...

**FIN POV´S MATT**

*

Fue el camino más silencioso e incomodo que había echo nunca hasta mi casa. Daisuke no hablaba, solo me lanzaba miradas de reproche y apretaba mi mano con fuerza...todavía me dolía el brazo del tirón que me dio antes, pero no le di importancia, supongo que me lo merecía.  
Tras 10 minutos llegamos al portal de mi duplex, mire a Davids, comprendí que entraríamos a mi casa, esta muy nerviosa. Todo había salido mal, Davids vino en el momento mas inesperado y ahora no sabia como explicarle la verdad.

Llegamos a mi casa a los pocos segundos y mi novio me soltó la mano y me miro fijamente.

-Entremos al salón. Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Le asentí con la cabeza y pronto estuvimos en el salón, sentados uno enfrente del otro.

-Bien ...-comenzó a hablar Davids- quiero una explicación convincente de lo que a pasado en mi ausencia, ¡y la quiero ahora!

Cerre los ojos, intente relajarme, y pensé bien en lo que le iba a decir a Davids.

-Cariño, tienes que creerme todo a sido un gran mal entendido. E estado todo este finde con Mimi y el sábado estuvimos celebrando el cumpleaños de Matt, que volvió hace unos días de Francia. Se que parece que estaba haciendo lo que no era con aquel chico, pero no es así, yo le dije que no era capaz de hacerme una llave de Karate- no se porque esta incumbriendo a Tai, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que tenia que hacerlo- acabamos perdiendo el equilibrio y caímos al suelo...y después apareciste tu...por favor Daisuke tienes que creerme, te juro que esa es la verdad.

Davids se quedo pensativo asimilando la información, luego, hablo.

-Vaya asique se trataba de eso... y...¿se puede saber quien cojones es ese tío?- me dijo totalmente arisco.  
-Pues...-ahora esta mas nerviosa todavía- es Taichi Yagami, como te dije antes, es un chico al que conocí el día en que te fuiste al campamento... me vio triste y me animo y nos hicimos amigos... la verdad es que se a portado muy bien conmigo.  
-ohhhh que tierno- dijo sarcásticamente- por favor Sora... no creía que fueras tan estúpida, a ese tío solo le interesaba una cosa...  
-¡Te equivocas!- dije a la ofensiva- él no es así...  
-¡Sora Takenouchi, me estas levantándome la voz!- me desafió.

fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ahora si que Davids estaba furioso, pro no lograba entender nada...¿porque no hacia mas que defender a Tai?..pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenia que arreglar las cosas con mi novio cuanto antes.

-Lo ...lo siento- dije agachando la cabeza- no quería decir eso.  
-Así me gusta cuida tus modales- dijo duramente Davids- bien e estado pensando en todo lo que a pasado esta tarde... y e llegado a una conclusión- te perdono.

Me levante contenta a darle un abrazo...no podía creer que todo hubiera salido tan bien, conociendo a Davids, temía una pelea entre él y Tai.

-pero no obstante...-dijo seriamente Daisuke- para que esta relación salga bien, ambos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte... y este finde e visto actitudes que no me han gustado nada de nada. si de verdad quieres que te perdone , tendrás que prometerme un par de cosas.

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto...no me quedo otro remedio que escuchar sus condiciones, aunque ya me estaba oliendo cuales serian.

-Bien- dijo Davids- lo primero de todo es que no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese tal Yagami...¡nunca mas! ese tío solo te hace mal, asique a partir de este momento no le volverás a ver...¿a quedado claro?

no se porque, pero en ese momento note como si un gran puñal atravesara mi corazón. solo le cnocia desde hace 3 días, pero Tai se había convertido en una persona muy especial para mi...y mas después de aquella noche en el campo,cuando nos contamos el uno al otro tantas cosas...pero ahora todo eso seria parte del pasado...tenia que olvidarlo, era lo mejor para los dos. Ademas, ahora lo único que me importaba era ser feliz con Daisuke.

-e...esta bien- me dolió mucho, pero tenia que ser convincente- no volveré a verlo mas, si eso significa que puedas perdonarme.

Daisuke sonrió satisfecho.

-Bien...y lo segundo que quiero que hagas...Sora, no quiero que salgas de casa hasta que empieces el instituto.

Me quedé estática. eso si que no me lo esperaba, ¿de verdad pretendía que me quedara encerrada una semana? no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Pero Davids..aún queda una semana. ¿quieres que me quede aquí sola?  
-Sora, escuchame, es lo mejor. piensa que solo es una semana. Además, ya as echo bastante el vago, tendrás que prepararte para las clases.

no me lo podía creer, de todos los disparates que se le habían ocurrido a Davids, este se llevaba la palma.

-pero no te das cuenta de las tonterías que estas diciendo...como me voy a quedar aquí encerrada una semana, que diría mi madre... y mis amigos.  
-por tu madre no te preocupes -mediosonrio Davids- hable con tu madre el otro día y esta de acuerdo conmigo, lo mejor para ti sera que te quedes en casa unos días; y en lo que se refriere a tu amigos...te vendrá bien que te alejes de ellos unos días. son una mala influencia para ti.

no pude evitar mosquearme. estaba harta ya de ese tema.

-Daisuke otra vez con lo mismo. creo que ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, son mis amigos. y te guste o no, tendrás que respetarlos.  
-¿porque debería respetar a alguien que no me ofrece el mismo trato...?  
-Davids tu tampoco pones de tu parte- salte a la defensiva, no soportaba que se metieran con mis amigos.  
-Y ellos que- grito mi novio encolerizado -se ve a legua que me odian...antes fui a ver si estabas en casa de Tachikawa y me echo a patadas...literalmente y ¿que me dices de Ishida? se aprecia a kilómetros que me odia...tus amigos no me han aceptado desde el principio.

-estoy harta de discutir siempre lo mismo, ¡harta!- apoye mi cabeza sobre mis manos y no pude evitar derramar lagrimas, lagrimas de impotencia.

Davids abandono su postura seca y se acercó a mi para abrazarme con ternura...yo me deje refugiar por su tierno abrazo.

-Sora- dijo apenado- ¿es que no lo entiendes? yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti... no creo que tus amigos se mueran por no verte en una semana, si ve verdad te quieren sabrán que lo haces por tus estudios. Ademas si me quieres deberías hacerlo, para que yo sea feliz...¿o no acaso no me quieres?

cerré los ojos, me hubiera gustado mandarle a la mierda y decirle que al igual que le necesito a él mis amigos también son muy importantes para mi, pero como una estúpida cobarde agache la cabeza y mire al suelo. me resigne, él había ganado.

-Tienes razón, debería haberme preocupado por mis estudios, no te preocupes me quedare aquí esta semana y me preparare bien para las clases- le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Davids sonrió triunfante y me dio un beso en los labios.

-te a costado pero al fin has comprendido que es por tu bien- se fue acercando lentamente a mi y me beso el cuello sensualmente mientras me desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa.

-Da..Davids...¿que estás haciendo?-pregunte anonada.  
-A ti que te parece- me contesto Davids como si la pregunta fuera bastante obvia- no te e visto en 3 días...estoy que me subo por las paredes- dicho esto me tiro bruscamente al sofá y se puso encima miá.

yo, pensé que hablaríamos de nuestras cosas y que me contaría los detalles de su finde en el campamento, pero en vez de eso se apodero de mi para poseerme como si se tratara de un animal. Yo lo único que pude hacer es cerrar los ojos rápidamente y suplicar que todo eso pasara rápido. no pude evitar derramar una lagrima.

* * *

**POV´S TAI.**

-Hijo de puta- grite tirando los libros de una estantería que tenia al lado. Estaba furioso.  
Lo peor que podía hacer en esos momentos era volver a casa. nada mas salir de aquel parque me cogí el primer autobús que vi y me fui directo al barrio de Odaiba sur. en menos de media hora ya estaba allí. Koishiro Izumi era el único que me escucharía en esos momentos y , necesitaba desahogarme.

-Tai...-Izumi quería calmarme pero por ahora, eso no podría ser posible.  
-Como e podido ser tan gilipollas- ahora le di una patada a la papelera, vaciandola- nunca debi dejarle "irse de rositas"...cabronazo como se atreve a tratarla asi.

-Tai... por favor quieres hacer el favor de...  
-¡NO!- interrumpí a Izzy- no puedo relajarme y menos sabiendo...en serio, no estabas allí, pero tenías que haber visto la manera en la que la estaba tratando...como si se tratara de un trapo, un objeto. Dios, maldito cabrón- zarandee una estantería.

Izzy puso los ojos en blanco y pensó las palabras que me iba a decir ahora.

-Tai no se si lo sabrás, pero mis muebles no tienen la culpa de lo que te ha sucedido esta tarde...  
-Ya lo sé- no quería ser desagradable con él, pero cuando me cabreaba no podía dominar mis sentimientos- pero entiéndeme, no le e pegado y tengo acumulada toda esa rabia y tengo que descargarla como sea. te prometo que colocare todo como estaba.  
-Eso espero- me dijo mi amigo mientras le caía por la frente una gota al estilo anime- pero me sorprende que no le pegaras y mas sabiendo todo lo que me has contado...  
-No lo sé ni yo- reconocí- en realidad iba a hacerlo, pero el estúpido de Ishida se puso en medio. Y bueno...ella también se puso en medio y no se, si te soy sincero, ese fue el verdadero motivo por el que no le pegue...me miro directamente a los ojos, como suplicándome que no lo hiciera...y no pude resistirme a esa mirada. Y luego...ese cabronzado se aprovecho de ello- le di una patada a una silla.

Todavía estaba furioso y fui directo al escritorio de Izumi. Cogí con las dos manos su lapot pero entonces Izzy intervino.

-¡Eh, eh eh!- me arrebato rápidamente su ordenador y me dio un empujón, haciendo que me sentara en la cama- con esto si que no se juega...¿sabes lo que significa para mi este ordenador? vale mas que tu vida- a continuación le empezó a dar besos a su portátil- ya esta cariño ya paso...te prometo que este animal no volverá a hacerlo.

ahora fui yo quien puso los ojos en blanco, pero solté una carcajada. Con esa tontería Izzy había conseguido que se me pasara el cabreo.

-Perdoname tío- le dije mientras me soba la nuca- ya sabes que soy muy temperamental.  
-Lo se, pero bueno al menos te e parado a tiempo...¿estás mejor?  
-si-resople- gracias por aguantarme una vez mas, Izzy  
-Vaya... y ahora te vas a poner sentimental...quien me lo diría...¿de verdad eres el Taichi Yagami que yo conozco?  
-Pues claro que soy yo...tampoco estoy tan raro.

Izzy me sonrió y se me quedo mirando, sabia que estaba preocupado por mi.

-¿estas preocupado por ella verdad?  
-No digas tonterías...es solo que tengo la rabia de no haberle partido la cara a ese chulo-playa...¿sabes lo peor de todo?- Izzy me negó con la cabeza- que ese tío resulta que es una versión mala de mi, se parece bastante a mi...pero claramente yo soy mejor que el. Argh es que no me entra en la cabeza como Sora puede estar con él...es un garrulo grotesco...por no hablar de su machismo y su forma de tratarla. Por eso odio a las tías...son idiotas. Y tranquilo, no estoy preocupado por ella, solo se trata de una cuestión de orgullo.

Izzy esbozo una sonrisa.

-Taichi Yagami conmigo no tienes que ir de chico duro...que ya son muchos años y nos conocemos perfectamente. Mira seré franco contigo..¿no te estará empezando a gustar Takenouchi, verdad?

Esa pregunta si que me pillo desprevenido. Odio cuando Izzy va tan directo en algunos temas. La verdad es que no me lo había replanteado hasta ahora, pero lo cierto es que desde que la conocí este viernes, no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Solo contaba las horas para poder verla de nuevo y estar a su lado, y este sentimiento se hizo mas fuerte todavía después de la noche en la que compartimos tantas cosas en ese campo. Y siendo sinceros, cuando nos caímos uno encima del otro no se muy bien lo que sentí. Pero no quería que se quitara de encima...es mas, si Motomiya no hubiese aparecido, no se lo que hubiera pasado...  
¿pero que demonios estás diciendo Tai? Es una chica, además tiene novio. Me juré a mi mismo que, después de todo lo que sucedió con Catalina, no volvería en confiar en una tía nunca mas...y Sora no sería una excepción. Así que me quitaría esas ideas tontas de la cabeza.

-No digas chorradas Izumi, sabes perfectamente lo que opino del sexo femenino...no voy a negar que Takenouchi sea mona, pero eso no significa que me guste ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo una amiga y nada más. Me jode que este con un imbécil como Motomiya, pero su vida y ella sabrá lo que hace con ella.

Esperaba que con aquel discurso, a Izumi le hubiese quedado claro mis sentimientos hacia Sora. Él por su parte sólo me miró, como si intentara adivinar si le estaba contando la verdad.

-Esta bien, siento haberte dicho eso- se disculpo Izzy- pero eres mi mejor amigo y se lo que has sufrido por culpa de esa rubia descerebrada...y lo ultimo que me gustaría para ti es que te enamoraras de una chica comprometida...porque ¿no eres tan idiota como para pillarte de una chica con novio?  
-¡Pues claro que no!- dije algo irritado- ya te lo e dicho Izzy, sólo es una amiga y nada más.  
-Esta bien, te creo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero lo cierto es que no podía pasar así de fácil del tema. Desde que Sora se fue de esa manera del parque, no pude evitar preocuparme por ella. No sabia si ahora estaría bien así ese animal la hizo algo...espero que por su bien no fuera así, porque de lo contrario, se las vería conmigo.

-Bueno- dije levantándome de la cama- me voy, tengo que hacer la cena y ver que están haciendo los "tortolitos", llevan casi todo el día juntos y no me fió del casanova.  
-¿Cuando te darás cuenta de que tu hermana ya es una adolescente?  
-Supongo que algún día- dije encogiéndome de hombros- bueno Izzy, hasta otra.  
-Adiós Tai.

Estaba de camino a mi casa. Mire el móvil por si las moscas, pero no había señales de Sora todavía. No iba a dejar que las cosas acabaran así.

-Takenouchi, te dejare 2 días de ventaja, si en ese plazo no das señales de vida...ire a buscarte.

**FIN POVS TAI**

_3 días después..._

Davids se había vuelto a ir, sus visitas eran cada vez mas cortas desde que me impuso aquella condena de estar encerrada en mi casa una semana. Venía me preguntaba cosas sin sentido, y cuando acabamos de hacer el amor, se volvía a ir... estaba empezando a pensar que solo me visitaba por eso. En muchas ocasiones le suplicaba que se quedara a dormir conmigo, pero él se negaba en rotundo. Decía que sus padres no le dejaban y que entendiera su situación familiar, tenia que tener a sus padres contentos, o de lo contrario, tendría mas restricciones.

Solo habían pasado 3 días desde que Davids volvió del campamento, aunque a mi me parecían 3 años. El tiempo aquí pasaba lento y cada día que pasaba era peor todavía. Tenía la sensación de que las paredes se me comerían en cualquier momento, sin contar con la sensación de soledad que sentía en estos momentos. Aun no podía creerme que mi madre estuviera de acuerdo con todo esto. Definitivamente nunca dejaría de sorprenderme. Pero el sonido del teléfono fijo hizo que dejara a un lado mis pensamientos.

solo pude hacer una cosa, me mordí el labio con impotencia e ignore el teléfono. En realidad me hubiera gustado cogerle el teléfono a Mimi y contarla todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que si hacía eso, las consecuencias serían funestas para mí. Soltó el contestador automático.

-_"Sora soy yo, Mimi. Me tienes muy preocupada. Solo quiero saber si estás bien. Hace 3 días que no se de ti y Matt me contó el incidente que hubo entre Tai y Daisuke. Llamame pronto. Te quiero"  
_  
Solo podía sentir mucha impotencia. Pero no podía cogerla el teléfono. Para el resto de la gente yo "estaba fuera de Odaiba" aunque ellos no sabían nada ya que desde el regreso de Davids, no di señales de vida.

No era la primera llamada que recibía de Mimi, en el transcurso de estos 3 días me había llamado 8 veces. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo, pero si hablaba con ella, tendría problemas con Daisuke;Matt sólo me llamo una vez, pero tampoco se lo cogí. Resulto muy raro que no insistiera mas, pero no le dí importancia.

Ahora sonó mi móvil. Sabía que no era Mimi la que me estaba llamando ahora. Y, en efecto, estaba en lo cierto. Se trataba de él.  
Era raro pero cuando Tai me llamaba, tenía que luchar conmigo misma para no descolgar el teléfono y hablar con el. Me llamaba 5 veces al día, eso sin contar con los e-mails que recibía a diario.  
El móvil dejo de sonar, y extrañamente, volvía a tener esa sensación de vacío que experimentaba cada vez que me llamaba.

Lo confieso, le echo muchísimo de menos. Esa sonrisa, su comportamiento infantil que me hacía reír cada dos por tres y sobretodo...sus ojos achocolatados...tan llenos de magnetismo, que casi siempre me hacían ruborizarme cuando los miraba.  
Tai se merecía una despedida decente, no era justo el trato que le estaba dando. Sabia a lo que me exponía, pero aun así decidí correr el riesgo. Marqué el número de Tai y espera a que me cogiera el teléfono. contesto mas rápido de lo que pensé.

-¡Sora!- dijo impaciente.  
-Sí, soy yo- aunque me hubiera gustado ser simpática, no podía. Use un tono muy seco, no propio de mí.  
-¿Estás bien?- se notaba que estaba preocupado- ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.  
-E estado ocupada, pero eso ahora no tiene importancia. Necesito hablar contigo. ¿podemos vernos mañana?  
-Claro, ¿a que hora?  
-De acuerdo, mañana a las 23:00 en el parque donde nos conocimos.  
-¿Porque tan tarde?- se sorprendió Tai.  
-No puedo antes...tengo que colgar. Hasta mañana Yagami. Intenta ser puntual. Adiós.

No le di tiempo a que se despidiera de mi. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos hasta que hablé con él. Me iba a costar mucho pero, mañana cortaría todos los lazos que me unían a Taichi Yagami. Aún no sabía como se lo iba a decir, pero sacaría fuerzas de donde fuese necesario. Me fui directa a la cama. Mañana sería un día muy largo y difícil.

**POV´S MIMI**

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Motomiya regreso del campamento, y aún no se sabía nada de Sora. Todavía recuerdo cuando Daisuke vino a verme a mi casa, juraría que estaba bebido. Tal vez debería haberle tratado mejor, no quería que Sora tuviera problemas por mi culpa. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Estaba muy preocupada por Sora. No contestaba a mis llamadas y mensajes. Después de que Ishida me contara lo que sucedió entre Yagami y Motomiya, mi tranquilidad se incrementó. Ya no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que mi amiga diera señales de vida. Tendría que actuar por mi propia cuenta si quería hallar respuestas.

Cogí un taxi y en menos de media hora ya estaba en la puerta del dúplex de Yamatto Ishida. Sabia que Matt era el único que me podía las respuestas que buscaba.  
Subí hasta el rellano y allí me encontré con Takeru.

-Bueno días Tachikawa- me saludó alegremente- ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?  
-Hola T.K, pues e venido a visitar a tu hermano un rato...¿y tú a donde vas?  
-Yo también voy a ver a Hikari un rato- sonrió picaramente mientras decía eso- así que me voy ya, no quiero llegar tarde. Saludaré a Yagami de tu parte. Hasta luego.  
-Adiós- le dije con una sonrisa.

Vi como Takeru se iba...el parecido que tenía con su hermano mayor era increíble, parecían dos gotas de agua.  
Llame al timbre de Matt, pero tras esperar 3 minutos y ver que no tenía respuesta alguna decidí llamar otra vez pero...

nada que no había respuesta...¿que demonios estaba haciendo?  
Mi paciencia se acabo asique aporreé su timbre. Hasta que ví como se abría la puerta.

-¡Maldito enano! ¿se puede saber que se te a olvidado ahora? ya no me dejas ni cagar a gusto.

No hubiera querido ver lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos. Yamatto solo estaba en boxers y no tenia ninguna camiseta puesta.  
El viaje a Francia le había sentado muy bien...se le notaba que había echo ejercicio. ¿pero que estaba haciendo?  
rápidamente aparte mi vista de él, completamente ruborizada. Noté como Matt también lo estaba.

-Mierda- dijo mientras entraba a su casa a por una camiseta- no esperaba que fueras tu...anda que avisas de que vas a venir. Entra no te quedes ahí parada.

Entre todavía con la cara como un tomate. ¿porque estas cosas solo me pasaban a mi?. Me senté en el sillón.

-Bueno ya estoy mas presentable- dijo el rubio, ya vestido- y dime, ¿que te trae por aquí?  
-Deja de hacerte el idiota- dije con impaciencia- sabes porque estoy aquí.  
-Si, tienes razón, sé porque estás aquí.  
-Así es...Matt, ya han pasado 4 días y aún no sabemos nada de ella. La e llamado infinidad de veces y no me contesta, ¿tu sabes algo?  
-Pues estoy como tú- Matt no parecía tan preocupado, al contrario, estaba totalmente despreocupado del tema.- la llame una vez y no e insistido mas.  
-¡Pero como puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente!- me estaba empezando a desesperar- no sabemos si le a pasado algo o si Daisuke la a echo daño.  
-Mimi no digas tonterías- ahora parecía mas serio- Daisuke no le a echo nada a Sora. Relajate, si la has llamado a casa y no te lo a cogido, sera porque no esta en su casa. Mira , todavía estamos de vacaciones, seguramente este con su madre disfrutando de los últimos días.  
-Con su madre, venga ya Matt- dije incrédula- pero si no se soportan...no creo que Sora haya querido irse con ella.  
-Pues entonces...- Ishida se quedo pensativo- estará con Daisuke.  
-Eso tampoco me cuadra, ya sabes como son los padres de Daisuke.  
-Mimi, quieres calmarte, ella esta bien.  
-¡Es que no puedo calmarme- dije alterada- ella no desaparece así como así. La a pasado algo, lo noto- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos- Matt, por favor, si no está en casa creeré que esta con su madre y me dejaré de preocupar. Pero por favor vamos verla.

Yamatto me abrazó rápidamente y acaricio mi pelo con dulzura. Era extraño, pero echaba de menos esos abrazos, ahora me sentía mas reconfortada.

-Tranquila ¿vale?- dijo Matt con suavidad- dejame vestirme y vamos a verla. Si eso te calmara, lo haremos.  
-Esta bien- dije algo mas calmada- muchas gracias, Matt.  
-De nada- Matt me acarició la mejilla- vengo ahora, voy a vestirme.

Matt subió a cambiarse y yo suspire aliviada. Pronto descubriremos donde estaba Sora.

No lo había pensado hasta ahora pero, echaba de menos a Ishida.

**FIN POV´S MIMI**

_Mientras, en la residencia Yagami..._

-Pues no me queda del todo mal- dijo Hikari mientras se miraba en el espejo como le quedaba su nuevo uniforme escolar.  
-Bien es poco- Takeru rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Kari y empezó a morderla el cuello apasionadamente- ¿te e dicho alguna vez lo que me ponen los uniformes de colegialas?

Hikari sonrió.

-Lo se, por eso me lo e puesto delante tuya.

T.K atrajo a Hikari hacia él y ambos se besaron apasionadamente. Sus lenguas se movían a una velocidad increíble, caldeando el ambiente. El rubio deslizo su mano hasta tocar el pecho de Kari, provocando que esta pusiese su piel de gallina.  
Pero alguien entro en el cuarto inesperadamente.

-Hikari, me voy a ...-Tai no termino la frase, la escena que estaba viendo le dejo estático.  
-¡Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta antes de entrar!-dijo la castaña sulfurada.  
-Vosotros no perdéis el tiempo ¡eh!- Tai estaba furioso. Luego, echo una mirada asesina a T.K- y tú que, podrías quitar esa mano de ahí. Si no es mucha molestia.

T.K quito la mano del pecho, No sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre Tai acababa contándoles el rollo. De una manera u otra.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el rubio- yo...estaba...  
-No lo intentes casanova- dijo Tai- ya hablaremos tú y yo.  
-Bueno vale ya- Hikari intentaba cambiar de tema- ¿que me estabas diciendo, Tai?  
-Ah si. Te estaba diciendo que me voy y que volveré dentro de una hora. Mas o menos.  
-¿Pero a donde vas tan tarde?- dijo Kari consultando su reloj.  
-E quedado con Sora, quiere hablar conmigo.  
-¿Con Sora?- se sorprendió T.K- no me digas que sabes algo de ella. Mi hermano y Mimi están muy preocupados por ella. Si sabes algo te agradecería que se lo dijeras...  
-A eso voy precisamente- dijo Tai- voy a averiguar que ha pasado.  
-Esta bien- asintió el rubio- buena suerte.  
-Gracias. Volveré dentro de un rato- miro a los tortolitos- y espero que para entonces tu querido novio se haya ido.

Taichi se fue dando un pequeño portazo en la puerta. Dejando a T.K y Kari solos.

-Creo que voy a ir preparando la cena- dijo Hikari.

La castaña iba a salir por la puerta, pero Takeru le agarro del brazo.

-Yo prefiero empezar por el postre- dijo Takeru picaronamente- te violaré- el rubio ojiazul comenzó a reír mientras la castaña se sonrojaba.

T.K cogió a Kari y la empujo a la cama. Después, se tumbo encima de ella.

-Vamos a aprovechar la escasa hora que tenemos.

* * *  
**POV´S TAI**

eran ya las 23:15 y Sora no aparecía. Me estaba terminando de fumar mi 4º cigarrillo, estaba muy nervioso. Desde que salí de casa tengo un mal presentimiento, solo esperaba que se tratara de imaginaciones mías. Esperaba ansioso a su llegada, quería comprobar que estaba bien.

Ahora estaba solo y no tenia que guardar las apariencias, la verdad es que hacia mucho que no me preocupaba tanto por una chica. Tenia muchas ganas de abrazarla. Me preguntaba cuanto tardaría.  
Afortunadamente no tuve que esperar mucho mas. Sora estaba viniendo hacia mi. Estaba bastante cambiada.

**y hasta aqui n.n...  
¿que sera lo que Sora le tiene que decir a Tai?  
¿conseguiran Mimi y Matt localizar a Sora?  
¿Tai se quedara de manos cruzadas?  
Todo esto y mucho mas en la segunda parte de este episodio n.n**

bueno espero que os haya gustado ** y como os dije antes os prometo que la segunda parte la colgare antes de que finalize esta semana n.n. cuidense todos ^^**

**Dejen un review============**

bye. Beeeee** !**


	7. El nuevo alumno parte2

**Hiiiii nakamas ^^:**

bueno pues lo prometido es deuda n.n no me habeis dejado review (yachiru se pone triste ) pero yo cumplo mi palabra aqui os dejo de la segunda parte de el capitulo 6 : el nuevo alumno. espero que os guste mucho.  
Espero que dejeis muchos reviews ^^  
os quiero

Enlaces del pasado  
Capitulo 6: "El nuevo alumno" segunda parte.

**POV´S TAI**

eran ya las 23:15 y Sora no aparecía. Me estaba terminando de fumar mi 4º cigarrillo, estaba muy nervioso. Desde que salí de casa tengo un mal presentimiento, solo esperaba que se tratara de imaginaciones mías. Esperaba ansioso a su llegada, quería comprobar que estaba bien.

Ahora estaba solo y no tenia que guardar las apariencias, la verdad es que hacia mucho que no me preocupaba tanto por una chica. Tenia muchas ganas de abrazarla. Me preguntaba cuanto tardaría.  
Afortunadamente no tuve que esperar mucho mas. Sora estaba viniendo hacia mi. Estaba bastante cambiada.  
Su pelo estaba recogido en una colea, la cual no la favorecía nada. Y su cara era mas pálida que de costumbre, ademas tenia ojeras. Se podría decir que llevaba varios dias son dormir.

Había adelgazado mucho. Estaba echa un asco, lo peor de todo es que sabia quien era el culpable de todo: Daisuke Motomiya.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza,sin que ella lo notase.  
Al fin estuvimos uno en frente del otro, mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

-Buenas noches Tai- me dijo sin expresión alguna en el rostro- gracias por haber venido y...siento haber llegado tan tarde pero...

no la deje terminar la frase, me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé con fuerza. No podía reprimir ese sentimiento por mas tiempo.

-Sora- dije separándome del abrazo- nunca vuelvas a desaparecer así, me has odio. Me tenias preocupado. ¿se puede saber donde te has metido estos días?  
-Taichi- Sora estaba muy fría- será mejor que nos sentemos. Tengo que decirte algo importante.  
La hice caso y me senté en el primer banco que vi. Todo esto me estaba dando mala espina. No comprendía porque Sora estaba tan fría conmigo, pero prefería espera a ver lo que me tenia que decir.

-Esta bien- dije sentándome- ¿que es eso que me tienes que decir?

Sora tomo aire y se sentó a mi lado. La luz de la na iluminaba sus ojos rubís, que esta noche reflejaban tristeza.

-Taichi...e venido a despedirme de ti- parecía que le estaba costando decir todo esto- te mereces una despedida en condiciones- su tono se volvió mas serio- Tai Yagami, esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos.

Hizo ademan de levantarse, pero la agarré del brazo, impidiéndoselo. La mire directamente a los ojos.  
Me contuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, pero luego agachó su mirada, estaba ruborizada. No sabia porque, pero me encantaba cuando hacia eso. De un modo u otro me daba cierta ventaja.

-Nunca te lo e dicho, pero no me gustan las despedidas. Así que no quiero despedirme de ti. Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.  
-Yagami -sonrió- este ultimo finde a sido muy especial para mi, me lo e pasado my bien y me e dado cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres pero...voy a ser directa, lo mejor para lo dos es que olvides este último fin de semana.  
-No me digas que todo este numerito se debe a lo que pasó el otro día- estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- sabes perfectamente que fue un accidente.  
-¡Entiéndelo!- Sora se había levantado- no podemos ser amigos. Lo mejor para ti es que dejes este ultimo finde como un bonito recuerdo. Y pasado mañana, iras al Odaiba Norte, te enamoraras de una chica y saldrás con ella. Pero, ¡olvidate de mi!.  
-¡No me tomes por idiota Takenouchi!- yo también me había levantado- ya se lo que esta pasando aquí. Motomiya te a pedido que no me vuelvas a ver, ¿verdad?- su silencio me lo confirmo todo.  
-¡Te equivocas!- dijo Sora nerviosa- esto es decisión miá, respetala.

La pelirroja se iba intentar ir de nuevo, pero la volvía a agarrar del brazo y la lleva hacia mi.

-Esto es lo que quieres tu...o lo que tu novio te a exigido que hagas.

Solo unos centímetros nos separaban. Era raro, pero ambos empezamos a acercarnos lentamente. Cada vez estábamos mas cerca.  
Y entonces...  
mi móvil sonó, estropeando el momento.  
-Adiós Yagami- dijo finalmente Sora.

Acto seguido echó a correr. No iba a perder el tiempo persiguiéndola. Ella no lo sabia, pero me había dado la respuesta que buscaba. Y, por supuesto, esto no se quedaría así.  
Cogí el maldito teléfono y leí el mensaje que me mando Izzy.

"_siento mucho si te e despertado, pero tenemos que hablar mañana por la mañana. Tengo información interesante para ti. Hasta mañana"_

koishiro me había dejado muy intrigado con su mensaje...¿que seria eso que me tenia que contar?  
Me fui del parque ya no tenia nada que hacer allí.

**FIN POV´S TAI**

Sólo quedaba un día para las clases, y a diferencia de otros años, ya tenia ganas de empezar. Quería ver a Matt y a Mimi y darles una explicación de mi comportamiento en esta ultima semana.

Ayer fue un día duro para mí. la despedida de Taichi fue mas dura de lo que pensé y, como había imaginado, pero sabia que no se quedaría contento con eso. pero lo peor de todo fue cuando estuvimos tan cerca el uno del otro y me pregunto si mi adiós se debía por iniciativa mía o porque Davids me lo había exigido. No le contesté a esa pregunta y todavía me estoy preguntando porque...odiaba mostrar tanta debilidad delante de él. esperaba a que entendiera mi decisión .

Esa no fue la única emoción fuerte que tuve ese día...ayer, antes de mi cita con Tai, tuve una visita inesperada.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba terminando de recoger la cocina cuando de repente oí unas voces familiares. Aunque ahora mismo no sabía de quienes procedían.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una tontería- la voz de un chico hablaba- pero bueno tu misma...  
-Vale ya- contesto una chica irritada- te lo dije antes, vemos si esta en casa. Así me quedare mas tranquila.

Entonces el timbre de mi casa sonó. Rápidamente mire por la mirilla. Se trataban de Ishida y Tachikawa. habían venido hasta mi casa para saber de mi. Esto complicaba mucho las cosas. No podía abrirles la puerta...y aunque me doliera iba a hacer como si no estuviera en casa.  
Me quede observando por la mirilla, quería ver que es lo que iba a suceder ahora.

-Voy a llamar otra vez, seguro que no nos a oído- Mimi hizo ademán de llamar otra vez, pero Matt se lo impidió.  
-Tachikawa- su tono era serio- no insistas...es que no ves que no está en casa.  
-Pero...  
-Pero nada. Te lo dije antes, seguramente este con su madre. No te preocupes no se a muerto.  
-¡Ishida!- Mimi estaba histérica- no bromees con esas cosas. Me pegunto donde estará.  
-Te lo estoy diciendo. Lo mas seguro es que este con su madre. Mañana empiezan las clases. Si no aparece por el instituto ya la buscaremos...pero esperemos un día mas. No va a pasar nada vale. Tranquila todo va a ir bien.  
-E..esta bien. Vamonos.

Matt la sonrio y ambos fueron direccion hacia el ascensor. Matt se dio por un momento la vuelta y miro directamente a la mirilla, me daba la sensacion de que en realidad sabia que yo estaba en casa. Pero preferi no darle importancia.

a los pocos segundos ambos desaparecieron. Y yo me sente en el suelo. No me podia creer lo que habia echo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Todavia tenia la sensacion de que Matt tramaba algo...pero puede que solo se trataran de imaginaciones mias.  
Me iba a probar el uniforme que llevaria mañana a clase, cuando otra vez llamaron al timbre.  
Mire mi reloj, eran las 20.30...no podia ser Daisuke...suplique que no se trataran otra vez de ellos.

para mi mala suerte se trataba de Matt, pero esta vez estaba solo.  
Volvi a repetir la operacion de ayer. Me quede callada, si hacer el minimo ruido posible. Para creyera que no habia nadie en casa.

-Sora- dijo repentinamente Matt- vamos a dejarnos de juegos. Se que estás ahi dentro.

Eso me pillo de sopeton.  
¿Cómo sabía Matt que estaba en casa? ayer cuando vino con Mimi, él mismo dijo que yo no estaba. Todo esto era muy raro. entonces pense que tal vez volvió para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Tal vez hiciese ayer algún ruido que le hiciese pensar que estaba en casa. Fui muy cuidadosa con no hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Permanecí callada esperando a que Matt se fuera.

-No te molestes Sora- me dijo Matt con seguridad- se perfectamente que estás ahí dentro. Dejate de tonterias

Me mordí el labio. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? e sido muy cuidadosa en estos días con no dar ninguna pista sobre mi paradero, y ahora resulta que Ishida lo sabía. Pero no le iba a abrir la puerta. Se acabaría cansando.

-Por cierto- dijo repentinamente- Yo tengo todo el día y no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que salgas. Y sabes que no pierdo nada... total, serán tus vecinos los que pensaran que yo estoy loco al estar hablando aquí solo.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba con Ishida...me estaba leyendo la mente o que? se que era capaz de estar allí todo el día. Pero no podía salir. Ya me arriesgue ayer demasiado quedando con Tai y quien sabe lo que sucediera si le abría la puerta. Estaba echa un lío.

-Supongo que te preguntaras porque se todo esto- dijo Matt haciéndose el interesante- ya deberias saber que soy muy observador. Nada mas ver como Motomiya se acercabaa vosotros olí problemas. Y estaba en lo cierto, su mirada de asco hacia Yagami y los de odio que me dedcaba a mí, me confimaron mis dudas. Días después de aquel accidente no das señales de vida, ni contestabas a nuestras llamadas. Por lo que pense que tu querido novio te prohibió vernos hasta que emepezasen las clases. ¿Me equivoco en algo?

Silencio...no podia replicarle nada, tenia razon en todo lo que me habia dicho. Pero aun asi me seguía sintiendo entre la espada y la pared. Se que si le dejaba entrar me buscaría problemas. Me iba a explotar la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer?

-Sí todavía no le e dado una paliza es por tí. ¿Como no puedes estar dandote cuenta de como te trata?- había un tono de furia en sus palabras.

Otra vez con ese tema. Todavia no comprendia porque todo el mundo pensaba eso de Davids. Se que a simple vista parece alguien grosero, mal educado y hostil, pero se que me ama y ese era motivo suficiente para seguir con la relacción.  
Algun dia me gustaria saber porque Mimi y Matt odiaban tanto a Daisuke. Delize mi mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y me quede pensativa.

-Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo- dijo Matt- ¿has olvidado la promesa que nos hicimos hace 8 meses?...¿esta es tu forma de cumplir tu sueño? Porque, permite que te lo diga, no vas por el buen camino para cumplirlo.

Me quede helada. No hable de este tema con Matt porque pense que lo habia olvidado. Pero no era asi, seguia acordandose de mi sueño; una parte de mi queria abrirle la puerta, per omi cabeza me decia que eso no seria una buena idea.

-Quiero que te quede clara una cosa- me advirtió el rubio ojiazul- e vuelto para cumplir mi promesa. Voy a lograr que seas feliz, y eso te lo juro por mi vida. Por eso estoy aquí, Sora Takenouchi.

No necesitaba escuchar mas. Abri la puerta inmediatamente y me lance a los brazos de Matt. No podia estar mas tiempo sola.

* * *

**POV´S TAI**

no me podia creer lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla del ordenador de Izzy.  
Nada mas levantarme esa mañana, llame a koushiro para quedar. Estaba intrigado por saber que es lo que me tenia que contar.  
De camino a su casa no pude evitar pensar en lo que paso anoche con Sora.

No la conocia lo suficiente, pero algo dentro de mí me decia que en realidad ella no queria despedirse de mí.  
Me acorde de lo que paso antes de que se fuera corriendo; estabamos los dos demasiado cerca y se que nos acercamos...no se que me paso en ese momento, pero de no ser por el mensaje de Izzy... se lo que hubiera echo yo.

-Te dije que fliparias cuando lo vieras- me dijo Izzy haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.  
-Debe de tratarse de alguien parecido- dije todavia confundido- no puede tratarse de él.  
-Mira que eres cabezota- dijo Izzy pacientemente- es que no ves que es él.  
-¿Pero como puede ser posible?- dije anonado.  
-Ya se que es increible- me explico Izzy- pero ayer cuando me hablastes de Daisuke Motomiya me quede pensando en que aquel nombre me sonaba...entonces cai en la cuenta del porque. Leyendo en internet las cosas sobre mi nuevo instituto, el Tamachi, tope con la foto del equipo de futbol que representaba al colegio, "_los halcones"_ y alli estaba su capitán, Daisuke Motomiya o tambien llamado...  
-"_El halcon del tamachi"_- termine su frase- no me lo puedo creer...tantos meses buscandole y lo e tenido en frente de mis narices...- mire con detenimiento la foto de los halcones- ahora que se quien es, tengo mas ganas de reventarle la cabeza- dije eso apretando mis puños con fuerza.  
-Dudo que puedas hacerlo- me dijo koushiro- tú vas al Odaiba Norte y el irá al Tamachi, como casi todo el mundo.  
En eso tenia razon. Todo el mundo iba a ir alli, incluido mis compañeros de equipo. Mientras que yo iria al Odaiba Norte. Eso complicaba las cosas. Mi unico objetivo era destruir al halcon fuese como fuese. Cuando me marcaba un objetivo lo cumplia hasta el final.

-¿Que os a dado a todo el mundo con el Tamachi?- dije algo alterado- ¿regalan caramelos o que?  
-Es un buen instituto, tienes que reconocerlo. Lo que no entiendo es porque tu no has querido ir alli- iba a replicarle pero Izzy continuo hablando- y si que quieres es ir alli, ya es demasiado tarde. Las plazas para matricularse en el Tamachi finalizaron ayer. No tienes nada que hacer.  
-Ya lo se- dije resignado- Maldigo mi mala suerte.  
-No te desanimes Yagami- dijo Izzy poniendome una mano en el hombro- no todo esta perdido. El año que viene podras plantarle cara.

¿El año que viene? No se si mi amigo se pinchaba agua de water o si pasaba demasiadas horas en el lapot, pero ni de coña iba a esperar un año para enfrentarme al halcon.  
Desde que me entere que tenia suelto por ahi un alter-ego que decia ser mejor que yo jugando al futbol, no e echo otra cosa que entrenarme duramente para econtrarme con el y vencerlo en la liga de futbol de las preparatorias. No me daba la gana que todos mis esfuerzos se fueran al garete y menos por una estupida matricula...y el hecho de que el halcon fuese Motomiya lo hacia aun mas divertido. Definitivamente tenia que pensar comom solucionar este problema.  
De pronto se me encendio una bombilla dentro de mi cabeza, se me habia ocurrido una idea. Sere idiota...¿como no habia pensado en eso antes? Cogi rapidamente mi movil y marque "su numero"

-¿a quien llamas ahora?- pregunto extrañado Izzy.  
-Shh, ahora lo sabras. No seas impaciente- por fin descolgaron el telefono y pude hablar. Hola soy yo...tengo buenas noticias para ti.

"_halcon estas acabado"_ pense para mi adentros.

**FIN POV´S TAI**

era lunes y estaba de camino al instituto. Al fin pisaba la calle, esta semana se me a pasado lentisima.  
Pero habia cosas que no cambiaban...otra vez tuve que ponerme ese espantoso uniforme escolar... este año habian cambiado el uniforme, aunque era bastante parecido al del año pasado, lo unico distinto era la falda, que era negra y la blusa tenia los bordes de las mangas y el cuello negros. Aun asi me sentia muy rara con esa ropa puesta.

Todavia tenia que pensar en lo que le diria a Mimi...pero no podria hablar con ella hasta la hora del recreo, solo esperaba que pudiera entenderme.

Al menos con Matt estaba todo solucionado, cuando nos separamos del abrazo entro en casa y hablamos durante horas...estuvo conmigo en todo momento, me hizo la cena y en ningun momento me reporcho nada de mis acciones. Solo permanecio a mi lado como un buen amigo. N ose fue hasta que me quede dormida...le estaria siempre agradecida por lo que hacia por mi.

Iba con el tiemo justo...esta mañana se me habian pegado las sabanas y ahora no sabia si llegaria a tiempo a la primera clase. Mire mi reloj, marcaba las 08.55... mierda las clases empezaban a las 09.00...irremediablemente llegaria tarde. Acelere el paso.

Estaba cruzando a toda velocidad un paso de cebra, cuando de repente una kawasaki  
negra se cruzo en mi camino. La moto acelero y siguio su camino.

-IMBECIL- grite- MIRA POR DONDE VAS.

En realidad yo me habia cruzado delante de la moto...pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para haberme dado cuenta.

Al fin llegue al instituto, ya sabia en que clase me tocaba. Fui como el coyote hasta alli toque la puerta y pedi permiso para entrar. Ojala no fuese demasiado tarde.

-A buenas horas- me regaño la profesora Kusajishi- hay cosas que no cambian Takenouchi...anda ves a sentarte. Este año te a tocado al lado del nuevo, en la última fila, se amable con el.

Una gotita al estilo anime recorrio mi cara. Fui en direccion a la ultima fila y me sente en mi sitio. Saque mis cosas y me puse a atender la clase de historia.

-Te dije que nos veriamos antes de lo que pensabas, Takenouchi.

En cuanto oi la voz dirigi mi vista hacia mi nuevo compañero de pupitre. No podia ser...me habia quedado blanca...  
mi nuevo compañero de clase no se trataba de otra persona que de …  
Taichi Yagami.

**Bueno y hasta aqui. espero que os haya gustado n.n**

¿que pasara ahora que tai esta en el mismo instiuto que Sora?  
¿como se tomara davids la noticia?  
¿como a sonseguido tai entrar al Tamachi?

todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de enlaces del pasado.  
Os informo que tardare en publicarlo ya que ahora me pondre a escribir Battle Royale " The Soft Championship Combat"

bueno pues espero de verdad que os haya gustado el capitulo n.n, espero vuestros reviews. Nos vermos pronto.


	8. Pruebas de Seleccion parte 1

**Enlaces del pasado  
Capitulo 7/A: Pruebas de selección.**

-Te dije que nos veríamos antes de lo que pensabas, Takenouchi.

En cuanto oí la voz dirigí mi vista hacia mi nuevo compañero de pupitre. No podía ser...me había quedado blanca...  
mi nuevo compañero de clase no se trataba de otra persona que de …  
Taichi Yagami.

Aún seguía con la boca abierta, y ahí estaba él. Ese castaño de pelo alborotado y de ojos achocolatados. No me había ninguna duda, era Taichi Yagami. El mismo Tai al que le dije hace 2 días que no podíamos volver a vernos más. Y ahora estaba a mi lado mirándome y sonriéndome.  
Le miraba con reproche y él en respuesta, amplió su sonrisa. Me estaba sacando de quicio. Me daba la sensación de que él había ganado la batalla y eso me ponía de los nervios.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?- dije intentando guardar la compostura.

Tai no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento. Ahora me empezó a mirar picaramente. No pude evitar ruborizarme, me daba la sensación de que esos ojos achocolatados me atrapaban de un momento a otro. ¿Porque me miraba de aquella forma?

-Oh vaya- dijo Tai fingiendo tristeza- ¿no te alegras de verme?

Encima se me ponía chulo. Notaba como poco a poco me estaba invadiendo la ira.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- fuí todo lo seria que pude en ese momento- por supuesto que no me alegro de verte. Por si no lo recuerdas, hace 2 días te dije que no quería saber nada más de tí.  
-En realidad...- me aclaró Tai- sólo me dijiste que no podíamos volver a vernos, pero no dijiste nada de no saber nada más de mí- Tai seguía sonriéndome de aquella forma- no deberías decir mentiras, o de lo contrario te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

-A mí no me hace ninguna gracia, así que dejate de tonterías y dime de una maldita vez como has conseguido entrar al Tamachi.  
-Esta bien te lo diré- algo me decía que no debía fiarme de él- la verdad es que la otra noche cuando saliste corriendo pensé que quizás tenías razón y lo mejor era que cada uno fuese por su lado, pero después de ir a casa de Izzy a la mañana siguiente me dí cuenta de que eso es lo peor que podía hacer en esos momentos. Hay un gran motivo de peso que me hizo cambiar de opinión...bueno en realidad hay dos grandes motivos que me impulsaron a cambiarme de instituto en el último momento.  
-¿Y cuales que motivos eran esos?-pregunté curiosa.  
-Esta bien, te los diré- me dijo con "_esa sonrisa_"- de todos modos iba a hacerlo. El primero y más importante de todos...ayer me enteré gracias a una gran fuente de información de cual es la verdadera identidad del Halcón del Tamachi, mi mayor enemigo, y descubrí que este año se cursaría las preparatorias en este instituto. Eso fue suficiente motivo como para que yo me cambiara de instituto. Tengo que derrotarle sea como sea- luego se sobó la cabeza y me saco la lengua- y el segundo motivo por el que estoy aquí es por tí- iba a reprocharle algo pero él no me dejó hablar- he tomado una decisión respecto a nuestra última charla y...quiero que sepas una cosa Sora Takenouchi. Si tú no quieres hablarme y tal a mí me parece bien pero yo he tomado una decisión: No voy a dejar pasar a una chica tan especial como tú sólo porque al homosexual de tu novio se le hayan cruzado los cables y se piense que eres de su propiedad o algo por el estilo. Lo siento pero no, Taichi Yagami siempre juega los partidos de fútbol hasta el final. Nunca se los deja a medias.

Analicé todas y cada una de las palabras que me estaba diciendo Tai. Me tensé un poco cuando mencionó lo del "_Halcón"..._pensé que Tai tardaría más en descubrir quién era él... pero no mencionó nada acerca de Davids, cosa que me extraño, pero pensé que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar. Lo único que no podía ignorar era lo último que me había dicho. Jamás pensé que Tai Yagami podría filosofar, no era esa clase de chico a simple vista, pero ...¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso último? Es que pensaba intentar algo conmigo...no. Definitivamente estaba equivocada. Pero ahora tenía delante de mí una tarea difícil. Tenía que quitar esa absurda idea a Tai, fuera como fuera.

-Para empezar- dije tranquilamente- mi novio no es "_homosexual", _eso te lo puedo garantizar- me fije como su sonrisa desparecía un momento de su rostro- y lo segundo...no te hagas ideas absurdas en esa cabeza tuya. Te dejé muy claras las cosas el otro día Tai. No volveré a hablar contigo y tampoco quiero hacerlo. El hecho de que ahora estés aquí no cambia las cosas. Cada uno seguirá su camino sin saber del otro es lo mejor, asique no intentes nada- le miré fijamente a los ojos e intente contener su mirada- lo mejor que podrías hacer en estos momentos es largarte de aquí ahora mismo, si no quieres tener problemas.

Parecía como si Tai estuviese esperando a que pronunciara esas palabras. Sonrió de oreja a oreja triunfante, y pude notar como se acercaba a mí.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Tai muy divertido- así que si me quedo tendré problemas- se quedo un rato pensando en la respuesta que me iba ha dar después- pues creo que me quedare aquí, siempre me gustó el peligro. Las emociones fuertes son lo mio y dime pelirroja, ¿cuales serán esos "_problemas_"?  
Rodé los ojos...es como si toda esta conversación sólo fuera un juego para él y eso me ponía enferma...¿es que este tío nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio?...¿es que sólo era un juego para él? Me alejé un poco de él, me ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca de mí. Si Tai quería jugar, yo le seguiría el juego.

-Yo no me lo tomaría tan a la ligera- dije pausadamente- si Davids te ve aquí y se entera de que estamos en la misma clase, te dará una paliza y no quiero que eso pase.

Tai no pudo reprimirse más y soltó una gran carcajada, se estuvo riendo a pierna suelta un buen rato. Yo no le veía la gracia.

-¿Qué tu novio que?- preguntó Tai sorprendido- ¿Qué me va ha dar una paliza dices?- su rostro se volvió serio- ni en sus mejores sueños pasaría eso, es mas, estoy deseando cruzarmelo luego. Teníamos un asunto pendiente- luego se me quedó mirando- pero no tenía ni idea que le molestara que hablemos y nos veamos- se volvió ha acercar a mí- es una pena que no esté en nuestra clase. Menudo homosexual esta hecho ese Motomiya.  
-¡Mi novio no es homosexual!-dije alterada- y déjate de juegos, ya me tienes harta. Alomejor el único homosexual reprimido que hay aquí eres tú- estaba furiosa.  
-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, la fiera ha salido de su cueva- dijo sonriéndome- y respondiendo a lo que me acabas de decir- se me acerco a mi oreja y me susurró muy despacio- no tengo ningún problema en demostrarte cuando quieras que no soy gay.

Me quedé sin palabras. Tuve una sensación muy extraña. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Lo peor de todo es que creo que él se dió cuenta de mi reacción porque volvía a sonreírme de aquella forma.

-Te importaría dejar de sonreírme así. Me sacas de quicio.  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Tai haciéndose el tonto-¿así?- volvió a sonreír.  
-Sí. Así mismo.  
-¿Sabes una cosa?- me dijo Tai- Estás muy monosa cuando te cabreas

Bien, Tai consiguió que se me bajaran los humos, pero en cambio ahora mi cara se había puesto del mismo color que mi pelo.

-Idiota- dije algo más relajada- bueno aún no me has contado como has conseguido entrar al Tamachi.  
-Un mago jamás revela sus secretos- me dijo el castaño divertido- si te portas bien puede que luego te lo diga.  
-Tai Yagami -dije furiosa- eres un...

el sonido de la campana amortiguó mi voz. Ya era la hora del recreo.  
Recogí mis cosas sin mirar a Tai y fuí en dirección a la puerta. Estaba caminando cuando me dió la sensación de que había algo detrás mía. No me hacía falta saber quién era.  
-¿Se puede saber que demonios estás mirando- dije dándome la vuelta y encontrándome con Tai detrás mía.  
-Pues...-Tai se hizo el interesante- nunca antes te había imaginado con falda, pero ahora que me fijo bien, no te queda nada pero que nada mal.

Vale ahora si que estaba como un tomate ¿pero porque me decía estas cosas? Si pretendía avergonzarme ya lo había conseguido.

-Yagami, Takenouchi, Venir un momento- nos llamo la señora Kusajishi.

Tai y yo prestamos atención a la profesora.

-Sora, veo que te llevas bien con el nuevo alumno- dijo la profesora contenta- eso me alegra.  
-Gracias- contesté tímidamente.  
-Y tú Yagami- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?.  
-Muy bien, pero aún no conozco las instalaciones, pero...-sonrió- Sora se ha ofrecido a enseñármelas.  
.¿Que?- dije incrédula.  
-Eso es fantástico- dijo la señora Kusajishi- buena idea Sora. Bueno chicos nos os entretengo mas. Ir al patio.

Espere a que a que la profesora saliese por la puerta para enfrentarme a Tai.

-Tai Yagami, eres un completo imbécil.

No esperé su respuesta me fui a la puerta.

-Una última cosa- me dijo Tai- la próxima vez que vayas a cruzar un semáforo intenta que no sea cuando este en rojo, mas que na da para que no te atropellen las motos.

Eso me dejo descolocada. Solo estaba yo en la calle, ¿como podía saber eso? Decidí ignorar su comentario y salir de la clase dando un portazo.  
Menudo curso me esperaba.

Mientras tanto en 1ºQ

a Matt también se le pegaron las sabanas esa mañana. Cuando llego a la puerta del instituto se fijo en el parking del os alumnos. Allí había aparcada una Kawasaki negra. Matt medio sonrió. "_Ya ha llegado"_, pensó para sus adentros. Consultó su reloj y se dió prisa en entrar a clase.  
"empezamos bien" pensó el rubio nada mas entrar. Daisuke estaba discutiendo con Tachikawa.

-Te digo que no sé donde está- dijo Mimi cansinamente.  
-Y yo te digo que es muy raro que no me haya venido a ver antes de meterse en clase- Daisuke parecía impaciente.  
-Y a mí que me cuentas, ¿acaso soy tu PDA? Búscate la vida.

Dicho esto Mimi volvió a sentarse en su pupitre.

-Zorra- mascullo Davids cuando Mimi estuvo demasiado lejos.  
-Motomiya- dijo Matt- ¿tengo que lavarte la boca con jabón?

Matt y Davids estaban uno en frente del otro; Davids se sorprendió al ver a Matt en su clase, es lo que menos se esperaba. Y Yamatto por su parte disfrutó de la reacción del castaño. Sonrió mientras pensaba, "_y aún no has visto nada, si supieras lo que te espera todavía"_  
-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó Davids.  
-Es que te echaba de menos- dijo Matt- pero no sufras que ya me tienes aquí- Matt sonrió- pero intenta controlarte Motomiya, recuerda que soy heterosexual.  
-Repite eso- dijo Davids amenazante,  
-Claro con mucho gusto- el rubio parecía muy divertido- he dicho que eres homosexual.

Davids apretó los puños y se lanzó hacia Matt, pero los 2 fueron separados por Mimi.

-¿Pero qué os pasa a los dos?- dijo Mimi intentando calmarles- os recuerdo a los dos que acabamos de empezar el curso. Hacer el favor de comportaros.

Justo en ese momento apareció un profesor. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Afortunadamente no se percató de la riña de Ishida y Motomiya.

Daisuke se sentó en la primera fila, mientras que Matt y Mimi se sentaron en la última fila.

-Bueno días a todos- dijo el profesor- Mi nombre es Higurashi Miroku y voy a ser vuestro tutor este año.

Para ser un profesor era muy joven. Tenía unos 25 años y era alto, de tez morena. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes esmeralda y era moreno de pelo corto. Vestía demasiado juvenil como para pertenecer al equipo docente; Higurashi continuó hablando.

-Os daré clase de historia y espero que todos nos llevemos bien- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que todas las chicas suspiraran- este año hay algunas modificaciones respecto a las asignaturas- explicó- este año hay dos materias que compartiremos con otra clase de bachillerato. Akiddo y psicología. El grupo asignado para compartir estas asignaturas ha sido el grupo 1ºs.

Matt sonrió. Esa era la clase de Sora. Ni echo a posta las cosas podían salir mejor para el rubio.

-Eso suena interesante- dijo Ishida.  
-Me alegra saber que os guste la idea- sonrió Higurashi- y bueno para los que no lo sepan soy nuevo en este colegio, y no tengo el placer de conoceros, así que vaís a ir presentaros de uno en uno para que me vaya quedando con los nombres.

Todos los alumnos fueron presentándose uno por uno hasta que sólo quedaron Matt, Davids y Mimi.

-Hola- dijo la castaña con la mejor de sus sonrisas- Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa y tengo 16 años. Soy la presidenta del grupo de baile y me gusta mucho ir de compras e ir a la moda. Algún día me gustaría ser diseñadora de ropa.  
-Muy bien muchas gracias- dijo Miroku- siguiente por favor.  
-Hola- era el turno de Daisuke- Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya. Tengo 16 años y soy el mejor jugador de fútbol de toda Odaiba. Cuando acabe las preparatorias un buen equipo reconocerá mi talento y me ficharán en un buen equipo...y me convertiré en un jugador famoso.  
-Vaya si que tienes grandes aspiraciones- comentó el profesor- ya veremos como se te da la liga.

Matt y Mimi rodaron los ojos y se echaron una mirada cómplice. Daisuke seguía siendo el mismo prepotente y egocéntrico de siempre. Lo que mas deseaban es que alguien le bajase los humos a Motomiya este año; Ahora le tocaba a Matt.

-Hola- dijo el rubio- soy Yamatto Ishida y tengo 16 años. Me gusta mucho la música y toco el bajo. No pertenezco ni perteneceré nunca a ningún club escolar.

Dicho esto se volvió a sentar en su sitio. A Higurashi le impresionó la frialdad de las palabras de Matt y, como era de esperar, todas las chicas quedaron prendadas de él.

Mimi y Matt se volvieron a mirar.

-Tachikawa- dijo Matt- me alegra tenerte en la misma clase.  
-Y a mi también- le sonrió- veo que has empezado el curso movidito.  
-empezó Motomiya, para variar- se defendió Ishida.  
Mimi permaneció en silencio. Esta era la segunda vez que la castaña intercedía para que Davids e Ishida no se pegasen...

**FLASHBACK**

_Mimi y Matt salieron de casa de Sora, después de comprobar que esta no se hallaba allí. Ambos permanecían en silencio. Matt estaba acompañando a Mimi a su casa, estaban pasando por el campo de fútbol del barrio de Sora. Mimi no dijo nada desde que salieron del portal.  
Ishida cogió la mano de Mimi._

-Tachikawa- dijo Matt tranquilamente- no te preocupes, ella está bien.  
-Es que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella,  
-Mimi, ,sólo te pido que...

Matt no llegó a terminar la frase. Unas voces demasiado familiares para ellos llamaron su atención.

-¿Entonces que pasó exactamente? - preguntó un chico rubio.  
-Al parecer dice que fue un error- explicó Motomiya- pero no me fío, ese pagafantas se fue de rositas y es lo que mas me jode de todo...pero como castigo a lo que hizo le obligué a que estuviera en su casa toda esta semana, sin que pudiera contactarse de ninguna forma con sus amigos.  
-jajaja muy bien pensado Davids- le alentó el rubio- ha si aprenderá a no jugar con fuego.  
-Exacto- dijo triunfante Motomiya- ya sabes lo que te tengo dicho Patrik, mano dura.

Y después de aquella frase ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Parecían divertirse con todo aquello.

-¿Estás oyendo todo eso?-Mimi estaba boquiabierta con todo lo que había escuchado- ese cerdo de Motomiya, ahora ya sabemos lo que ha pasado con sor...

cuando Mimi se dio la vuelta para hablar con Matt, se percató de que él ya no estaba allí. No le dió tiempo a preguntarse donde estaba porque se escucho un el sonido de un puñetazo dentro de la pista de fútbol. Mimi no se lo pensó dos veces y fué hasta allí.

Se encontró con Matt que había cogido del cuello a Daisuke. Tenía los nudillos llenos de sangre, pero no había signos de violencia en el rostros de Davids. Luego se dio cuenta de que la pared tenía también sangre. Matt dio un buen puñetazo en la pared.

-Creo que se te ha olvidado el acuerdo al que llegamos hace tiempo- Matt se lo dijo en un tono amenazante. Por sus nudillos chorreaba todavía la sangre.  
-N..no se de que me hablas- dijo Davids nervioso.  
_-¡Dejate de gilipolleces Motomiya!- Matt estaba cada vez màs furioso- tú y yo sabemos perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Eres un hijo de puta._

Davids sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Que tierno- dijo irónicamente Davids- el frío Matt se derrite por ..."sentimientos"

Matt apretó mas fuerte a Davids contra la pared.

-En todo este tiempo me he preguntado porque no te he dado una paliza, pero descuida, ahora mismo lo voy a comprobar.

Matt fué muy decidido a darle un puñetazo a Davids, pero algo le detuvo.

-¡ISHIDA!-gritó Mimi acercándose hacia ellos- ¿te has vuelto loco o que? Suéltalo.  
-No te mestas en esto Tachikawa.  
-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que sólo te estás rebajando a su nivel- Mimi ya estaba en medio de Davids y Matt- Por favor, sueltale.

Matt parecía que no escuchaba a Mimi. Sólo quería darle la paliza que le debía a Daisuke desde hace mas de 8 meses. Nada podría detenerlo.

-Hermano- dijo Takeru- detente por favor.

T.K y Kari estaban dando una vuelta cuando se encontraron con la escena. No dudaron en ir hasta allí.

Matt relajó su postura ante las palabras de su hermano. Tras pensárselo, el rubio mayor soltó a Daisuke.

-Desparece de mi vista- amenazo Matt al castaño.

Daisuke y su amigo no tardaron mucho en irse del lugar.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Matt.  
-Tranquilo- dijo T.K- Motomiya pone de los nervios a cualquiera.  
-E...¿ese es el novio de Takenouchi¿- dijo Kari sorprendida.  
-Desgraciadamente si- le contestó Matt.

Mimi abrazó a Matt. El rubio no se lo dijo pero le estaba muy agradecido por aquello. Es lo que mas necesitaba ahora.

-Tranquilo Matt- dijo Mimi- ya ha pasado todo...y ahora será mejor que vayamos a tu _casa a curarte esa mano, no tiene buena pinta.  
-Si será lo mejor- le apoyó T.K -vayámonos._

Los 4 asintieron y se pusieron en dirección a la residencia Takaishi.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Tachikawa,Tachikawa...-Matt estaba zarandeando a Mimi.  
-Dime- dijo la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Hace 10 minutos que ha sonado la campana.  
-Estaba pensando en mis cosas, ¡Vamonos! Tengo ganas de ver a Sora.

Matt la sonrió y le abrió la puerta. Salieron de la clase.

*

*  
el instituto Tamachi era el más prestigioso toda Odaiba. Era un gran edificio de 4 plantas y que contaba con un lujoso salón de actos, un vestíbulo apacible, una biblioteca envidiable y un enorme patio.

El patio del Tamachi era muy grande. Tenía 2 pistas de fútbol. Una de baloncesto y otra última de Padel. Era el mejor patio que Tai había visto nunca. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que él esperaba. Sora reaccionó como él había imaginado y lo mejor de todo, ella "_había entrado al juego"._Buscó por todo el patio hasta que encontró a las personas que buscaba.

-Capitán- dijo un pelirrojo- al fin has venido.

aquí os dejo con una breve descripción del equipo de los "Tigres de Odaiba"

-Abarai Renji: 16 años. Pelirrojo de melena hasta la cintura. Siempre lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta. De ojos color miel. Es un chico muy simpático y esta ligando con alguna chica. Es el centrocampista del equipo y la mano derecha de Taichi.  
-Hitsugaya Toshiro: 15 años. Chico de pelo blanco y alborotado y ojos azul celeste. Es el guardameta del equipo. Tiene un carácter tímido y distante pero es un buen amigo, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas.  
-Kurosaki Ichigo: 16 años. De pelo naranja y de estatura media. Es el centrocampista de los tigres. Es un chico de carácter impulsivo, cabezota y vacilón, por eso se lleva tan bien con Tai. Son parecidos. Kurosaki tiene un pique con Abarai en todos los partidos, pero en el fondo ambos se llevan bien aunque no quieran reconocerlo.  
-Hatake Iryu: 16 años. Es el defensa del equipo y el miembro más frío y seco. Moreno de pelo largo y con lentes. Hatake es callado, aun mas que Hitsugaya. Es muy pesimista y solitario.  
-Madarame Ikkaku: 16 años, de pelo rapado y buena condición física. Es el delantero del equipo. Es muy cabezota y sanguinario y en todos los partidos sólo tiene un objetivo: ganar a toda costa. Es muy bestia y el tacto no es lo suyo.  
-Ayasegawa Yumichika: 16 años. Moreno con mechas pelirrojas. Es el defensa del equipo y el chico más egocéntrico que pueda haber y nunca sale de casa sin un espejo. No puede haber nadie mas perfecto que él.  
-Izuru Kira: rubio de ojos azules, 16 años. Es el defensa de los tigres. Entro hace poco al equipo pero aprende muy rápido. Es el mas inteligente de todos.  
-Shiba Ganju: 16 años aunque da la apariencia de 20 como mínimo. Es le miembro mas tocho, actúa como defensa aunque a él le hubiera gustado ser delantero. Es de carácter duro aunque también tiene su corazoncito  
-Yamada Hanataro: 15 años. Es ele miembro mas joven junto con Hitsugaya. Es moreno de ojos verdes y con media melena morena. Es el defensa del equipo. Es muy despistado, torpe y propenso a los accidentes. Saca de quicio al equipo la mayoría de las veces.

-Buenas chicos- dijo Tai alegremente- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?.  
-Mejor imposible- Abarai estaba muy contento- discotecas y chicas y chicas por todas partes...nunca pensé que podría ligar tanto- Abarai estaba orgulloso de si mismo.  
-Tú con lo único que ligas son con las chicas de las revistas con las que te pajeas todos los días- dijo Kurosaki.  
-Repite eso- le amenazó Abarai.  
-Cuando quieras y donde quieras- dijo el pelinaranja.

Abarai salió detrás de Kurosaki y ambos empezaron a correr por todo el patio.

-Estos 2 nunca cambiarán- dijo Tai entre risas. Luego miró a los demás-¿y a vosotros que tal se os han dado las vacaciones?

Todos empezaron a contarse lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, incluido Tai. Aunque excluyó a parte en la que conoció a sora y todo lo demás. Creyó conveniente no hacerlo. El unico que seguía callado era Hatake.

-Hatake, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato o que?- preguntó Tai.  
-La verdad- dijo Hatake fríamente- ahora hay cuestiones mas importantes a debatir que ver que tal han ido las vacaciones- al ver la cara de ignorancia de Tai, continuó hablando- como por ejemplo, ¿Qué va a pasar con el equipo?  
-No seas impaciente- dijo Tai- entrenaremos el jueves, no te preocupes por eso.  
-Creo que aún sigues sin comprender, capitán- Hatake rodó los ojos-

al fin Tai había reaccionado. Había olvidado por completo que Kuchiki había abandonado el equipo porque le habían fichado el barça (N/A: solo pongo este equipo por ti, cariñito¬¬)

-Maldito Kuchiki- maldijo Tai- pero bueno aunque no lo creáis ya he pensado en eso. Chicos- Tai se puso serio- no nos va a quedar mas remedio que organizar a partir de mañana pruebas para encontrar el delantero que nos falta.

Los demás asintieron. Estaban de acuerdo con él.

-Pensándolo fríamente- dijo Kira- estamos a Lunes y el plazo de inscripción para la liga finaliza el próximo Lunes. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.  
-Mañana mismo empezaremos- anunció Tai.

Todos parecía satisfechos y continuaron hablando. Tai echó un vistazo por el patio y se encontró con Sora, Matt y Mimi. Para su desgracia también estaba allí Motomiya. Estaba cogido de la mano de Sora y ambos estaban en actitud muy cariñosa.  
Una sensación muy extraña sintió Tai al verlos así. Sólo apretó los puños con fuerza. De repente la mirada de la pelirroja se cruzó con la suya, y él le guiñó un ojo, Sora aparto la mirada rápidamente. Tai sonrió satisfecho.

En otra parte del patio,,,  
Nada mas cruzar la puerta del patio me encontré con Daisuke.

-Sora-chan- dijo Davids abalanzándose sobre mí y dándome un beso- ¿Dónde te has metido esta mañana?  
-Se me pegaron las sábanas- le dije avergonzada.  
-Nunca cambiarás cariño- me dijo Davids- lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

Me siguió besando hasta que una fingida tos nos hizo separarnos.

-Cof, Cof- dijo Matt disfrutando del momento- ¿no me digas que interrumpimos algo?

Matt y Mimi ya habían llegado y pude notar como Matt y Davids se echaban otra vez miradas de odio.

-Tranquilo- dijo Davids- sólo estaba besando a MI NOVIA- recalcó bien esa última palabra, me dió la sensación de que eso iba con dobles intenciones pero no lo comprendí bien- pero eso es algo que un homosexual como tú no podrá entender.

Matt medio sonrió...esto no empezaba bien.

-¿Homosexual?- repitió Matt- tu madre no me dijo lo mismo anoche..  
Daisuke no tardó mucho en intentar lanzarse hacia Matt, pero Mimi y yo les paramos a tiempo.

-sólo llevamos 2 minutos de recreo y ya estáis- estaba nerviosa.  
-Siempre estáis igual, relajar esos humos- Mimi también estaba intentando calmarles.

Matt y Davids relajaron la postura.

-Bueno ¿y que tal el primer día?- dije cambiando de tema.  
-Bien- dijo Davids- nuestro tutor parece simpático...¿y tu? Que tal en tú clase nena.  
-Bien excepto por el retrasado que me ha tocado en clase- dije acordándome de Yagami.  
-Por cierto, ¿habéis oído eso de que hay un nuevo alumno en el colegio?- preguntó Mimi curiosa- me preguntó quién será.  
-Seguramente sea algún imbécil prepotente.

Luego miré ha un punto fijo del patio hasta que ví a Yagami con un grupo de personas alrededor suya. A simple vista parecía que estaban hablando de algo importante.  
No entendía a este chico, el camino mas fácil para él hubiese sido que se quedara en Odaiba Norte y siguiera con su vida...pero en vez de eso ha preferido venir al Tamachi y complicarse la vida con un posible enfrentamiento con Davids, no lo entendía...¿porque habrá venido? Pero tenia una cosa clara, en el fondo me alegraba que estuviera aquí porque muy en el fondo de mi ser...le echaba de menos.

Yagami se dió cuenta de que le estaba mirando y me guiño un ojo y yo aparté la mirada ruborizada, luego ví como me sonreía...argh aveces era detestable.

- me llamó Davids- ¿Qué estás mirando?  
-Etoo...nada solo divagaba en mis pensamientos.

Davids me sonrió y me beso en los labios, aunque no podíamos estar muy cariñosos, pues siempre nos intrumpia Matt por algún ruidito que hacía. El recreo se acabo antes de lo que esperaba.

-Hora de volver- dijo Mimi- nos vemos a la salida.

Les sonreí y me despedí de Davids dándole un tierno beso.

Ahora me tocaba lo más difícil. Tenia que volver a ver a Yagami y lo peor de todo, tendría que hacer una ruta turística por todo el instituto. Un nudo se coló en mi garganta.

* * *  
Hikari había aprovechado el recreo para ver el colegio. Le impresionó lo grande que era. Su primer día no había ido mal. Le había tocado en la misma clase que Hanataro, aunque echaba de menos a T.k, a él le había tocado en una clase distinta.  
Kari estaba preocupada por su hermano no le había visto en toda la mañana. Nada mñás levantarse, Hikari intentó despertar a Tai, pero es fue una misión difícil y tras 10 minutos intentándolo se dio por vencida. No podía permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde el primer día. Pero lo que no sabía es que su hermano estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba.

Detrás de Kari estaba T.K, esperando el momento idóneo para darle un susto a su novia. Pero algo le paró en seco.  
Un chico mayor, de unos 17 años estaba mirando a Hikari de una manera descaradamente babosa, parecía que la estuviera desnudando con la mirada. T.K estaba furioso.

-¿Pero de que va este tío?- dijo el rubio haciendo amago de lanzarse hacia él.  
-Rubiales controla esos impulsos- dijo Taichi tranquilamente- las cosas se hablan pacíficamente.

Taichi se acercó hasta el chico y T.K se quedó donde estaba, aun bastante sorprendido por la reacción de Taichi. Le resulto extraño que no hubiese saltado hacia el cuello de aquel tipo.

-¿Qué? Está buena la castaña, ¿eh?- dijo Tai alegremente.  
-Ya te digo- dijo el chico sin rodeos.  
-Es follable- continuó diciendo Tai.  
-¿Que si es follable? Es mucho mas que eso. Con solo decirte que ahora mismo la estamparía contra las taquillas y le daba salami del bueno...

Tai sonrió con malicia. Se acercó hasta el chico, le agarro del cuello de la camisa y le estampo bruscamente contra la pared.

-Hijo de puta, ahora me vas ha dar una buena razón para no meterte todas estas taquillas por el culo.

Takeru rodó los ojos y Hikari se dió la vuelta.

-¿pe...? ¿pero que coño pasa contigo? ¡te has vuelto loco o que!-dijo el chico sorprendido por la reacción de Tai.  
-¡Hermano! Suéltate...¿qué estás haciendo?.  
-Casanova- dijo Taichi a T.k- llevate a Hika de aquí, ¡ahora!  
-Cielo mejor Vamonos, dejémos que Tai se encargue de esto.

Kari dudó por un momento, pero luego acabó cogiéndose de la mano de T.K y llendose de allí. Tai se había quedado solo con aquel tipo.

-Bien y ahora que estamos solos, vamos a divertirnos- dijo Tai con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aquel tío seguía mirando a Tai sin comprender el porque de su actitud. El castaño apretó mas fuerte al tipo contra las taquillas.

-Escuchame atentamente...ves a aquella castaña- dijo Taichi amenazante- se llama Hikari Yagami y es mi hermana pequeña. Como te vuelva a pillar mirándola así, te arranco las entrañas y te las hago comer convertidas en tapé. ¿ha quedado claro?- al ver que Taichi no recibía respuesta. Le arremetió mas contra las taquillas- ¡he dicho que si ha quedado claro!.  
-ssssi...ss..señor- dijo el chico asustado.  
-Así me gusta princesita. Ahora vamos a ver si has aprendido la lección. ¿qué eres?  
-u...una...pri...princesita.

Taichi sonrió satisfecho.

-¿y que es lo que tienes que hacer?  
-No volver a mirar a Hikari Yagami- el chico parecía cada vez más asustado.  
-Bueno parece que lo has entendido- a continuación Tai le soltó- y ahora vete de aquí cagando hostias.

El chico se fue disparado del lugar.

-Así me gusta- dijo una voz detrás de Yagami- haciendo amigos.

Tai se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un Yamatto apoyado en la pared. El rubio había visto toda la escena.

-Ishida no te esperaba por aquí- dijo Tai.  
-Me estaba preguntado que tal te va en tu primer día.  
-Bastante bien, creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto- Tai parecía contento.  
-Me alegro de que guste- dijo Matt con una sonrisa en los labios- pero recuerda que si estás aquí es gracias a mí.  
-Lo sé- Tai le devolvió la sonrisa- te debo una.  
-Me basta con que des una paliza a Motomiya en el fútbol.  
-Eso esta echo, Ishida, tú y yo seremos grandes amigos.

Matt le asintió con la cabeza. Yagami tenía razón. Desde aquel día se hizo muy buen amigo del castaño.

**FLASHBACK**

_3 Días antes..._

-¿A quién llamas ahora?- preguntó Koushiro con curiosidad.  
-No seas impaciente- dijo Taichi- todo a su tiempo Izzy.

Taichi esperó hasta que se escuchó como se descolgaba el teléfono móvil.

-¿Dígame?- preguntó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
-Hola, soy yo- dijo Yagami- tengo buenas noticias para ti.  
-Sorprendeme- dijo una voz irónica.  
-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste hace unos días y ...papá quiero matricularme en el Tamachi.  
-¿Y me lo dices ahora?-el padre de Tai se alteró- por si no lo sabes las plazas para matricularse acabaron ayer.  
-Ya lo sé- dijo Tai de mala gana- pero papá, tú eres abogado y tienes contactos, seguro que alguien puede ayudarme. Esto es importante para mí, tienes que ayudarme.

El señor Yagami se quedó callado hasta que por fin articuló palabra.

-Hay una posibilidad- dijo finalmente su padre- si consigues hablar con el accionista mayoritario del colegio puede que te consiga una plaza. Al fin y al cabo es un colegio privado, todos funcionan de ese modo.  
-Así que el mayor accionista- dijo Tai esperanzado- esta bien me las apañare solo y ahora dime...¿quién es él?  
-Como quieras te lo diré. Su nombre es Satosi Ishida.  
-No necesito oír mas. Luego te llamo y te digo que tal me ha ido.  
-Una ultima cosa Taichi- dijo su padre- si lo consigues como premio te regalaré esa Kawasaki que tanto ansiabas.  
-Genial. La quiero en negro.

Y dicho esto Tai colgó el teléfono con una flamante sonrisa.

-¿Buenas noticias?-preguntó Izzy.  
-Excelentes diría yo. Izzy tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana.  
-Adiós- dijo el pelirrojo.

Tai salió de la residencia Izumi y fui de camino a la casa de los Takaishi. De camino allí. El castaño aun no podía creerse que tuviese tanta suerte. Si conseguía convencer a Ishida y todo salía bien, mañana mismo podría estar en el Tamachi.

Tai llegó a la residencia Takaishi en menos de media hora y sin vacilar, tocó el timbre. _Fue T.K quien abrió la puerta._

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado T.K  
-Busco a tu hermano, ¿esta en casa?  
-S..si- dijo T.K sorprendido- esta arriba tocando.  
-Perfecto. Voy a verle.  
-Pero...¿porque?...  
-Ya te enterarás-dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

T.K se encogió de hombros y acompaño a Tai hasta el cuarto de Yamatto.

-Yamatto- dijo T.K- aquí hay alguien que quiere verte.

Matt se extraño al ver a Tai en su habitación.

-Yagami- dijo el rubio dejando su bajo sobre la cama- no te esperaba aquí.  
-El motivo de esta visita tan repentina es porque necesito pedirte un favor.  
-De acuerdo- Matt miro a su hermano- si nos disculpas T.K...  
-Claro- dijo el rubio- hasta luego chicos.

T.K abandono la habitación todavía con bastante curiosidad. Ishida y Yagami estaban solos.

-Bueno tu me dirás- dijo Ishida- ¿qué necesitas?.  
-Iré directo al grano, se que tu padre es el accionista mayoritario del Tamachi y...necesito una plaza en ese instituto.

Matt se quedo de piedra al escuchar las palabras de Tai, ¿como podía saber eso? Solo 1 persona sabía a que se dedicaba su padre y de lo que estaba seguro es que no era Tai.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó sin rodeos Matt.  
-Mi padre es abogado, tiene contactos y supongo que no le habrá costado mucho averiguar quién es tu padre.  
-Espera un momento- dijo Matt- ¿tu padre es Susumu Yagami?  
-Así es- ahora era el castaño el que estaba sorprendido- ¿Le conoces?.  
-No directamente. Tu padre llevó el divorcio de mis padres.  
-Entiendo- dijo Taichi- pero no nos salgamos del tema. Necesito tu ayuda.

Matt deliberó la situación. Le conocía de muy pocos días, pero ese castaño le caía bastante bien. Aunque también era consciente de que no sería buena idea meter a Yagami en el Tamachi.  
-Olvidate de ello- respondió Matt- así sólo conseguirás traerte problemas.  
_-Me la suda los problemas que pueda traerme- Tai estaba perdiendo la paciencia- necesito entrar al Tamachi y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme, Ishida tienes que hablar con tu padre. Es muy importante para mí.  
-Dame una buena razón por la que debería ayudarte y dependiendo de tu respuesta, decidiré si debo ayudarte o no._

Tai le sonrió y pensó bien en lo que iba a decir.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol Yamatto?  
-Creo que el otro día te demostré que no es mi gran devoción- dijo Matt extrañado por la pregunta.  
-Te entiendo. Pero te voy a decir lo que significa para mí ese deporte. No es sólo darle patadas a un balón, es mas qu eso. Es lo único que ha hecho que no hunda del todo. Cuando descubrí que mi novia se folló a mis espaldas a medio instituto y cuando la dejé pensé que no podría salir a flote. Pero no fue así. Jugué con mucha mas intensidad al fútbol y eso fue lo que consiguió reponerme de ese duro golpe. Descubrí con el paso del tiempo que había alguien en Odiaba que se hacía llamar "el halcón del Tamachi" y ese tipo tuvo la osadía de ir extendiendo el rumor de que es mejor que yo en el fútbol y…ayer al fin descubrí quien es él. Se que este año estudiará en el Tamachi y mi deber es ir allí y vencerle- Tai miró a Matt antes de seguir hablando- no te pido que me entiendas, pero sólo quiero que me ayudes por favor.

Matt meditó todas las palabras que le dijo Taichi y empezó a atar cabos mentalmente.

-Así que el plan es humillar a Daisuke Motomiya, ¿no?- dijo Matt con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ahora era Tai el sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Yamatto supiese la identidad de Motomiya.

-¿Tú sabías….?  
-Que Motomiya es el "halcón del Tamachi"- dijo Matt- si, eso no era un gran misterio para mí y mas sabiendo que mi mejor amiga jugó en ese equipo de fútbol.  
-So…¿Sora jugó en los halcones?- Tai estaba alucinado.  
-Sí- confirmo Matt- sé que estuvo hasta la mitad de la temporada, luego me fui a Francia y a mi vuelta descubrí que ella abandonó el equipo, nadie sabe por que, es un misterio.

Ahora Tai comprendía bastantes cosas. Se preguntaba porque habría dejado el fútbol.

-Bueno analicemos la situación- dijo Matt- si te ayudo tú te encargarás de hacerle la vida imposible a Daisuke Motomiya tanto en fútbol como personalmente, ¿no?  
-Así es- dijo Tai con un brillo especial en los ojos esperanzador en los ojos.  
_-Bien- Matt medio sonrió- de acuerdo Yagami, te ayudaré. Hablare con mi padre hoy mismo. Y esta noche te daré una respuesta.  
-De acuerdo- dijo el castaño- ahora tengo que irme, espero tu llamada.  
-Ok. Adiós Yagami._

Tai salió por la puerta bastante contento. Si todo marchaba bien, esa misma noche recibiría la llamada de Matt confirmándolo todo. Y así fue. Yamatto dijo a Taichi que tenía una plaza en el Tamachi.

Tai sonrió triunfante. Mañana sería un gran día…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Te advierto una cosa Yagami- dijo Matt- como se te ocurra decirle a alguien que mi padre es el mayor accionista del Tamachi, te corto las pelotas, ¿entendido?  
-Tranquilo- dijo Tai con una sonrisa- será nuestro secreto.

Tai y Matt sonrieron al unisono.

-¿Seguro que no estás aquí por algún otro motivo?-preguntó Matt repentinamente.  
-Pues no- dijo Tai nervioso por la pregunta- ya te conté mis motivos.

Matt le miró fijamente a los ojos. Algo le decía que el castaño le mentía.

-Yagami, tengo la ligera sensación…  
-¡Yagami!-gritó una voz femenina.

Matt y Tai observaron como Sora se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. Matt permaneció en silencio y Tai sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Takenouchi- dijo el castaño- ¿vienes a buscarme? Tanto me echas de menos.  
-Cierra la boca- Sora se ruborizo- Para tu información el recreo terminó hace 10 minutos. Te he estado esperando para enseñarte el colegio y resulta que estás aquí de cháchara. Y tú- dijo a Matt- ¿no tienes clase?  
-Si, me voy ya- dijo Matt- luego nos vemos. Hasta luego chicos.

El rubio se alejó dejando a solas a Tai y Sora.

-Será mejor que emepezemos cuanto antes, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.  
-Esta bien, vámonos- dijo Tai.

Sora suspiró. Cuanto antes le enseñara el colegio, antes terminarían.

* * *

-Y por último este es el gimnasio- dije contenta de terminar el tour por el Tamachi- seguramente aquí sea donde practiquemos akkido con el otro grupo.  
-Es un gimnasio bastante grande- dijo Taichi emocionado.

Tai y yo llevábamos mas de una hora recorriendo el Tamachi. Hubiéramos tardado menos si Yagami no se hubiera entretenido en ver detenidamente cada una de las instalaciones.  
Yagami seguía con la misma actitud que antes. Seguía hablándome como si nada e ignorando mis borderías y con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Quería acabar cuanto antes de enseñarle el colegio, porque después de eso, nuestras vidas volverían a la normalidad y yo podría volver ha hacer como si Tai nunca hubiese llegado a mi vida.

Davids no sabía aún nada de la incorporación de Tai al Tamachi y no sabía cual seria su reacción cuando se enterara.

Sorprendí a Yagami mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿se puede saber que estás mirando?- Pregunté secamente.  
-A ti y me pregunto cuando vas a dejar de estar borde conmigo.  
-Ya te lo dije el otro día. Lo mejor para los dos es que hagamos como si no nos hubiésemos conocido nunca.

Tai medio sonrió y se acercó a mí y yo, en respuesta, me fui echando hacia atrás hasta que tope con una pared. Yagami aprovechó eso y puso sus dos brazos en la pared, haciendo que quedara atrapada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dije nerviosa- deja de hacer el tonto y vamonos de aquí.  
-O…no- Yagami parecía divertirse- aquí estoy muy a gusto, además, algo me dice que tú tampoco quieres irte.  
-Deja de decir tonterías- cada vez estaba mas nerviosa- tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Intente salir de allí, pero Tai no dejó irme. Volvió a sonreír y se fue acercando lentamente a mí. Tal vez debería haberme ido, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó de una forma distinta, me quede quieta sin decir nada. Sólo observaba como Yagami se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido y empecé a notar mariposas en mi estómago. Tai y yo estábamos tan cerca que ambos podíamos notar nuestras respiraciones. Y entonces…

_-Atención a todos los alumnos- la jefa de estudios empezó a hablar por megafonía- __reuniros todos en el salón de actos. El director Nooara va ha proceder a daros el discurso del año_  
La megafonía fue mi salvación, aproveché ese aviso para salir de aquella pared sin despedirme y totalmente avergonzada.  
Si no hubiese habido ese aviso por parte de la jefa de estudios, ¿Qué hubiera pasado entre Yagami y yo? Revolví mi cabeza de un lado a otro. No debería pensar en esas cosas.

* * *

Tai llegó al salón de actos maldiciendo a la jefa de estudios. Las coas estaban saliendo muy bien. Pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño. ¿Porque había reaccionado así con Takenouchi? Desde Catalina jamás se había fijado en una chica...hasta que llegó sora y puso su vida patas arriba.

Tai recordó la conversación que tuve hace unos días con Koushiro, cuando le dijo que sólo veía a Sora como a una amiga y nada más. Pero si ahora le volviese a preguntar lo mismo, no sabría que contestarle.  
Tenía que reconocerlo, se estaba empezando a sentir atraído por Sora. Pero no sabía se era eso o algo más.

-Al fin te encuentro, Yagami.

Koushiro estaba al lado de Tai.

-Izzy, ¿Cómo te va por aquí?- pregunto Tai inocentemente.  
-No me cambies de tema- Izzy estaba molesto- ¿Tú sabes la cara que se me ha quedado al verte entrar en clase?, ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?,  
-Esta bien te contaré la historia-dijo Tai- mi padre...

Pero Tai no terminó la frase. Algo hizo que su expresión divertida se cambiase por una mas seria. El castaño estaba mirando a un punto fijo. Alguien se había parado justo en frente de él. Se encontró cara a cara con la persona que más ansiaba ver,

Daisuke Motomiya estaba frente a él. 


	9. Pruebas de Seleccion parte2

**Hiii, siento haceros esperar, ya sabeis, el turron y esas cosas XDD bueno, pero ahora os traigo el capitulo 7, que es largo, pero entretenido, os gustara, os lo prometo^^**

**Enlaces del pasado  
Capitulo 7/A: Pruebas de selección.**

Ahí estaba Davids observando a Tai con cara de haber chupado un limón. Yagami sonrió, el juego acababa de empezar.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- Preguntó Davids de mala gana.

-¿Sorprendido de verme Motomiya?.

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Davids y Tai compartieron la misma mirada de asco, en cualquier momento saltarían las chispas que iniciarian una pelea, pero ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso.

-Lárgate de aquí- dijo Davids- y ahora mismo.

-Relaja esos humos gatito- Tai estaba intentando ser paciente- tú no eres quien para darme órdenes.

-Yo que tú me andaría con mas cuidado- Davids le amenazó- no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

-Vaya no sabes como tiemblo de miedo- dijo Tai fingiendo que tenía miedo- y yo que pensaba que estaba hablando con el soplapollas del colegio.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Davids se acercó a él.

-Si, perdona. Te he llamado soplapollas. Te ha quedado claro o te lo repito mejor- Tai también se acerco a Daisuke.

Ese era el motivo que ambos necesitaban para poderse pegar a gusto. Estaban apunto de liarse a puñetazos, cuando Ishida hizo acto de presencia.

-Yagami, te están buscando por allí- dijo el rubio- son un grupo de chicos.

Tai se dio cuenta de que Abarai le estaba mirando.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Tai- nos veremos pronto- luego le dio a Daisuke una palmada desafiante en el hombro.

Daisuke se quedó con las ganas, miro de mala gana a Ishida.

-Motomiya- dijo Matt- es la segunda vez que te salvo el culo, no habrá una 3ª.

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas.

Al poco rato aparecieron Sora y Mimi y comenzó el discurso del señor Nooara.

-Bienvenidos un año más al Tamachi, queridos alumnos- dijo el director- este año tenemos algunas novedades- todos los alumnos escucharon atentamente- tenemos una asignatura nueva, el Akiddo, espero que os guste a todos. Lo segundo, este año hay una pequeña modificación respecto a la liga de fútbol- Sora, Tai y Davids escucharon bien este punto- este año habrá dos equipos en este colegio. los halcones. equipo que conocemos todos bastante bien y..."los tigres de Odaiba Norte". Ya sé que os estareís preguntando porque hay un equipo de otro insituto. Hablé con el director de Odaiba Norte y llegamos a un acuerdo: Los tigres de Odaiba norte pueden ultilizar nuestro campo de fútbol para entrenar y nosotros también podemos ultilizar las intalaciones de su colegio para las actividades extraescolares que lo precisen. Espero que ambos equipos sepan respetarse entre sí y os recuerdo que el plazo de inscripción para la liga de fútbol finaliza el lunes, asi que daros prisa en apuntaros. Y ahora continuaremos con la charla...

El director continuó con el discurso. Davids tenía en la cabeza las ultimas palabras que dijo Nooara. Era muy posible que "los tigres" estuviesen allí ahora y con ellos su capitán, "El tigre de Odaiba". famoso por ser el mejor goleador del momento. Aunque esos rumores no le afectaban. desde que se conoció la existencia del tigre de Odaiba, Davids se centró más en el fútbol y poco a poco consiguió mejorar hasta tal punto de igualar o incluso superar al tigre. A los halcones no les fué mal en la anterior temporada, consiguieron ganar la liga, y este año no iba a ser diferente. Ganarían a toda costa.

Lo único que le faltaba por saber es quién era el Tigre de Odaiba.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la gente que había alrededor suya. No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser, su mirada se cruzó con la de Yagami. Daisuke frunció el ceño. Que ese tipo estuviese en el colegio sólo complicaba las cosas. Esperaba que no intentase nada con Sora, porque de lo contrario se arrepentiría. La pelirroja era suya y de nadie mas.

-Davids- dijo Sora con preocupacion- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estaría mejor si no me hubiera enterado de que ese gilipollas esta en el Tamachi- Davids señaló a Tai- ¿tú lo sabías?.

-Sí- Sora estaba nerviosa- antes no me dejastes decírtelo. Le ha tocado en la misma clase que a mí.

-Me da igual que esté en tu clase- Davids estaba a la defensiva- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no quiero ni que le mires, ¿queda claro?.

-Sí, descuida. No hablare a Yagami- en el tono de la pelirroja se podia notar tristeza, pero como de costumbre, Davids no se enteró.

-Me encanta cuando me haces caso- dijo Davids satisfecho.

Daisuke cogió a Sora de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Sus labios se encontaron en un beso apasionado. Davids no tardó mucho en introducir su lengua en la boca de su novia y profundizar así el beso. Con su otra mano acaricio el Trasero de Sora...

Unos metros atrás de ellos se encontraba Taichi con Abarai y abmos estaban viendo la escena.

-Mira a esos dos- dijo Abarai- un poco más y se irán al baño a terminar la faena.

-Ya ves, hay gente que no sabe controlarse- Tai se lo dijo con una fingida indiferencia.

Pero lo cierto es que a Tai le importa mas de lo que hacía creer. No podía dejar de mirar la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, y cuanto más la miraba, mas rabioso se sentía. DAvids no dejaba de besar a Sora, por no hablar de como la metía mano.

Tai apretó los puños con fuerza. estaba luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo y pegarle una paliza a Motomiya. Antes se había quedado con las ganas, si no hubiese sido por Ishida...¿porque ese maldito rubio le quitaba siempre la diversión¿ y lo peor...¿porque Sora seguía con ese tio? no podía soportar verlos así, se le estaban empezando a revolver las tripas. No sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente, pero en ese preciso momento le hubiera gustado ser Motomiya y besar en su lugar a Sora. Yagami pensó bien en lo que acababa de que acaso estaba...

celoso.

jamás lo habia sido y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora. Lo mejor sería que se despejara la cabeza.

-Abarai- dijo Tai cambiando de tema- ¿has hecho los deberes?

-Estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras- el pelirrojo sonrió mientras se sacaba un papel de su bolsillo- aquí tengo la lista del equipo de "los halcones", me ha costado pero los he conseguido localizar a todos.

-Te escucho atentamente.

-Bien- Abarai seguía sonriendo- voy a empezar por el subcapitán del equipo, es él- el pelirrojo señaló a un chico alto de pelo azul y ojos oscuros que estaba al lado de Motomiya- es Ken Ichijouji.

Tai le observó bien, era casi tan alto como él a simple vista paecía un tipo serio.

Yagami asintió con la cabeza, indicando a Renji que podía continuar.

-Sigo. Ese de allí- ahora señaló a otro chico que estaba casi en la puerta del salón de actos- es Patrik everson- era un rubio de ojos azules y de estatura media- y es la mano derecha del halcón despues de Ichijouji, es bastante agresivo.

-Ya veremos lo agresivo que es cuando conozca a Madame- dijo Tai- Continúa.

-Muy bien. Y...aqui tenemos a Naraku Katanage- era un moreno de ojos verdes y alto- es el más veterano del equipo.

-Sigue- pidió Tai.

-Leo Torisaka, es la nueva incorporacion del equipo- se trataba de un chico bajito, rubio y de ojos lilas- dicen que aprende muy rápido- Abarai se tomó una pausa- ese es Robert, dicen que es un "viva la vida".

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Tai anonado- con ese tio he tenido antes un percance en las taquillas...no nos va ha suponer ningún problema.

-Eso espero- comento Abarai- esos de alli son los gemelos Nagi- eran dos chicos pelirrojos de ojos miel- son famosos porser los que mejor se combinan a la hora de jugar.

Hubo una pequeña pausa entre Tai y Abarai. El pelirrojo decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

-el que esta en la primera fila es Soichiro Takashi- Abrarí señalo a un castaño de ojos oscuros- es batante callado, el de su izquierda es Nono Shinrey- era un rubio de melena hata la cintura.

-Por dios- dijo Tai sin poder reprimirse- mirales a todos, parcen sacados de una revista de modelos...

-Lo se, son todos muy "raritos", pero dejáme seguir que ya me queda poco...ves a ese chico de ahí...es Tomodo Kamiya- era un chico corpulento de tez morena y ojos negros- corren los rumores de que es muy inteligente para su edad...pero quien sabe.

Taichi le sonrio y le pidio que continuara.

- Y por ultimo- Abarai sonrio maliciosamente- y lo último me lo lo he dejado para el final. Y el guardameta no se trata de otra persona que de...-Abarai señalo a una chica alta, de ojos castaños y de melena lila que estaba colgada del brazo de Ichijouji.

-Miyako Inoue- Tai se puso blanco- es..es..

-Increíble, lo se- afirmo el pelirrojo- pero ahi la tienes.

-Verlo para creerlo- dijo Tai.

-Lo uníco que no se es quien es el famoso "halcon"...no he podido saber de él, lo siento capitan.

-Descuida Abarai ya te lo digo yo- Tai le dedico una media sonrisa- el halcon es ese que esta a la izquierda de Ichijouji. Se llamá Daisuke Motomiya.

Abrarai miro unas cuantas veces a Davids y luego a su capitán. El parecido que guardaban ambos capitanes era increible. Eran como dos gotas de agua.

-Lo sé- dijo Tai- el parecido es asombroso, pero yo soy mejor.

Abrari se rio y luego adopto un aspecto serio.

-Quiero enfrentarme a ellos- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé...tranquilo. Dentro de poco podremos darles una paliza.

Antes de lo que todos esperaban el director acabó su discurso y los alumnos debían volver a las clases.

Tai se despidió de Renji y se dirigió a clase no sin antes ver como Sora y Davids se despedian.

Su estomago volvio a revolverse...¿que le estaba pasando?

No seria que estaba...

¡No! Se dijo para sí mismo. Eso no podia ser.

Salio rapidamente de aquel lugar. Seria lo mejor.

Al fin sonó la campana que indico que por hoy las clases se habían terminado. Fueron el día mas largo de toda mi vida. Salí escpopetada de clase ignorando a mi detestable compañero de mesa.

Por mas que lo intentaba no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo ocurrido antes en el gimnasio...¿en que estaba pensando cuando no me aparté de él?.

Pronto llegue a la salida donde me estaban esperando Mimi y Matt.

-¿Dónde está Davids?- pregunte- es muy raro que no esté en la salida.

-Se ha ido- dijo Matt despreocupadamente- ha dicho que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos con su equipo de fútbol, no es ninguna novedad.

Suspire, así era Davids, demasiado ocupado con sus respnsabilidades con el equipo de fútobol como para ocuparse de los demas...era extraño pero desgracidamente estaba empezando a acostumbrarme.

Iba a ponerme en marcha cuando no pude evitar fijarme en un chico subido a una Kawasaki negra...puse los ojos como platos, esa era la misma moto que casi me atropella esta mañana. Por lo que estaba viendo pertenecía a un alumno...¿quién sería? Me fijé mas en él para intentar averiguarlo.

Era bastante más alto que yo y vestía los pantalones escolares pero llevaba una chupa de cuero negra que le daba un aire bastante atractivo junto con su caso negro que le tapaba el rostro.

De repente el chico de la Kawasaki se quito el casco y...casi me desmayo de la impresión que me dió.

-¿Qué, Takenouchi, te doy una vuelta?

Rodé los ojos...¿quien iba a ser? Se trataba de Taichi Yagami, para variar.

-Ni borracha me subo a ese cahcarro- dije furiosa- además si mal no lo recuerdo esta mañana casi me matas con eso- estaba alterada- pero no se de que me sorprendo, viniendo de ti lo raro es que no conducieras algo así.

Me estaba comportando como una niña de 8 años que tenía una pataleta porque sus padres no la habían comprado su juguete favorito. Yagamí solo pudo medio sonreírme, parecía que disfrutaba con la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

-¿Entonces no quieres montar?- dijo Yagami fingiendo que se apenaba- bueno no importa ya querrás subir a la moto- me miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que me ruborizara- caerás tarde o temprano- luego se colocó de nuevo su casco- hasta mañana Takenouchi.

Me quede ahi parada viendo como Yagami se perdia dejando solo la estela del humo de la moto y el sonido del motor, que cada vez se percebia menos Por muy arrogante que fuese aquel castaño había que reconocer una cosa, en el fondo me hubiera gustado subirme a la Kawasaki, agarrarme de su cintura y escapar de allí lo mas lejos que pudieramos...pero obviamente eso solo pasaria en mi imaginacion.

¿Sora en que demonios estás pensando?.

-Maldito descerebrado- maldije- Mimi volvamos a casa.

Mimi y yo fuimos de camio a nuestras casas y yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Yagami.

Algo me decía que este curso se me haría larguíismo.

Otro dia nuevo había llegado y esa mañana me levanté con mucho animo. Mientras me estaba arreglando en el cuarto de baño, suplique que Yagami se hubiera puesto enfermo y no pudiera ir hoy al colegio, pero algo me decía que no iba ha tener tanta suerte. Me puse una diadema azul sobre mi alisado pelo y salí de casa esperando que el día de hoy no fuese tan movidito como el de ayer.

El frío ya estaba empezando a notarse en Odaiba, los árboles ya casi no tenian hojas y en las calles ya se notaba ese viento cortante tan fastidioso, todo estaba apagado y sin vida. El invierno se acercaba cada vez más rápido. Yo lo odiaba, me traía recuerdos muy tristes.

Pronto llegué al colegio. Me econtre con Mimi y Matt y juntos nos encaminamos a la cafetería.

-¿dónde esta Davids?- pregunto sarcasticamente Matt.

-Le veré en el recreo- dije con un suspiro- Tenía que empezar ha arreglar sus asuntos para la liga de futbol.

-Hay cosas que no cambian.

No iba ha perder el tiempo discutiendo con Matt y aunque lo hubiera querdio no podría haberle reclamado nada, algo me hizo cambiar de opinión o mejor dicho alguien.

Yagami estaba apoyado sobre la puerta de la cafetería. Con esa pose chula muy propia de él. No habíamos ni empezado la jornada escolar y ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas, parecía que me estaba siguiendo. ¿Cómo sabía que ibamos a ir a la cafetería? Pense que mejor era no pensarlo.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Tai alegremente- ¿qué tal por la mañana?

Matt hizo amago de contestarle pero yo me adelanté.

-Estabamos todos bien, hasta que hemos visto tu careto- si, me había tomado la libertad de contestar por Mimi y Matt- y ahora si nos disculpas, vamos a tomar el desayuno a la cafetería. Adios.

Aparte a Yagami de la puerta con un empujon y arrastre a mis amigos adentro.

La cafetería era uno de los lugares mas apacibles del colegio. Siempre llena de gente y con un ambiente muy calido. A esas horas había todavia pocos alumnos pero aun así daba gusto estar alli dentro. No era un sito muy grande pero era reconfortante. Su decoracion consistia en unas mesas anchas repartidas por toda la instancia y luego estaba la barra en la que había todo tipo de cosas para comer.

Nanao era la camarera del lugar, era una joven rubia de ojos azules. Tenía 24 años y trabajaba como camarera para pagarse sus estudios universitarios. Era una chica muy dulce y amable y conseguia congeniar facilmente con sus clientes.

-Buenos días Nanao- dije con una sonrisa- 3 capuchinos porfavor.

-En seguida Sora, sientate y cuando estén listos os aviso- me dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Los 3 nos sentamos en el fondo de la instancia. Asi podiamos hablar tranquilamente.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Mimi ilusionada- hoy empiezan las pruebas de mi grupo de baile, ¿nerviosa Sora?

-Etoo, si claro, estoy deseando empezar.

-Aun no se como te has convenido para apuntarte a una cosa como "eso" -dijo Matt adivinando mi tono pasota.

Note como Mimi le propinaba a Matt una patada.

-Cierra la boca Ishida, ella lo hace porque quiere.

-Bueno chicos- dije intentando apaciguarlos- no pasa nada.

Matt y Mimi volvieron a sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado. Al menos les tenía a ellos, mis mejors amigos y se que nunca me fallarían.

Nanao nos hizo una señal, indicándonos que los cafés estaban listos.

-Voy a por los capuchinos- dije haciendo amago de levantarme.

-Espera ya lo hago yo- Mimi se ofreció por mi.

La sonreí dandola a enteneder que podía traer los cafes. Mimi se levanto de la silla y se iba a dirigir a la barra cuando...

un chico choco con ella, derramándole su bebida encima suya.

Todos nos pusimos blancos, Matt y yo intercambiamos una mirada seria. Visualizamos al chico que tuvo la ocurrencia de tirar su bebida sobre el uniforme de Mimi. Era un chico delgado, pelirrojo con lentes en los ojos. Exáminandolo bien tenía pinta de ser patoso. Pobre chico, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Si no había cosa que mas fastidiara a Mimi era...

-¡pero tu de que vas!- Mimi estaba furiosa- Mi ropa...¡sabes lo que has hecho!

-Lo...lo...lo siento- dijo el chico timidamente- yo sólo estaba...

-Estabas que- la castaña no le dejó hablar- ¿te haces una idea de lo que has hecho? me has mancahdo, lo que significa que voy a tener que estar así todo el día. Soy la presindenta del club de baile, tengo que dar una imagen y por tu culpa parezco una pordiosera, estaras contento ¿no?

El chico se la quedó mirando como si estuviera loca y no me extraña. Mimi habia perdido el control, ya no sabia ni lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ya te he pedido disculpas y... la verdad si no te hubieras cruzado delante mia no hubiera pasado nada- el chico se ajusto las gafas en la nariz mientras decía eso- así que técnicamente la culpa ha sido tuya.

-¡pero que dices!- a mimi solo le faltaba echar humo por la nariz del cabreo que tenía- los nerds como tú no tienen idea de nada. Eres un looser, y como tal no entiendes lo que significa estar el la escala alta de la popularidad y lo que es tener una imagen, eso es algo que jamas entenderás y te has atrevido a meterte con Mimi Tachikawa, ¡Exigo una disculpa ahora mismo! o ...o ...

Era hora de actuar o el chico correría la peor de las suertes. Matt se interpuso entre ambos, llevándose a Mimi detrás suya.

-Disculpalá- dijo Matt alegremente- Hoy le ha venido la regla y ya sabes como son las mujeres cuando estan en el período...

-¿Qué?- dijo Mimi enfureciendose aún más- Matt Ishida eres un completo imbécil, aún viendo lo que me ha hecho le defiendes...eres un..

Matt tapó la boca a Mimi y se la llevó de la cafetería.

-Me la llevo, creo que se donde puede conseguir ropa limpia- dijo Matt- por cierto Yamatto Ishida, espero verte en otras circustancias mejores- luego me miro- Sora, te veo en el recreo.

Le despedí con la mano y observé ha aquel chico , el cual aún estaba alucinando con la escena, debía de estar pensando que estabamos locos y no le culparía por ello.

-Perdona a mí amiga- dije al chico- no soporta que le manchen la ropa... por cierto disculpame aún no me he presentado. Me llamo...

-Takenouchi- dijo una voz martilizante para mí.

Ya decía yo que tardaba en aparecer. Yagami se estaba acercando hacia nosotros. Ya tenía configurada en sus labios esa odiosa sonrisa.

-Tu aqui otra vez- dije fastidiosa- voy ha empezar a pensar que me estas siguiendo.

-Vamos no seas tan egocentrica Sora, esta vez he venido a desayunar con mi mejor amigo- luego hizo una pausa- aunque parece que ya os conoceis- Tai cogio a el chico y lo puso en frente mia- él es Koushiro Izumi, mi mejor amigo desde los 8 años. Va a nuestra clase.

Era cierto, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, él iba a nuestra clase. Se sentaba en la primera fila. Era un estudiante modelo. Siempre callado y atendiendo en clase.

-Es cierto- dije palmeandome la frente- siento no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora. Me llamo Sora Takenouchi, un placer.

-El placer es mio- dijo Izzy amablemente- al menos tu pareces mas normal que tú amiga.

-Si...- luego consulté mi reloj- vaya no sabía que era esta hora, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.

En realiad me sobraba bastante tiempo, pero no quería estar mucho tiempo al lado de Tai, sobretodo después de lo que sucedió ayer en el gimansio. no queria hablar del tema. aunque no sabría hasta cuanto tiempo podría estar esquivandolo.

Tai observo como Sora se fue del lugar. Era hora de encarasrse con su amigo.

-De todas las chicas en las que te podrías haber fijado, te ha tenido que tocar la "pija"- dijo Tai- no podrías haberle estropeado el uniforme a otra...no, tenía que ser a Mimi Tachikawa.

-Y tú de todas con las que podrias filtrear- dijo Izzy delvolvíendole la indirecta- tienes que hacerlo con una que está comprometida.

Tai prefierio olvidar el tema, ni el mismo sabía lo que responderle. Sora le gustaba eso era un hecho indiscutible. ¿pero había algo más?...ni él mismo lo sabía y lo peor de todo, Izzy a estas alturas debía de saberlo.

-Como me lo temía- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo- te has enamorado de ella.

La campana sono en ese momento, dejando a Tai con las palabras en la boca, por ahora se había salvado de Koushiro.

-Debo irme- dijo Tai con prisas- no puedo llegar tarde.

Tai echo a correr pero escuchó perfectamente las ultimas palabras que le dijo Koushiro.

-Yagami, esto no va a quedar así, tenemos una platica pendiente.

El castaño siguio su rumbo ignorando a Izzy.

-Takenouchi, ¿es así este ejercicio?

-Si- conteté secamente.

-Takenouchi, ¿tienes un boli de sobra?

-No- dije intentando ser paciente con él.

-Takenouchi, Takenouchi, Takenouchi- Tai no dejaba de darme en el brazo.

me digné a miarle a la cara.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres?- dije de los nervios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir ignorandome?- Tai me sonrió- además después de lo que paso en el gimnasio pense...

-Pues pensabas mal- dije intentando cambiar de tema- además si mal no lo recuerdo en el gimnasio no paso nada.

Tai me miro fijamente, de aquella forma que hacía que me ruborizase.

-Cambiemos de tema pelirroja, tengo una sopresa para tí.

-No me digas – dije sarcaticamente- ¿te largas del colegio y no te voy a volver a ver la cara?

-No son tan buenas noticias- Tai me sacó la lengua- lo sorpresa es que en mi equipo de fútbol nos hace falta un delantero nuevo y estamos organizando las pruebas de selección.

Le mire sorpendida. No sabia que los tigres necesitaban un miembro, pero aun asi si las itenciones de tai eran las que yo me estaba pensando iba listo.

-Y a mi que con eso, ¿quieres un pin?

-Sabes- Tai ya se empezo a acercar a mí- adoro cuando te pones así de borde. Estas mucho mas guapa que de costumbre- al ver que ya me había ruborizado, Tai sonrio satisfecho- pero vamos al tema. Las pruebas son esta tarde, en el campo de fútobol a las 17:00. espero verte allí sin falta.

Es justo lo que me temía. Tai quería que formara parte de su equipo, pero por muchas ganas que tuviera de jugar, hace mucho tiempo que decidí dejar el fútbol de lado. Ademas si Davids se entera de que me he metido en el mismo equipo de tai a jugar, eso supondria mi perdiccion.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a hacer esas pruebas de fútbol? No me interesa lo siento- dije intentado parecer sincera- este año voy ha hacer algo distinto.

-ah es verdad, vas a "bailar"- dijo tai con desdén.

-Si, precisamente a eso, a bailar- dije levantandome- siento que no te guste, pero esa es la verdad. Voy a bailar.

Tai tambien se levanto y se puso a mi altura.

-Lo que pasa es que él no te da permiso verdad- dijo tai con rabia- se perfectamente que tu antes estabas en los halcones, ¿porque te fuistes?

-Eso es asunto mio- dije empezando a perder la paciencia- y ahora si no te importa tengo que irme.

Intente escaparme de él, pero esta vez no me lo dejo tan facil. Me agarro del brazo.

-Sí aún tienes algo de dignidad y puedes hacer cosas por tí misma, ven esta tarde a las 17.00 al campo de fútbol- se acercó a mi oído y me susurro- los dos sabemos que quieres ir allí.

Despues, me soltó y dejó que me fuera de allí. Echa un auténtico lío. ¿Qué debía hacer?

al fin Mimi se había conseguido tranquilizar, aquel chico la había puesto histerica. Pero por suerte para ella, en la lavandería del colegio había conseguido un uniforme limpio.

Ahora estaba entretenida preparando la sala para sus pruebas de acceso al grupo de baile. Estaba muy contenta aunque no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que dijo Yamatto en la cafeteria. Sabia que lo que de verdad le gustaba a Sora era el fútbol, pero tambien sabía que por culpa de Motomiya ella ya no podía practicarlo. La castaña ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Alguien habia irrumpido en la habitacion sin nisiquiera llamar a la puerta.

Era Taichi Yagami.

-Tachikawa- dijo el castaño con urgencia- tengo que hablar contigo y tengo que hacerlo ahora.

-A ti nunca te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar ha algun sitio- dijo Mimi con un tono de reproche.

-No cuando llevo buscandote mas de media hora- Tai parecia irritado.

Mimi se fijo en tai, parecia bastante nervioso. Penso que lo mejor era ver lo que le tenía que decir.

-Y bien- dijo Mimi tanquilamente- ¿que es eso tan urgente que me tienes que decir?.

-Quiero que amañes tus pruebas de baile para que Sora no entre al grupo- Tai lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Definitivamente hoy no era el dia de la castaña. Primero un descerebrado le tira la bebida encima y ahora este demente diciendola que amañe las pruebas...¿que les pasba a los chicos hoy?

-¿Que te da a entender que voy ha hacer eso? Soy la primera que quiero que Sora entre conmigo en el grupo de baile.

-Tachikawa no me hagas perder la paciencia- dijo Tai al borde de los nevios- eres su mejor amgia y la conoces, sabes que lo que a ella le gusta es jugar el futbol.

-Y lo que tambien se- dijo Mimi encarandose a Tai- es que a Davids no le gusta que Sora juegue al futbol y lo que menos quiero es que haya otro enfrentamiento entre los dos.

Tai guardo silencio. Era lo que pensaba. Davids echo del equipo a Sora. Y se estaba empezando a oler los motivos.

-Ademas- continuo diciendo Mimi- ¿porque quieres que ella no entre en el grupo de baile?

-Pues- dijo Tai tranquilamente- precisamente mi equipo de futbol necesita un delantero nuevo y ella es perfecta para el puesto. Necesito tu ayuda.

Mimi cambio su rostro alegre por uno serio.

-Es el dato que me hacia falta saber para terminar de decidirme. No te puedo ayudar. Sora no quiere jugar al fútbol, entiendelo Yagami...

-No, cres que ella no quiere jugar al futbol. Venga Mimi. Sabes que se muere de ganas de jugar. Ayudala, no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ella.

Mimi se mordio el labio, y aunque tai tuviera razon, no podia dar su brazo a torcer.

-Lo siento Yagami- dijo rotundamente la castaña- es mi ultima palabra.

Mimi se iba a ir por la puerta pero entonces escucho algo que dijo Tai.

-Si me ayudas, fastidiras a Daisuke Motomiya- dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

Mimi se dio la vuelta, sonrió a Tai.

¿Fastidiar a Daisuke Motomiya?

Ese era su deporte favorito.

desde donde estabamos se podia obervar perfectamente el campo de futbol. Hacia casi un año que no lo pisaba. Ya casi habia olvidado lo que era tirarse sobre ese humedo suelo y sentir el balon bajo tus pies. Habia olvidado la sensacion de euforia que te daba marcar el gol de la victoria en el mintuo final del partido.

Hacia casi un año que no jugaba al futbol, por peticion de mi novio, y aunque me diera mucha rabia reconocerlo Tai tenía razón, echaba mucho de menos jugar al futbol. Y no se todavia lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Matt esto es una locura- le dije a mi amigo preocupada.

Matt solo se limito a sonreirme y tomarme mi mano.

-Sora, tranquila, esto es lo que quieres. Ademas solo hemos bajado verlos jugar, nada más.

-Exacto- dije algo mas calmada- vamos, saludamos a ese descerebrado y nos largamos enseguida.

Matt rodo los ojos. Y en menos de lo que esperaba estabamos en el campo de fútbol. Allí había 9 rostros que no conocia de nada, a algunos les conocia de vista pero nada mas.

A la cabezilla de todos ellos estaba Tai, y no tardo mucho en percatarse de mi presencia. Sonrio de esa manera y yo me puse a temblar.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo Tai con un tono triunfante.

¿que tendria ahora planeado Taichi Yagami?

_Hasta aquí!, dejen reviews si os ha gustado o algo para que me cercione que lo leis y colgar el siguiente pronto n.n_


	10. complicaciones parte1

Cápitulo VIII:

"Complicaciones"

POV´S TAI

Consulté de nuevo mi reloj. Ya eran las 17:30 y seguía sin aparecer. Estaba a punto de darme un ataque de nervios. Sabía que me tenía que haber fumado un cigarrillo antes de bajar al patio, pero no lo hice.

Miré al resto del equipo, estaban bastante confusos y alti-bajos. Ninguna de las personas que había venido a hacer la prueba para meterse al equipo lo habian logrado. Todos ellos eran una panda de ineptos y era una suerte que supieran que el balón se controlaba con los pies.

-Capitán- dijo Abarai rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había- esto es una mierda. Como todos lo que quieran hacer la prueba sean como los de hoy lo llevamos claro.

-No se de que te sorprendes- Madane intervino- sabías que no sería coser y cantar.

-Pero aún así no pensaba que hubiera gente tan idiota- el pelirrojo no paraba de quejarse- si había gente que no sabía ni reggatear como dios manda.

-Deja de quejarte- dijo Kurosaki- parece que has olvidado como hicistes tú la prueba de ingreso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Abarai le fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues que lo hiciste como el culo- Kurosaki sonreía con malicia.

-Va a arrepentirte ahora ismo de tus palabras- Abrai hizo amago de agarrar la camisa de Kurosaki.

-¡Quereís callaros de una puñetera vez!- hoy no estaba para las tonterías de Kurosaki y Abarai, estaba más pendiente de que apareciera de una puñetera vez- no os dejeís dominar por la situación. Tarde o temprano encontraremos a alguien. Tener paciencia..

el resto del equipo asintió, con un poco más de confianza. Ahora solo faltaba que de una vez por todas hiciese acto de presencia. Y entonces, a lo lejos, divisé dos figuras que se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde estabamos nosotros.

Una pelirroja, baijata y de ojos rubís iba acompañada de un rubio, de mirada fría con unos misteriosos ojos azul zafiro. Sonreí victorioso. Por un momento pensé que ella acabaría echándose para atrás, pero aquí estaba.

La sonrisa desapareció de mis labios, ahora genía que ser todo lo sereno que pudiera ser en ese momento. En mi mano sólo me quedaba una carta y deía jugarla bien si quería conseguir la victoria.. Sora y Matt estaban cada vez más cerca.

La funcion había comenzado. Era consciente de que antes de que terminase la tarde podían suceder dos cosas. La primera, es que me llevaría la hostia de mi vida y la segunda, que todo saliera bien y pudiera vivir para contarlo.

Sora y Matt estaba frente a nosotros. Eché un rápido vistazo a "mis amigos".

La pelirroja estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual. No era capaz de contenerme la mirada. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso; Ishida, por su parte, se mantenía tan indiferente como siempre. Luego miré al resto del equipo. Todos estaban confusos y no entendían quienes eran los que acababan de llegar, pero no les dejaría con la intriga por mucho mas tiempo.

-Te estaba esperando, al fin llegas- como me esperaba, Sora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no la dejé hablar- Ishida ya era hora.

Todo ocurrio como esperaba. La expresion de indiferencia de Ishida cambio por una de asombro, pero no fué nada comparada con la cara de confusión que puso Sora en ese momento. Sonreí.

-¿Qué?- dijo Matt incrédulo.

-Pues eso- le repetí- que llegas tarde, pero aún estás a tiempo de ha cer la prueba de ingreso.

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron como platos. Era lo último que se eseperaba que dijese. Matt volvió a su pose de chico indiferente. Cro que si era listo, sabía por donde iban los tiros.

-¿te has caído por las escaleras?- dijo Matt tranquilamente- o es que simplemente has mezclado medicamentos. No voy a hacer ninguna prueba.

Si mi equipo estaba confuso, ahora lo estaba más todavía. Les ignore. A ellos y a Takenouchi, que no dejaba de miarme. Tal vez se estaba preguntando que estaba tramando. Pero no lo averiguaria. Al menos no todavía.

-Vaya- dije sobándome la nuca- así que t lo has pensado bien. ¿no quieres formar parte de "los tigres de Odaiba"?

Yamatto se tocó una brecha que tenía en la ceja. No entendí porque lo hizo.

-Por supuesto que no quero meterme en los tigres- dijo Matt fríamente- tengo cosas mas productivas que hacer.

-Es una pena- dije fingiendo tristeza- en fin, Ishida, otro año será.

Matt me sonrió, parecía que poco a poco entendía mi plan.

-Nos disculpas un momento- intervino Sora llevándose del brazo a Ishida- tengo que hablar un segundo con Matt.

No pude saber con certeza de lo que estaban hablando, pues se habían apartado, pero intuí que Takenouchi buscaba respuestas, e Ishida como era de esperar no se las podía dar.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí una chica?- Kurosaki rompió el silencio.

Al fin alguien lo preguntaba. Sabía que sería Ichigo quien lo dijese.

-Es lo que me estaba preguntando yo- dije con dureza- pero tranquilo, yo me encargo.

Kurosaki sonrió satisfecho. Y cuando me dí cuenta, Takenocuhi había vuelto, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez estaba sola. Eché un rápido vistazo alrededor y divisé a Ishida. Estaba sentado alejado de nosotros. Supuse que no quería implicarse demasiado en el tema; mi equipo observó detenidamente a Sora y yo decidí contuniar con la función.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dije dando una vuelta alrededor de Sora- ¿quién eres tú?

Sora me miró. Estaba bastante confusa, intentó adivinar mis intenciones, pero no lo haría tan fácilmente.

-Soy Sora Takenocuhi- lo dijo como si fuese algo evidente, ya que ella y yo nos conocíamos.

-Asì que te llamas Sora Takenocuhi- repetí- y dime, Sora Takenocuhi, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- la pelirroja abrió la boca pero la volví a interrumpir- espera no me lo digas- me dí la vuelta y me encaré con el resto de mi equipo- ¿cuántas veces os tengo que decir que los liges no pueden afectar al equipo de fútbol?. Haber, ¿quien de vosotros se ha traído aquí a "esta"- fuí muy despectivo en la última palabra.

Ishida me miró con dureza, como era evidente, no se esperaba eso de mí. Y Sora, por su parte, apretó ligeramente su puño izquierdo. La sonreí de esa manera que tanto odiaba, ella me fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no soy el ligue de ninguno de ellos- Sora parecía furiosa- yo he venido aquí para hcer la prueba de ingreso.

Todo el equipo, incluído yo, estallamos en carcajadas. Las mejillas de Takenocuhi emepezaron a ponerse rojas, per esta vez no era de rubor, si no de ira.

-Es la primera chica que veo con sentido del humor- dije secándome las lágrmas- muy bueno tu chiste.

-¡No es ningún chiste!- Sora estaba alterada- quiero hacer la prueba de ingreso.

Estaba fuera de sí. Eso me gustaba. La cosa marcahaba bien, pero debía de apretar más las tuercas un poco más. Tenía que comprobar hasta donde llegaba la paciencia de Takenocuhi.

-Ya sé lo que pasa aquí- me crucé de brazos haciéndome el interesante- me acerqué más a ella- mira ya se que probablamente yo te resulte muy atractivo y que seguramente quieras tema conmigo- la miré y observé su cara de odio- pero siento desilusionarte, no me interesas y bueno...supongo que has pensado que si salieras conmigo tendrías la posibilidad de estar en los tigres, pero lo siento, así no son las cosas. No voy a negar que estés buena. Pero tus enormes tetas no te van a servir para entrar al equipo.

Sora cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Ishida me miró mal y mi equipo sonrió alentandome.

-El capitán tiene razón- intervino Ikkaku- no tienes nada que hacer.

-Quiero hacer la prueba- dijo Sora ignorando todos los comentarios.

-Mira que eres cabezota- me sobé la nuca- pero es que no ves que eres una chica. Nunca lo lograrás- la cogí del brazo y nos dimos la vuelta- ¿ves ese edificio de allí?- señalé al edificio Tamachi- en la 3ª planta está Mimi Tachikawa haciendo las pruebas para el equipo de baile. Haz esa prueba, va más con tu estilo.

-No me da la gana- dijo Sora fulminándome con la mirada- el baile no me interesa. Yo quiero jugar al fútbol.

-Te lo voy a explicar más despacito, ¿vale?- dije pacientemente- haber cuando te entra en esa cabeza, tú no vales para jugar al fútbol- fuí todo lo duro que pude en ese momento- olvídate de jugar y haz cosas más productivas como fregar o pintarte las uñas.

Takenouchi medio sonrió, sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial. Intente preever lo que iba a suceder a continuación, pero no pude adivinarlo.

-Y si os gano- dijo Takenouchi- ¿qué ocurre si os gano?- medio sonrió- ¿o es que teneís miedo de una chica?.

Kurosaki se puso a nuestra altura.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo el pelirrojo- no nos asusta nada y menos una chica.

-Entonces- dijo suavemente Sora- no creo que tengaís ningún problema en hacerme una prueba.

-Esta bien- la sonreí- si tanto insistes te haremos una prueba- me equipo empezó a protestar peor hice una señal con la mano para callarles- un gol. Si consigues meternos un gol, el puesto es tuyo.

-Asi que un gol- repitió Takenouchi haciéndose la interesante- me parece bien, pero no puedo jugar con estas pintas- mire su vestimenta. Obviamente no podía jugar al fútbol con su uniforme escolar- dame media hora para cambiarme.

-De acuerdo- dije- dentro de media hora. Suerte takenouchi, las vas a necesitar.

Sora sonrió y se encaminó hacia el colegio, pero a ntes paso cerca de mi oído y me susurro algo. Sólo lo pude oír yo.

-No sabes con quien estás jugando- Sora estaba rabiosa- te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Y dicho esto se alejó, junto con Ishida, del campo de fútbol.

Yo por mi parte me di la vuelta y me encare con el resto de los tigres.

-Capitán, ¿te has vuelto loco o que?- Hanataro estaba alterado- ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido esta disparatada idea?

-Hanataro tiene razón- dijo Yumichika- no podemos meter a una chica al equipo- luego se quedó pensativo- y menos a una chica tan guapa. No quiero que nadie me haga la compentencia.

-Chicos, chicos- intenté calmarles- vamos. Hacer el favor de relajaros. Solo es una chica. Nosotros somos 10 tios, podemos perfectamente con ella. Ademas, en el hipotetico caso de que consiga meter un gol a Hitsugaya, eso no sería un problema para nosotros, pues eso significaria que sera digna de ser nuestra nueva delantera.

-No digas gilipolleces- Kurosaki salto a la defensiva- ya sabes lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que tuvimos a una chica en el equipo.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que ella no era como Miyako Inoue, pero no podía decirlo. Mi plan se iría al garate. Solo me quedo la opcion de morderme la lengua.

Ikkaku, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, habló.

-El capitán tiene razón- dijo Maradane- no perdermos nada pro hacerle la prueba. Y si consigue pasarla, sera nuestra nueva delantera y asunto arreglado.

Todos asintieron, algunos de mala gana, otros sólo para dejar el asunto zanjado. Pero quedé satisfecho de todos modos. Ahora solo faltaba preparar la estrategia.

-Bien chicos- dije haciendo que los demás formasen un círculo- esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Maradane, Shiba y Yumichika, vosotros estareís al principio del todo. Quiero que no dejeís de presionarla en ningun momento, después, Kurosaki y Abarai...vosotros...

…

Media hora más tarde

-Ahí vien- aununció Abarai.

En efecto, él tenía razón. Takenouchi se estaba acercando a todos nosotros. Cuando la ví con falda me encantó pero ahora, vestida de sport, estaba mucho mas mona.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos deportivos de color blanco junto con una camiseta ajustada y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Venía sola, cosa que me extraño.

Pronto estubo frente a nosotros. Su mirada estaba llena de seguridad y confianza.

-Bien- dijo Sora- aquí estoy. Podemos empezar cuando queraís.

Medio sonreí. Al fin emepezaba el verdadero juego. Esta prueba me serviría para demostrar dos cosas: la primera, quería comporobar hasta que punto era buena Takenouchi y la segunda, necesitaba ver que mi equipo de fútbol estaba en forma.

-Muy bien- dije al fin- empecemos cuanto antes. Las normas están claras ¿no?- miré tanto al resto de tigres como a Sora- lo realizaremos en este mismo campo de fútbol y sólo usaremos la portería derecha. Lo único que tienes que hacer es meter un gol a Hitsugaya y el puesto será tuyo. Pero claro para eso tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros 9. y no lo vamos a poner fácil.

-Me alegro- Sora me sonreía maliciosamente- me gusta que me pongan las cosas dificiles. ¡empecemos de una vez!

No se que quiso decir con eso, pero preferí no darle más vueltas. Con una señal, indiqué a los demás que ocuparan sus posiciones. Pronto estuvimos todos colocados.

Sora estaba al principio del campo.

Shiba, Hatake y Yumichika estaban en frente de Takenouchi, haciendo una hilera. Detrás de ellos Hanataro y mas atrás, Kira. Ellos estaban encargados de defender bien el territorio.

Maradane era el responsable de proteger el centor del campo.

El duo Kurosaki-Abarai estaban listos por si el resto del equipo fallaba, mis últimas esperanzas estaban depositadas en ellos.

Hitusgaya ya estaba en la porteria, en guardia y en alerta ante cualquier posible ataque por parte de Takenouchi.

Y por último, ahí estaba yo. Protegiendo la portería y observándolo todo desde aquí. Supliqué que la suerte estuviese de mi lado y todo saliese bien.

-¡Bien podemos empezar!- Grité para que todos pudieran oirme- ya conoceís las normas, quiero juego limpio...por parte de todos. ¡Que el juego comience ya!

Dicho esto tiré la pelota hacia Sora con todas mis fuerzas. Ella lo paró con el pecho y lo puse debajo de su pie izquierdo.

Takenouchi pasó a la acción. No dió ni 10 pasos cuando se encontró con Shiba, Hatake y Yumichika. No iban a dejar que pasara tan facilmente.

La pelirroja se quedo analizándoles, hizo amago de ir a la derecha. Hatake y Shiba fueron en esa dirección. Sora sonrió y giró hacia el lado contrario, aprovechado el hueco libre que tenía. Le resluto muy fácil librarse de ellos 3. continuo su camino hacia la portería.

No me podía creer que hubiesen caido en una trampa tan evidente. Habia que reconocoer que Takenouchi tenía mucha velocidad y pensaba muy bien en sus movimientos.

Ahora estaba frente a Hanataro, le rodeó sin problemas, dejando a este boquiabierto. Segundos mas tarde se enfrentó a Kira. Ambos se movieron de un lado a otro, nnguno de los dos cedía. Pero pronto Sora vió un hueco, coló por ahí el balón y continuó con su camino dejando atrás a un sorprendido Kira.

El siguiente era Maradane. Eso no me preocupaba mucho, pues junto a Abarai y Kurosaki, representaba uno de los 3 pilares mas importantes de los tigres.

Allí estaban los dos, estudiándose detenidamente. Maradane sonrió satisfecho. Sora suponía un nuevo reto para él, y eso le agradaba.

Estuvieron un rato más sin moverse hasta que Sora dió un paso hacia la derecha, pero entonces Maradane le arrebató el balón.

Empalideci. ¿ya había acabado? Confiaba en que al menos llegaría hasta Renji e ichigo, pero Ikkaku le había arrebatado la pelota. Apreté mis puños con fuerza. Pero entonces ocurrió lo inesperado.

Antes de que Maradane se diese la vuelta, Sora deslizó su pie derecho hacia las piernas de Ikkaku y con un rápido movimento le arrebató el balón. Sora sonrió, cada vez estaba más cerca de Hitsugaya.

Cuando mi equipo habia perdido tanta forma física. Estaban desganados. En circustancias normales, Maradane no se hubiera dejado engañar tan fácimente. No sabía si era porque mi equipo no estaba en forma o por que sora era bastante buena, pero esto estaba marchando. Dirigi una mirada hacia Abarai y Kurosaki. Al menos sabía que ellos le darían mucha guerra a cierta pelirroja…Ichigo no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente por una chica.

-No sé como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí- dijo Kurosaki con una sonrisa- pero la carrera ha terminado.

Sora estaba frente a Renji e Ichigo. Los 3 se miraron fijamente, ambos sabían que no sería fácil.

-Kurosaki, tú cubre el lado derecho- dijo Abarai- ella es zurda, por lo tanto, debemos atacar a su punto debíl.

El pelinaranja obedeció a Renji. Aunque estos dos se llevaran tan mal, a la hora de jugar se olvidaban de sus diferenciass y se centraban; ahora ambos estabn demasiado ocupados en intetnar que Sora no pasara de allí.

Sora medio sonrió. No se que es lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento.

-Vaya- dijo la pelirroja inocentemente- que listo eres- se refería a Renji- veo que eres muy observador- le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Renji seguía manteniendo su posición, aunque le devolvió la sonrisa a Sora. Ambos empezaron a verse sus respectivas piernas, intentando prever los movimientos. Se podía decir que estaban casi al mismo nivel.

-Gracias- contestó amablemente Abarai- no es lo único que se me da bien, si quieres, cuando acabemos de hacer esto podemos tomarnos algo y así te demuestro que otras cosas puedo hacer.

Renji sonrió a Takenouchi y bajó su vista descaradamente hacia los pechos de Sora. Se quedó embobado. La pelirroja sonrió, coló el balón en el heuco que había dejado Renji.

-Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja- eres bueno, pero te distraes con facilidad. Ese ha sido tu error.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿aué coño pasaba con Abarai? No es sólo que se hubiese dejado engañar por Sora, si no que estaba ligando descaradamente con ella. Aunque la culpa no era solo de él, Takenouchi también le había provocado. Ya hablaría luego con él.

Perdií de vista a Kurosaki, ya no estaba a la derecha de Sora, pronto lo localicé. Se había colocado frente a sora. La estaba mirando desafiante.

-Puede que con Abarai funcione el truco de ensñarle las tetas- dijo el pelinaranja- pero comigo no te va a servir de nada. Te tengo calada, guapa.

Sora no tubo tiempo de planear una estrategia, pues Kurosaki se lanzó haciea ella. Él había potado por un ataque directo.

Ichigo se lanzó al suelo y avanzó hacia Sora con su pierna derecha estirada para poder arrebatarle el balón. Algo me decía qu eso no era una buena idea.

Takenouchi reaccionó bien ante el ataque de Korosaki. Dio un slato y de un rodillazo salvo la pelota, Kurosaki paso por debajo de sora.

En pocos segundos sora se libró de Ichigo. Ya estabad e nuevo sobre el césped del campo.

Kurosaki pegó un puñetazo al suelo; Sora seguía con más rapidez su camino hacia Hitsugaya. Su rostro estaba lleno de felicidad, pero no le duraría mucho.

En menos que canta un gallo la bloqueé el paso. Era el momento que tanto había esperado. Sora y yo estabamos frente a fretne.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- dije con una sonrisa- pero hasta aquí has llegado. No pasarás.

Sora medió sonrio.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo Mimi emocionada.

Desde la ventana en la que estaba Mimi, se podía ver perfectamente el campo de fútbol. Mimi se había colocado allí para ver como le estaba yendo a Sora en la prueba.

Como la castaña esperaba, sora lo estaba haciendo de lujo. Estaba viendo como la pelirroja se había librado de ese pelinaranja de pelo pincho y ahora estaba frente a Tai.

-Un poco más y la victoria será tuya- de algún modo, Mimi le estaba transmitiendo animos a Sora.

-¿qué hay ahí fuera de tanto interés?- dijo con brusquedad una voz.

La paz de aquella habitación se había ido. Daisuke Motomiya había entrado. Mimi reaccionó rápido.

Disimuladamente, sacó su teléfono móvil, Davids no se dio cuenta de nada ya que Tachikawa seguía de espaldas.

-Bueno te voy a tener que dejar- Mimi fingía que hablaba por teléfono- ya me contarás si consigues la beca. Adiós.

Mimi se dio la vuelta y se encaró a Davids.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres?- dijo Mimi secamente.

-Vengo a verte, ¿es que acaso no está claro?

Mimi suspiró. Debía ser paciente con él. La castaña se esforzo en sonreir amablemente a Davids.

-¿y bien?- dijo Mimi- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Me he tomado la libertad de mirar el tablón de las actividades extraescolares- informó Davids.

-Vaya, me alegra saber que sabes leer- dijo Mimi sarcásticamente- ¿te importaría ir al grano si no te importa?

-Como iba diciendo- Daisuke obvió el último comentario de Mimi- he visto el tablón. Hoy te toca a ti realizar las pruebas para el baile ¿no?

Mimi le miró seriamente. No sabía a donde quería llegar a parar con eso. Es cierto que hoy tenía que haber hecho las pruebas pero, tras su ultima charla con Yagami, pensó que lo mejor sería restrasar las pruebas al menos un día. Al menos hasta que supiera lo que iba a suceder con Sora. Pero claro, eso es algo que Davids no podía saber.

-En un principio eran hoy, pero he tenido unos problemas y no las voy a hacer- mintió Mimi.

-Entiendo- dijo el castaño aún sin fiarse de ella- de todas formas solo quería asegurarme de que Sora entre al grupo de baile.

Asi que se trataba de eso. Mimi medio sonrió. Ese Motomiya era tan predecible.

Entrara a baile si ella quiere, no por que tú lo quieras así- Mimi no se cortó en hablar a Davids en un tono desafiante.

El rostro de Motomiya se puso todavía más serio. Su cuerpo se tensó y se fué acercando poco a poco a Mimi.

-Veo que no lo has comprendido bien- dijo Motomiya tranquilamente- aquí tu opinión no cuenta- él se acercó más a Mimi, haciendo que está retrocediera- tú lo único que debes hacer es meterla a baile y asunto arreglado.

Mimi no sabía lo que pretendía Davids acercándose así a ella, pero la presidenta del grupo de baile no le tenía ningún miedo.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir por ella- dijo Mimi levantando la voz- ella es libre para hacer lo que quiera. Enterate de una vez Daisuke Motomiya: Sora no es de tu propiedad, y si ella no quiere meterse al grupo de baile, no voy a obligarla.

La paciencia de Davids llegó a su límite. Agarró a Mimi de la muñeca y la empotró bruscamente contr la pared.

-Ya me tienes harto de tus impertinencias- Davids estaba furioso- porque no puedes hacer lo que te digo sin más, porque me tienes que desafiar en cada momento- Davids apretó más la muñeca de Mimi- deja ya esa actitud y haz lo que te digo.

-Porque tanta insistencia en que ella se meta a baile- dijo Mimi aguántandose el dolor que le estaba causando Davids-¿ desde cuando te interesa que Sora baile?

-Sólo te lo diré una vez- Davids seguía apretando la muñeca de Mimi- me he enterado de que "el tigre" busca desesperadamente a un delantero. Va a realizar las pruebas esta semana- quiero evitar que sora caiga en tentaciones inecesarias. Si ella entrara a los tigres, supondría una perdicción para mí. No puedo permitir eso. Asi que ya sabes lo que tienes que ha er- amenazó Davids- ¿ha quedado claro?

-Me...me haces daño- Mimi ya no se podía aguantar más el dolor, era insoportable- ¡sueltame!

Davids medio sonrió

-No pienso hacerlo hasta que me digas lo que quiero oir. ¡Vamos dímelo!

-¿que esta pasando aquí?- dijo alguien.

Ni Davids ni Mimi escucharon el portazo que habla dado Yamatto; Davids soltó rápidamente a Tachikawa y esta se sintió alividada, su muñeca estaba hinchada. Matt miró atentamente la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Bueno, ¿os ha comido la lengua el gato?- dijo Matt- hablar de una vez.

(N/A: Aquí continua el povs Tai)

Ella y yo estabamos frente a frente. sólo nos separaban unos escasos metros, era una distancia prudente. Llevábamo ahí parados mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso.

Su coleta ya no era tan perfecta, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y su ropa estaba manchada de barro. lo mas impresionante de todo eran sus ojos. Todavía brillaban de esa manera tan especial. La sonreí.

-Has pasado por encima de 8 tios- la dije- y te queda lo peor. Llevamos con esto mas de media hora y tienes que estar agotada. Entendería que...

-¡No pienso rendirme!- dijo Sora interrumpiendome- y menos ahora cuando estoy mas cerca que nunca de la victoria- ella esbozó una sonrisa desafiante- ¿que pasa chico de hierro? cuando ves que las cosas se complican ya no es tan divertido jugar con una chica.

Era claramente un desafio... y yo lo había aceptado encantado.

Ella intentó colarme el balón varias veces...unas por mi hueco derecho...otras por mi lado Izquierdo incluso lo intento por el centro...pero en todas las ocasiones conseguí pararla. Ella empezaba a sudar...se estaba dando cuanta de lo dicicil que le estaba cosntando pasar por encima de mí.

-Esta bien como quieras- dije engociendome de hombros- yo solo te ofrecia una alternativa ...ya sabes no queria humillarte mas de lo estrictametne necesario...pero si prefieres que te aplaste como a una cucaraha allá tú- luego me quede pensativo un momento- por cierto pequeña es casi imposible que puedas vencerme, pues cada vez que jugabamos juntos antes de las clases...me memoricé todas tus técnicas. Lo tiens muy dificil si quieres ganarme.

-Me encantaría estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo- me sonrió la pelirroja- pero ahora debo marcar un gol. Asi que si no te importa...

Y dicho esto, Sora dio un saltó hacia atras. Ahora había mas distancia entre nosotros. Y sin pensarselo dos veces paso a un ataque directo. Fue corriendo hacia mi a toda velocidad. Era la primera vez en toda la tarde que hacía algo del estilo...pero yo no me dejaría achantar.

Cogí carrerilla y corrí hacia ella sin vacilar.

Nos acercamos todo lo posbible con la intencion de arrebatarnos mutuamente el balón. La distancia se iba acortando cada vez mas hasta que mi pierna derecha chocó violentamente contra su pierna izquierda.

el golpe fue tan fuerte que el esférico salió disparado hacia el aire.

Sora y yo nos miramos al instante. Los dos habíamos pensando en lo mismo. Y sin pensarnoslo mas dimos un impulso y saltamos hacia el balón...fuimos todo lo arriba que nos nos permitieron nuestras fatigadas piernas.

Los dos nos mirabamos mientras subiamos hacia arriba. Estabamos muy igualados y no sabía hasta que punto eso era bueno. Esto era una carrera,quien se adueñara antes del balón ganaría. Los dos estabamos muy cerca. Ella y yo taníamos casi la misma fuerza. No podía atreverme a decir cual de los dos era mejor. Ya casi estaba alcanzando el balón, pero ella en un ultimo esfuerzo se impulsó un poco más y consiguió dar un cabezazo a la pelota. El esférico salió disparado. No podía perder el tiempo. Me apresuré a bajar lo más rapido posible.

cuando miré a Sora por el rabillo del ojo, me di cuenta de que ya había lelgado al suelo. En pocos segundos estuve yo también sobre el cesped de nuevo. Corrí cuanto pude para alcanzarla, pero cuando quise darme cuenta ella ya tenía la posesión de la pelota.

-has cometido el error de subestimarme- me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante- es cierto que cuando jugabamos te mostraba muchas de mis técnicas, per o no soy tan idiota como para mostrarte todo lo que sé.

Solo pude fulminarla con la mirada, estaba disfrutando de este momento. Me miro una ultima vez y salió disparada a a portería.

Ahora sólo me quedaba una opción.

-¡HITUSGAYA- Grité con todas mis fuerzas- PROTEGE LA PORTERÍA A TODA COSTA, NO DEJES QUE MARQUE UN GOL!

En la lejania, pudo ver como Toshiro me asentía con la cabeza.

Aquel juego estaba llegando a su final, ahor si que estba de los nervios. Confiaba en que mi portero hiciese bien su trabajo...y tambien esperaba que Sora no me decepcionase.

Takenouchi ya estaba casi en la portería izquierda todo lo que pudo. Miro a Hitsugaya muy detenidamente, sólo tenía una oportunidad.

Sora estiró todo lo que pudo su pierna izquierda todo lo que pudo. El gran momento había llegado.

-Este es el gol que me dará la victoria- obviamente ese mensaje iba para mí- ¡adelante!

Y sin ninguna vacilación, Takenouchi pego una patada al esférico con todas sus fuerzas.

El balón fué hacia la portería con una velocidad impresionante.

Hitusgaya se perprao, dió un slaot y atrapó el balón con ambas manos.

No me lo pdía creer. Era un tiro muy fuerte pero él lo había conseguido parar. Todo había acabado. Sora no lo ha conseguido.

-¡Chupate esa pelirroja!- dijo Kurosaki- no has conseguido marcar.

Sora ingnoro el comentario y se limito a sonreir de oreja a oreja. No podía entenderla. Habia perdido y aun asi estaba contenta. No sabía que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-Que cojones...- Abarai nos alarmo a todos- mirad a Hitsugaya.

Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aunque Toshiro había conseguido atrapar el balón, est ese estaba impulsando para la portería debido a la fuerza que había empleado Takenouchi en el tiro.

Hitsugaya intentó resistirse, pero fue inutil, en cuestión de segundos Toshiro estaba dentro de la portería y con él, la pelota. Sora había marcado gol.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Nadia salía de su asombr, insluso yo no podía creerme que una chica que no podía pesar mas de 60kg hubiese podido marcar ese golazo, me dió por mirarla.

Por primera vez, me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Su rostros estaba lleno de triunfo y una radiante sonrisa estaba colocada en sus labios.

-Bueno- dijo Sora todavía sonriendo- creo que eso ha sido un gol, os he ganado.

-Si eso parece- dije al fin- pero ahora si nos disculpas, tengo que reunirme un momento con mi equipo.

Hice una señal a los demás y fuimos a un sitio alejado a hablar de lo ocurrido.

Cuando estuvimos todos en un círculo y me prestaron atención, comencé a hablar.

-Como habéis podido observar esa Sora Takenouchi nos ha dado una paliza...a los 10.

-Yo aún no me lo puedo creer- dijo Kurosaki- ¿cómo ha podido ser esto posible?

-Pues es un hecho- dije duramente- nos ha ganado una chica.

-Eso no es una chica- Abarai fingió un escalofrio- eso es un mutante.

-Desde luego no es una chica corriente, ¿os habeís fijado en ese salto de antes?- Hanataro intervino.

-Chicos- dije dando palmadas- nos es tamos saliendo del tema. Ya comentaremos las mejores jugadas luego. Vamos a lo importante, ¿qué hacemos con Takenouchi?

-Un trato es un trato- comentó Ikakku- no hay nada de que hablar. Sora seá la nueva delantera.

-Yo me niego en rotundo- se quejó ichigo- no quiero que una chica entre al equipo.

-¡Cerrar el pico!- alcé la voz- Maradane tiene razón, ella nos ha ganado- luegó miré a Kurosaki- y tú no te quejes tanto. Si te hubieras entrenado lo suficiente durante el verano la hubieras ganado sin problemas, así que ahora solo queda aguantarte y convivir con el echo de que una chica te haya vencido.

Kurosaki y el resto del equipo agacharon la cabeza, ese mensaje no iba sólo por Ichigo. Todos habían bajado su rendimiento. Tras un largo silencio volví a tomar la palabra.

-Creo que lo mejor es que votemos- dije aclarandome la garganta- recordad que mi voto y el de Abarai son lo que mas cuentan, ya que él y yo somos el capitán y el subcapitán. Así que no esperemos más, votemos ya.

La votación no tardó mucho en realizarse. Los resultados fueron evidentes. 8 personas votaron que sí frente a 2 que no querían que Sora estuviera en los tigres.

Fue una victoria aplastante. Estaba contento, las cosas habían salido bien al fin y al cabo.

Después de la pequeña reunión, fuimos otra vez hacia donde nos estaba esperando Sora. Parecía impaciete, pero no tendría que esperar mucho mas.

-Siento haberte echo esperar- dije cuando ya estaba a su altura- lo hemos estado hablando y ya hemos tomado una decisión- le puse una mano en el hombro- felicdades Takenouchi, estás dentro del equipo.

Sora sonrió y no pude evitar quedarme a miarla un buen rato. Parecía que , por primera vez, estaba feliz. Sus ojos brillaron. La sonreí.

-Muchas gracias- me sonrió- al final os he demostrado de lo que es capaz una mujer.

-Estas oficialmente en "los tigres"- anuncié- ocuparás el puesto de delantera. Pero antes de presentarte al resto del equipo,voy a explicarte nuestra norma más importante- cuando ví que sora había captado toda mi atención, proseguí- una vez dentro de los tigres no vas ha a poder irte...a menos que te echemos, pero eso no va a suceder.

Sora y yo nos miramos profundamente. Su felicidad despareció. Al fin se dió cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones.

Ella había conseguido ovidarse de la prueba de baile e hizo la mia. Y una vez dentro de los tigres no podía salir. Todo era perfecto. Sora me fulminó con la mirada.

-Entendido- dijo Sora tras una larga pausa.

-Genial. Pues eso es todo, el próximo entrenamiento será el jueves. Tenemos que estar aquí a las 18:00 y nos iremos a Odaiba Norte- Sora me asintió con la cabeza- pues hasta entonces.

Sora no dijo nada, fue hacie el resto del equipo y se despidió...y luego se acercó a mí.

-Bueno- dije sobándome la nuca- ¿has visto como al final no te ha echo falta hacer la prueba de baile?

Sora seguía callada. Levantó su mano y en un rápido movimiento estampo su mano en mi mejilla, haciendo un ruido seco, como acto reflejo giré mi cara.

-Eres un cerdo.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Takenouchi desapareció del campo de fútbol a paso acelerado.

Todo mi equipo se quedo boquiabierto. Yo solo pude sobarme la mejilla marcada. Como había predecido antes me había llevado la hostia de mi vida...pero merecía la pena. Ahora sora era uno de los nuestros...era la nueva tigresa.

FIN POVS TAI

POVS MATT

Definitivamente ese Taichi estaba como una cabra. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera retado a sora de esa manera. Ese chico habia sentenciado su vida.

No me apetecía ver como mi amiga aniquilaba a Yagami, además el fútbol me aburría por no decir que me desagradaba. Lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento era ir a ver un rato a Tachikawa.

Iba tan tranquilo por el pasillo, pensando en mis cosas, cuando unos gritos me alertaron.

-¡Sueltame me haces daño!

-No pienso hacerlo hasta que me digas lo que quiero oir. ¡vamos, dimelo!

Eran las voces de Motomiya y Tachikawa. Nol me lo pensé por mas tiempo y entre a la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta.

-¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- pregunté intentando manterner la calma.

Fue entonces cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

Davids soltó la muñeca de Mimi y cuanod me fijé bien en su mano, estaba roja.

Mimi parecía nerviosa. Obviamente sabía que mi presencia no haría las cosas fáciles.

Nadie me contestaba, cosa que me sacó de mis casillas. Notaba como una rabia emepzadaba a invadirme poco a poco.

-¿Qué pasa os ha comido la lengua el gato?- dije algo impaciente- hablar de una vez.

Motomiya se aclaró la garganta. No dejaba de mirarme con esa sonrisa de retrasado. Tuve que armarme de paciencia y luchar contra el impulso de reventarle la cabeza contra la pared.

-Ishida- dijo Motomiya tranquilamente- ¿como tu por aquí?

Me acerqué poco a poco hasta motomiya. Pude notar como la respiracion de Mimi se aceleraba.

-Volveré a formular la pregunta una última vez- yo también use un tono pausado- ¿que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Motomiya suspiro y Mimi estaba intentando relajarse. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, se podria decir que todo ese estres se podria cortar con un cuchillo.

-No se que quieres que pase- Davids seguia tranquilo- Tachikawa y yo sólo estabámos hablando, pero no ha sucedido nada malo, ¿verdad Tachikawa?

Pude observar como daisuke clavaba una mirada amenazadora en Mimi.

-E...él tiene razon- dijo Mimi tragando saliva, le costaba hablar- sólo estábamos hablando para organizar las actividades extraescolares- me miro a los ojos intentando que me tranquilizara- descuida Yamatto, todo va bien.

Mi intunción me decia que no debía fiarme, observe detenidamente a Mimi, todavía estaba alterada; sabía que no podia creerme eso de que estaban hablando tranquilamente, ademas, Motomiya le había agarrado de la muñeca pero no sabia el por que. Estaba empezando a cabrearme de verdad. Mas le valía a ese Motomiya que no le hubiera echo nada.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme- dijo Davids- ya nos vemos mañana- luego miro a Tachikawa- no olvides lo que hemos estado hablando antes. Hasta luego.

Motomiya salió disparado por la puerta, creo que había intuido lo que pasaría si permanecía por mas tiempo en aquella sala.

Ahora Mimi y yo estabamos a solas.

-Creo que yo también debería irme- dijo Mimi- se me hace tarde.

La pelimiel hizo el amago de ir a lapueta, pero le bloqueé el paso.

-¿qué estás haciendo¿- Mimi estaba sorprendida- déjame pasar.

-No hasta que me digas la verdad- dije seriamente. Ahora estamos sólos. Quiero que me cuentes lo que ha sucedido.

-No hay nada que contar- Mimi intentaba ser paciente- ya te lo he dicho antes, sólo estabamos hablando.

-Y si solo estabais hablando- dije empezando a atar cabos- porque te estaba sujetando antes de la muñeca.

Tachikawa guardo silencio. Obviamente no se esperaba que supiera eso. ella sabía que no era idiota. Tendría que explicarme muchas cosas.

-No sé de que me hablas- mintió Tachikawa.

-Lo sabes perfectamente Tachikawa- mi paciencia se estaba agotando- te ha echo daño ¿verad?- ella no dijo nada- ahora enteindo porque los gritos. te ha lastimado..

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Mimi- dejalo ya Ishida. te he dicho que no ha pasado nada y punto. deja ya de darl vueltas a las coas que no tienen importancia. y ahora si no te importa, me tengo que ir.

Tachikawa me dió un empujon y salió por la puerta dando un portazo. ahora me había quedado a solas.

No pude reprimirme por más tiempo y pegué un puñetazo a la pared. pooco a poco note como k la sangre cubría mis nudiollos pero me daba igual.

-Maldito Motomiya- dije furioso esta me las vas a pagar. te lo juro.

cuando me relaje, salí de allí. ya no tenía que hacer nada más en aquella habitación.

FIN POV`S MATT

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, ahora lo necesitaba mas que nunca. al fin lo encontró, estaba el el bolsillo interno de su cazadora de cuero.

Sacó su paquete de Malboro y lo abrió con urgencia. No tardó mucho en llevarse un cigarrillo a los labios, cogió su clipper y se encendió el cigarillo.

Aspiró de aquel filtro lentamente, dejando que el humo entrara en sus pulmones. Y luego lo expulsó por la boca.

Tai estaba apoyado sobre su Kawaski y por fin se podía fumar un cigarillo. El día se le había pasado largísimo. Los jueves eran mortales.

Después de la prueba de Takenouchi, Tai tuvo que volver a clase a dar las últimas asignaturas que le quedaban de la jornada.

Sora no le había dirigido la palabra desdde que le metío aquella bofetada. Era una chica muy testaruda, pero Tai estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano se le acabaría pasando el mosqueo.

Allí estaba Tai en el parking del instituto fumándose su cigarrillo y, a la vez, acariciándose la mejilla marcada por Sora. Todavía tenía el moflete rojo.

-Que, ¿duele?

Abarai se había acercado hasta el capitán de los tigres. Tai sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

-Solo me duele el orgullo- reconoció Yagami- pero al menos tenemos un problema menos del que preocuparnos.

-Bueno yo no cantaría victoria tan rapido. Aunque hayamos votado y "oficialmente" sera una tigre "sabes que la ultima palabra la tiene el entrenador.

Tai frunció el ceño. Renji tenía rzón. El entrenador era el que tenía que dar el visto bueno en todo aquel asunto. Y la verdad es que no lo tenía fácil. El problema era que Sora era una chica y sería muy difícil convencer al entrenador de que eso er a buena idea, sobretodo sabiendo lo que sucedió con la última chica que hubo en el equipo…

-Lo sé- dijo Tai- pero descuida a él también le convencere. Hazme caso Renji, ella es lo mejor que tenemos para acabar contra los "halcones".

-Tranquilo capitan, sabes que siempre confió en tus decisiones- el pelirrojo puso su mano en el hombro de Tai- pero ahora será mejor no pensar en ello. Tenemos tiempor hasta el jueves para pensar en algo para convencer al entrenador- luego consultó su reloj- bueno tengo que irme ya a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

Tai se despidió de Renji y tiró su cigarillo consumido al suelo.

-Al menos podrías molestarte en apagar el cigarillo.

…

Creía que nunca sonraía la camapana del fin de las clases. Tenìa ganas de salir del insitituto y perder de vista a Tai.

Aún me duraba el cabreo. ¿Quién se creía que era ese Taichi? Subestimarme de esa forma. Me alegré de hablerles dado una paliza a él y al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero ahora es cuando me daba cuenta de lo que pretendía Yagami.

A él lo único que le interesaba es que me metiera en su equipo de fútbol. Y eso consuigio. Sin darme cuenta caí en su trampa y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Y eso no era lo peor, debía decirle a Davids , el halcón del Tamachi, que estaba en el bando contrario.

De sólo pensar en como se pondría ya se me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta.. intente quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza por el momento.

Al fin salí al parking de la salida. Estaba esperando a Matt y Mimi, cuando me encontré de nuevo con él. Esta vez no se percató de mi presencia.

Estaba apoyado sobre su moto, llevaba puesta una cazadora de cuero que le hacía ver muy sexy. Estaba hablando con el chico pelirrojo del equipo, creo recordar que se llamaba Abarai. Pero habia una cosa que me sorpendió. Tai estaba fumando.

No me lo podía creer, lo ultimo que me esperaba es que alguien como Taichi fumara. No sabía porque, pero eso me hizo enfadr.

Espere paciencte a que se fuera Abarai, y cuando lo hizo, me acerqué hasta Yagami. Habia tirado el cigarillo al suelo y no tenía ninguna intención de apagarlo.

-Al menos podrías tomarte la molestia de apagar el cigarro- le reprendí.

Ahora Taichi si se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Él se limitó a mirarme, no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-Vaya- dijo Tai- no sabía que te preocupara el medio ambiente- luego se apresuró a apagar la coilla- ya está-

-No me puedo creer que fumes- seguia mosqueada- haces deporte y, además , eres el capitán de un equipo de fútbol. No deberías fumar.

-¿Y que tendrá que ver una cosa con otra?- a Tai le parecía muy divertido aquella regaña- que sea fumador no quiere decir que no sea buen deportista.

-Tienes que dar ejemplo, eres el capitán. No tendría que hacer esas cosas.

Tai soltó una sonora carcajada. Yo me rubocicé más. No veía la gracia a todo aquello, me daba la sensación de que se estaba riendo de mí. Y no me gustaba.

-Takenouchi te contaré un pequeño secreto, mira allí- Yagami me señaló a la otra parte del patio. Allí estaban Kurosaki y Abarai charlando y pude observar como ele pelirrojo también fumaba- como has podido apreciar no soy el único que fumar.

Me mordí el labio. Me sentía estúpido y no sabía porque. ¿en que clase de equiopo de fútbol me había metido? Pude ver como Tai no dejaba de mirarme. Iba a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero me dí cuenta de que Davids había salido ya y , por suerte, no me habíha visto todavía.

-Tengo que irme ya- dije con urgencia- te veré mañana, por desgracia.

-Hata mañana Sora- dijo Tai con una sonrisa en los labios- mañana será un día muy divertido.

Antes de llegar hasta Daisuke, oí como una Kawsaki se iba del Tamachia toda velocidad y dejando una estela de humo a su paso-

Era una noche muy hermosa.

El cielo estaba despejado, no había ni una sola nube. Sobre el negro cielo se alzaba una impresionable luna nueva y el cielo estaba abarrotado de estrellas diminutas que hacían que aquella noche fuese todavía más mágica.

Aún estábamos en Abril, por lo que el frío se había pasado y el calor poco a poco empezaría a establecerse en Odaiba.

Esa noche T.K y Kari estaban en la azotea del dúplex del pequeño Takaishi y estban solos, nadie les podía molestar.

Se habían llevado mantas por si luego refrescaba y ambos estaban tumbados, abrazándose y contemplando las estrellas.

Había sido un día muy duro para ambos y ahora se estaban tomando un descanso. L oque más necesitaban ahora es estar un rato juntos, dándose cariño.

-Al fin solos- dijo T.K acariciándo el pelo de su novia- oensé que no llegaría este momento nunca.

-Y que lo digas- Hikari se apretujó más contra el pecho de T.K- pero ahora estamos aquí. Y estaremos toda la noche juntos.

Takeru se limitó a sonreírla y continuo acariciándole el pelo. De pronto se empezó a escuchar de fondo como un bajo empezó a tocar "Replica" de Sonata Artica. Sin quererlo, Yamatto les había dado ambiente a la parejita.

Hikari se agitó al oir aquella múscica y miró de un lado a otro, intentando adivinar de donde procedía aquel sonido.

-Tranquila cariño- dijo Takeru con una sonirsa- es Matt tocando, esta en su cuarto.

Kari suspiró aliviada, por una noche quería que ella y su novio estuvieran solos y sin ninguna interrupción. Hikari miró su rubio, llevaba un buen rato con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

-T.K- dijo Kari- ¿ocurre algo? Te noto muy raro.

-No se te escapa nada, ¿eh?- el rubio suspiró- es Yamatto, me tiene muy preocupado. Desde que llego hoy del instituto se metió en su cuarto y no ha salido todavía. No se si le habrá sucedido algo.

-Cielo habrá tenido un mal día, ya sabes como es tu hermano, él es muy reservado con sus cosas. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que estará bien.

-tienes razón, quizas me preocupo demasiado por él- el rubio menor se sobó la nuca-

-¿le has echado mucho de menos, verad?- preguntó repentinamente la castaña.

Takeru volvió a suspirar.

-Muchísimo- reconoció el rubio- y espero que esta vez se quede una larga temporada en Odaiba- luego miró dulcemente a su novia- y ahora cambiando de tema, ¿cómo has convencido a Taichi para que deje pasar la noche conmigo? Conociendo a tu hermano no creo que lo haya puesto muy fácil para venir.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que creía- Hikari esbozó una sonrisa- resulta que Kurosaki, Abarai e Izumi se quedaban esta noche a domir en mi casa, van a tener una noche de chicos y Tai me pidió amablemente que me fuera a casa de Meiko… y bueno aquí me tienes.

T.K tomó, sin previo aviso, los labis de la pequeña Yagami y la beso con pasión. Mientras su lengua jugaba con la de Kari, el rubio acarició la mejilla de la castaña.

-Eres una pequeña traviesa- dijo T.K cuando de despegó de los labios de Kari- pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Kari se limitó a sonreirle y entrelazo su mano con la suya, a la castaña le gustaba sonreir la calidez del rubio, la hacía sentirse más segura.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo repentinamente la castaña- esto de ver estrellas está bien…pero me aburro.

T.K esbozó una sonrisa perversa, había pillado la indireccta de su novia.

-Venga, ¿ y qué tienes en mente pequeña Yagami?

Kari le devolvió el mismo gesto y sin mas preámbulos tumbó a Takeru de un empujón y se puso encima suyo. Muy lentamense te acercó hasta su oído.

-Podríamos aprovechar este momento para jugar un ratito- se lo susurró lo más sensual que pudo.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo T.K- total, tenemos toda la noche para "jugar"

(N/A: a partir de aquí habrá escenas lemmon, que quien lo lea a partir de aquí, lo haga bajo su responsabilidad. Quedaís avisados ^.^)

[Spoiller

Kari se acercó lentamente al cuello de T.K y, cuando llegó hasta el, empezó a besarlo. Al principio lo hzo suavemente hasta que aceleró el ritmo. La costaña rozó con su lengua el ceullo de Takeru y cuando vio que este estaba lo suficientemente excitado, le empezó a morder cuello como nuna antes lo había echo; T.K empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-¿se puede sabe que te ha dado? Nuna te he visto tan…

Hkari puso un dedo en los labios de Takeruo haciendo que dejara su frase a medias.

-Calla- dijo kari- no estropees el momento- leugo empezó a mordisquearle el lóblo de la oreja- tú solo dejate llevar.

Hikari continuó mordiendo apasionadamente el cuello de T.K y, la castaña que todavía estaba encima del rubio. Empezó a notar la erección de Takeru.

Hikari no tardo mucho en quitarle la camiseta, y una vez lo hizo comenzo a explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Succiono con su lengua su cuello y empezó a bajar. Llegó hasta su pecho y los acarició lentamente. Hikari bajó más y llego hasta sus abdominales. Kari miro de reojo la entrepierna de T.K, estaba muy excitado. Hikari deslizo su mano hasta la zona intima de Takeru y la acaricio lenta y sensualmente-

El rubio empezó a excitarse, no recordaba que Hikari le hubiese dado tanto placer. Estaba muy excitada y como su novia siguiera calentandolo de esa manera, no podría controlarse por mas tiempo.

En un arrebato de pasión, Takeru tomo el brazo de Hikari y ambos cambiaron de posición. Ahora era él el que estaba tomando el control de la situación y su novia estaba debajo de él.

-No es justo que te diviertas tú sola- dijo T.K con una sonrisa- ahora es mi turno. Relájate y disfruta.

T.K no tardó mucho en quitarle el jersey. Ahora ella se había quedado en sujetador.

El rubio se quedo observándolo a Kari un buen rato, estaba deleitándose con la imagen que tenía ante sus iojos y de es aforma aumentaba su placer.

Cuando termino de mirarla, se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a bear su canalillo, paso su lengua por aquella cavidad tan erótica y con una de las manos que tenía libres acarició a Hikari por detrás de su cuello.

La castaña soltó un agudo gemido que aumentó más la exitación del rubio.

T.K sentó a Hikari cerca de él y comenzó a desabrocharle el sujetador, en cuestión de segundos, Kari tenía el pecho descubierto.

Takeru se metió un pecho de Kari en la boca y empezó a lamerlo, estuvo un buen rato entretenido en sus pezones, lamiéndolo lentamente y haciendolo que Kari empezara a gemir de placer.

Ambos estuvieron acariciándose y excitándose el uno al otro hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos.

Takeru no tardó mucho en entrar en Hikari, esta soltó un sonoro gemido y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de T.K eso hizo que la excitación del rubio,después se dejaron llevar por la pasión y comenzaron aquel acto tan conocido por el hombre.

La noche fue muy larga, lo hicieron una, dos y hasta 4 veces y durante el acto, cambiaron de posición. Hikari también tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse arriba y tomo el control y en ese largo tiempo que ella se coloco arriba, T.K experimentó un placer que antes no había tenido.

Después de unas 5 largas horas haciendo el amor. Hikari y Takeru cayeron exahustos sobre las mantas. Estaban empapados en sudor.

Spoiler]

Fue una noche llena de pasion y lujuría. Los dos jóvenes terminaron la nche tapados únicamente con una manta y abrazados.

-Te amo mi vida- dijo eufóricamente T.K

-Y yo. Para siempre

-Para siempre- repitió felizmente T.K

El sueño les pudo y tanto T.K como Kari se durmieron y sólo esas lejanas estrellas eran testigto de lo que sucedió esa noche el al ático de los Takaishi.

Un nuevo día había llegado a Odaiba. La primavera estaba llegando s u fin, dejando paso al verano. Estabamos a punto de entrar en Mayo y el ambiente que se respiraba era agradable.

Aun no me podia creer que oficialmente ya podía jugar de nuevo al fútbol; por una parte estaba feliz, pues no había otra cosa que me gustase tanto como jugar al fútbol. Pero tambíen pensaba en los contras que eso tenía y, desgraciadamente, eran demasiados. Todavía tenía que pensar como se lo iba a decir a mi novio. Ayer tarte de decirselo, pero justocuando creia que había encontrado las palabras para contarselo, un njudo se colo en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar, asi que no me quedu otro remedio que dejarlo por el momento.

No me podía quitar a ese imbécil de Yagami de la cabeza. De camno al instituto estaba suplicando que ese castaño impertinense te hubiese puesto enfermo y no haya podido venir hoy.

Pronto llegue a la entrada del instituto. Alli se encontraban Mimi Y Matt, pero no había rastro de Taichi. Suspire aliviada, tal vez hoy era mi día de suerte. Rápidamente me a cerque hacia ellos.

-Buenos días Sora- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Mi…Mi?-pregunte anonada.

Fue entonces cuando me fije en mimi detenidamente. algo había cambiado en ella, ya no era esa chica pelimel ahora su pelo era completamente rosa. le daba un aspecto raidente. se había alisado el cabello lo que la hacía mas guapa de lo que ya lo era de por sí.

-Tu pelo...

-Lo sé- Mimi no paraba de sonerír- me he teñido, pero es no es la única novedad. mira.

mimi se levantó la cmisa de su uniforme y dejo su ombligo a l descubierto, un piercing rosa asomaba del ombligo. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Mimi te has vuelto loca, ¿qué te han dicho tus padres?

-Pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero ya sabes como son, se les acabará pasando.

-¿y a que se debe este cambio?

-No sé - Mimi se encogió de hombros- me dió por ahí. me apetecia un cambio y aquí me tienes.

-Los cambios son buenos,¿verdad Tachikawa?- por primera vez Ishida intervino en la conversación- por cierto, ¿que te ha pasado en la muñeca?

No me fijé hasta ahora en la muñeca de amiga. la tenía cubierta con una muñequera, pero a lo que le día mas imprtancia fue a Matt. su tuno era mas serio que de costumbre y parecia malhumorado. no era propio de él, me dió por pensar que tal vez ocurría algo.

-Ayer limpiando tuve un peuqño accidente- explicó Mimi- y tengo que llevar esta muñequera unos cuantos días. pero no es nada grave.

-Vaya- dijo Ishida e nun tono muy raro en él- y yo que pensba que tenías servicio de limpieza en tu casa.

Mimi fulminó con la mierada a Matt. algo me hacía pensar que había sucedido algo entre ellos. iba a preguntarles que sucedía, pero el sonido de la campana no me dejó hacerlo.

-Hora de ir a clase- dije intentando mediar aquella situación tan tensa.

-Es cieto- dijo Ishida- ahora te veremos Sora, ahora toca aikiddo y esa asignatura la compartimos ambas clases.

era cierto. laos martes ap riemra hora teníamos akiddo con 1ºS. nunca había dado Aikiddo antes, no se com se me daría, pero no me podía quitr de la cabez aque Taichi y Daisuke estarían durante una hora en la misma clase. sólo esperab aque no courriese nada malo. eché un rápido vistazo pero no encontré a Yagami en ningún lado, ojala que no haya venido hoy.

Despedi a Matt y Mimi y me metí rápidamente al vestuario. tenía que cambiarme pera la clase.

Taichi llegaba demasiado tarde esa mañnaa. la noche anterior se había quedado hata tarde con Abarai, Kurosaki e Izumi. le había cotado mucho levantarse. además teniendo en cuenta que su despertador, Hikari, se no se encontraba en casa hacía todo más complicado. metío la 3ª marcha de su moto y se dirigió a toda velocidad al Tamachi.

Llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Aparco la moto y sin mas preambulos se metió al vestuario.

a primer hora tocaba aikiddo, a Tai le gustaba eso; se dispuso a ponerse rápidamente el uniforme, consistía en un kimono negro, al estilo samurai

/images/I/414EtpN%

de color negro y atado con una cinta blanca. El capitán de los tigres se vistió. se sentía muy raro vestido de aquella menarea, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo asi que fué directo al gimnasio.

de camino hacia allí Taichi recordó que esa clase se compartía con el grupo de Ishida y, como consecuencia, con Motomiya. Tai sonrió de oreja a oreja. al menos tendría una oportunidad de divertirse un poco con aquel tipo...eso sí Yamatto no se volvia a interponer.

al fin el cataño llegó a la puerta del gimnasio. allí se encontraba Mimi Tachikawa, algo había cambiado en ella su pelo era orsa. Tai tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse la risa.

-Buenos días- dijo Tachikawa con un tono seco, cosa que extraño a Tai.

-Hola Tachikawa- le sonrió- bonito cambio de look- Tai se dió cuenta de que Mimi obstaculizaba su paso al gimnasio- ahora si me disculpas tengo que entrar.

-No tengas tanta prisa- Mimi continuaba con su tono serio- tengo que hablar contigo.

Tai no entendía nada, pero Tachikwaga estaba muy rara esta mañana. su mirada era muy seria, casi llena de reporche, por no hablar de su tono de voz. no le quedó otro remedio que quedarse a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle Mimi.

-Te escucho- dijo Tai cruzándose de brazos.

-La clase que tenemos ahora...la teneís también con mi clase.

-Gracias por la información capitán obvius- dijo el castaño sarcásticamente- para tú información suelo consultar a menudo mi horario escolar.

-Déjame terminar Yagami- Tachikawa seguía siendo borde- como estaba diciendo hoy nuestras clases tienen aikiddo. te voy a ir avisando, no voy a dejar que intetnes pelarte con Motomiya.

Tai medio sonrió. en el fondo esperaba algo así.

-No tienes nada que temer- dijo Tai con una sonrisa- si Motomiya es inteligente, sabrá que si no me provoco no le pasará nada. no sabía que te habías echa del club de fans de Davids.

-No te confundas Yagami- dijo Mimi- sigo odiando a Motomiya pero, al contrario que tú, sólo velo por la estabilidad de Sora.

la sonrisa despareció de los labios de Taichi, ¿qué estaba insinuando con eso? esa conversación no le estaba gustando.

-¿qué estás queriendo decir con eso?- ahora era Tai es que empleó un tono serio- ¿acaso crees que no me preocupo por ella? puede que lo haga mucho mas de lo que lo estás haciendo tú.

-Por el mor de dios Yagami, es que te crees que soy idiota- Mimi ya no se podía contener por más tiempo- se perfectamente lo que pasa aquí. ella te gusta, ¿verdad?

Golpe bajo, muy bajo. no se esperaba que Mimi le saltase con eso repentinamente. lo peor de todo es que lepilló con la guardia baja. pero no...no sentía nada por Takenouchi...o tal vez si. Yagami últimamente no piodía para de penaer en lla y lo reconocía, cada que la veía con Motmiya se ponía celoso pero no tenía clar que es lo que sentía por ella. pero ahra debía guardar las apariencias, al menos delante de Tachikawa.

-No digas gilipolleces- dijo Tai molesto- ella no me gusta, sólo la veo como a una buena amiga y nada más. no te hagas conjeturas raras en tu cabeza.

Mimi le escrutó con la mirada. obviamente no se había tragado nada de l oque le había dicho Yagami.

-Voy a avisarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo la pelirosa- alejate de ella ahora que estás a tiempo, no tiens nada que ha cer. ella está enamorada de Davids y eso , desgraciadamente, no va a cambiar.

-Me parece que voy a hacer lo que me de la gana- dijo Tai con chulería- ni tú ni nadie me va a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer- miró seriamente a Mimi- no pienso alejarme de ella.

dicho esto, Tai entró al gimnasio dejando a Mimi con la palabra en la boca. Tiachi cerro la puerta. esa Tachikawa le había puesto de mala leche. estaba empezando a hartase de que todo el mundo le dijera que se alejara de qué acaso él era el malo? Tai no lo veía de ese modo. él solo ayudaba a Takenouchi y tenía bien claro que no iba a alejarse de ella...y menos ahora que había lograda meterla en los tigres. Tai se estaba preguntando donde se había metido Sora.

Pero no tendría que esperar mucho más. spora se encontraba al final del gimnasio, estaba atándose el kimono. los Kimonos de las chias eran muy parecidos al de los chicos, salvo por que eran de color blanco y se anudaban con una cinta negra.

Sora iba con un moño bien recogido. Tiachi se fijó bien en ella y se percató de lo guapa que estaba.

sigilosamente se acercó a ella. sora no se dió cuenta de que tenía a Taichi detrás suya.

-No tenía ni idea de que el kimono te sentara tan bien- Tai se lo dijo susurrandola al oído, mientras la rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos.

En ese preciso instante las palabras de Yagami hicieron reaccionar al cuerpo de Sora de una manera muy extraña. La pelirroja tuvbo un escalofrio que recorrio todo su sistema nervioso. se dió la vuelta y comprobó lo que ya sospechaba. era Tai es que le estaba agarrando.

-¿qué haces aquí¿- dijo Sora con nerviosismo- quitame las manos de encma ahora mismo.

-Venga Takenouchi no seas así de aburrida. ¿es que no te alegras de verme?

-Por supuesto que no- Sora trataba de quitarse de encima a Tai, pero no tenía éxito.

-Este gimnasio me trae buenos recuerdos- Tai uso un tono seductor- ¿te acuerdas de lo que sucedió aquí el otro día?

Sora se quedó en silencio y empezó a recordar cuando Taichi la acolarró en esa pared. Tambieén se le vino a la mente cuando se le ocurrió acercase lentamente hacia ella.

Y ahora estaban los dos allí denuevo. Sora no podía permitir que eso volvises a pasar, sobretodo por que DAvids llegaría de un momento a otro y no podía encontrarla hablando con Tai.

-No sé de que me hablas- dijo Sora todavía nerviosa- y aparta esas manazas de mí de una vez.

-Te noto un tanto nerviosa- le sonrió Tai- por que será- por que estamos aquí solos o...- Tai se acercó más a sora- por que tu novio puee entrar de un momento a otro.

sora volvió a quedarse en silencio y eso le bastó a Tai para confimar lo que acababa de decirl el castaño se estaba aercando cada vez mas a ella, hasta que un manotazo de la pelirroja le freno por completo.

-No sé con que clase de chicas estás acostumbrado a tratar- sora estaba enfurecida- pero no soy ninguna de esas guarrillas con las que te enrollas los fines de semana.

Tai medió sonrió y estaba dispuesto a contestar a Sora, pero la peurta del gimnasio se había abierto y el resto de alumnmos entraron y con ellos, Davids.

Tai se apresuró a reunirse con Izumi, mientras que Davids fué directo hasta Sora.

-Beunos días mi vida- sio Davids con una sonrisa-¿ que tal?

-Muy bien- Sora guardó las apariencias- estoy deseando empezar. espero hacerlo bien.

-Claro que sí, ya lo verás.

y dicho esto Davids rodeó a Sora con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. sus legunas emepzaron a moverse a la vez.

Taichi no pudo evitar mrarles y se puso furioso. apreto los dietnes con fuerza, haciendo que estos rechinaran, y en su interior tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir y partirle la cara a Motomiya.

No quería reconerlo, pero en cierto modo le tenia mucha endia. muchas veces le gustaría besar y estar así con Sora. tras pensarlo muchos días ya había llegado a la conclusión: Sora le gustba. por ahora sólo era un principio de gustamiento y sabía que eso n oestaba bien ya que ella tenía novio..pero algo en su interior le decía que no hacía nada malo, sobretodo porque se estaba dando cuenta de que Daisuke era un capullo.

Pero al menos tenía algo que Motomiya no tenía. TAichi Sora estaban en el mismo equipo de fútbol y juntos lucharía para acabar con el "halcón del Tamachi". poco a poco podría acercase más a Takenouchi. pero ahora solo le quedaba recordar que estaba celoso de Davids.

Ni Tai ni nadia tubo mas tiempo para hacer el vago, la profesora de Aikiddo entro en clase.

una mujer de no mas de 24 años, alta y con buen cuerpo, llena de curvas bien marcadas y pecho demasiado pronunciado. su melena rosa le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía unos brillantes ojos castaños; todos lo chicos quedaron impresionados con ella.

-Buenos días a todos y todas- dijo la pelirosa- Mi nombre es Yachiru Kusajishi y seré vuestra profesora de aikiddo. espero que todos nos llevemos bien.

El resto de la clase la hizo una reverencia. Yachiru continuó hablando.

-Ahora quiero que os vayaís poniendo por parejas y vayaís practicando unos cuantos ejercicios de ataque y defensa.

todos se fueron emparejando. A tai se le iluminaron los ojos, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para darle a Motomiya una lección. pero por desgracia para él, alguien se le adelantó.

-Motomiya- dijo Ishida en un tono desafiante- ponte conmigo.

Motmiya le asintio con la cabeza, aceptando de ese modo el desafio.

Tai le fulmino con la mirada. no entedia porque Ishida se metia cada vez que quería divetirse con Motomiya, pero por una vez le estaba agradecido a Matt.

-Sora tú y yo juntos- no espero a la respuesta de la pelirroja, la cogió de la mano y se colocaron juntos.

pronto todos estuvieron emparejados y quedaron así. Tai con Sora, Davids con Yamatto y Mimi con Sakura. cuando Yachiru vio que todos estuvieron emparejados, hablo de nuevo.

-Bien y ahora que teneís todos pareja, empezar con los ejercicios, los haremos con esto. tomad.

Yachiru fué repartiendo a toda la clase los bokens, medían 1metro mas o menos y estaban echos de madera. la profesora espero a que todos tuviesen su respectivo boken.

-con estos bokens son con los que vamos a practicar aikiddo- explicó Yachiru- así que empezar a hacer los ejecicos que os he dicho, yo tengo que ir un momento al despacho del director. portaos bien hasta que vuelva.

Yachiru salió por la puerta dejando solos a el resto del grupo R y al grpo S. todos empezaron a practicar los jerecicios. a Mimi o se le daba tan bien como quisiera, mientras que Tai y Sora lo hacían perfectamente.

parecía que ambos pudiesen leerse lamenta puestanto el uno como el otro se anticpaban al movimiento que iba a hacer el otro. movian los bokens al avez, con rápidos movimientos haciendo que algunos alumnos les mirsen intrigados; Davids les echaba de vez en cuando mirardas inquisitorias, no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hubiesen puesto juntos. aún no sabía si Yagami seria una gran amenaza.

Sora arremetía a Tai con mas fuerza de lo nrmal y el castñao sólo se limitaba a sonreír y bloquerar sin dificultad. esa sonrisa es lo que hacía que Sora le atacase más fuerte. tras seguri así 10 minutos más, ambos decidieron tomar un descanso.

-No lo haces del todo mal- se burló tai- quizás deberías tomartelo con un poco más de calma.

-Y tú podrías borrar esa sonrisa de idiota de tu cara, no vya a ser que la quite yo de un palazo.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así- dijo Tai tranquilamente- estás muy sexy.

Sora se ruborizó y fulminó con la mirada a Tai. no pudo contestarle, Abarai y Kurosaki se acercaron hasta ellos.

-Buenos días capitán- Abarai parecia ilusionado- hola Sora.

-Hola- dijo Sora tímidamente.

-Buenas chicos- saludó tai- ¿qué tal?

-Bastante bien- continuó hablando el pelirrojo- el aikiddo esta bastante bienk, pero lo más divertido es que tanto Kurosaki como yo estamos en la misma clase que Motomiya e Ichijouji- renfji se frotó ls manos- esto va a ser muy divertido.

Sora miró a Tai con preocupación. hasta ahora solo él sabía que ella era la novia del Halcó ny no aái como reaccionarián el resto de los tigres si se enterasen de aquello. Tai le dedico una mirada dulce y cariñosa, haciendo de este modo, que se tranquilizara.

Ichigo era el único que permanecía en silencio. lo único que estaba haciendo era mirar a Sopra muy secamente. la pelirroja estaba empezando a intimidarse.

-renji ya sabges lo que te dije acerca de Ichijouji- le recordó Tai.

-Tranquilo capitán, no se me olvidara- tras una larga pausa Renji continuo hablando- creo que nos vamos a ir antes de que la profesora buenorra venga y nos vea sin hacer nada. Nos vemos.

Tai les despidió con la mano, espero a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y coninuó con Takenouchi.

-Tranquila- dijo Tai- tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias- Sora se lo dijo de mala gana.

-Pero me pregunto si tu novio sabe que tu vida futbolistica ha resucitado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. continuemos con la clase.

Tai volvió a sonreír y cogio su boken y continuaron practicando.

En el otro extremo de la clase estaban Ishida con Motomiya. Matt volvió a interponerse entre Yagami y Davids de nuevo, pero esta vez era por un buen motivo. estuvieron practicando un buen rato. Ishida estaba entrada a Motomiya violentamente y a Davids le costaba bloquearle, llevandose de este modo algún golpe extra. Matt se dio cuenta de que Davids estaba discutiendo, mirando muy de vez en cuando a sora y Tai. Ishida medio sonrió.

-¿te sientes amenazado?- dijo Ishida.

-claro que no- Motomiya usó un tono despectivo- yo al contrario que tú se defender bien mi territorio.

Ishida y Motomiya se dedicaron unas cuantas miradas asesinas. El odio que sentían el uno por el otro era mutuo. Ishida no pude olvidar lo que Motmiya le hizo ayer a Tachikawa, sus sospechas se confirmaron esta mañana al ver que la recién teñida llevaba una muñequera. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

-Se lo que le has echo a Tachikawa- dijo repentinamente Matt.

-No me digas que eso te ha echo enfadar- dijo Davids sarcásticamente- no sera que estás empezando a sentir algo por ella- luego hizo una pequeña pausa- no...ambos sabemos el por que...¿verdad Ishida?

-Cierra la boca- Matt estaba enfurecido- no tienes ni idea de nada.

-Veo que hedado en el clavo- Davids sonrió triunfalmente- Ishida, Ishida, Ishida. Ya han pasado casi 9 meses. Yo gane y tu te dejaste ganar.

Ishida permaneció en silencio. ese motomiya le estaba cabreando de verdad. Pero no iba a dejar que Motomiya se saliese con la suya, al menos no hoy. Esperó pacientemente a que la profesora saliese por la puerta y el semblante de Yamatto cambio.

su rostro se volvió demasiado serio, y su mirada se oscureció, casi daba miedo mirarle directamente a los sus labios había una mueca que no aguardaba nada bueno.

Taichi y Davids fueron los únicos en darse cuenta de aquel cambio. Este último retrocedió algo asustado. conocía a Yamatto desde los 6 años y nunca le había visto así; Yamatto se acercó a Motomiya con el boken en las manos y con paso amenazador.

De un rápido movimiento con la pierna, Yamatto desarmó a Daisuke.

-Se puede saber que coñ...

De un puñetazo en el cara, Yamatto dejó la frase de Motomiya a medias. Rápidamente la nariz de Davids empezó a sangrar.

Matt cogió a Davids por el cuello del Kimono y le elevó un poco del suelo.

-Voy a darte la lección que tenía que haberte dado hace mucho tiempo- Ishida estaba encolerizado- vas a aprender a tratar a las mujeres como es debido.

Fin de la primera parte


	11. complicaciones parte2

Enlaces del pasado Cap tulo VIII: Complicaciones

Davids a n sangraba, pero sonri satisfecho, tras mucho tiempo al fin pod a dar su merecido a Ishida.  
Se limpi la sangre con la manga del kimono y acto seguido le propin a Yamatto un fuerte pu etazo en la boca del est mago, haciendo que el rubio le soltase debido al dolor que estaba experimentando.

-Al fin ha llegado este d a- dijo Davids con una sonrisa te debo esta paliza desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy por fin podr d rtela.

Matt perdi el tiempo, se levant r pidamente y le dio a Davids una patada en las costillas haciendo que Motomiya se desplazara hacia atr s.

La clase no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la pelea. Todos hicieron un c rculo alrededor de Ishida y Motomiya. Los dem s les miraban con mucha atenci n y empezaron a vociferar cosas como, pelea dale duro Ishida o destr zale, la clase estaba revolucionada.

Sora observaba la escena totalmente horrorizada. A n no pod a creerse que su novio y su mejor amigo estuviesen pele ndose de aquella manera. Como acto reflejo, se acerc hasta ellos, pero r pidamente fue detenida por Tai.

- Te has vuelto loca o que?- dijo Tai sujetando el brazo de Sora, impidiendo que esta fuese hacia el centro de la pelea- si te metes ah corres el riesgo de acabar golpeada.  
-Y si me quedo aqu esos dos acabar n mat ndose, tengo que impedirlo. Dejame ir.  
- No!- por primera vez Sora escucho en Tai un tono muy serio poco propio de l, cosa que la sorprendi bastante- es qu acaso piensas que tu novio parara al verte? No, al contrario, incrementara la pelea m s y corres el riesgo de que salgas herida. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, tendr n que parar en alg n momento.  
-Por si no lo sab as es mi novio el que esta ah - Sora estaba muy nerviosa, respiraba con cierta dificultad y temblaba- no no puedo permitir que se pele y menos y menos.

Taichi puso ambas manos en los hombros de Takenouchi. La miro a los ojos fijamente, y como acto reflejo, la pelirroja se ruborizo.

-Escuchame Sora- Tai us un tono tranquilizador- no va ha pasar nada no es que me preocupe tu novio pero Ishida es un t o con cabeza no va a cometer ninguna tonter a- luego cogi la mano de Sora y la acarici con suavidad- as que te pido por favor que te tranquilices y respires hondo, vale?

Por primera vez en estos ltimos dos d as, Sora sonri sinceramente a Tai y se limit a calmarse. Solo esperaba que tarde o temprano alguien deteniera la pelea.

Por su parte Davids e Ishida continuaban pele ndose. El capit n de los halcones le meti un pu etazo a Ishida en el ojo, haciendo que este se pusiera negro r pidamente. Ishida se deteni unos segundos, necesitaba respirar.

- Qu , cansado?- Dijo Motomiya en tono burl n.  
-Que m s quisieras, voy a aplastarte como la cucaracha que eres.  
-Te noto un tanto rencoroso- continuo diciendo Davids- a n no has podido olvidar aquello?

Matt volvi a agarrar a Davids del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared, pero con un r pido movimiento Davids consigui tumbarle al suelo y con su boken recuperado le dio un fuerte golpe en la mano derecha.

Ishida apret los dientes con fuerza, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Echo un vistazo a su mano. Se hab a hinchado y sangraba.

-Maldito cabr n- dijo Ishida rabioso- puede que me hayas dejado sin mano, pero las dos piernas las conservo muy bien.

Y sin pens rselo dos veces le asest una patada en la espinilla y al contrario que Matt, Davids si puso una mueca de dolor. Esa patada le hab a dolido m s de lo que se imaginaba.  
Y seguidamente el uno y el otro fueron a seguir con la pelea pero dos fuertes brazos les detuvieron instant neamente. Yachiru ya hab a vuelto a clase y ten a cara de pocos amigos.

- QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? Salgo un momento y que me encuentro a mi llegada. A dos- pens bien la palabra que iba a decir ahora- a dos imb ciles pele ndose como animales. Este comportamiento no lo voy a tolerar en mi clase, fuera de mi clase los dos ahora mismo. al despacho del director!, ahora mismo!

Matt y Davids salieron de la clase en silencio. Los dos hab an salido mal parados de la pela.

Sora miro a ambos todav a con tristeza en su rostro. Luego hablar a con Davids y pedir a explicaciones a Ishida por su comportamiento.

Yachiru espero paciente a que ambos saliesen por la puerta y se dirigi enfurecida al resto de la clase.

-Quiero que quede bien clara una cosa- dijo seriamente la profesora- el arte del Aikkido es para emplearlo con sabidur a y responsabilidad y no para pegar o usarlo de un mal modo...si no sois capaces de entender algo como eso, no podr is dar clase conmigo- todos asintieron la cabeza- y dicho esto se termin la clase, os veo la semana que viene. Hasta luego.

El gimnasio se fue vaciando poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos. Sora se apresur a recoger r pidamente sus cosas. Ten a que saber como estaban Matt y Davids y saber de ellos. No se dio cuenta de que Mimi se acerc hacia ella.

- Pero en que demonios estaba pensando Ishida?- dijo Mimi furiosa.  
-No lo se...pero ya estaba raro desde est ma ana- a adi Sora- tengo que ir a ver que ha pasado.  
-Una verdadera pena lo de Ishida- Tai se acerc sigilosamente hacia ellas- lo digo porque si la profesora se hubiese retrasado un poco m s, podr a saber con exactitud quien hubiese perdido la pelea- luego se rasc el ment n- aunque creo que Motomiya ten a las de perder.  
-T eres idiota- Sora le fulmin con la mirada- te resulta divertida esta situaci n?  
-Pues s , por qu no iba a serlo?- dijo Tai encogi ndose de hombros.  
-Hoy no tengo paciencia para aguantar tus ni er as, me voy a ver a Davids.

Tai cogi r pidamente a Sora de la mu eca y tiro de ella hacia atr s.

-Es una pena pero no vas a poder ahora mismo.  
- y eso porque?-quiso saber la pelirroja.  
-Pues por que ahora mismo tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer- Tai esboz una sonrisa picarona- como por ejemplo conocer a los compa eros de tu nuevo equipo de f tbol- Sora iba a replicar pero Tai no la dej hablar- y no, no acepto una negativa como respuesta. No te preocupes por lo de tu novio creo que podr sobrevivir- luego mir a Tachikawa- Mimi, te importar a ir tu a jefatura a ver que ha sucedido con Matt y el gay?  
-Claro, no te preocupes Sora t vete con Tai y yo mientras voy a ver que ha sucedido- la reci n pelirosa tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada ante el ltimo comentario de Tai- nos vemos luego vale, hasta luego.

Mimi sali por la puerta dejando solos a Sora y Tai.

-Bueno nos vamos, ya sabes cuanto antes mejor- dijo Tai.  
-Sabes que Yagami, eres un completo imb cil- Sora echo a andar hacia delante dejando a Tai atr s.  
-Ser todo lo imb cil que quieras Sora-chan pero una cosa... porque vas tan disparada hacia delante si no sabes a donde te tengo que llevar?

Ante ese ltimo comentario, Sora se par en seco. Estaba ruborizada. No sab a como lo hac a ese casta o insoportable, pero de alg n modo siempre la hac a enrojecer de verg enza.

Por su parte, Tai la dedic una amplia sonrisa y juntos salieron por la puerta.

-Intolerable- dijo la jefa de estudios dando un fuerte pu etazo en la mesa y calcinando con la mirada a Matt y Davids- donde se ha visto este comportamiento? que demonios se os estaba pasando por la cabeza al actuar as ?

Nanao Hyuga era la jefa de estudios del instituto Tamachi. Era una mujer de 40 a os. Alta de car cter muy anticuado y serio y siempre se recog a su melena rubia con un apretado mo o. Era soltera y puede que a esto se deba su car cter agrio. Los alumnos la llamaban la rotenmeier. Siempre estaba vigilando que todo en el Tamachi estuviese en orden, y esperaba cualquier oportunidad para castigar o rega ar a cualquier alumno que infringiera alguna norma del instituto. Siempre andaba pegada a la sombra del director.

Matt permanec a en silencio. Ya se conoc a de memoria las "charlas" de Nanao y hoy no le apetec a discutir m s. Echo un vistazo de vez en cuando a su mano herida. Estaba hinchada y eso no era bueno. Es lo que m s le preocupaba en ese momento.

Por otro lado Davids estaba algo asustado, l el alumno modelo del instituto y no se pod a permitir este tipo de actos, pero esperaba que son su labia pudiese aplacar a la temeraria Nanao.

La jefa de estudios espero unos minutos, pero al ver que nadie dec a nada continuo hablando.

-Me esperaba esto de cualquiera menos de vosotros- les reprendi Nanao- Ishida t nunca te metes en problemas y eres muy estudioso y t , Motomiya, eres el capit n de nuestro equipo de f tbol...actuar as , no me lo puedo creer. Sab is que el salvajismo esta prohibidismo en este colegio. Bueno, es que acaso no ten is nada que decir?

-Iba ganando- dijo Matt sin pelos en la lengua.  
- como?- Nanao no se cre a lo que hab a dicho el rubio.  
-Que iba ganando la pelea- explic Matt- este capullo se estaba llevando la paliza de su vida, por que demonios Kusajishi tuvo que llegar tan pronto un poco m s y hubiese mordido el polvo Motomiya.  
-Que mas quisieras- dijo Davids enfurecido- por si quieres saber quien estaba ganado podr as mirate esa mano, creo que alguien no va a poder tocar el bajo en mucho tiempo.  
- BASTA YA!- Nanao peg otro pu etazo a la mesa- los j venes de hoy en dia no ten is valores por nada, sois ego stas e irresponsables. Pero yo os ense are lo que os hace falta- miro seriamente a Ishida y Motomiya- Est is castigados. Una semana.  
-En que consiste el castigo- quiso saber Davids.  
-Es muy sencillo- dijo Nanao cruz ndose de brazos- vais a limpiar todos y cada uno de los servicios del colegio.  
- est s loca?- replic Davids- este colegio tiene 4 plantas, ademas, no he nacido para quitarle el puesto a la se ora de la limpieza, me niego a hacerlo.  
-Eso te lo hubieras pensando antes de actuar como un animal. Motomiya mas te vale cumplir el castigo o de lo contrario ser s expulsado del equipo de f tbol y del colegio.

Davids asinti de mala gana. Por su parte Matt se levant de la silla.

-El castigo empezar ma ana, puedo irme ya?  
-Si- dijo Nanao- pero deber as ir a la enfermer a a que te mirasen esa mano. Motomiya tu tambi n puedes irte ya.

Ambos salieron por la puerta y volvieron a quedarse frente a frente.

-te arrepentir s de esto Ishida- dijo amenzantemente Davids- esto no se va a quedar as .  
-Tiemblo de miedo, si no te importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar escuchando a una nenaza.

Matt se abri paso dando a Davids un peque o empuj n y dej ndolo con toda esa rabia acumulada.

Cuando Tai me dijo que me iba a ense ar a mis compa eros de equipo no me esperaba que fuese algo tan impersonal.

Despu s de salir de la clase de Aikkido fuimos a dar una vuelta y me empez a preguntar varias cosas acerca del f tbol. Tambi n me cont un poco como eran mis futuros compa eros de equipo.

-Cuando pensabas decirme que antes jugabas en los Halcones

Tragu saliva, C mo sab a eso Tai? De alguna manera ese casta o siempre acababa sorprendi ndome. Intente esquivar el tema.

-No se de que me est s hablando- dije con indiferencia.  
-S que estuviste jugando en los Halcones hasta la mitad de la temporada- Tai estaba serio- pero lo que no se es el motivo por el que abandonaste el equipo.  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- no quer a hablar de ese tema y menos con l- ahora me gustar a centrarme en cosas mas importantes, como conocer al resto de los tigres. Antes me dijiste que me los ibas a presentar y no veo a nadie, no me digas que se trataba de una excusa para estar a solas conmigo.

Tai medio sonri . Estaba empezando a odiar aquella sonrisa. Algo se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, de eso estaba segura.

-Antes de presentarte a los dem s tengo que aclararte un par de cosas- dijo seriamente Tai- lo primero es que por ahora es mejor que ninguno sepa quien es tu novio, ya sabes -Lo entiendo, si lo supiesen no sabr a como se lo tomar an.  
-Y lo segundo es decirte que te va a costar mucho gan rtelos, y no es por que seas mala jugadora si no por que eres una chica- al ver mi mala cara, Yagami continuo hablando- dejame que te lo explique. El a o pasado ten amos a una chica en el equipo- luego se sobo la nuca- pero las cosas no salieron demasiado bien y se fue. Desde aquel momento no nos hemos fiado mucho de las jugadoras femeninas.

Eso me pillo de sopet n... una jugadora femenina? me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. qui n ser a la chica que estuvo en los tigres?

- y quien era ella?-pregunte con curiosidad- ya sabes la otra chica que estaba en los tigres.  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- me dijo Tai devolvi ndome la border a de antes- la verdad es que eso ahora no importa. S lo quiero que no les tengas miedo al resto de los tigres- Tai me tranquilizo- la verdad es que somos un equipo con gente de lo m s normal.

De pronto unos gritos dejaron nuestra conversaci n a medias. Hab a mucho alboroto en el hall del instituto.

-Partele la boca.  
-Vamos, que ya lo tienes a tiro.

Si no tuve suficiente antes con la pelea de Davids y Matt ahora estaban pele ndose Ichijouji y uno de mis compa eros de equipo. y por desgracia no parec a una pelea "limpia"

-Tai..ese no es..  
-Ya lo se- dijo Tai molesto- mira que le dije que no se dejara llevar por sus impulsos, venga vamos a ver- cogi mi mano sin previo aviso y me arrastr hasta el hall.

Tanto el uno como el otro liberaron las tensiones acumuladas por tanto tiempo. Ambos se enfrascaron en la pela tanto deseaban con tantas ansias.

Sin pens rselo dos veces, Ken tumbo a Renji de un pu etazo y seguidamente te puso encima suyo, golpe ndole con violencia en la cara. Renji empez a sangrar pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan f cilmente. Dio a su contrincante un pu etazo en las costillas y despu s le asesto un derechazo en ojo, que poco a poco se iba poniendo negro.

- ICHIJOUJI BASTA DEJALE!- Grit Sora acerc ndose a ellos.

Tanto Ichijouji como Renji ignoraron el comentario de sora y siguieron peg ndose. Pero otra voz si que les hizo parar.

-KEN ICHIJOUJI y RENJI ABARAI LEVANTAROS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE.

Nanao Hyuga les hab a pillado in fraganti.

Renji y Ken se levantaron inmediatamente.

- pero que demonios les pasa a los alumnos este a o?- dijo Nanao hist rica- sab is de sobra que el salvajismo esta prohibidisimo en este colegio. Venir conmigo inmediatamente- luego se fijo mejor en el aspecto de Renji- Abarai tu mejor ves a la enfermer a tienes un aspecto horrible.

Nanao desapareci con Ichijouji y poco a poco el hall se fue vaciando.

-Vamos a la enfermer a- me dijo Tai- debo tener unas palabras con mi subcap t n.  
-Esta bien.

No me di cuenta, pero de camino hacia la enfermer a todav a bamos de la mano y lo peor de todo, no me desagradaba aquel gesto. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

La enfermer a del colegio estaba situada en la 1 planta del colegio. Es un cuarto bastante amplio, ocupaba como 3 clases juntas. En aquella estancia se ocupaban de los alumnos heridos y hab a unas cuantas hileras de camillas, tambi n hab a unos cuantos armarios con medicinas. Era un cuarto muy luminoso a pesar de estar situado en la planta mas baja del instituto.

Yoake Yoshikawa era la enfermera del colegio. Una joven de 20 a os, rubia y muy dulce.

Ese d a no esperaba tener tanto trabajo, pero hoy hab a sido un dia algo ajetreado. Primero lleg Yamatto Ishida con la mano destrozada, tubo que vendarsela y con muchas quejas por parte del rubio...y m s tarde lleg Renji Abarai con la cara echo un verdadero desastre, y solo acababa de empezar el trimestre...de alguna manera iba a necesitar alg n ayudante.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, Takenouchi entro a la enfermer a acompa ada de un chico al que la enfermera no conoc a, supon a que ser a un alumno nuevo.

- quer is algo?- pregunto Yoshikawa.  
-Buenos d as- dijo educadamente Tai educadamente- estamos buscando a un alumno que ha venido hace poco aqu , se llama Abarai Renji.  
-En efecto se encuentra aqu - dijo la doctora ajust ndose las gafas- justo al final del pasillo, no le entreteng is mucho vale?  
-Disculpe Yoshikawa- pregunt Sora- Ishida se ha ido ya?  
-Hace media hora y dios sabe lo que me ha costado vendarle la mano, ese chico se hace mas cabezota por cada a o que cumple.

Takenouchi asinti , ten a la esperanza de encontrase all a Matt para que le diera alguna explicaci n sobre su actitud con Davids, pero ya se hab a ido. Tarde o temprano aquel rubio le rendir a cuentas.

-Sora- Tai la cogi de nuevo de la mano- te recuerdo que hemos venido aqu para ver a Renji, y no para mirar a las musara as. Vamos.

y Tai llev a Sora hacia la camilla de Renji, aun con su mano cogida. Pero la solt antes de llegar hacia donde se encontraba Abarai.

Y all se encontraba el subcap t n de los tigres de Odaiba. Ten a un aspecto deprobable. Su cara estaba llena de moratones y ara azos, por no hablar de que ten a un ojo completamente negro. En el cuello y los brazos ten a tambi n unas cuantas magulladuras. Parec a como si a Renji le hubiesen pasado por encima una manada de hipop tamos. Abarai se dio pronto cuenta de la visita que ten a y r pidamente se incorporo en la cama y con grandes esfuerzos dedic una sonrisa a Tai y Sora.

-Est s echo una verdadera mierda- puntualizo Tai nada mas verle.  
-Mejor ahorrate los comentarios- dijo Renji cortante- Ya se lo que me vas a decir.  
- Pero en qu estabas pensando?- dijo Sora alterada- pelearte as con Ichijouji, adem s mira como te ha dejado. Tienes un aspecto lamentable. Te aconsejo que no vuelvas a meterte con Ken Ichijouji es mas fuerte de lo que parece, creo que hoy lo has podido comprobar.  
-Bueno lo echo echo esta- dijo Tai- aunque no creo Hyuga te dejara irte tan campante.  
-En efecto- reconoci Abarai- me ha tenido media hora d ndome la brasa y...me ha castigado, una semana enterita.  
- Y se puede saber en que consiste el castigo?- pregunt Tai con un suspiro.  
- Pues- Abarai se sobo la nuca- una semana, limpiando retretes junto con Ichijouji, Ishida y Motomiya. Al menos me servir para echar un ojo al halc n.

Tai volvi a suspirar y mir severamente a su subcap t n. esa pelea con Ichijouji no ser a un buen comienzo para los Tigres en el Tamachi.

-Mira que te lo dije- le record Tai- te lo advert ,que tuvieras paciencia y que no te dejaras llevar por tus impulsos...pero no, t ten as que hacerlo. No has parado quieto hasta que no te has peleado con l.  
- Y t que hubieras echo en mi lugar - se quej el pelirrojo- dime Tai, T te hubieras cruzado de brazos?

Sora permanec a en silencio. observaba aquella discusi n atentamente e intentaba sacar sus propias conclusiones. Lo que ten a claro era que Renji conoc a a Ken y que ambos ten an un asunto pendiente, pero cu l ser a?

-Pues yo en tu lugar hubiese echo caso al capit n- dijo repentinamente Kurosaki- menuda pinta que tienes Renji- observ el reci n llegado- un pur de patatas tiene mejor aspecto que t .

Ni Tai ni Sora sab an cuando hab a legado all Kurosaki. El reci n llegado estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona. Toda aquella situaci n parece divertirle y Tai, por su parte, decidi intervenir antes de que ellos dos empezaran a discutir de nuevo.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que Ichigo apareciera- dijo Tai a n conservando su tono severo- te has dejado dominar por tus impulsos. No estoy diciendo con esto que no te comprenda, al contrario, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero te recuerdo que ya no estamos en Odaiba Norte. Renji si hubieses sido m s inteligente podr as haberle pegado fuera del horario escolar.  
- Taichi!- le reprendi Sora- como se te ocurre sugerirle eso?... este es el ejemplo que quieres darle a los miembros de tu equipo?

Tai iba a contestarla pero lo que pas a continuaci n se lo impidi . Alguien hab a entrado a ver a Renji, pero esta no era una visita de cortes a.

- Maldito desgraciado!

Todo ocurri muy r pido. Miyako Inoue entro a toda velocidad a la enfermer a hacia donde estaba Renji, le abofete sin ninguna vacilaci n. Renji gir la cara nada mas recibir aquel impacto y no contenta con ello, Miyako se lanz hacia el subcap t n de los tigres pero Tai fue m s r pido que ella y la sujeto del brazo.

-Quieta fiera- dijo Tai- a donde crees que vas?  
-Su ltame ahora mismo Yagami- Inoue intentaba deshacerse de Tai pero no ten a xito.

Miyako Inoue, Yoley para los amigos, es la actual portera de los Halcones del Tamachi. Una chica de 16 a os, alta de ojos claros y con una preciosa melena violeta que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Miyako es una chica muy manipuladora y mezquina. consigo siempre lo que se proponga. Actualmente es la novia del subcap t n de los Halcones del Tamachi, Ken Ichijouji. Y ahora estaba all dispuesta a cobrarse los golpes que Abarai le hab a dado a su novio.

El ambiente de la habitaci n se hab a cargado demasiado en cuesti n de segundos. sora a n no pod a creerse lo que estaba viendo. Miyako apareci de la nada, abofete a Renji y si no fuese por Taichi se hubiera lanzado encima del pelirrojo. Pero hab a muchas dudas en la cabeza de Sora. Porque Renji se peleo con Ichijouji?, por que Miyako ha dado ese bofet n a Renji? y... de que se conoc an todos ellos?

viendo como Tai miraba y sujetaba a Yoley, daba la sensaci n de que ya se conoc an de antes. Todo esto ol a a chamusquina y a sora no le gustaba nada.

-Miyako sera mejor que largues- Tai uso un tono muy duro, no propio de l- no eres bien recibida aqu .  
-No pienso irme hasta que de una lecci n a este imb cil- luego miro a Renji- escuchame bien Abarai, no vuelvas a tocar a mi novio si sabes o que te conviene. l es mejor que t , ya es hora de que te enteres.  
- Que pasa Yoley? la nenaza de tu novio no puede defenderse solo- por primera vez Kurosaki intervino- supongo que Ichijouji se habr meada en los pantalones y te habr mandado a que le salves el culo.  
-T no te metas en esto Kurosaki- Miyako iba cada vez subiendo mas el tono de voz- esto es entre Abarai y yo.  
-Largate de una vez- dijo _Abarai rechinando los dientes- no ves que est s haciendo el rid culo?  
- el rid culo? eso es lo que te gustar a a ti. lo que pasa es que sabes que tengo raz n. Ken es mucho mejor que t , por eso yo...  
-Miyako Inoue- por primera vez Tai parec a cabreado- muerdete esa lengua de v bora y vete de aqu - luego la solt del brazo- y no me hagas repetirlo. Fuera!  
- Alguien ser a tan amable de explicarme que esta pasando aqui?- Sora no podia aguantar mas tiempo sin saber que suced a.

y Fue entonces cuando Miyako reparo en la presencia de Sora. El rostro de la portera de los Halcones cambio en cuesti n de segundos. Una risa maqueavelica se dibujo en los labios de Yoley. Lentamente se puso a la altura de Takenouchi y, cuando lo estuvo, se la encar .

-Mira a quien tenemos aqu . Sora Takenouchi, qu haces t por aqu ?

Sora mir a Yoley detenidamente. el odio que sent a hacia aquella chica no hab a disminuido en todo este tiempo. Segu a siendo igual de retorcida que siempre. Sora deb a andarse con cuidado con lo que dir a ahora. Si Inoue descubr a que era la nueva integrante de los tigres antes que Daisuke, ser a su perdici n.

-Visitaba a Renji- dijo Sora tranquilamente- y por lo que veo parece que ya os conoc is.

Ante ese ltimo comentario, Inoue frunci el ce o, pero no lo hizo notar.

-Somos viejos conocidos- contest Yoley con desd n por cierto no deber as perder el tiempo haciendo el idiota con estos subnormales.  
- a que te refieres?- pregunt Sora.  
-Pues- Miyako empez a dar rodeos alrededor de sora- te vi antes, jugando a escondidas al f tbol, sora?

Sora empalideci por un momento, C mo sab a eso Inoue? Solo esperaba que no supiera e su actual ingreso en los Tigres de Odaiba. Takenouchi mir de reojo a Tai, este parec a tan sorprendido como ella. Lo mejor ser a guardar la compostura.

- y qu con eso?- dijo Sora sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto- cada uno se divierte como puede.  
-Me imagino la reacci n que tendr a tu novio si se enterase- Miyako estaba disfrutando de aquel momento- tanto te cuesta entenderlo Takenouchi. No pierdas el tiempo jugando al f tbol, creo que lo pude demostrar el a o pasado.

Sora call . No se imagino nunca que Inoue fuese capaz de sacar aquel tema y menos delante de Tai y los dem s. La pelirroja apret los dientes.

Por otra parte, Tai estaba asimilando bien la informaci n que indirectamente le estaba dando Miyako. Poco a poco estaba empezando a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre el motivo de la marcha de Sora de los Halcones del Tamachi.

-Entre nosotras- Miyako puso una mano sobre le hombro de Sora- lo mejor que podr as haber echo es haberte metido al grupo de baile.  
-Y lo mejor que podr as hacer t ahora es largarte con tu novio y dejarnos empaz a todos- dijo Tai interviniendo, cuando te vas a enterar de que eres mas molesta que un grano en el culo.

Inoue estaba dispuesta a contestar la groser a de Tai, pero la enfermera se acerc repentinamente hacia ellos.

-Abarai necesita reposo y con vuestros gritos dudo que pueda descansar- dijo duramente la enfermera- Kurosaki, Yagami e Inoue ser mejor que os vay is Takenouchi t quedate, tengo que hablar contigo.

Sora asinti y vio como los dem s sal an por la puerta. Todav a ten a muchas cosas que preguntarle a Yagami y no podr a hacerlo hasta que terminase de hablar con la enfermera.

Cuando Yoshikawa vio que los tres j venes salieron por la puerta, la doctora se dirigi a Takenouchi.

-Supongo que te ha sorprendido que no te dejara marchar con tus amigos- dijo Yoshikawa.  
-La verdad es que si- le sonri Sora- ha ocurrido algo?  
-Tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo. Takenouchi, te he pedido que te quedes por que tengo que proponerte algo. Toma asiento por favor.

Al parecer Motomiya ten a mas fuerza de lo que parec a, y su mano pag las consecuencias.

Por m s que lo intentaba, Matt no lograba tocar m s de 10 notas seguidas sin que sintiera verdadero dolor, pero no se iba a rendir tan f cilmente, tocar a aquella pieza costase lo que le costase.

-Y encima tienes la cara dura de tocar el bajo.

Ishida levanto la vista y pudo observar que no estaba solo. Mimi Tachikawa estaba frente a l, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que podr a calcinar a cualquiera que pasara por su camino.

Ya se estaba preguntando Matt cuanto tardar a en aparecer Tachikawa.

-Mimi dijo el rubio en un intenso suspiro- deja que te lo explique.  
- No quiero que me expliques nada!- dijo Mimi d ndole a Matt unos golpes en su pecho con el dedo ndice- como se te ocurre, dime en que estabas pensando para pelearte as con Motomiya?  
-Es un asunto pendiente que ten a que haber resuelto hace mucho tiempo.

Mimi no pudo resistirlo por m s tiempo y dio una bofetada a Matt. La mejilla del rubio se puso roja en cuesti n de segundos. Ishida no dijo nada.

-Yamatto Ishida- dijo Mimi- eres un completo imb cil. T no eres as , siempre eres paciente y nada impulsivo y tu actitud de hoy ha dejado mucho que desear de ti.  
-Y a mi que- Matt se puso borde- lo echo, echo est . Es m s de poder, volver a a hacerlo.  
- y qu hay de Sora?- pregunto Mimi duramente- te has parado ha pensar en el apuro en el que se encuentra ahora con tu actitud infantil.

Eso fue un golpe bajo por parte de Tachikawa. Pero la verdad es que Matt no pens en eso. Y ahora ten a la certeza de que tarde o temprano aquella pelirroja hablar a con l, pero ahora solo pod a pensar en la discusi n que estaba teniendo con Tachikawa.

-No creo que tenga demasiados problemas, total su novio no ha salido tan mal parado- Ishida sonri - desgraciadamente Kusajishi nos separo.  
-No tiene gracia- el tono de Mimi paso de ofuscaci n a preocupaci n- ademas mirate, esa mano necesita un buen reparo.  
-Como si te importara- dijo Ishida en un tono cruel.  
-Imb cil- Mimi se abalanzo sobre Matt y empez a golpearle en el pecho- eres un idiota, un est pido... porque?... por que lo has echo?- Mimi dejo escapar unos cuantos sollozos y sus ojos se humedecieron- no te enteras de nada. No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo he pasado- Mimi continuaba peg ndolo en el pecho.

Ishida no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que Mimi estaba llorando. Sin saber por qu eso le hizo sentirse culpable. No quer a confirmar lo que llevaba sospechando estas semanas de atr s. Mimi no paraba de golpearle en el pecho y la paciencia de Yamatto lleg a su l mite.

Ishida agarro a Mimi por ambas mu ecas y lo atrajo hacia l. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

- Ya basta!- dijo Matt- quieres saber por que lo hice, pues bien, te lo dir . Lo hice por ti, vale, por ti.

Mimi se qued est tica. No podr a pronunciar ninguna palabra no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del rubio.

- que quieres decir con eso?  
-No pude soportar lo que hizo en la mano el otro d a- confes Matt y no se como no le part la cara ese d a- Ishida hizo una larga pausa, y con un gran esfuerzo continu hablando- y...yo...yo no soporto que alguien te haga da o.

Tachikawa se ruborizo y agacho la mirada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya...- Mimi hizo amago de irse, pero se qued en eso, en un intento.  
-Espera no te vayas- dijo Matt agarrando a Mimi del brazo- tengo algo que decirte.

Mimi se qued donde estaba. Matt cada vez se comportaba mas extra o, que ser a eso que le quer a decir?

-Adelante te escucho- dijo Mimi tras un incomodo silencio.  
-Pues bien ver s- Matt parec a nervioso pero decidido a la vez- he intentado decirte algo muy importante en estas ultimas semanas- por cada palabra pronunciada, Matt se acercaba m s a los labios de la pelirosa- cada d a eres mas irresistible para m - y el rubio logro al fin su objetivo, sus labios se juntaron con los de Mimi.

El coraz n de Tachikawa empez a latir apresuradamente, no se pod a creer lo que estaba pasando, se ruboriz todav a mas y decidi corresponder al beso de Yamatto. Pero desgraciadamente no pudieron disfrutarlo mucho, un portazo hizo que se separaran r pidamente.

- Hermano!- dijo T.K apresuradamente- est s bien? Me he enterado de la pelea que has tenido con Motomiya.

Matt echo una mirada inquisitoria a su hermano peque o y T.K at cabos mentalmente, no sab a si estaba en lo cierto pero jurar a que hab a visto a su hermano y a Tachikawa bes ndose.

-Estoy perfectamente como puedes observar- dijo Matt de mala gana.  
-Yo tengo que irme ya- dijo Mimi- hasta ma ana chicos.

Mimi ech una ltima mirada a Matt y abandon la habitaci n. Ahora los dos hermanos se quedaron solos.

- Tachikawa y t ..?-pregunt Takeru.  
- es que no ten as cuando venir?- Matt segu a irritado.  
-Lo...siento- dijo T.K- pero que iba yo a saber- luego se fijo en la mano vendada de Yamatto- que te ha pasado ah ?  
-Motomiya- es lo nico que dijo Matt -Me lo tem a- dijo T.K en un suspiro- no quiero ni imaginarme la cara que pondr mam cuando te vea as .  
-T.K ese es ahora el menor de mis problemas- dijo Matt indiferente.

De repente la campana del fin del d a son y aquella peque a disputa qued zanjada por el momento.

-Fin de las clases- anunci Yamatto- te veo en casa enano. Y no te entretengas mucho con Hikari.  
-De acuerdo, hasta luego hermano.

Y dicho eso Matt dej ah a su hermano peque o. Mientras iba hacia la salida del instituto, pens en todo lo que le hab a sucedido hoy, y no pudo evitar sonre r.

parec a una noche tranquila en urgencias, pero de un momento a otro entro un equipo de m dicos arrastrando una camilla y en ella hab a u joven de no mas de 17 a os.

Joe Kiddo ten a guardia esa noche y parec a que ya hab a complicaciones.

- qu ocurre?-dijo Kiddo haciendo la rutinaria pregunta.  
-Parece el producto de una pelea callejera- informo uno de los camilleros- le han dado una buena paliza. Es muy joven- el m dico se tomo una peque a pausa- no hemos encontrado ninguna documentaci n as que no sabemos de quien se trata.

Je se acerco m s a la camilla para ver de quien se trataba. En efecto era un joven, rubio de constituci n delgada y pelo revuelto. Ten a la cara echa un mapa, por no hablar del resto de su cuerpo. El chico en cuesti n parec a consciente y miro al joven residente. Joe pudo ver como aquel muchacho ten a unos impresionantes ojos azul-zafiro.

Joe Kiddo se puso del color de su bata. No pod a ser...no se pod a tratar de l. Pero desgraciadamente esos ojos eran inconfundibles..

aquel chico era Yamatto Ishida.

Y repentinamente...

Sora se despert bruscamente empapada en sudor. Un escalofr o recorri toda su espalda. Miro el reloj de su mesilla, s lo quedaban diez minutos para que sonase su despertador y empezara a prepararse para el instituto.  
Mientras Sora se pon a el uniforme no pod a parar de pensar en el sue o que acababa de tener. Una mala sensaci n se estaba apoderando de ella. Siempre que ten a una pesadilla acababa sucediendo algo malo y la pelirroja ten a el presentimiento de que algo le pasar a a Matt.

Hoy sin falta ten a que hablar con l. Aun le deb a una explicaci n sobre su comportamiento de ayer.

Y por si no fueran suficientes problemas, la enfermera Yoshikawa la nombr ayer ayudante en la enfermer a. Esa era quiz s el menor de los problemas que ten a en estos momentos.

Una vez vestida, sali apresuradamente de su casa. Ten a que llegar cuanto antes al instituto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-Y cuando os fuisteis la nombr ayudante de enfermer a- comunic Abarai.

Tai, Ichigo y Renji iban de camino al instituto. Abarai les estaba contando la charla que tuvo Yoshikawa y Takenouchi.

Yagami le escuchaba con mucha atenci n, todo detalle que tuviese que ver con ella le interesaba. Ichigo permanec a callado, se guardaba sus propias conclusiones sobre el tema.

-Vaya- dijo al fin Kurosaki- que suerte tiene la nueva - eso ltimo lo dijo con retint n.  
-Kurosaki- dijo Tai tranquilamente- alg n problema?  
-Ella en s es el problema- es lo nico que se limit a decir Ichigo.  
-Lo que quiere decir con eso es que le ha jodido que le gane una mujer- dijo Abarai.  
-Algo as me supon a- admiti Tai- pero te voy a ir avisando Kuro, Sora es uno de los nuestros y te guste o no quiero que seas amable con ella. Y empezar s hoy mismo en el entrenamiento, queda claro?  
-De acuerdo- dijo Ichigo de mala gana.

Tai no parec a muy convencido con aquella respuesta, pero a n as decidi conformarse. Pronto llegaron al Tamachi.

Hoy era un d a muy importante para Tai. Era el primer entrenamiento de los tigres y ella estar a all , Sora.

No hab a momento del d a en que no la tuviera presente, no pod a parar de pensar en aquella pelirroja que poco a poco estaba haci ndose un hueco en su dolido coraz n. Tai no sab a como acabar a todo aquello, pero ten a clara una cosa: no iba a parar hasta conquistar a Sora Takenouchi.

Tai se despidi de Kurosaki y Abarai y fue directo a clase.

.

.

volv a mirar mi reloj, si no ven a en 5 minutos tendr a que irme.  
Todav a ten a mal cuerpo por la pesadilla que tuve anoche, pero a n as deb a hablar con Matt. Me debe una explicaci n y me la iba a dar ahora.

All estaba l y al verme, intento meterse en clase pero le bloque el paso.

-No vas a entrar en clase hasta que hablemos.

Matt se par y me puso mala cara. Supongo que era. Supongo que era una manera de decirme que estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-Y bien- Matt parec a impaciente- qu es lo que quieres decirme?  
-Me gustar a que me explicaras lo que ocurri ayer con Davids.  
-Pues creo que quedo bastante claro. Le d la lecci n que le deb a desde hace bastante tiempo.  
-Pero Matt no entiendes nada- ante todo, deb a tener paciencia- no ten as ning n motivo...empezaste t la pelea y mira como acabasteis. No comprendo t actitud.  
- qu no tengo motivos?- al contrario que yo, Matt si que perdi la paciencia- tengo mas motivos que de los que crees. Llevo call ndome demasiado tiempo y creo que ya es hora de que te enteres de las cosas. Esc chame bien Sora Takenouchi, t novio es un retrasado. No hace m s que humillarte y dejarte mal... te considera un ser inferior. Es un garrulo que s lo sabe mirar por s mismo. Y lo peor de todo es que no te quiere ni te querr nunca- iba a replicarle, pero Matt no me dej - no Sora, esc chame bien, l no te merece y est s tan ciega que jam s podr s ver lo capullo que es.

a n estaba procesando aquella informaci n, de verdad me hab a dicho todo eso?

-T no conoces a Davids- no se porque Matt me atacaba de aquella manera, pero ten a claro a quien ten a que defender- deja de atacarle no tienes ning n derecho.  
-Le conozco m s de lo que crees- Matt uso un tono cargado de seguridad-el poco tiempo que llevo aqu y viendo el trato que te da es la prueba que necesitaba para ver que tengo raz n.  
- Ah si?- si Matt hab a sacado la artiller a yo no me iba a quedar atr s- al menos l no me dejo abandonada.  
Lo reconozco eso fue un golpe muy bajo por mi parte. Quiz s luego me arrepintiera de lo que le hab a dicho, pero ahora estaba demasiado ofuscada como para pensar.

Matt me dedic una medio sonrisa. Mucho me tem a que la discusi n no terminaba aqu .

-Al menos yo no me he convertido en la esclava lame-culos de Daisuke Motomiya.

Note como poco a poco una furia invad a mi cuerpo. Intente relajarme, ten a que recordar que estaba dentro del recinto escolar. Cont mentalmente hasta diez y cuando estaba mas calmada, decid hablar.

-Yamatto te mando oficialmente a la mierda- le mire a los ojos- no me extra a que est s solo, tienes lo que te mereces.

Y con esa ltima frase di por finalizada la disputa. De camino a mi clase o como Matt me dedicaba una ltima cosa.

-Y a mi que, mejor solo que mal acompa ado. Ademas no eres quien para lecciones de moral, yo al menos acepto la realidad. Aplicate el cuento.

Acelere el paso dejando atr s a Matt. No hab a cosa que mas odiase que discutir con l.

***  
Mientras sacaba los libros de mi mochila y los dejaba violentamente contra la mesa, no pod a quitarme la discusi n de Matt de la cabeza.

Reconozco que los dos nos hab amos pasado pero no soporto que juzguen a Davids sin conocerle.

Puede que muchas veces Davids se porta mal conmigo pero siempre me lo acababa recompensando con sus muestras de cari o; pero ya estaba empezando a hartarme esa disputa que tienen Mimi y Matt contra Davids es que ninguno de los tres se daba cuenta de que yo soy la esta en medio de todo aquello.

De todas formas ya pensar a luego como y cuando arreglar a las cosas con Yamatto.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando, repentinamente, alguien me tapo los ojos.

-Adivina quien soy- dijo una voz muy suave en mi o do.

Agradec a a Davids aquel gesto. Con ese peque o detalle se me paso un poco la tristeza que ten a.

-Davids- dije alegremente mientras retiraba las manos que ten a en mis ojos- como me alegra...

cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que quien me hab a tapado los ojos no era Davids si no Yagami. R pidamente me di la vuelta y quite las manos de Yagami de encima m a.

-Como has podido confundirme con un gay- dijo Tai poni ndome cara de chupar limones- espero que en un futuro no cometas ese error.

Eran las 08:00 de la ma ana y Yagami ya me estaba fastidiando, estaba empezando a pensar que era su deporte favorito. Ignor su ltimo comentario y me sent .

-Deja de hacer el idiota. Y ya no se como decirte que Davids no es gay.  
-Alg n d a me dar s la raz n- dijo Yagami- por cierto, debo darte la enhorabuena. Felicidades ayudante de Yoshikawa.  
- C mo sabes eso?- pregunt con curiosidad.  
-Abarai- dijo Tai- me lo cont cuando salio de la enfermer a.

Eso me recordaba algo, Miyako Inoue. Era un echo que Tai, Kurosaki y Abarai se conoc an y ten an pensando averiguar el parque sea como sea. Hoy mismo Yagami resolver a todas mis dudas. Por primera vez, mire directamente a los ojos. l se extra o y yo aproveche ese momento.

- Qu ocurre?- Tai estaba todav a confuso- a que viene esa mirada?  
-De que conoces a Miyako Inoue- dije sin pelos en la lengua.  
- por que te echaron de los Halcones ?

Supo como devolv rmela. Nadie excepto Mimi sab a el motivo de mi marcha de los Halcones y no quer a que nadie mas lo supiera. Ese tema a n estaba reciente para mi y no me apetec a hablar de ello.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dije dando a entender que no quer a hablar del tema- adem s, te hab a peguntado yo primero, de que conoces a Miyako Inoue?  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- me lo dijo con esa sonrisa tan irritante para m .  
-Eres odioso- dije fulmin ndolo con la mirada.  
-Y tu eres preciosa.

Volvi a conseguirlo de nuevo, me hab a vuelto a ruborizar y l sonri m s. Definitivamente a Taichi Yagami le encantaba hacerme de rabiar. No quer a reconocerlo pero en el fondo me gustaba que Tai hiciese todas esas cosas porque de alguna manera l consegu a hacerme sentir mejor. La profesora de F sica, la se ora Natsuki Kishimoto entr en clase y nos sorprendi a todos. Se supone que ahora ten amos tutor a y no F sica.

-Supongo que os estar is preguntando que hago aqu - dijo la profesora- vuestro tutor se encuentra enfermo, as que yo me encargar yo de la tutor a hasta que Reiji Kokonoe se incorpore- cuando Kishimoto vio que todos estaban sentados continuo hablando- tenemos que tratar un asunto importante: las elecciones de delegados y subdelegados.

Aquello no me preocupaba, nunca fui lo suficientemente popular como para que alguien me votase...tampoco es que me importara, nunca me gustaron aquellas cosas. Estaba tranquila sab a que no saldr a elegida.

- Como funciona esto?- pregunto Tai con mucho inter s.  
-Es muy sencillo- le explique- ahora saldr n los candidatos y votaremos. El que mas votos tenga sera el delegado/a y el segundo mas votado ser el subdelegado/a.  
-Entiendo, gracias Takenouchi.

Tai era tan bipolar, unas veces parec a un ni o peque o haci ndome de rabiar todo el rato...pero luego me trataba de esa manera tan dulce que consegu a hacer que no me enfadase con l.  
Me daba mucha impotencia el hecho de no poder hablar libremente con l, ya que Davids me lo exigi . Pero he de reconocer que me mor a de ganas de que nuestra amistad fuese como la de aquellos d as de verano, parece mentira como pasa el tiempo.  
Tambi n ten a que admitir que Taichi hab a conseguido subir mucho mi confianza en mi misma. Una prueba de ello era admiti ndome en su equipo de f tbol como delantera a pesar de todas las consecuencias que eso conlleva. Y con ese gesto Taichi me estaba demostrando toda la confianza que me tenia, l no lo sab a pero le estaba profundamente agradecida por ello.

-Bueno- dijo la profesora- a quien propon s como delegado/a?

Toda la clase se qued en silencio, nos miramos los unos a los otros. Yo estaba tranquila sabia que no saldr a elegida. Seguimos sin decir nada y de repente Taichi se levanto de su silla. Eso me pareci raro y me daba la impresi n de que Yagami estaba tramando algo.

-Yo propongo a Sora Takenouchi.

No pod a ser cierto... ese idiota no ha pronunciado mi nombre. No se como lo hac a pero ese imb cil consegu a ponerme de mala leche en cuesti n de segundos.

Estaba tan tranquila teniendo la certeza de que no saldr a propuesta y ten a que llegar Yagami y hacer la gracia.

-Deja de decir chorradas- dije levant ndome tambi n de la silla.  
-Yagami y Takenouchi, hacerme el favor de sentaros- nos rega Natsuki.

Tai y yo nos sentamos. Yagami me dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras me gui aba el ojo. Aquel gesto me enfureci m s todav a, de no ser por que estaba en clase le hubiese pegado un buen pu etazo.

-Bien y ahora que os hab is calmado...Yagami- le llam la profesora- est s seguro de que quieres proponer a Sora?  
-Completamente- dijo Tai con mucha seguridad.  
-Te veo muy convencido, te importar a decirme por que propones a Takenouchi?  
-Por supuesto- dijo Tai aclar ndose la garganta- Sora es muy buena persona y es una estudiante modelo, por no hablar de que esta como un tren. Estoy seguro de que si sale elegida sabr representarnos bien , evidentemente, podr velar por nuestros intereses.  
-Buena reflexi n- le felicit la profesora- pero no es a mi a quien tienes que convencer.  
-Lo se- dijo el casta o.  
-Y ya que estamos, no propones a alguien m s?  
-Claro- dijo Tai con una sonrisa- me propongo a mi mismo.

Toda la clase empez a murmurar y yo rod los ojos. N me pod a creer el morro que le echaba Yagami a las cosas. Se hab a propuesto a si mismo como delegado, como si eso fuese lo mas normal. No entend a que pretend a con todo aquello, solo quer a que la clase terminase de una vez.

-Interesante- dijo Natsuki sin poder contener una sonrisa- y... por que te propones?  
-Bueno porque soy muy guapo y famoso- Tai se sobo la nuca sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir- adem s Sora y yo hacemos buena pareja, qui n no querr a tener a el tigre de Odaiba como delegado de clase?.

Las chicas de mi clase abrieron los ojos como platos, Koushiro se palme la frente al escuchar el ltimo comentario de Tai...y yo, estaba que echaba humo. Como se pod a ser tan cre do y egoc ntrico. Solo rogaba que no saliese delegado.

-Bueno, bueno que nos vamos por las ramas- dijo la profesora- ahora os voy a entregar unos papeles y empezaremos con las votaciones.

Aprovechando que Natsuki empez a repartir los papeles, me dispuse a dejar claras unas cuantas cosas a Yagami.

-Pero t de que vas- le dije- qu est s tramando?  
-No te pongas as mujer- conf a en m , lo har s muy bien.  
-No te has parado ha pensar que yo no quiero ser delegada.  
-Todo depende de la votaci n de ahora,espero que tengas suerte y salgas elegida.

No pude replicarle, la profesora lleg hasta nuestra mesa y nos entreg los papeles. No tarde mucho en escribir mi voto y esperaba que no saliese como delegada.

Estaba en el patio esperando al resto los tigres. Hac a tres horas que hab an finalizado las clases.

Las votaciones de delgados fueron un completo fracaso, al menos para m . Hab a salido elegida como delegada por mayor a aplastante y por si eso no fuese poco Taichi es el subdelegado. Eso significaba que tendr amos que pasar muchas horas juntos. Estaba empezando a pensar que lo hab a echo a drede. Antes de salir de clase, Yagami me record el entrenamiento de esta tarde... y aqu estaba, sola esperando a que el resto de mis compa eros les diese por aparecer por aqu .

A lo lejos vi como alguien se acercaba, pero no era ninguno de los Tigres. Ese cuerpo estilizado y esa cabellera rosada solo pod an pertenecer a Mimi Tachikawa.

-Sora- dijo Mimi acerc ndose a m - te he estado buscando por todas partes.  
-Lo siento, se me olvido decirte que ahora tengo entrenamiento.  
-Descuida- dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto, ?no habr s visto a Matt?.  
-No...no le he visto- mi tono de voz son abatido.

Matt. No me hab a parado a pensar en l. Se hab a ido y todav a no hab amos arreglado nuestra pelea de antes. Ten a que reconocer que yo tambi n me hab a pasado.  
No me gustaba enfadarme con l y ahora no sab a como solucionarlo.

- Ha ocurrido algo?- pregunt Mimi preocupada.  
-Antes Matt y yo peleamos...  
-Y supongo que fue por Daisuke- Mimi termin la frase por m .  
-S y me gustar a arreglarlo...ya sabes que odio las peleas.  
-Tranquila- Mimi me cogi de la mano- estoy segura de que si luego lo habl is con calma pod is solucionarlo.

No nos dio tiempo a charlar m s tiempo. Tai llego junto con Kurosaki, Abarai, Hitsugaya y Maradane.

-Buenas tardes chicas- saludo Tai- qu tal?  
Mimi iba a contestarle, pero yo me adelant .

-Perfectamente gracias- dije secamente, luego me percat de que faltaban jugadores- por cierto, d nde est n los dem s?  
-Ya est n en Odaiba Norte- inform Tai- y nosotros deber amos ir yendo ya- Tai repar en Mimi- Tachikawa si nos disculpas...  
-Entiendo- dijo Mimi- os veo ma ana. Hasta luego.

Mimi me sonri y se fue. Ahora estaba sola con mi nuevo equipo de f tbol.

-Antes de irnos me gustar a presentarte mejor al resto de tigres- dijo Tai- ya se que no est n todos, pero al menos te podr s ir quedando con los nombres.

Asent con la cabeza y deje que Tai continuase hablando.

-Este es Ikkaku Maradane, el pelirrojo es Renji Abarai, el portero es Toshiro Hitsugaya y...el pelo pincho de ah es Ichigo.

Ikkaku, Toshiro y Renji me dieron dos besos y una c lida bienvenida mientras que Kurosaki permanec a en silencio y me calvaba una mirada muy seria. Me estaba mirando de la misma manera que cuando estuvimos en la enfermer a. Esa mirada consegu a intimidarme.

-Y una vez terminadas las presentaciones podemos irnos yendo a Odaiba Norte.  
- d nde est ese colegio?- pregunte con curiosidad.  
-Esta casi en la otra punta de la ciudad- me dijo amablemente Maradane- tardaremos en llegar una hora mas o menos.  
-As es- dijo Tai- asique vamos a ir pensando como iremos hasta all - Taichi nos miro a todos- quien se viene conmigo en moto?- esa pregunta iba expresamente dirigida hacia mi, pude saberlo por la mirada que me echo. Ten a bastante claro lo que tenia que hacer.

-Ni loca me subo a ese trasto- dije claramente- yo me voy en autob s.  
-Yo me voy con ella- intervino Maradane- no quiero que se vaya sola hasta Odaiba Norte.  
-Como quer is- Tai parec a algo frustrado- no tard is mucho- luego miro a Renji y a Ichigo- qui n de los dos viene conmigo?  
-Yo- dijo r pidamente Abarai.  
- y por que t ?- se quejo Kurosaki.  
-Porque soy el favorito- dijo Renji con una sonrisa- adem s, yo soy el subcap t n.  
-Me da igual pienso ir yo- Ichigo estaba decidido- te toca ir a pata.  
-Tai- dijo Ikkaku- nosotros nos vamos yendo, te dejo aqu con estos dos. Hasta luego.

Tai me dedico una ltima mirada picara y me apresure a tomar el autob s junto a Maradane.

.

.

llegamos a Odaiba Norte antes de lo que esperaba . De camino all tuve tiempo de conocer mejor a Ikkaku Maradane.  
Supe de l que era un chico de 17 a os y con aspiraciones a ser un arquitecto en un futuro. Es un chico muy simp tico y me daba la sensaci n de que podr amos ser amigos.

-Bueno- dijo Ikkaku rompiendo el silencio que hab a entre nosotros- esto es el barrio Odaiba Norte.

En efecto, all est bamos. Era un lugar totalmente distinto al centro de la ciudad. Se trataba de un barrio de clase media-baja.

No hab a ning n chalet a la vista, lo nico que hab a all eran pisos y no ten an buen aspecto.

En la calle hab a ni os jugando a las chapas y cerca de ellos hab a otros jugando al f tbol y una ni a intentaba jugar con ellos pero los chicos no la dejaban.

No pude evitar sentir nostalgia al presenciar aquella escena. Me recordaba a cuando ten a 10 a os e intentaba jugar con los chicos al f tbol y ellos no me dejaban. Sonre al recordar aquello.

-Como podr s observar es un barrio bastante pobre- me explico Ikkaku- pero es muy confortable aunque no te recomiendo que lo visites de noche. Y bueno eso de all es el instituto Odaiba Norte .

Mire hacia donde me se alaba Maradane. En efecto, ah estaba el Odaiba Norte .

Era un instituto muy distinto al Tamachi . Ten a un aspecto bastante deteriorado. La fachada del edificio estaba estropeada y hab a unas cuantas ventanas rotas.

A medida que bamos adentr ndonos en el instituto, pude saber que era lo contrario al Tamachi. Apenas ten a dos plantas y el patrio era muy peque o. No era ni la mitad de grande que el del Tamachi y solo hab a dos porter as las cuales ten an la red rota.

Una vez llegamos al patio nos encontramos con Tai, Kurosaki y el resto de tigres, pero no hab a rastro de Abarai. Le busqu con la mirada pero no le encontr .  
-Ya era hora- se quejo Tai- d nde os hab ais metido?  
-Te recuerdo que hemos venido en autob s- record Ikkaku- por cierto, donde esta Renji? No le veo por ninguna parte.  
-A el retrasado se le hab a olvidado que hoy empezaba el castigo- Kurosaki habl por primera vez en aquella tarde- vendr mas tarde.  
-Bueno- dijo Tai- empecemos de una vez, ya hemos perdido bastante el tiempo- luego me miro y note como algo cambiaba en l- Sora Takenouchi este es tu primer entrenamiento, espero que puedas seguir nuestro ritmo porque nosotros no vamos bajaremos nuestro nivel.

-Tranquilo- dije en un tono desafiante- podr seguir la mec nica perfectamente.  
-De acuerdo- Tai se volvi hacia todos nosotros- chicos, ya sabr is todos que la liga va a empezar pr ximamente. El a o pasado perdimos, pero no he venido a hablaros ahora de eso. Tenemos que unirnos mas que nunca y luchar todos juntos para vencer a el equipo que mas nos pondr dif ciles las cosas, Los Halcones del Tamachi . Daisuke Motomiya y Ken Ichijouji ser n las dos personas que mas problemas nos dar n, pero si colaboramos todos juntos y en equipo, podremos vencerlos y ganar la copa. As que . vivan los tigres de Odaiba!

Hasta yo me emocione con aquel discurso de Taichi. Observando bien a mi equipo me di cuenta de que no me quer a ir de all . No les conoc a pr cticamente de nada, pero me sent a muy a gusto a su lado. Ya tenia ganas de empezar con el entrenamiento.

-Tranquilos- Tai continuo hablando- ya os dejo de dar la brasa. Empecemos con el entrenamiento.

Y as fue mi primer entrenamiento como integrante de los tigres de Odaiba.

Lo primero que hicimos fue dar vueltas alrededor del campo durante una hora seguida. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin entrenar, por lo que me costo mucho arrancar pero luego consegu aguantar la hora sin pararme ni una sola vez. Los nicos que aguantamos fuimos yo, Kurosaki, Maradane, Shiba y, por supuesto, Yagami. El resto de se pararon a la media hora y acabaron exhaustos.

Tai dio la se al y todos paramos. Nuestro capit n nos miro a cada uno muy atentamente.

-Bien calentemos un rato- dijo Tai- 30 flexiones y 20 sentadillas.

No me imagine nunca que Tai se tomara tan en serio el f tbol. Estaba acostumbrada a ver su lado infantil e inmaduro pero vi ndole dirigiendo el entrenamiento daba la imagen de alguien responsable. Eso es lo que e sorprend a de Yagami, su personalidad tan bipolar.  
Comenzamos a hacer las flexiones y las sentadillas. Tuve que esforzarme pero puede hacerlo todo. Me di cuenta de que Ichigo me miraba muy sorprendido peor prefer ignorarle. Al terminar volvimos a ser los mismos que no hab amos parado antes.

-Es justo lo que me tem a- Tai se hab a cabreado- Que co o os ha pasado a todos! Antes pod amos hacer 60 flexiones y 50 sentadillas y correr dos horas sin ning n problema y ahora no pod is ni con la mitad, a qu os hab is dedicado en el verano?- Tai se tomo una peque a pausa para echarnos una mirada de reproche- pues os informo de que se os ha acabado el tiempo de hacer el vago. Vamos a entrenar como nunca. Si pretend is ganar a los halcones ya pod is tom roslo en serio, queda claro? Tai espero alguna respuesta por parte de nosotros, pero nadie contesto- He dicho que si os ha quedado claro!  
-Si mi capit n- dijeron todos los tigres a la vez.  
-De acuerdo- Tai parec a satisfecho- y ahora continuaremos con el entrenamiento. No tenemos mucho mas tiempo, terminaremos echando un partidillo. Aprovecharemos que Renji no esta y seremos pares- Tai me mir - Takenouchi, pares o nones.

Aquello me pillo desprevenida, es que acaso Tai pretend a que capitaneara un equipo?

-Perdona- dije confusa- qu ocurre?  
-Ya sabes, pares o nones- repiti Tai- tenemos que elegir campo y jugadores.

En efecto, Tai quer a que yo dirigiera. Nunca nadie me hab a dado aquella oportunidad. Observe de nuevo que Ichigo me segura clavando esa mirada despreciable en mi.

Yo eleg pares y Tai nones. Yo saque ocho y el 1. yo comenzaba a elegir.

Eso fue una dif cil decisi n, no conoc a a nadie...no sab a a quien elegir primero. No me quedo otra opci n que dejarme llevar por mis instintos.

-Maradane- dije decida.  
-Ichigo- me sonri Tai.

No tardamos mucho en elegir jugadores, al final los equipos quedaron as : Yagami, Kurosaki, Yumichika, Kira e Hitsugaya por un lado y Shiba, Hatake, Hanataro y yo por el otro.

-Bueno ya sab is las normas- record Tai- quiero juego limpio...por parte de todos. Que gane el mejor!

Por ltimo Tai elogi en que lado del campo se quedaban, elogi el lado donde pegaba mas el Sol.  
Me fui con mi equipo hacia nuestro lado y empece a preparar la estrategia.

-Bueno, tenemos que pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Ikkaku- Tai ha sabido elegir bien, tanto l como Kurosaki nos dar n problemas.  
-tenemos que montar bien la defensa y preparar un ataque- dije planificando la estrategia, pero antes de eso tenemos que decidir quien se va poner en la porter a.  
-Yo- dijo Iryu- puedo ocuparme de la porter a sin problemas.  
-Genial- le sonre - y ahora continuaremos la estrategia. Maradane, t yo iremos juntos en el ataque peor estaremos a cierta distancia para confundir al enemigo. Hanataro t estate en el centro del campo defendi ndonos a toda costa.  
-De acuerdo- dijo Hanataro alegremente- dar todo lo que pueda de m .  
-Confiamos en ti Sora- me alent Ikkaku

Yagami dio la se al y tanto l como yo nos acercamos al centro del campo.

-Que gane el mejor- dijo Tai estrechando mi mano.  
-Te dar una paliza- dije gui ndole un ojo.

Tai y yo nos miramos y sonre mos a la vez, y tras ese peque o gesto c mplice empezamos el partido.

Ichigo obtuvo la pelota y fue corriendo en l nea recta hacia la porter a, esquivando con facilidad a Hanataro. No le dio tiempo a avanzar mucho m s. Ikkaku rescat el esf rico y corri hacia la porter a, pero Yagami se cruz en su camino. Maradane fue inteligente y con un r pido movimiento consigui pasarme el bal n. Actu r pido y empec a regatear a Yagami pro no tuve demasiada suerte, Tai consigui sobrepasarme y marc el primer tanto.

El marcador se puso 0-1 a favor de Tai, y era hora de sacar la artiller a pesada.

Ahora sac bamos nosotros, Maradane me paso el bal n y era mi turno. Avance a toda velocidad por el campo de f tbol, con Maradane cerca m a y Yagami salio de nuevo a nuestro encuentro.

-Nunca te rindes, eh?- me dijo Tai.  
-Ahora te demostrar de lo que soy capaz.

Volvimos a regatear, era como si Tai supiese que movimiento iba a emplear y me lo contrarrestaba f cilmente. Estuvimos as un buen rato. Decid acabar con ese regateo. Mov mi pierna derecha y Tai fue a bloquearme de nuevo, pero entonces consegu hacerle una el stica y pesarle el bal n a Ikkaku.

Maradane esquivo a Tai y me paso de nuevo el bal n.  
Continu avanzando y me encontr con Kira y Yumichika pero no me suponieron ning n problema y entonces me tuve que volver a enfrentar con Ichigo. Con una fuerte entrada me arrebat el bal n. Ikkaku volvi a rescatarme y deteni a Kurosaki.

Consegu hacerme de nuevo con el bal n y me acerqu a la porter a. Tai apareci de la nada.

-No conseguir s marcar- me amenaz Yagami.  
-Eso lo veremos ahora.

Y dicho esto pegu un buen puntapi al bal n y lo col entre las piernas de Tai y se meti en la porter a.

1 a 1, este partido promet a...

el partido no duro mucho mas. El resultado final fue 4-3 a favor de Tai. Aunque hubiese perdido me quede contenta, hab a conseguido marcar dos goles e Ikkaku marco uno.

Tai nos reuni a todos de nuevo. Est bamos exhaustos y necesit bamos beber agua.

-Me ha gustado mucho este partido- Tai estaba muy contento- ha estado muy bien. Segur as vale? El pr ximo entrenamiento ser el martes. Ya os pod is iros ya. Ichigo hazme el favor de ense arle a Takenouchi los vestuarios.

Ichigo puso cara de chupar limones y fue hacia dentro del instituto, yo le segu .

bamos por un pasillo muy largo, el Sol ya se hab a puesto...lo que hac a que el interior del colegio estuviese en penumbras. Entre Kurosaki y yo hab a un incomodo silencio.

Ichigo solo se limitaba a caminar hacia delante, d ndome la espalda. En cierta manera me recordaba a Yamatto, un chico fr o que no muestra sus sentimientos.

Pens que podr a ganarme a Kurosaki de la misma forma que lo hace con Ishida.

-Un entrenamiento duro, no te parece?- entente darle conversaci n.

Kurosaki se dio la vuelta y me miro fijamente. Esa mirada no me gustaba nada.

El pelinaranja se par , supe que hab amos llegado a los vestuarios.

-Voy a dejarte bien clara una cosa- su tono parec a casi amenazante- no me gustas ni me gustaras nunca. Se lo que pretendes pelirroja.

Eso me pillo de sopet n. No sab a como contestarle a eso, note como una gotita al estilo anime recorr a mi cara.

-Esto- dije rasc ndome la frente- no se de que me hablas.  
-No te hagas la idiota, te he calado desde el principio. Conozco a las t as como t . Lo nico que quieres es engatusar a mi capit n, en otras palabras, eres una trepadora.  
- Pero que tonter as est s diciendo!- aquellos comentarios que me hizo me hab an ofendido- te equivocas, Taichi y yo no nos conocemos de nada.  
-Claro- Ichigo solt una sonora carcajada- t te crees que soy imb cil. Se como os mir is, esas miradas c mplices y el que te dejara capitanear hoy uno de los equipos. Demasiadas coincidencias.  
-Kurosaki yo...  
-Se or Kurosaki para ti guapa- ya era oficial, Ichigo hab a perdido la cabeza- s lo voy a decirte una ltima cosa. Voy a encargarme personalmente en convertir tu vida en un infierno, no pienso detenerme hasta que te vayas del equipo. No quiero que te conviertas en la segunda Miyako Inoue.

Era la segunda vez que se mencionaba a Miyako. Algo hab a entre ella y los tigres. Ahora seria el momento de averiguarlo y no iba a desaprovechar mi oportunidad.

- Miyako Inoue?- pregunte inocentemente- qu tiene que ver ella con todo esto?  
- no lo sabes?- Ichigo estaba sorprendido- Tranquila te lo dir ahora mismo, Miyako Inoue era...  
- Hola!- saludo alguien.

Abarai llego y nos interrumpi . Apret los pu os, siempre que intentaba averiguar algo acerca de Miyako, hab a una cosa que me lo imped a.

-T - dijo Kurosaki de mala gana- vaya horitas...  
-Te recuerdo que estaba cumpliendo un castigo.  
-Lo que t digas- continu diciendo Ichigo- pero mientras t estabas limpiando retretes a mi me han encasquetado a esto . Y como has llegado ya te corresponde a ti ense arle los vestuarios.  
-De acuerdo- dijo Abarai- vete tranquilo.  
-Adi s- se despidi Ichigo.

Deb a suponer que se refer a a mi cuando dijo esto . Genial no hab a nada mejor que entrar en un equipo de f tbol y ver que la gente me odiase por s lo ser una mujer. Empezaba bien.

-Permite que me presente- dijo Renji- Abarai Renji a su servicio.  
-Soy Sora Takenouchi.  
-Genial ya ahora si me lo permites voy a ense arte los vestuarios.

Renji era todo lo contrario a Ichigo. Congeniamos en seguida y fue muy amable conmigo. Abarai era muy simp tico, siempre estaba de buen humor y aprovechaba cualquier momento para gastar bromas.

Abarai me cont como hab a ido su primer dia de castigo. Fue entonces cuando me acorde de Yamatto.  
Todav a segu amos peleados y yo me sent a fatal. Arreglar a las cosas con l nada mas salir de aqu .

-Abarai- dije t midamente- no habr s visto a Yamatto Ishida?  
-Que va, l y Motomiya se fueron antes que yo. ocurre algo?  
-No, nada- le sonre - solamente ten a curiosidad.  
-De acuerdo- me devolvi la sonrisa- ahora ser mejor que bajemos al patio.

Asent con la cabeza y fuimos al patio. Ten a ganas de acabar y localizar a Matt cuanto antes.

Al llegar al patrio, ya no quedaba casi nadie del equipo. Solo estaban Kurosaki y Yagami.

-Ya era hora no?- se quejo Tai.  
-Tenia que ense arle los vestuarios- Renji se encogi de hombros- todo a su tiempo, por cierto, d nde est n los dem s?  
-A ti te iban a esperar- Kurosaki se puso borde.  
-Entonces que co o haces aqu .  
-Te recuerdo que tengo todav a el Kindom hearts II en tu casa- dijo Kurosaki- vamos a por l.  
-Mierda no me acordaba- Abarai se palmeo la frente- pues vamos. Hasta luego chicos.

Tai y yo nos despedimos de los dos y nos quedamos solos. Aquella idea no me gusto demasiado. Siempre que me quedaba sola con l acab bamos acerc ndonos demasiado. No deber a permitir aquel tipo de comportamientos pero he de confesar que cada vez me costaba mas contenerme.

-Vaya dos- dijo Tai haciendo que volviese al mundo real- quien dir a que son vecinos.  
-Ya ves... bueno tengo prisa, ya nos vemos ma ana.

Me desped r pidamente de Taichi e intente irme del Odaiba Norte pero como sab a, Tai me lo impidi agarr ndome del brazo.

-A que viene tanta prisa- dijo Tai- podemos quedarnos aqu un rato tranquila, prometo no violarte.  
-No es eso idiota- su comentario hizo que me ruborizara- tengo prisa, he de hablar con Matt. Hoy peleamos y...  
-Ishida puede esperar. Adem s, como piensas volver?- iba a contestarle pero Tai se me adelant - si est s pensando en volverte en autob s desecha esa idea. No pienso dejar que te vuelvas sola en autob s.  
-Se cuidarme sola y no te necesito- dije ofendida- no soy ninguna damisela en apuros pendiente de su pr ncipe para que la rescate. Me voy sola en autob s y es mi ultima palabra.

Hice un intento de fuga, pero otra vez fue frustrado por Taichi. Se acerc a m , yo agache mi mirada y l levanto mi barbilla haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

-Y yo te digo que no te vas sola- me susurr Tai muy suavemente- no quiero que te pase nada.

No se que sent en ese momento, mi coraz n empez a latir a un ritmo descontrolado, mi respiraci n se entrecortaba y las piernas me temblaban como si de un flan se tratasen.

Not como Tai se acercaba a mi mas todav a y yo me quede quieta. Se que deber a haberme apartado, pero ese maldito Tai ten a una fuerza extra a sobre mi cuerpo que hac a que estuviera a su merced.

Los labios de Tai estaban demasiado cerca de los m os, casi nos roz bamos el uno con el otro...

un sonido me hizo reaccionar, mi m vil estaba sonando. Antes de cogerlo vi como Tai desviaba su mirada. Me apresure a coger mi tel fono, me sorprendi ver quien era la persona que me llamaba.

-D game- dije al descolgar el tel fono.  
-Buenas noches Sora.  
-Hola Joe- dije calmada- no me esperaba t llamada.  
-Siento decirte que esto no es llamada de cortes a.

El coraz n me dio un vuelco, inevitablemente pens en Yamatto y en la pesadilla que tuve anoche.

- ha ocurrido algo?- dije preocupada.  
-Sora, re directo al grano- Joe estaba demasiado serio- se trata de Yamatto, me lo acaban de traer, est ingresado al hospital...

Fin del capitulo 8 


	12. Chapter 12

**Enlaces del pasado**

**Capítulo 9: "Acercamientos**"

_**Notas de la autora: Lo se, no tengo excusa mas de un año sin actualizar lo siento mucho de verdad pero me paso todo a la vez. Se me estropeó el ordenador, mi vida sentimental no era para lanzar cohetes y perdí la poca inspiración que tenía para escribir este fic. Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y prometo no dejar este fic en la estancada lo siento mucho a todos de verdad T_T espero que no hayáis perdido el interés en este fic. Os quiero a todos .**_

_**En el capítulo anterior: Matt ya no podía aguantar mas la tensión acumulada y terminó peleándose con Davids, la profesora les descubre y ambos acaban castigados. Sora se entera y acaba discutiendo con Yamatto.**_

_**Por otro lado Renji y Ken también acaban pegándose. Sora estuvo a punto de descubrir el misterio que relacionaba a Miyako Inoue con los Tigres pero sólo se quedo en un intento.**_

_**Después Sora tuvo su primer entrenamiento y todo le fue bien hasta que Kurosaki le declaró la guerra a la pelirroja. Al final del entrenamiento Sora intento irse a casa en bus pero Taichi no se lo permitió. Hubo entre ambos un nuevo acercamiento pero les interrumpió el teléfono de Sora. La había llamado Joe Kiddo y no la estaba dando buenas noticias...**_

-se trata de Ishida. Me lo acaban de traer aquí, está ingresado en el hospital.

Las palabras de Joe se clavaron en mi mente como un gran puñal y no pude evitar pensar en la discusión que tuvimos y en las últimas palabras que le dije.

tienes lo que te mereces, no me extraña que estés sólo

llevaba todo el día con un mal presentimiento y estaba en lo cierto. Matt esta en el hospital, y quien sabe lo que le ha ocurrido.

Me puse pálida y mi teléfono cayó al suelo dejando a Joe con la palabra en la boca. Empecé a temblar y pude notar como poco a poco faltaba el aire en mis pulmones. Me estaba costando respirar. Cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme.

-¡Sora!, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Tai acercándose a mí.

Se le veía bastante preocupado, su tono burlón había desaparecido y se había cambiado por un gesto serio. Intenté articular alguna palabra pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que me lo impedía. Solo pude mirar a Tai con mis ojos enmudecidos.

-Sora maldita sea, quieres hacer el favor de explicarme que es lo que está pasando. Si esto es un broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

Mas que una exigencia, parecía una súplica. Sus ojos castaños estaban angustiados. Hice un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

-E...e...es Matt- dije jadeando, cada vez me estaba costando mas respirar.

-¿Ishida?- repitió Tai extrañado- ¿qué le ha pasado a Ishida?

-Me ha llamado Joe- dije un poco mas calmada- Matt...él...está ingresado en el hospital- dije esto ultimo con un sollozo.

La expresión de Tai se volvió mas serio todavía. Se acercó un poco mas a mí. Realmente estaba preocupado.

-Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?- dijo Tai tranquilamente- ¿qué le ha ocurrido?.

Tai me seguía mirando de aquella manera tan dulce, como queriéndome decir que me calmase. En ese momento se me juntaron muchos pensamientos a la vez y no aguanté mas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y exploté.

-Yo..no se que le pasa...él se peleó con Davids y fui a pedirle explicaciones y discutimos. Yo...yo le he dicho cosas horribles. Yo sólo quería que terminase el entrenamiento para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas...pero ahora está en el hospital y quien sabe lo que le ha pasado- estaba llorando desconsoladamente, me tape mi la cara con mis manos. No quería que Tai me viese en aquel estado- no se si volveré a verlo...le dije cosas tan horribles. So...soy un monstruo, tengo que...tengo que...

no pude continuar hablando, Tai se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y ternura. Su mano acarició mi rostro y con mucha delicadeza me secó las lagrimas con su dedo índice.

-Tranquila- dijo sin dejar de abrazarme- todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes. Ishida estará bien.

Esas palabras me reconfortaron mas de lo que pensaba. Le abrace con fuerza y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro. Continué llorando un buen rato, ya no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo...si por Matt, por la frustración que estaba sintiendo o porque me sentía al lado de Daisuke o tal vez lloraba al ver lo bueno que estaba siendo Taichi conmigo.

Le había tratado tan mal en estos últimos días y en cambio él estaba ahí conmigo ahora, consolándome y brindándome todo su cariño. ¿porqué lo hacía?, ¿porque se quedaba a mi lado? Y lo peor de todo es que no podía quitarme de la cabeza a ese maldito castaño. Me aparté un poco de él y aun con los ojos llorosos le miré, fue una mirada muy intensa y cargada de muchos sentimientos.

Tai me sostuvo la mirada pero al final fui yo quien cayó derrotada ante sus ojos achocolatados.

-Será mejor que vayas a casa yo puedo...

-No pienso dejarte sola- Tai me interrumpió- y menos en ese estado.

-¿porque?- no pude reprimir por mas tiempo mis dudas- ¿porque te quedas aquí conmigo?, ¿por que me das tanto apoyo a pesar de como te he tratado últimamente? Quiero saberlo.

Tai se quedo callado un largo tiempo parecía que estaba pensando bien el la respuesta que me iba a dar.

-Sora- empezó diciendo- estoy aquí por yo te q...

pero no pudo terminar su frase , una intensa luz nos iluminó a los dos hasta tal punto que nos hizo daño en los ojos.

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Tai tapándose los ojos.

No tardamos mucho en averiguarlo.

Se trataba de una prestigiosa limusina negra. Era grande y tenía los cristales tintados.

Tai y yo nos miramos extrañados, ¿qué pintaba ahí una limusina?

De pronto una de las ventanillas se bajó y descubrimos que Mimi Tachikawa estaba montada en aquel vehículo tan lujoso.

Era evidente que Mimi había venido hasta aquí para recogerme. A estas alturas ya debía saber lo de Yamatto. Me fijé detenidamente en el rostro de mi amiga, estaba bastante demacrado y pude apreciar que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos como si hubiese estado llorando durante un largo tiempo.

-Sora- dijo Tachikawa en un hilo de voz.

-Ya lo sé- respondí adivinando lo que Mimi me quería decir- me ha llamado Joe.

-Pensé que no sabrías como ir al hospital- continuó hablando Mimi- así que decidí venir a buscarte.

Fue entonces cuando Mimi reparó en Taichi. Le miro detenidamente.

-¿tú que vas a hacer Yagami?- preguntó Tachikawa- te vienes o te vas a casa.

Tai tragó saliva, demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Parecía que estaba pensando muy bien en la respuesta que iba a darle.

-A estas alturas Takeru se ha tenido que enterar de lo sucedido- dijo Tai con calma- y por consecuencia Kari debe estar con él. Tengo que ir al hospital y estar con ella, no puedo dejarla sola.

Tachikawa arqueó una ceja y miro desafiante. Solo Tai se dio cuenta de aquella mirada pero él se la contuvo sin ningún miramiento.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente Mimi- entonces te montas en la limusina o v¿as por tus propios medios?

-Voy en moto, os seguiré para no perderme. Nos vemos luego.

Mimi y yo asentimos y nos introducimos en la limusina no sin antes echar una última mirada a Yagami y este me la devolvió con mucho cariño. De alguna manera me estaba diciendo que no me iba a dejar sola. Cuando ya estuve dentro del auto vi como Tai se colocaba el casco y arrancaba su Kawasaki.

Me dejé caer en el cómodo asiento y cerré los ojos. Respiré hondo.

Todo irá bien

intenté convencerme a mi misma pero sabía que hasta que no viese a Matt con mis propios ojos no podría relajarme.

había sido un duro entrenamiento, cuando Davids miro el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y fue rápidamente hacia el vestuario.

Encendió la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente recorriera todo su cuerpo despejando así su mente. Aquella ducha le estaban pasando demasiadas cosas y todas ellas a la vez: La nueva temporada de fútbol, curso, la aparición de Yagami y el regreso del "Tigre de Odaiba".

Esas dos últimas cosas eran las que mas le preocupaban.

Taichi Yagami. Davids no olvidaría tan fácilmente ese nombre. Aquel chico no le gustaba nada. Desde que le vio por primera vez supo que era una amenaza al menos en lo que se refiere a Sora.

Últimamente le ve demasiado cerca de ella, quizás demasiado y eso era un problema. Davids sabía que había algún otro chico detrás de su novia pero no le daba mucho importancia. Pero Yagami era distinto y por eso tenía que librarse de el cuanto antes.

El capitán de los Halcones salió de la ducha y fue hasta la sala común de su equipo.

Era un sitio bastante grande. Una sala en la que entraba una gran cantidad de luz y de muebles lujosos que no se podría permitir cualquier persona. Aquella sala era el lugar de reuniones de los Halcones del Tamachi.

Ahora mismo sólo había dos personas allí, ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue la cual se estaba limándose las uñas, parecía bastante concentrada en su tarea mientras que Ken hacía zaping en la televisión. Davids se sentó junto a ellos.

-¿cómo te ha sentado la ducha- preguntó Ichijouji intentando romper el hielo.

-Bastante bien- Daisuke miró alrededor de la sala- ¿dónde se ha metido la gente?

-Se fueron hace un buen rato- comentó Inoue sin apartar la vista de sus uñas- te has entretenido demasiado en la ducha.

Davids refunfuño por lo bajo pero no le dio mucho tiempo a molestarse. Un portazo acabo con la tranquilidad de la sala.

Patrick Everson entró. Estaba vestido todo de negro y llevaba puestas sus botas militares de punta de metal. Su gesto era hosco y frío como siempre.

Inoue se se esperó que Patrick entrara así y se llevó un buen susto.

-Imbécil- dijo la chica- ¿no sabes entrar como las personas civilizadas?

-Lo siento- se disculpó Patrick- pero tengo buenas noticias.

-Adelante- Davids parecía contento- deleitanos.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa y se frotó las manos.

-Yamatto Ishida esta ingresado en el hospital.

Davids, Miyako y Ken intercambiaron una mirada triunfante. El capitán de los Halcones se recostó en el aterciopelado sillón con un gesto de victoria.

-Excelente- dijo Davids- buen trabajo Patrick.

El rubio asintió agradecido.

POV´S TAI

No tardamos mucho en llegar hasta el hospital. Hacía muchos años que no pisaba aquel lugar y la verdad es que no me hacía ninguna gracia tener que ir hasta allí ahora, pero no me quedó otro remedio. Tal y como estaba Sora no podía dejarla sola.

Sabía a que a Tachikawa no le hacía ninguna gracia que estuviese allí, pero me daba igual ahora lo importante era saber como esta Ishida.

De la recepción nos mandaron a la 3ª planta y de allí a la sala de espera. Preguntamos a los médicos, pero como era de esperar no nos dijeron nada. No me sorprendía, todos los médicos eran iguales. Unos mata sanos incompetentes que no dan su ayuda cuando la necesitas.

El ambiente del hospital no había cambiado desde la ultima vez que pise este lugar: colores fríos y salas donde no entraba a penas la luz, por no hablar del ambiente que había aquí dentro.

Mucha gente enferma, habitaciones con personas pasándolo mal, hasta algunas de ellas estaban conectadas a maquinas de respiración artificial. En conclusión no era el mejor sitio en el que me gustaba estar.

Un frío escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda. Al instante me puse en tensión. Definitivamente no me gustaban los hospitales.

-No encuentro a T.K ni a tu hermana- dijo Tachikawa rompiendo el hielo- ya deberían estar aquí.

Nada mas terminar esa frase, Hikari pareció por el pasillo acompañada de Takeru. Una vez que me vio fue corriendo hasta mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Hermano- me dijo mi hermana- nos llamó Joe antes...pobre Matt, menos mal que has venido. Por cierto, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Nos llamó también a nosotros- por primera vez Sora intervino en la conversación, ella habló en un tono muy frágil- Hikari, ¿qué sabéis de Matt?

-Todavía no ha salido ningún médico a informarnos- dijo T.k- tenemos que esperar en la sala de espera- luego miro mas detenidamente a la pelirroja- Tranquila Sora, ya veras como todo sale bien.

Sora se esforzó por sonreírle pero yo podía sentir que lo estaba pasando fatal. Me dolía verla así, y me sentía muy impotente por no poder hacer nada.

Pensándolo bien todo esto era muy extraño. Ishida estaba castigado al igual que Motomiya y Abarai.

Recuerdo que Renji luego volvió al entrenamiento y estaba en perfectas condiciones...pero Ishida había quedado ingresado en el Hospital. Todo esto me olía a chamusquina. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era tranquilizar a Sora, aún se la veía muy nerviosa.

-Bueno- dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio- aquí no hacemos nada de provecho. Mejor vayamos a la sala de espera.

Los demás asintieron y Takeru nos condujo hasta la sala de espera.

Todo el camino fue silencioso y muy incomodo. Nadie hablaba, supongo que todos estábamos pensando en Matt y en que podía haberle pasado. Pronto llegamos allí.

Era un sitio no muy amplio y con una escasa luz tenue. El olor a hospital volvía a respirarse en el ambiente. Toda la sala estaba llena de carteles que anunciaban lo típico de que estaba prohibido fumar y que hablásemos en voz baja.

Había unas cuantas hileras de sillas repartidas por toda la instancia y al final del todo una puerta metálica al que solo podían acceder los médicos. Alago me decía que tardaríamos mucho en tener noticias de Matt.

Nos sentamos y no nos quedó mas remedio que esperar. Sora se sentó a mi lado, todavía estaba decaída.

La sonreí intentando animarla y ella me devolvió el gesto. Ahora parecía un poco mas tranquila, eso me consoló. El único motivo por que estaba soportando todo esto era por ella, no quería dejarla sola y menos en un momento como este.

Pero algo estropeó el momento de tranquilidad que estaba teniendo. Alguien irrumpió en la sala.

Daisuke Motomiya había llegado y con la cara que puso al verme supe que habría problemas.

FIN POV´S TAI

Creo que recordaré esta noche como una de las mas angustiosas de toda mi vida. No sabía aún nada de Yamatto...lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar. Me dejé caer en una de las sillas que había allí, algo me decía que sería una noche bastante larga.

Cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme un poco. Lo último que quería es que me diese un ataque de ansiedad. Cuando los abrí, me encontré con que Taichi me estaba sonriendo dulcemente. Le devolví el gesto sin ningún esfuerzo.

Tenía que reconocer que Yagami se estaba portando muy bien conmigo. Me había acompañado hasta aquí y no se ha separado de mi en ningún momento. No sabía porque estaba haciendo todo esto pero le estaba agradecida por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi.

Parecía que todo estaba en calma, pero entonces apareció Davids.

Cuando estuve con Mimi en la limusina aproveché para llamarle. Me contestó de mala gana y no le hacía mucha gracia que yo me fuese al hospital. Por eso me sorprendió verle ahora. Sólo con verle la cara supe que no era una visita de cortesía.

-Davids- dije levantándome- no te esperaba aquí.

-Yo tampoco pensaba que vendrías. No se que estas haciendo aquí.

-¿cómo que que hago aquí?- repetí- creo que esta bastante claro. A Yamatto le ha pasado algo y esta ingresado aquí y quiero saber que ha sucedido.

Davids parecía bastante enfurecido, no sabía porque pero me daba la impresión de que no le gustaba que estuviese aquí. Di un largo suspiro, lo ultimo que necesitaba es que me montase un numerito.

-Me parece muy fuerte que estés desviviéndote por Ishida después de lo que ha echo antes, ¿o es que has olvidado quien me ha dejado morado este ojo?

Tai apretó los puños, pude notarlo, estaba intentando contenerse. No se porque Daisuke estaba comportándose de aquella manera, hoy no estaba para aguantar sus tonterías.

-¿es que no lo entiendes?- dije en un hilo de voz- la pelea de antes no tiene ninguna importancia. Ahora lo único que me importa es saber lo que le ha ocurrido a Yamatto.

-Ya he escuchado suficiente- Davids se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo- nos vamos ya a casa. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Davids me agarraba del brazo con mucha fuerza, pero aun así me intente soltar.

-Déjame- me quejé- no me voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que vea a Matt con mis propios ojos.

-No Sora, no vamos ya. Deja de resistirte. No montes un numerito aquí.

Lo que paso a continuación sucedió tan rápido que tarde varios minutos en comprender lo que había pasado.

No sabía cuando Taichi se levantó y empujó a Daisuke. Al fijarme en aquella escena supe que esto no acabaría bien. Nunca había visto a Tai así. Tachikawa y yo intercambiamos una mirada confusa mientras que Hikari se removió inquieta.

-Creo que te lo ha explicado dos veces- dijo Tai en un tono muy serio no propio de él- no se va a ir por que su mejor amigo esta ingresado, ¿puede tu diminuto cerebro asimilar esa información o te hago un dibujito?

Fue entonces cuando Davids cayo en la cuenta de que él y Taichi estaban en la misma sala. Le dedico una larga mirada asesina y después se dirigió hacia mi, desafiante.

-¿se puede saber que coño haces tú aquí?- dijo Davids provocandole - que yo sepa tú no pintas nada aquí.

Taichi le contuvo la mirada sin ningún miedo. El ambiente estaba empezando a caldearse. Ambos seguían mirándose, parecía que se estuviesen estudiando. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

-Resulta- dijo finalmente Tai- que pinto aquí mas de lo que crees. Por si no lo sabías T.K, el hermano de Ishida, sale con mi hermana y eso le convierte en mi cuñado. Así que tengo mucho que ver con Matt. La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? Creo que solo has venido a tocarnos las narices porque hasta que no has asomado tu culo por aquí todo el mundo estaba tranquilo.

-Cierra la boca- Davids estaba empezando a impacientarse- y lárgate de aquí.

Tai guardó silencio una vez más, pero algo esta vez cambió en él, sus ojos castaños brillaron de una manera bastante extraña.

-Obligarme- dijo Tai medio sonriendo con chulería.

Eso fue una provocación en toda regla. Yagami estaba dispuesto a ver cuanto iba a durar la paciencia de Daisuke.

Instintivamente me puse en alerta. Lo ultimo que quería era presenciar otra pelea.

-¿cómo has dicho?- pregunto Davids enfurecido.

-He dicho que me obligues.

Davids se acercó mas a Taichi. La cosa pintaba cada vez mas fea. Hikari también estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Ahora te vas a enterar tú de quien soy yo- amenazó Daisuke.

Sin dejar que Tai contestase, Davids se abalanzó sobre el castaño con la intención de golpearle.

-¡BASTA YA!- Tachikawa se puso entre los dos.

Mimi había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, pero acabaría harta y ahora estaba ahí entre Yagami y Davids.

-Quitate de en medio- bufó Davids- me estorbas.

-No Motomiya te equivocas- dijo Mimi- el único que estorba aquí eres tú. Estábamos todos aquí tranquilos hasta que has llegado. Haz el favor de irte por donde has venido y dejarnos empaz. Yamatto y tú no sois amigos, por lo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí- luego clavó una fría mirada en Taichi- y en cuanto a ti, intenta controlar esos impulsos cavernicolas que te dan. Te recuerdo que estamos en un hospital...muestra un poco mas de respeto.

-Se acabó me largo de aquí- dijo Tai cogiendo su cazadora.

Hikari se levanto de inmediato. Parecía dispuesta a detener a su hermano.

-Hermano espera- dijo la pequeña Yagami sujetándole por el brazo- no puedes irte así, estás demasiado alterado.

-Sólo quiero salir a la calle a despejarme, luego subo, tranquila estaré bien.

Luego me miró y me dedico una sonrisa. Se acerco a Davids y se miraron una última vez antes de que Tai saliese por la puerta.

Mi novio se volteo a mirarme. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Sora, sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Ya hay demasiada gente aquí.

-No- por primera vez en toda la noche mi voz sonó clara y decidida- no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que averigüe lo que le ha pasado a Matt, tanto si te gusta como si no.

sabía perfectamente a lo que me estaba exponiendo al desafiar a Daisuke pero ahora lo único que me importaba era el estado de mi mejor amigo.

-De acuerdo- Davids me fulminó con la mirada- ya ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo.

Y sin decir nada mas salió de allí.

Una parte de mí volvió a respirar aliviada pero no podía dejar de sentirme mal en parte. Volví a sentarme en mi sitio y Mimi vino a mi lado.

-Tranquila, ya se ha ido- dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza- de verdad no se que has visto en ese gilipollas.

No contesté, sólo esperaba impacientemente a que algún médico nos informase sobre Matt.

POV´S TAI

-Entonces no sabes nada, ¿no has visto nada sospechoso cuando estuviste con ellos?

-Tai ya te lo he dicho, no he visto nada fuera de lo común. Ishida llegó tarde y intercambio una gélida mirada con Motomiya y comenzaron con el castigo. No se si te servirá de algo pero lo único que puedo decirte es que Motomiya se fue antes.

-Bueno no se si me servirá de mucho pero cualquier información sobre eso me puede valer. Muchas gracias Renji.

-De nada, ya me contarás mañana que ha pasado al final con Ishida. Hasta luego.

Colgué el teléfono y me quede igual que antes. Tenia la esperanza de que Abarai supiese algo sobre Ishida pero no sabía nada.

Hice bien saliendo de aquella sala. Si el hospital en sí no conseguía otra cosa que ponerme de los nervios lo ultimo que me faltaba es que el retrasado de Motomiya viniese a tocarme las narices. No se como lo hacía, pero ese tío conseguía sacarme de mis casillas. Creo que si Tachikawa no hubiese intervenido hubiese acabado peleándome.

Apague la colilla de mi cigarro con la suela de mi deportiva y me dirigí de nuevo al hospital. No sabía como explicarle a Sora mi actitud de antes. Recordé como me miró antes de que saliese de allí. No podía sacarme aquella mirada de la cabeza, estaba llegando a la sala de espera cuando oí unas voces, estaban hablando de mí.

-Todavía no ha vuelto, ¿y si se ha encontrado con Daisuke?

-No creo que haya pasado eso- parecía la voz de Takeru consolando a mi hermana- Tai no es tan idiota.

-De todas formas esta tardando mucho en regresar- la voz de Sora sonaba débil- voy a ir a buscarle.

-No creo que sea necesario- dije entrando en la sala- ya estoy aquí.

Sora suspiro aliviada, Takeru me sonrió, Tachikawa parecía ahora mas tranquila y Hikari se acerco hasta a mí. Estaba alterada.

-¿se puede saber donde te has metido?- Kari estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios- te vas así sin mas y no te molestas en decirme a donde, ¿te haces una idea de lo preocupada que me tenias?

-Kari, quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte. No me he ido a la guerra, sólo he salido a tomar un poco el aire. Ya esta, sigo vivo.

-Y como puedo observar no te ha faltado tiempo para fumar- Hikari me miraba con reproche- no se que voy a a hacer para quitarte esa maldita manía.

-Soy un caso perdido- dije sobándome la nuca.

El ambiente estaba ahora un poco menos tenso y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que Daisuke no estaba allí. Le busqué con la mirada pero no le encontré en ningún lado.

-¿Dónde esta Motomiya? No le veo por ninguna parte.

No es que me importase donde estaba pero al ver la cara de Sora podía intuir que algo había pasado.

-Se ha ido- dijo secamente Mimi- no se sentía muy cómodo aquí.

Me limité a asentir y eche un vistazo de reojo a Takenouchi. Podría ser por Ishida o por Motomiya pero podía notar que lo estaba pasando mal. Tuve que luchar contra el impulso de ir hacia ella y abrazarla. Me tuve que recordar a mi mismo que no estaba solo con ella y que había mas gente.

-Y...¿todavía no sabemos nada de Ishida?- intenté cambiar de tema para distraer mi mente- ha pasado bastante rato desde que llegamos.

-Por desgracia todavía no ha venido ningún medico a informarnos- dijo T.K- espero que no tarden mucho mas.

Volví a sentir y me senté al lado de Sora, en ese momento solo quería estar a su lado. Cuando estuve con ella no pude evitarlo, la busqué con la mirada hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Esos ojos rubíes transmitían demasiada tristeza. Estuve así un buen rato, mir andola sin mas. Podría estar así una vida entera...observándola en silencio. En estos momentos daría cualquier cosa por hacer sonriese. Con todo el atrevimiento que me era posible y bajo la furtiva mirada de Tachikawa me armé de valor y acaricie con suavidad su mano.

-Siento haberme ido antes así- dije sobándome la nuca- pero es que...

-No tienes que decir nada, Davids puede sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera.

-Pero ahora tendrás problemas con él por mi culpa, lo último que pretendía era...

-He dicho que no importa- en ese momento ella puso su mano en mi brazo, intentando tranquilizarme- si no hubiera sido por ti se hubiese cabreado por otra cosa. Él es así, pero o quiero pensar en eso ahora. Lo único que importa ahora es saber como esta Matt.

La sonreí y para mi sorpresa ella me devolvió el gesto. Cuando me rozo el brazo sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Cada día que pasaba las ganas de estar cerca de ella aumentaban.

Ya no podía negar por mas tiempo mis sentimientos, era yo un hecho que Sora me gustaba pero ella tenía razón. Ahora lo importante era Matt. De repente un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos.

Una puerta metálica se abrió ante nosotros y un médico salió de ella...un doctor al que conocía bastante bien y al que no pensaba encontrarme.

Un joven alto, de melena azul, complexión delgada y con gafas nos estaba mirando, no debía de tener mas de 25 años. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero ahí estaba él, Joe Kido...

Hikari me miró al instante, pude notar en su mirada la intranquilidad y su preocupación por lo que podría pasar. Algo en mi interior cobró vida. Me levanté del asiento, estaba apretando los puños, mi sonrisa había desparecido de mi rostro y una mirada seria la sustituyo.

Le mire desafiante.

-Tú...-dije intentando contener la rabia.

FIN POVS TAI

POVS MIMI

Hacia ya bastante rato que Taichi se fue. Según mi punto de vista había echo bien. Ya tenia demasiadas cosas en las que penar. Volví a mirar mi reloj impaciente. Llevábamos en el hospital casi una hora y todavía no sabíamos nada de Yamatto.

No se que me angustiaba mas, la incertidumbre de no saber lo que había pasado a Matt o recordar lo que paso es misma tarde en el colegio.

Estaba intentando reorganizar mis ideas, no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel beso que me dio Yamatto. Aún seguía sorprendida por aquello, todo esto me resultaba demasiado extraño. Conozco perfectamente a Matt y también cuales son sus sentimientos, ese beso era un sin sentido. Estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios, ¿es que nunca iban a informarnos del estado de Matt? Esta incertidumbre iba a acabar conmigo.

Al menos ahora en la sala de espera se respiraba paz. Tras la marcha de Davids y Taichi por lo menos la tensión había disminuido bastante.

Entendía que Yagami se hubiese ido a tomar el aire, un segundo mas aquí dentro y no se que hubiese pasado...maldito Motomiya no se como lo había pero sitio al que iba, sitio en el que acababa habiendo una pelea. Como le odio, todavía me pregunto que ha visto mi amiga en él, es algo que no logro entender.

El tiempo iba pasando cada vez mas lento y seguíamos sin noticias suyas. Me agité nerviosa. Esto era una tortura, eche un vistazo a Sora. Parecía mas angustiada que yo, creo que también se debía a Yagami. La verdad es que hacia bastante rato que se había ido y aun no ha vuelto.

Por un momento temí que él y Daisuke se hubiesen encontrado en la salida y se hayan peleado pero por suerte parecía que estaba equivocada, Tai había regresado intacto a la sala de espera.

Pude notar como el castaño se sentaba al lado de mi amiga y lo mucho que se estaba acercando a ella. Fruncí el ceño, por ahora dejaría estar las cosas como estaban.

Miraba impaciente esa puerta metálica suplicando que se abriese de una maldita vez. Ya lo daba todo perdido pero de repente, la puerta se abrió ante nuestras narices.

Joe Kiddo salió. Suspiré aliviada, al fin tendríamos noticias de Yamatto. Mire a los demás, parecían algo tensos y entonces me dí cuenta de que Yagami se levantó del asiento. Vi algo en su mirada que no me gustó nada.

FIN POV`S MIMI

Las sorpresas de esta noche parecían no acabar nunca. Todo volvía a ir bien pero en cuanto apareció Joe, Tai se puso otra vez en tensión.

Me fijé en él, sus músculos estaban tensos, su rostro era demasiado serio y no paraba de apretar los puños con fuerza. Algo estaba sucediendo.

-Tú...- dijo Tai con un tono de reproche en su voz.

Fue un largo instante en el que ambos se miraban fijamente. Joe parecía bastante sorprendido por la presencia de Tai, mientras que el castaño no paraba de fulminarle con la mirada.

-Yagami- dijo al fin el médico rompiendo ese incómodo silencio- no esperaba verte por aquí..¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi?

-6 años- Tai uso un tono cortante- veo que la vida te ha tratada bien, eh. Al fin y al cabo no te llaman el "prestigioso" por nada. Tu gran leyenda te honra.

Algo había en ese tono que no me acababa de gustar, casi parecía que le estaba echando en cara algo.

-Hermano...

Hikari comenzó a decir algo pero Tai la hizo callar con un gesto. Por parte, Joe estaba en una situación un tanto incómoda. Pude ver como de frente salía una gota de sudor.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que hablar de cosas mas importantes.

-Por supuesto, lo último que quiero es ser un impedimento a la hora de realizar tu trabajo.

Joe dio un largo suspiro. Yo no me podía creer que Yagami estuviese comportándose de esa manera tan infantil y menos hablar de esa manera a Joe. Estaba empezando a hartarme de las estupideces de la gente hoy.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? Deja de comportarte como un crío de 8 años- use un tono serio.

-Deja de hacer el idiota Yagami- dijo Mimi interviniendo en la conversación- por si no lo sabías estamos impacientes por saber que es lo que le ha sucedido a Matt, así que deja de hacer el idiota y cierra la boca.

Tai fulmino a Mimi con la mirada pero solo se quedo en eso. Acto seguido emitió algo parecido a un gruñido y se dio por vencido.

-Disculpale Joe- dije algo apenada- estamos todos un poco nerviosos por lo que le haya podido pasar a Matt.

-Es comprensible- Joe intentó tranquilizarme con una sonrisa- bueno no os preocupéis vengo a informaros del estado de Yamatto Ishida. ¿no se encuentra en esta sala ningún familiar suyo?

T.k soltó a Hikari y avanzo un poco hasta que quedo a la vista del médico.

-Yo- dijo el rubio- soy su hermano pequeño, mis padres no vendrán hasta mas tarde pero dinos, ¿cómo se encuentra Matt? Estamos impacientes por saber como se encuentra.

Todos estábamos en vilo esperando lo que nos tenía que decir Joe. El médico por su parte se aclaró la garganta. Nos miro a todos seriamente.

-Tranquilos Matt se encuentra bien dentro de lo que cabe. Escucharme atentamente chicos. Lo que le ha pasado a Ishida es lo que le podría pasar a cualquiera de vosotros, él ha sido victima de una paliza que probablemente le haya dando alguna banda callejera, ¿sabéis si Matt tiene algún enemigo?

Aquellas palabras me helaron la sangre, ¿una paliza? De solo imaginarme la escena se me ponían todos los pelos de punta. Todo esto era muy raro, Matt no es de lo que buscaban pelea así como así ademas que nuestro barrio era bastante tranquilo...¿quién ha podido ser el causante de la paliza? El único altercado que ha tenido en estos días ha sido con Motomiya pero él no ha podido ser, Davids no llegaría hasta ese extremo.

-Una paliza- Mimi se llevo las manos a los labios- ¿pero quién ha podido hacer eso? Matt nunca tiene problemas con nadie...es un chico tranquilo y callado siempre aislado de todo no consigo entender como le ha podido pasar esto.

-Tachikawa tiene razón- dijo T.K- mi hermano siempre va a su bola no se mete en la vida de los demás de echo no es de los que se implica en conocer a otras personas, él es muy solitario para todo eso...no lo entiendo.

Si, Matt era posiblemente el chico mas frío y solitario que había conocido. Siempre metido en sus cosas, no se molestaba en intentar sociabilizarse con el resto del mundo. Soló salía conmigo y Tachikawa y de vez en cuando con sus compañeros del grupo. Alguna chica caía de vez en cuando pero nada mas. Él era así feliz o eso quería creer yo al menos. Pero estos días de atrás...ha estado actuando muy extraño y después de eso se peleo con Daisuke y ahora estaba ingresado no se si todo esto tenía alguna relación pero teníamos que averiguar pro que habían dado una paliza a Matt.

-Yamatto llevaba comportándose muy extraño en estos últimos días- dije pensativa- bien es verdad que él no suele meterse en problemas pero lleva un par de días muy raro.

Joe observo en silencio como los jóvenes debatían que le podría haber pasado a Matt pero no sacaban nada en claro. El joven médico ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras soltó un cansado suspiro, conservaba la esperanza de que alguno de sus amigos supiese algo pero estaban como él. Esto iba a ser un poco mas complejo de lo que esperaba. Mientras Sora y los demás sacaban alguna idea en claro, Joe no pudo evitar levantar la vista hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos achocolatados de Yagami. Todos habían intervenido en la conversación menos él.

Taichi estaba apoyado en una columna de sala, con los brazos cruzados en una pose indiferente mientras no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de fulminar con la mirada al peliazul. Era una mirada cargada de rencor y rabia...mucha rabia. Joe confiaba que Tai hubiese podido olvidar con el tiempo aquel incidente que sucedió pero ahora que volvía a estar cara a cara con él se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso, ahora lo importante era Yamatto.

-Parece que no llegamos a nada en claro- dijo Joe haciéndose notar- Yamatto ha sido victima de una paliza, por como le han dejado deduzco que han podido ser una o varias personas...probablemente de alguna banda callejera, tal y como están los tiempos ahora no me extrañaría nada que hubiese sido eso pero aún así, ¿no sabéis si Matt ha peleado últimamente con alguien o ha tenido una fuerte discusión con alguien?

Al instante todos nos miramos unos a otros y pensamos en lo mismo...Daisuke Motomiya. Pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo...aunque sabíamos que él y Matt no eran amigos ni lo serían nunca pero por otro lado ¿no estarían pensando que Davids había sido capaz de algo así? Por muy mal que le cayese Matt nunca haría algo tan terrible. Conocía lo suficiente a mi novio como para saber que él no era una persona violenta. Me mordí el labio con impaciencia espero que a nadie se le ocurrise acusar a Davids no sabría que decir al respecto.

Todos seguimos en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que oímos una voz que no se pronuncio hasta el momento.

-Daisuke Motomiya- dijo claramente Tai- no se si servirá de algo pero ayer tuvieron una pelea...ya sabes llegaron a los puños, pero aún así no creo que esa nenaza haya echo algo así a Matt. Además aunque hubiese sido así, ¿qué mas da ahora? El daño ya esta echo- Joe abrió la boca para replicar pero Tai le interrumpió- tú eres médico no detective asique lo que tienes que decirnos ahora es el estado en el que ha quedado Matt y si le vas a dar el alta o no y cuando hablemos con él que nos cuente lo que él ha visto y punto. Esto es una perdida de tiempo.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Tai hablar en un tono tan serio y frío. Él solía ser todo lo contrario pero ahora...realmente estaba cabreado y me gustaría saber la razón. Le busqué con la mirada y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, giro el rostro. Mi corazón se encogió por un momento, ¿qué le pasaba? En cuanto esa noche se calmara un poco no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo. Joe volvió a hablar y me devolvió a la realidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, lo mejor puedo hacer por vosotros ahora es contaros todo lo que hemos echo por Yamatto y ya después cuando se despierte que nos cuente lo que pasó- Joe espero a que todos captasen su atención para continuar hablando- como ya os he dicho Matt ha sido victima de una paliza. Su estado nos grave pero le han roto una pierna, su brazo ya tenia un esguince antes, y bueno la cara esta completamente llena de moratones y arañazos. Como veís no presenta un estado crítico pero aun sigue inconsciente y cuando se despierte a parte de las preguntas que tengo que hacerle debemos hacerle unas cuantas pruebas mas, ha sufrido muchos golpes en la cabeza y quiero comprobar que todo este bien. Esperamos que despierte cuanto antes.

Creo que no fui la única que suspiro aliviada, aunque me daba que pena que Matt estuviera en esas condiciones prefería eso a que le hubiese pasado algo mas grave, mire a Mimi ansiosa y ambas intercambiamos una sonrisa. Todo había quedado en un susto por suerte. El gesto de Takeru también se relajó bastante, se abrazo a Hikari aliviado al recibir por fin buenas noticias de su hermano y Tai también parecía mas contento ahora.

-¿Entonces todo esta bien?- volví a pregutarle a joe, quería asegurarme de que mi amigo estuviese bien.

-Sí, no hay porque alarmarse, estar tranquilos Yamatto esta bien pero por seguridad hasta mañana no le daremos el alta no sabemos cuanto tardara en despertar y todavía tenemos que hacerle unas cuantas pruebas mas, prefiero que hoy duerma aquí. No os preocupéis todo va a ir bien.

-¿y que nos recomiendas que hagamos ahora?- preguntó curiosa Mimi- supongo que no nos queda otra cosa que esperar a que despierte.

Joe asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tranquilizándonos a todos. Parecía que el amibiente se había relajado un poco cosa que agradecí bastante. Mire de nuevo a Tai, de algún modo él también estaba tranquilo. Aun me preguntaba que le habría pasado con Joe pero me gustaría poder averiguarlo.

-En efecto- afirmo el médico- ahora lo mejor que podéis hacer es quedaros a esperar a que despierte, os recomiendo que vayáis a casa algunos y descanséis, él estará bien no hay por que preocuparse además tampoco podéis entrar todos cuando Yamatto se despierte, sólo podrán entrar dos personas como mucho tenerlo en cuenta- luego consulto su reloj- se me hace tarde y tengo que atender a mas pacientes, volveré mas tarde cuando Matt se haya despertado. Hasta luego chicos.

Y dicho esto Joe se fue por el largo pasillo dejándonos solos a los demás. Me deje caer en el asiento aliviada, "solo es un susto, sólo ha sido un susto" me repetía una y otra vez. Por primera vez en esa noche sonreí con sinceridad. Me lleve una mano a mi pecho, mi corazón volvía a bombear a un ritmo normal. Yamatto Ishida estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba.

Tras mucho deliberar con los demás llegamos a la conclusión de que ninguno de nosotros queríamos irnos del hospital. Sabíamos que no podíamos entrar todos a ver a Matt así que decidimos que serían T.K y Tachikawa los que entrarían. Me hubiese gustado poder verlo cuanto antes, mas que nada para arreglar de una vez las cosas que teníamos pendientes, pero ya tendría tiempo mañana...además tampoco quería dejar solo a Taichi, después de todo lo que había echo por mi no quería hacerle ese feo, además hoy al menos no quería apartarme de él, su compañía me estaba ayudando mucho.

Estar tanto rato metida en el mismo sitio me estaba empezando a agobiar, pensé en dar una vuelta y despejarme un poco, estaba siendo la noche mas larga de mi vida. En ese momento estaba sola en la sala de espera. T.K y Mimi habían ido a la cafetería a tomar algo y Taichi y Hikari se han ido a hablar a alguna parte. Supongo que tendrían que hablar de el enfrentamiento de Davids y de la reacción que ha tenido Yagami al ver a Joe. La verdad es que estaban tardando todos mucho por eso me levante de mi sitio y me fui a dar un paseo, al menos así podría despejar mi mente.

No me dirigía a ningún sitio en especial. Aun estaba pensando que le diría mañana a Davids, en estos momentos estaría que se subía por las paredes. No se como le iba a hacer entrar en razón pero tenía que entender que hoy lo importante era Matt y aún en el caso remoto de que me perdonara esto tendría que contarle también que soy la nueva integrante de los "tigres de Odaiba" y se que eso no me lo iba a perdonar. A Daisuke no le gustaba que jugase al fútbol de lo contrario no me hubiese echado el año pasado de su equipo de fútbol. Todo era muy complicado, o mas bien Daisuke siempre te ponía las cosas mas difíciles de lo que eran en realidad. A veces me replanteaba si esta relación merecía la pena pero luego pensaba en todas las cosas que ha echo por mí...el me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba y lo mas importante de todo, se que no haría nada que me hiciese daño. Yo le amaba no había duda sobre eso. Continuaba andando por un estrecho pasillo, poco transitado, pesando todavía en todo esto y unas voces familiares llamaron mi atención.

-Creo que había suficiente tensión como para que tú lo arreglases mas todavía.

-De todos los médicos que hay en esta maldita ciudad y ha tenido que ser precisamente él quien nos atienda- se escucho como si algo golpease con fuerza la pared- le odio...

no había duda eran Hikari y Taichi y seguramente estaban hablando de Joe, estaban los dos junto a una maquina de refrescos y desde la posición en la que estaban no podían verme y aunque estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas quería saber por que

Tai odiaba tanto a Kido. Sólo me quedaría un poco.

-Hermano, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees que deberías olvidarlo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¡No puedo olvidarlo!- Tai cerro los puños con fuerza y rechino sus dientes- no lo entiendes Hikari tu no puedes hacerte una idea de todo lo que aquel tipo me arrebató esa noche.

Se produjo un extraño silencio en la sala, salí un poco de mi escondite para tener una imagen mejor de la escena. En ese momento vi como Hikari abrazaba con ternura a Tai, se me hacía raro verles así estaba acostumbrada a verlos reñir pero ahora se estaban dando apoyo el uno al otro. No pude evitar sonreír al ver aquella escena y entonces fue cuando Tai levantó la vista y me vio.

Como acto reflejo me eché hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared. El corazón me latía muy rápido y el pulso se me aceleró, me había visto de eso estaba segura...había metido la pata pero bien, ¿qué pensaría ahora de mi Yagami? Como mínimo que era una cotilla...mierda como podía ser tan idiota. Me mordí el labio no se como se lo tomaría.

Con paso sigiloso me dispuse a irme del lugar, era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora. Eche unos pasos hacia atrás ya dispuesta salir de allí pero entonces me choque con alguien.

-No te han dicho nunca que espiar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación- susurro una suave voz en mi oído.

Lentamente me di la vuelta, y ahí estaba Tai, detrás mía apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. ¿en que momento se había ido de la maquina de refrescos? Ahora estaba frente a mi mirándome de aquella manera que tan nerviosa me ponía, lo intente pero no pude contenerle la mirada por mas de 5 segundos, aparte rápidamente mi mirada agachando mi cabeza levemente.

-No es lo que parece- intenté justificarme- pasaba por este pasillo casualmente y os vi tan concentrados en la conversación que no quería interrumpiros, por cierto ¿dónde esta Hikari?

-Le dije que fuese a ver al casanova, no paraba de darme la lata, además creo que ambos necesitan estar juntos ahora.

No sabia que contestar a eso, todavía estaba algo avergonzada por haber estado espiando su conversación. Pensé que Tai estaría bastante molesto por ello pero sólo estaba mirándome con mucha atención, sin perderse ni un sólo detalle de mi rostro, me miraba tan intensamente que empezaba a intimidarme.

-¿qué miras con tanta insistencia?- dije algo molesta- ¿tengo monos en la cara o que?

A modo de respuesta Taichi sonrió de aquella manera que tanto me irritaba y me puso un dedo índice en mi frente.

-Boba, no has comido ni bebido nada desde que hemos llegado, mirate tienes un aspecto lamentable. Vamos tienes que comer algo- dijo cogiéndome la mano y avanzando por el pasillo- yo te invito a algo y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Y así fue como Tai me arrastro hasta la cafetería, no parecía nada molesto por haber estado escuchando su conversación con Hikari, es mas me empezó a hablar un poco de todo pero el tema principal fue el fútbol. Yo sabía que en el fondo lo hacía para que no pensará en Matt y la verdad es que tenía que agradecerle todas las cosas que estaba haciendo por mi. Le escuchaba atenta mientras no podía para de sonreírle, era curioso que con Tai esos gestos me salían solos. No me di cuanto tiempo llevábamos en la cafetería hasta que mire el reloj.

-No me lo puedo creer, han pasado casi dos horas desde que estamos aquí. Deberíamos volver.

-Si, a ver si con suerte Yamatto se ha despertado.

Sonreí una vez mas a Tai antes de que nos fuésemos de nuevo a la sala de espera.

POV´S TAI

Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera la encontré mas vacía de lo normal, no había señales de vida de Hikari y T.K y lo primero que vi fue la furtiva mirada de Mimi sobre mi. En respuesta le dedique una de esas desquiciantes sonrisas.

-¿dé donde venís?- preguntó secamente Tachikawa.

-¿donde esta mi hermana?

-Eso no es lo que te he preguntado

-NI yo..

-Chicos- Sora intervino de nuevo- esta noche se esta haciendo demasiado larga, pero no podemos perder la calma- dijo con una sonrisa- Mimi, Tai y yo sólo estábamos tomando algo estábamos un poco cansados de estar sentados todo el rato y fuimos a la cafetería, ¿sabes donde están Hikari y Takeru?

Mimi asintió a Sora, parecía un poco mas convencida ahora aunque me seguía mirando con aquella mirada inquisitoria. La verdad es que no me afectaba para nada, todo aquello me parecía bastante divertido. Me imaginaba que es lo que estaba pasando por aquella caballera rosada.

-Han ido a casa de Takaishi- aclaró Mimi- no se sabe nada aún de Matt y les dije que se dieran una ducha y por lo menos que descansasen un poco. Total, aquí tanta gente no hacemos nada.

La sonrisa desapareció de mis labios al instante. Mi mirada se volvió mas seria y fruncí mi ceño. Ahora era yo la que miraba mal a Tachikawa.

-¿que...que?- dije incrédulo- ¿les mandaste a los dos juntos...y a casa de Takeru?

-Así es- Mimi me dedico una sonrisa inocente- pensé que no sería nada malo, además no se de que tienes que preocuparte, T.K es buen chico además estando Matt en el estado en el que esta no creo que piensen en otras cosas ahora.

La mire fijamente, tenía en sus labios una sonrisa de triunfo. Estaba bastante claro que lo había echo a posta. No parecía tan estirada como daba a entender.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada. Mas tarde hablaré con Hikari. Pero ahora lo mas importante ¿en serio no sabe nada de si Matt ha despertado?

-Por desgracia aún no lo ha echo- comentó Mimi- así que espero que no tarde mucho mas. Esperemos aquí otro rato mas, no creo que tarde mucho mas en despertarse.

Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza y busque un asiento donde Sora y yo pudiésemos sentarnos. Quedamos los dos frente a Tachiwaga. Consulte mi reloj de nuevo, eran las 4 de la mañana. La noche se estaba haciendo demasiado larga. Eche un vistazo a Sora, me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no caerse dormida. Sonreí, estaba de lo mas adorable así, con un movimiento pase mi mano por sus hombros y deje que se apoyara en mi hombro.

-Duerme un rato- dije mirándola a los ojos- lo de Matt va para largo todavía y ha sido una noche muy intensa. Descansa un poco- iba a replicarme algo pero la hice callar con una de mis miradas intensas- no aceptare un no por respuesta.

Sora me miro desafiante pero al final decidió quedarse apoyada en mi hombro. Oi como emitía unos cuantos gruñidos en desacuerdo.

-Siempre tienes que tener la ultima palabra- dijo Sora de mala gana.

-Yo siempre gano Takenouchi, no lo olvides.

Ambos nos miramos e intercambiamos una intensa mirada. Mi corazón volvía a latir desmesuradamente, sentía unos grandes deseos de coger su rostro entre mis manos. Aparte mi mirada rápidamente alejando esos pensamiento de mi mente. ¿que me estaba pasando con Takenouchi? Admitía que ya sentía algo por ella pero, ¿acaso importaba ella tenía novio y aunque ese Motomiya fuese un capullo integral, Sora parecía muy enamorada de él. Sentía que algo me oprimía el pecho, tenía que hablar con ella...debía confesarle mis verdaderos sentamientos. Volteé mi cabeza pero era demasiado tarde. Sora estaba durmiendo, tenía un aspecto hermoso, podría estar toda la vida contemplándola.

-Yagami- Mimi rompió aquel silencio que había- siento decirte que no tienes nada que hacer...estas perdiendo el tiempo con Sora.

-No se de que me estás hablando- dije bastante cortante.

-Taichi, se como la miras...como cuidas de ella, el trato que le das- me miro fijamente- Tai se que estás enamorado de ella.

La esquive la mirada al instante, ¿tan evidente era? Mis mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. Intentar desmentirlo ya era una tontería.

-¿y que si lo estoy?- salté a la defensiva- uno no elige de quien enamorarse.

-Tai...-por primera vez Mimi me miro con dulzura como si pudiese entenderme muy en el fondo- comprendo tus sentamientos y créeme me gustaría decirte que tienes alguna posibilidad pero no es así. Aunque a día de hoy me lo siga preguntando Sora esta enamorada de Davids y eso no va cambiar nunca por desgracia.

-¿qué ve en él? En serio, es que no consigo entenderlo. Es un bruto, un machista y no sabe valorarla como es debido. Te juro que él consigue sacarme de mis casillas. No le soporto.

-No eres el único- me dijo con sinceridad Mimi- pero supongo que la única que sabe eso es Sora...Tai hazme caso, olvidate de ella...es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Me mordí el labio, que se pensaba aquella pelirosa...que no lo había intentado. Muchas veces a lo largo del día lo intenté pero no conseguía quitármela de mi cabeza. Siempre pensaba en como estaría y en cuento tiempo podría verla de nuevo. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez mas complicado.

De repente se escuchó como la puerta metálica de antes se volvió a abrir y el fastidioso medico de antes salió de nuevo.

Mimi y yo nos incorporamos y Sora se despertó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta.

-chicos tengo buenas noticias, Yamatto se ha despertado.

**FIN DEL POV´S TAI**

Todos nos levantamos al instante al escuchar las palabras de Kido. Al fin todo había pasado, Matt había despertado y dentro de unos minutos podríamos saber quien le había echo eso. Suspiré aliviada.

-¿Cuanto hace que ha despertado?- preguntó Tai curioso.

-Hace 10 minutos, no os he avisado antes porque teníamos que cerciorarnos de que se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Tai no parecía muy conforme con la respuesta pero aún asintió y se sentó con tranquilidad en su asiento, luego nos miro a ambas.

-Tengo que avisar a Takeru y Hikari de que ha despertado, ¿Quién de las dos va a pasar a verle primero?

Mimi y yo intercambiamos una mirada. No sabía cual de las dos debíamos entrar primero. Ambas estábamos muy nerviosas y queríamos verlo. Yo por que había discutido con él y necesitaba aclarar las cosas y ella porque él es su mejor amigo. Era una difícil decisión que tomar. Mire de nuevo a Mimi por si ella tenía alguna respuesta.

-Sora- comenzó a decir Mimi

-Mimi, tienes que entrar tu primero, él es también tu mejor amigo además no quiero dejar aquí sólo a Tai esperando después de las molestias que se ha tomado esta noche. Ve tú.

-Pero..

-Nada de peros - dije con una sonrisa y cogiendola de las manos- yo esperare aquí, y ahora ve, venga.

Mimi me sonrió y seguida de Joe entró en aquella sala que había tras la puerta metálica. Decidí que ella fuese la primera en entrar, se la veía bastante mal y creo que necesitaba más que yo ver a Matt. Me senté de nuevo al lado de Tai y le sonreí ampliamente.

-Bueno- dije sonriendo todavía- parece que todo ha pasado.

-Eres una buena amiga- dijo Tai repentinamente- ella te agradecerá lo que has hecho hoy.

Me ruborice un poco al escuchar sus palabras y me encogí de hombros. Luego le mire y en seguida agache la cabeza. Era imposible, no podía contenerle la mirada por más que quisiese. Me apoye de nuevo en su hombro, tenía mucho sueño.

**POV´S TAI**

Al fin parecía que estaba mostrándose tal y como era la verdadera Sora, estaba sonriendo de verdad y yo no podía estar mas contento. Me había costado pero ahora estaba mucho mas tranquila que hace unas cuantas horas.

Matt ya se había despertado y eso era una buena noticia para todos. Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse una vez más y ella como era costumbre agacho la cabeza azorada, me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

Se apoyo de nuevo en mi y ahora fui yo el que se puso como un tomate…estábamos solos…esta era mi oportunidad para declararme. No era el sitio ni la ocasión adecuada pero yo no podía aguantar más con este sentimiento aquí dentro.

-Sora- dije aclarándome la garganta- tengo que decirte algo, algo importante. No digas nada hasta que termine vale. Yo, bueno…veras…-no sabía por donde empezar- Desde que te conozco hemos conectado y bueno ya sabes que nos hicimos amigos muy rápido, Pero estas últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de que hay algo mas que una amistad o mejor dicho he entendido estos sentimientos que estaban aflorando en mí. Sí ya lo sé, me estoy enrollando y no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Sora tú me gustas mas de lo que crees…yo…yo te quiero.

Ya esta. Lo había dicho, todo de carrerilla salía mucho mejor. Cerré los ojos esperando una bofetada pero sorprendentemente nada de eso sucedió. Abrí los ojos lentamente y para mi suerte o desgracia Sora estaba plácidamente dormida. Me palmeé el frente desquiciado. Todo lo que había dicho no había servido para nada, no si ella ha estado dormida.

La mire y esboce una sonrisa, era tan mona cuando dormía.

-Boba- dije aplastándole una mejilla- no tenías cuando dormirte, eres de lo que no hay.

La seguí mirando y note como poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando. Sí definitivamente esta noche había sido muy intensa, necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Apoye mi cabeza en la de Takenouchi y deje que lentamente el sueño me llevase.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9.**

_**Notas finales del capitulo:**_

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, he de deciros que a mi no me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado esto e_e de hecho he estado a punto de borrarlo todo me he atascado mucho con este capítulo así si no os gusta lo entiendo creedme. Una vez mas os pido mil perdones por el retraso espero que os siga interesando este fic . le estoy poniendo mucho empeño. Bueno y ahora empezare a hacer el capitulo 4 de Battle royale mi otro fic no se si os acordaréis de el :P en fin volveré antes de lo que pensáis tenéis mi palabra.**_ _**Espero algún review aunque se que no lo merezco. Os quiero a todos hasta otra n.n byeeeeee**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Enlaces del pasado**

**Capítulo IX: "Confesión"**

**Notas de la autora:**_**Hola a todos, aquí me tenéis de nuevo. Lo sé cada vez que digo que no voy a tardar en escribir un nuevo capítulo tardo eones T.T no lo hago aposta lo juro. Tengo algún que otro fanfic e historias por ahí montadas y no tengo tiempo para actualizarlo todo seguidamente, además este año he comenzado el bachillerato y me cuesta un poco compaginarlo todo, así que tendréis que tener paciencia porque prometo que este fic no quedará a medias pero tardaré en publicarlo. Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que tienen aún paciencia para leer mi fan-fic, muchas gracias a todos y espero tener más reviews. Un beso a todos os quiero mucho n_n me hacéis muy feliz.**_

**En el capítulo anterior:** _**Sora se entera de que Matt ha sido ingresado en el hospital y empieza a ponerse nervosa pero Tai consigue tranquilizarla. Mimi les encuentra después y van juntos hasta el hospital. Allí se encuentran con T.K y Kari y mas tarde aparece Davids. Tai y él tienen un altercado pero finalmente Davids acaba yéndose. Más tarde aparece Joe Kido, el médico encargado del caso de Yamatto, y Tai tiene otro pequeña disputa con él. Tras una larga noche de espera, Joe les comunica que pueden pasar a ver a Matt. Sora deja que Mimi sea la primera en pasar y se queda con Taichi en la sala de espera. Yagami aprovecha ese momento para declararse a Sora, pero esta se acaba quedando dormida y no puede hacerlo. Todos están a la espera de lo que ha podido sucederle a Yamatto.**_

La ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, bastante desordenada. Haciendo lentamente una fila hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño. Dentro del servicio el ambiente estaba caldeado, el agua de la ducha era tan caliente que la habitación estaba llenándose de vapor haciendo que la estancia pareciese una sauna.

Takeru tenía arrinconada a Hikari contra la pared, casi toda su ropa había desaparecido, sólo llevaba puesto un culotte negro y una camisa blanca la cual estaba completamente empapada, haciendo que se transparentara el sujetador negro que llevaba puesto. T.K por su parte sólo llevaba puesto sus bóxers negros que ahora mismo reflejaban la perfecta erección que estaba teniendo en estos momentos.

-¿Era necesario meternos en la ducha con la ropa?- se quejo la pequeña de los Yagami- si viene Taichi y nos ve aquí, te matará.

-Oh...vaya...sabes que no va a venir- dijo Takeru desabrochando la camisa de Kari- y menos sabiendo que Sora se quedaría sola.

-Ya pero...

-Shhhh- T.K puso un dedo en los labios de la castaña y le a cabo quitando la camisa- Matt está bien y Sora está bastante entretenida, relájate y disfrutemos un poco del momento.

Dicho esto se puso de rodillas y comenzó a lamer con suavidad los pezones de Hikari, hasta que poco a poco se pusieron duros. Hikari soltó un gemido que excito todavía más a Takeru, que notó como su erección se hacia un poco más grande, y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Por su parte, Hikari se indicó sobre T.K y empezó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Al escuchar los jadeos de T.K sonrió con satisfacción y comenzó a descender hasta llegar al níveo cuello de T.K primero lo lamió, dejando un gran rastro de saliva allí por donde pasaba la lengua, después empezó a morderle hasta dejarle una marca; Takeru cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. El placer que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos era inimaginable. Sentía como su miembro viril se oprimía cada vez más en su ropa interior.

Kari deslizo sus manos con habilidad hasta que se topó con sus bóxers, ella bajo la vista hasta que se encontró con la excitante mirada de su novio. Le sonrió con suavidad y lentamente comenzó a quitárselos. Por inercia, Takeru acabó en el suelo sentado y completamente desnudo.

Cuando la castaña vio que T.K estaba a su merced, cogió entre sus manos su entrepierna y empezó a agitarla de arriba a abajo con mucha suavidad al principio y aumentando el ritmo después, escuchar los interminables jadeos de su novio sólo conseguían excitarla cada vez más, hasta que se inclinó sobre él y se metió el miembro de Takeru en la boca.

En ese momento los ojos de T.K se abrieron como platos, cada vez estaba costándole más controlarse y más aún cuando ella empezó a lamerle de esa forma. Hubo un momento en el que no pudo mas, agarró con fuerza el brazo de Hikari y la tumbó en el plato de ducha. El rubio se deshizo del resto de la ropa que tenía Hikari y con suavidad, deslizo sus dedos hasta que rozaron su vagina y con mucha delicadeza introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

Hikari no lo reprimió y gimió sonoramente, está demasiado excitada como para andarse con remilgos y cuando T.K le metió un segundo dedo creyó tocar el cielo, se aferró a Takeru y clavó sus uñas en su espalda.

-Házmelo T.K- susurró sensualmente Kari en el oído del rubio- quiero que me hagas el amor.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la columna vertebral de Takeru. No se paró mucho a pensárselo, abrió con cuidado las piernas de Hikari y entró poco a poco dentro de ella.

Al principio fue delicado y con suavidad, hasta que Kari se pudo adaptar a él. Luego fue aumentando la velocidad.

Hikari comenzó a gemir con más intensidad y se agarró a la espalda de T.K dejando unas cuantas marcas sobre ella; Takeru cerró los ojos y aumentaba cada vez el ritmo de las embestidas, sentía que dentro de poco llegaría al éxtasis total. Estuvo así un rato mas hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y cuando escuchó como la pequeña Yagami tenía un orgasmo él también lo tuvo. Al final ambos acabaron tumbados uno encima del otro.

-Algún día- dijo Hikari entre jadeos- deberíamos aprender a controlarnos.

-Sí...algún día- T.K medio sonrió- pero mientras disfrutemos de nuestra juventud- luego consultó el reloj que había colgado en la pared- deberíamos volver al hospital...quiero ver a Yamatto.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kari asintiendo con la cabeza- ya se nos empezará a echar de menos. Volvamos.

Las dos jóvenes se volvieron a vestir y se prepararon para irse de nuevo al hospital.

-Sora- Tai parecía bastante serio- tengo que decirte algo...algo importante...

Algo le pasaba, no era propio de él que estuviese tan nervioso. Reconozco que se estaba comportando de modo extraño desde que llegamos aquí pero ahora lo estaba más todavía. Abrí la boca para replicarle pero Tai me puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Por favor no digas nada hasta que termine, ¿vale?- dijo Tai con una risa nerviosa- desde que te conozco hemos conectado y bueno...ya sabes que nos hicimos amigos muy rápido...

Estaba empezando e intuir por donde iba a derivar esta conversación, ¿acaso él se estaba declarando? Deseche rápidamente ese pensamiento de mi mente. Eso no podía ser...Tai no sentía nada por mí, eso es imposible... ¿o no? Me mordí el labio con algo de nerviosismo, no me iba a quedar otro remedio que escucharle hasta el final.

-Pero estas últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de que hay algo más que una amistad...O mejor dicho, he entendido estos sentimientos que están aflorando en mi- intenté decir algo pero él me volvió a interrumpir- si ya lose, me estoy enrollando y no sabes de lo que estoy hablando- en un instante, Taichi clavó su mirada en la mía- Sora...tú me gustas.

Ya esta, ¡lo había dicho! Así es Yagami. Te suelta una bomba y luego te mira fijamente como esperando algo. En ese momento todo lo que había a mi alrededor se paralizó, sólo estábamos él y yo. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, tan sólo los latidos descontrolados de mi corazón que latía apresuradamente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? él se había declarado pero no tenía nada que hacer, yo estaba comprometida. Bien es verdad que últimamente Davids y yo tenemos muchos problemas pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a romper con él y menos para salir con Taichi.

Pero por otro lado sentía como si una parte de mi hubiese estado esperando este momento, ¿pero qué demonios me estaba pasando? Intenté articular alguna palabra pero me fue imposible, tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hacerlo.

Como acto reflejo me eché hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya tenía a Yagami a pocos centímetros de mí.

-Sora...te quiero.

Lo dijo con una voz suave, prácticamente aterciopelada. Si es que podía el corazón me latía más rápido, el pulso se me había disparado.

-Tai, yo...

De repente abrí los ojos. sólo ha sido un sueño pensé hacia mis adentros. La respiración seguía siendo agitada y mi corazón estaba todavía inquieto. Volví a recordarme a mi misma que sólo había sido un sueño, pero me había parecido tan real...

Parpadee un momento y cuando volví a abrir los ojos recordé donde estaba. Reconocí las frías paredes del hospital y las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera. Con un lento movimiento me incorporé en mi asiento y entonces me percaté de su presencia. Tai estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, estaba observándome con detenimiento, con esa desquiciante medio sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, parecía realmente divertido. No podía asegurar cuanto llevaba ahí mirándome pero algo me decía que llevaba así un buen rato.

-¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?- dije echándome hacia atrás, dejando entre nosotros una considerable distancia.

-Creo que es bastante evidente- Tai habló con suavidad, en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa. Se volvió a acercar a mí, acortando la distancia que había entre ambos- estaba viendo como dormías.

-¿y qué fin tenía eso?- había enrojecido. No me podía creer que me haya estado observando cómo dormía- ¡no tienes nada mejor que hacer! ¿Sabes lo que significa respetar la intimidad de las personas?

-Dime Takenouchi- dijo Tai interrumpiéndome e ignorando todo lo que le había dicho- ¿qué estabas soñando?

Abrí la boca para replicar pero enseguida la cerré. Le observé bien. El muy idiota no para de sonreír, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿y por qué me ha preguntado eso? Recordé bien el sueño. Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada, ¿sería posible que haya hablado en sueños?

-¡Nada que te incumba!- continuaba con la mirada apartada.

-Ya lo creo que me incumbe- Yagami se estiró- deberías haberte visto, estabas de lo mas adorable: "Taichi...Tai...yo"- estaba imitando mi voz a la vez que gesticulaba- así que estas soñando conmigo.

-¡Cállate!- dije levantándome del asiento y ruborizada- eres un maldito idiota Taichi Yagami.

-No te culpo Takenouchi, es normal que sueñes conmigo, les pasa a muchas- no perdía esa prepotente sonrisa de su rostro- pero yo puedo hacer que tus sueños se hagan realidad- me rodeó el hombro con su brazo- muñeca.

-¡Aparta tus manos de mí!- dije dándole un manotazo y levantándome del asiento- y hazme un favor y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, ¡me pone enferma! ¿Tienes que estar siempre haciendo el idiota?

Como respuesta a mis palabras Taichi sólo se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzando los brazos y entrelazándolos alrededor de su nunca. Tenía un aspecto despreocupado, como si todo es todo le hiciese bastante gracia.

-¿te he dicho ya lo que me gustan las chicas con carácter?- vio que intenté replicarle, pero me interrumpió- venga mujer le das demasiada importancia a las cosas. Deberías empezar a dejarte llevar.

Un ruido a nuestra espalda dejó nuestra conversación a medias. El sonido era un carraspeo, casi parecido a una tos.

-Os recuerdo a los dos que estamos en un hospital, no en el recreo del instituto.

Mimi Tachikawa estaba ahí, parada frente a nosotros, con los brazos cruzados el pelo rosáceo enmarañado y con sus ojos miel clavados con deje de reproche sobre mi y Tai. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí o más bien cuanto rato había permanecido en la habitación de Yamatto. No podía saberlo ya que me había quedado dormida.

-Lo siento Mimi- dije azorada- es este idiota que me saca d quicio.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- Mimi miro con desaprobación y luego ladeó la cabeza- Yagami tienes 17 años, no 6, intenta comportarte como alguien de tu edad.

-Perdona mami a veces se me olvida- dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

Mimi le fulminó con la mirada y yo decidí intervenir antes de que se lanzasen el uno contra el otro.

-Tachikawa...esto...-intentaba hablar pero otra vez había un nudo en mi garganta. Estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos empezaron a temblar así que las entrelace sombre mi estómago para calmarme un poco.

-Él está bien- dijo Mimi cogiéndome de las manos y dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora- te lo prometo. Deberías pasar a verle, estoy seguro que tiene ganas de verte.

-Yo...-agaché la cabeza, no sabía que decir.

-Ve. Se lo que sea que os pasase la única manera de arreglarlo es entrando ahí dentro y afrontándolo.

Tai era el que me había hablado. No sabía cuando se había levantado, a veces era más sigiloso de lo que yo había pensado. Su mano estaba apoyada en mi hombro y sus ojos achocolatados clavados en los míos. Como otras tantas veces, sólo pude contenerle la mirada unos segundos hasta que, una vez más, desvié la mirada completamente ruborizada.

-De acuerdo- dije tras una larga pausa- iré a verle.

-Te estaré esperando aquí- Tai me dedicó una sonrisa.

Cogí aire y empecé a avanzar por la sala hasta que poco a poco llegue a la puerta metálica que daba a la habitación de Yamatto. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

La cafetería "Náusica" estaba en el centro de la ciudad, era una cafetería bastante elegante y normalmente estaba frecuentada por gente de la alta categoría social. El establecimiento era bastante iluminado y tampoco estaba llena por demasiada gente, lo cual le daba un aspecto agradable al lugar.

Yachiru había llegado puntual a la cita que tenía esa mañana allí. Se había arreglado todo lo que había podido para estar presentable. Mientras esperaba a su acompañante, Yachiru se pidió un té. La taza era de porcelana japonesa, muy elegante. Desprendía un olor a pomelo bastante agradable.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y Yachiru hecho un rápido vistazo hasta la puerta.

Yuuko Yagami entró por la puerta con decisión. Buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró a Yachiru y se dirigió a la mesa donde esta estaba; Por su parte, la peli rosa suspiro bastante aliviada. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que Yuuko no vendría, pero se alegró de ver que estaba equivocada.

-Buenos días- dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de Yachiru- siento el retraso. No encontré esta mañana a ninguno de mis hijos en casa y me ha costado contactar con ellos- dicho esto se sentó en el asiento que quedaba frente a ella.

-No se preocupe, ¿todo bien?- el tono de Kusajishi era de preocupación.

-De "tu" por favor- Yuuko sonrió- y sí, tranquila, ambos están bien. Al parecer un amigo de ellos tuvo ayer un encontronazo con una banda callejera y acabó en el hospital. Tranquila todo está bien.

Yachiru volvió a suspirar tranquila. Dio un pequeño sorbo en el té que tenía e intentaba guardar la compostura. Aquella sería sin lugar a dudas la charla más importante de su vida.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al grano- dijo Yagami- debo confesar que me sorprendió mucho tu llamada- Yuuko sacó un informe de su maletín, y se puso las gafas- te llamas Yachiru Kusajishi, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-De acuerdo- Yuuko no apartaba la vista del papel- y dime Yachiru, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-24 años señor- Yachiru se ruborizo.

Yagami alzo la vista por encima de las gafas que llevaba, se fijó bien en la joven que tenía frente suyo. Ahora que la miraba bien podía apreciar que era incluso más joven de lo que él imaginaba.

-Cielos- dijo Yuuko- eres muy joven, ¿te das cuenta la responsabilidad que lleva todo esto? No se trata de jugar a las casitas, es algo mucho más serio que todo eso.

-¡Claro que lo sé!- el tono de Yachiru se había elevado- se perfectamente lo que estás haciendo. Soy muy joven, apenas salí de la universidad hace poco y he conseguido el trabajo en el instituto como profesora de gimnasia. Vivo sola y tengo suficiente independencia económica como para cuidarme a mí y a él. El resto de abogados me han denegado mi petición simplemente por mi edad así que decidí buscar al mejor abogado de la ciudad y resulta que es usted. Así que vayamos al grano. No voy a parar hasta conseguir ser la tutora legal de ese chico, pero la cuestión es, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

Yagami escuchó con atención todo aquel discurso. Admiraba la determinación de esa chica. Pero llevaba muchos años en ese oficio y él sabía que detrás de aquella endereza se escondía algo mas y Yuuko estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-Debo admitir que tu determinación es asombrosa- dijo Yuuko aclarándose la garganta- creo que por eso acabaré aceptando tu petición...pero todo este asunto me huele a chamusquina, ¿por qué una mujer tan joven quiere complicarse la vida de esta manera? Estás dispuesta a acoger a un chico de 17 años en tu casa para ser su tutora legal. ¿Por qué? Eres demasiado joven, puedes conseguir pareja y formar tu propia familia. Pero no, prefieres este camino- Yagami se tomó una pequeña pausa- debo advertirte que este chico en cuestión no te lo va a poner fácil. Es un joven muy problemático y aprovechará cualquier ocasión para intentar deshacerse de ti. Mi hijo mayor es de su edad. Son íntimos y sé que a él tampoco le hará gracia cuando sepa lo que pretendes hacer. Sé que tienes un verdadero motivo.

-Es algo mucho más complejo que todo eso- replicó Yachiru mordiéndose el labio.

-Tengo tiempo- Yuuko clavó una mirada seria en ella- es más, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad.

Yachiru dio un suspiro derrotada.

-De acuerdo...quiero ser su tutora legal...porque yo soy su madre.

Los ojos de Yuuko se abrieron como platos. Lo último que se esperaba era eso. Ahora miro con más atención a Yachiru Kusajishi. Las facciones de Yagami se endurecieron más.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

El pasillo que había tras la puerta metálica era muy largo, tanto, que parecía que no tenía fin. A ambos lados del pasillo había más habitaciones. Todas ellas estaban llenas de gente convaleciente. Desvié la mirada automáticamente. No podía distraerme ahora, debía llegar a la habitación "239" y encontrarme allí con Yamatto. Mientras avanzaba sentía como las piernas me temblaban y mis manos estaban sudorosas. Me es taba empezando a poner de los nervios, era inevitable. ¿Qué iba decir cuando entrase en la habitación? Aún recordaba todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho la última vez que le vi. Sentía como el pecho me oprimía.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya es taba en la puerta, mi mano se deslizó temblorosa hasta el pomo de la puerta. Por una fracción de segundo se me paso por la cabeza salir corriendo de allí, pero entonces las palabras de Taichi surgieron en mi cabeza: sea lo que sea que os haya pasado la única manera de arreglarlo es entrando ahí dentro

No podía seguir huyendo, cogí aire y cuando lo expulsé gire el pomo de la puerta y entré dentro.

Era una habitación bastante sencilla: sólo había una cama, la de Yamatto. Las paredes eran de un color azul celeste y sólo había una ventana por la que entraba mucha luz, iluminando así la habitación. También había un pequeño cuarto de baño. Al lado de la cama de Yamatto había un pequeño sofá. Era naranja y a simple vista no parecía nada cómodo.

Avanzaba por la habitación a un paso demasiado lento. Yamatto estaba distraído mirando por la ventana. Desde aquí no podía ver como estaba él, así que no me iba a quedar otro remedio que acercarme más.

-Me estaba preguntando cuanto más tardarías en aparecer- dijo Ishida en un tono resuelto.

Me paré en seco, aún guardaba la esperanza de que no se hubiese dado cuenta todavía de mi presencia. Había olvidado lo observador que es Yamatto. Avance por la habitación, esta vez con paso decidido hasta que llegué al sofá y me senté en él.

Ahora si podía ver a Matt de cerca. Su cara era un mapa: toda ella estaba llena de hematomas, la brecha de su ceja se había abierto e incluso podría apostar que se había hecho más grande. Tenía un ojo completamente morado, tanto, que no podía abrirlo. El otro ojo también estaba morado pero al menos podía mantenerlo abierto.

Uno de sus brazos estaba partido y envuelto en un cabestrillo y el otro estaba lleno de arañazos, bajé la vista hasta su costado, sus costillas estaban vendadas así que me imagino que también le habrán roto alguna que otra costilla.

No pude evitar llevarme una mano a la boca.

-¿pero que te han hecho?- dije en un hilo de voz.

-¿te refieres a mi aspecto?- Matt intentó esbozar una medio sonrisa - Supongo que no tendría que haberme metido por esas calles tan tarde. Bueno siempre dije que necesitaba un cambio de look.

-¡Yamatto no tiene gracia!- dije levantándome del sofá- ¿cómo puedes bromear con esto?

-No lo sé, pero se podría decir que por lo menos hemos roto el hielo, ya sabes...

Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada. La cosa estaba un poco tensa entre nosotros. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la discusión que tuvimos. Lo reconozco, me había pasado un montón pero él tampoco se había quedado corto. Pero por otro lado no podíamos seguir enfadados, uno de los dos tenía que ceder y tragarse el orgullo. Y yo sabía muy bien que ese no iba a ser Matt. Alargue mi mano hasta tocar la de Ishida. Tragué saliva.

-Escucha Yamatto, yo...

-Lo siento Sora.

Con esa frase Matt me descolocó al completo. No me esperaba aquello. Escrudiñe el rostro de mi mejor amigo. Había vuelto a mirar por la ventana y podía jurar que lo estaba haciendo para evitar mirarme a los ojos.

Conozco a Matt lo suficiente como para saber que todo esto le estaba costando porque si yo soy una orgullosa él lo es por partida doble. Matt no es el tipo de persona que te muestra sus sentimientos.

-No Matt, perdóname a mí. No tuve que decirte todas aquellas cosas- evitaba mirarle a los ojos- en realidad no pensaba en las cosas que te dije...es sólo que...

-Querías herirme, lo sé, te conozco- dijo Matt adivinando mi pensamiento- te conozco Sora, más de lo que puedes llegar a creer.

Desvió la vista de la ventana y la centro en mí. Podía sentir sus ojos zafiros clavados en mí y yo tampoco podía apartar la mirada de él.

-Matt...yo no quiero estar enfadada contigo. Eres muy importante para mí.

-Yo tampoco quiero estarlo- casi parecía afligido- y siento haberte asustado...a ti y los demás, no era mi intención. Pero por favor ya esta, estoy bien y por mi parte esta todo olvidado- volvió a intentar sonreírme- siento mucho lo del otro día...no quería decirte todas esas cosas, tampoco pretendía llegar tan lejos con Motomiya. Solo es que perdí el control y cuando quise darme cuenta yo...

No le dejé terminar me lance hacia él y le di un abrazo, con cuidado para no lastimarle más de lo que ya lo estaba. Ahí estaba de nuevo, Yamatto Ishida, mi mejor amigo por un instante llegué a pensar que lo había perdido pero no, ahí estaba y no iba a permitirme el lujo de perderle de nuevo. Nunca más.

-No digas nada- dije sonriéndole- ya está por favor, todo está olvidado. Yo me pase y tú también pero aquí estamos los dos y por mi parte todo ha quedado olvidado.

Yamatto me devolvió el abrazo. Suspiré aliviada, pensé que sería más difícil pero me equivocaba, todo está bien entre nosotros. Me aparté con delicadeza de él para no hacerle daño.

-¿quién te ha hecho esto?...

-Sora...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, Takeru y Yagami entraron en la habitación. T.K fue directamente hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor.

-¡Hermano!- dijo con preocupación al ver el estado de Yamatto- me has tenido muy preocupado. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha dejado así?

-Eh eh para el carro, demasiadas preguntas a la vez- Yamatto le revolvió el pelo con la mano buena- siento haberte preocupado enano, pero estoy bien...dentro de lo que cabe. Y en cuanto a quien ha sido...si os soy sincero no tengo la menor idea de quién pudo ser- Yamatto hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar o eso me pareció a mi- era una banda de esas y tampoco sé muy bien como clasificarla. Pero lo único que recuerdo a ciencia cierta es estar pasando por una calle oscura...y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que unos cuantos de ellos ya me tenían contra el suelo, y el resto ya lo sabéis.

T.K y yo asentimos convencidos con lo que nos había dicho Matt pero en cambio Tai había cambiado su semblante muy serio, demasiado serio incluso para ser él. Las miradas de Yagami e Ishida se cruzaron durante unos segundos, tan sólo se trataron de unos segundos, pero pude detectar cierta complicidad en ella.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima- Tai habló por primera vez- nos has dado a todos un susto de muerte.

-Descuida, no volverá a suceder.

-A todo esto- dijo T.K cambiando de tema- me ha llamado mamá, está de camino y en cuanto y en cuanto a papá...anda ocupado pero me dijo que se pasaría en cuanto pudiese.

Yamatto puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé porque pero me lo esperaba- dijo con un tono indiferente.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, nadie sabía muy bien que decir. Tai se acercó hasta Matt y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Bueno...yo debería irme. Ha sido una noche muy intensa y necesito una ducha y descansar- dijo Tai- mejórate Ishida. Vendré a verte en cuanto tenga un hueco libre- alzó los dedos en señal de despedida.

-¿Hikari también se va contigo?- preguntó T.K.

-Sí, ambos tenemos que descansar.

T.K. Asintió y Matt sonrió a Yagami en señal de agradecimiento. Tai se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta. En ese momento sentí algo. Era como un gran vacío, no quería que se fuese así sin más. Así que cuando él puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, crucé la habitación con rapidez y puse una mano en la puerta.

-Espera- dije nerviosa- yo...-ahora no sabía bien que decirle- bueno, yo...

Tai se dio la vuelta y me miró directamente. Sus ojos castaños desprendían un brillo que no había visto antes. Es como si esperase algo de mí. Intente contenerle la mirada pero me era imposible. Notaba como cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa.

-¿Si...?-dijo Tai con impaciencia.

-Ten cuidado al volver a casa.

Me mordí el labio. estúpida, ¿por qué has dicho eso? No es lo que querías decirle notaba como mis mejillas adquirían el color de mis ojos, no me podía creer que le haya dicho eso. Seguramente ahora pensará que estaba chiflada o algo por el estilo.

Tai enarcó una ceja y podría apostar lo que fuese a que estaba algo incrédulo. Creo que esperaba algo más.

-¿sólo eso?- el tono de Tai era una mezcla entre impotencia y decepción.

-Sí solo eso- dije cortante, algo muy poco propio de mi.

A continuación se produjo otro incómodo silencio, peor que el de antes. El ambiente se estaba volviendo muy tenso.

-De acuerdo- dijo por fin Tai- no tienes de que preocuparte, te avisaré cuando llegue a casa. Nos vemos.

Me despidió con un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa forzada. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con un sonido fuerte.

Sentía como el pecho se me oprimía, se queda alguna manera le había hecho daño pero esto es lo mejor. Que a Matt le haya pasado esto no quiere decir que me hubiese olvidado de lo que Davids me había pedido: tengo que alejarme de Taichi.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Yamatto había sido hospitalizado. El diagnóstico de Joe fue que Matt debería quedarse ingresado el resto de la semana, al menos para ver si evolucionaba bien.

El padre de Yamatto, Hiroaki Ishida, puso el grito en el cielo al descubrir lo que le había sucedido a su hijo mayor y exigió al colegio que impusiese medidas al respecto, ya que cuando le paso esto a Matt fue cuando debería estar cumpliendo su castigo.

Tras varios días de discusiones finalmente Hiroaki Ishida y el director del colegio llegaron a un acuerdo, el cual sería comunicado al resto de alumnos durante la jornada lectiva de hoy.

Taichi llegaba tarde a clase, para variar, se había quedado dormido y cuando quiso darse cuenta se percató de que estaba sólo en casa, incluso Renji se había ido. Se apresuró en prepararse y salió de su casa a toda velocidad aún con el desayuno en su garganta.

Cuando atravesó la puerta del instituto, habían pasado 10 minutos desde que había sonado la campana. Avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos, no se escuchaba nada o eso es lo que parecía hasta que llegó al pasillo de bachillerato.

-Davids ya te lo expliqué- la voz de Sora parecía bastante agotada, como si estuviese repitiendo algo que ya hubiese dicho ya varias veces- no podía irme y dejar así a Yamatto.

-Y yo te digo que ya había gente "preocupándose por Yamatto", incluso la buscona de Tachikawa estaba ahí. Podrías haberte ido si hubieses querido pero no te dio la gana.

-¡Exacto, no me dio la gana!- Sora se estaba quedando sin paciencia- y deja de insultar a Mimi, ella no tiene la culpa, así que deja de pagarlo con ella.

Taichi estaba escondido detrás de unas taquillas. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, tanto, que sus nudillos adquirieron un tono marfil; se estaba preguntando porque no había intervenido todavía. No lograba entender porque la trataba así. Yagami miró a ambos lados del pasillo, estaba completamente vacío y con Ishida en el hospital, hacía que las cosas fuesen más fáciles.

-No vuelvas a levantarme la voz- Davids agarró de la muñeca a Sora- ¿te enteras? ¡Nunca más!

-¡Para Daisuke! Me haces daño.

Tai no espero mas, llego hasta la altura de Davids y dio a este un empujón.

-¿no te ha enseñado tu mamá a escuchar a los demás?- Tai le dedicó una sonrisa burlona- creo que te acaban de decir que la dejes en paz.

-Tú...-Daisuke lo dijo en un tono rabioso- ¿por qué siempre que tengo problemas con mi chica están siempre tus narices asomadas? No creas que he olvidado que dejamos un asunto pendiente en el hospital.

-Casualmente yo tampoco lo he olvidado- Tai se acercó más a Davids y le agarró del cuello de la camisa- y no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

-Dejar de hacer el idiota- Sora se acercó hasta ellos. Hablaba con dificultad, la ansiedad se apoderaba poco a poco de ella- tenemos que ir a clase.

Fue como si Davids hubiese recordado que Sora seguía allí, la miró como se mira a un bicho molesto al que hay que aplastar con rapidez.

-Tú no te metas en esto- Davids apartó a Sora hacia un lado- todo esto es por tu culpa, no sé de qué te quejas. Podríamos haber evitado todo esto si me hubieses hecho caso y te hubieses alejado de él como te pedí.

Tai desvió la mirada hasta Sora y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella sólo pudo morderse el labio y apartar rápidamente la mirada. Aquel gesto confirmó a Tai que las palabras de Davids eran ciertas. Recordó las palabras que le dijo Sora unas semanas atrás, cuando ella había quedado con él en ese parque para despedirse de él: _ ¿esto es lo que quieres tú o lo que te ha pedido tu novio que hagas? _Yagami tenía sospechas pero ahora podía confirmarlo. La mirada de Tai pasó de incredulidad a rabia en cuestión de segundos. Sora volvió a mirarle, esta vez con una mirada suplicante. Ladeaba la cabeza como diciendo: por favor no lo hagas, por favor no le hagas daño.

El corazón de Tai se encogió. Normalmente no soportaba vera una chica triste así que con Sora era peor todavía. Quizás ella le odiase después de esto, pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

-¡Eh tú!- voceó Davids sacando a Tai de sus pensamientos- ¿vas a venir de una vez? O es que te lo has pensado mejor.

-Eso te gustaría a ti- Taichi esbozó una sonrisa pícara- después de esto no te va a reconocer ni tu padre.

Soltó a Motomiya y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejó su chaqueta de cuero en el suelo y se remangó las mangas de su camisa; Los dos se miraron durante un segundo y, acto seguido Tai y Davids se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro.

Tai iba ya con el puño en alto, directo hasta la cara de Davids, pero tuvo que parar en seco y casi le da de lleno a la persona equivocada. Lo mismo le sucedió a Davids sólo que el casi parecía molesto por tener que frenar.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, pero Sora había sido más rápido que ellos dos y se colocó estratégicamente entre ellos, impidiendo así que alguno de ellos se pegase.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- rugió Davids- Apártate en este preciso momento.

-¡No!- aunque Sora intentó parecer segura su voz temblaba mucho- no voy a dejar que ninguno de los dos os peléis...no mas peleas.

-Sora...- Tai habló tan bajo que casi parecía que lo había dicho en un susurro.

-Si no te apartas tú, lo haré yo- Davids estaba dispuesto a plantarle cara a Taichi y nadie se lo iba a impedir, y menos Sora.

-Tócala un solo pelo de la cabeza y...

-¡Ya basta Motomiya!

Una voz les hablo a sus espaldas.

Parecía una mañana bastante tranquila de otro día monótono de Odaiba.

Inoue llego bastante pronto al instituto, todo el mundo parecía intranquilo, Yoley se encogió de hombros seguramente ya se ha hecho oficial lo que le ha pasado a Ishida pensó.

Buscó por todo el patio algún rastro de su novio, pero no lo encontró por ningún sitio. No le había visto desde que se acabaron las clases del día anterior ya que tenía que estar una semana castigado por las tardes. Todo por culpa de ese animal de Abarai. Aún no había tenido tiempo de vengarse de él por lo que le había hecho a Ichijouji.

-Buenos días Inoue- saludó Motomiya haciendo que esta saliese de sus planes de venganza- si que has madrugado hoy.

-Confiaba en que pudiese ver a mi novio antes de entrar en clase- masculló Inoue- pero no hay rastro de él, debe de haberle tragado la tierra.

-Lo que seguramente se lo haya tragado serán sus sábanas. Se habrá quedado dormido. En el fondo le entiendo nadie en su sano juicio querría ir a historia a primera hora.

-En cualquier caso también quería verte a ti, dime, ¿cómo quedó el asunto de Ishida?

Las facciones de Davids se tensaron e hizo una mueca de desagrado o de rabia, Yoley no pudo identificarlo con exactitud. Conocía lo suficiente a Davids como para saber que ya estaba enfadado y seguramente que para variar tuviese que ver algo en relación con Takenouchi.

-No tuve mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, llegué allí y ahí estaba mi novia con los mediocres de sus amigos, muy angustiada por Ishida- Davids arrastraba las palabras, casi parecía que las estaba escupiendo- intenté que se viniese conmigo pero se me puso chula, así que antes de que me diese por golpearla decidí largarme- los ojos de Motomiya brillaban de furia- pero si la pequeña pelirroja piensa que las cosas se han quedado así está bastante confundida. Debo recordarle quien manda aquí, creo que se le ha olvidado.

Inoue y Davids intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad. Si que era cierto que Takenouchi iba por libre últimamente. Aún se acordaba de cuando la vio junto con Yagami y Kurosaki en la enfermería del colegio. La peli morada se preguntaba una y otra vez porque estaba allí con ellos y tenía alguna que otra sospecha de lo que podría estar pasando pero no lo podía confirmar al cien por cien. Estaba planteándose si debería contárselo a Davids, pero tal y como estaba ahora no sabía si eso iba a ser buena idea.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- dijo Davids- tú nunca te distraes y estas demasiado callada esta mañana. Vamos escúpelo- exigió- ¿qué ocurre?

-Daisuke... ¿podemos hablar? Por favor

Era una voz demasiado suave y aterciopelada para ser de Yoley. Davids ya sabía quién era antes de que se diese la vuelta y la viese.

Sora.

Ahí estaba con la cabeza agachada y una actitud bastante insegura. Justo como a él le gustaba.

Inoue puso los ojos en blanco, con la aparición de Takenouchi se había ido al garete la idea de contarle a Davids lo que tenía pensado.

-Ah, ¿pero tienes tiempo para mí?- dijo Davids sarcásticamente- ya sabes pensaba que alguno de tus amiguitos tendría que reclamar tu atención.

-Daisuke por favor, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles- Sora estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por ser amable- ¿podemos hablar un momento? A solas- remarcó bien la palabra "a solas" para que entendiese que Inoue no iba a estar invitada en la conversación.

Se produjo un largo silencio, pero finalmente Davids se pensó mejor las cosas. Consultó su reloj y luego le dedicó una rápida mirada a la guardameta de su equipo.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos si es lo que quieres. Yoley, ve a clase y espérame allí. Si te pregunta algún profesor por mi diles que estoy en consejería haciendo unas fotocopias y que no tardaré en ir.

-¿Qué? Tienes que estar de broma- no se molestó en ocultar su enfado- sabes que ya ha tocado la campana. Tenemos que ir a clase.

-He dicho- dijo Davids haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma- que te vayas a clase y le digo al profesor que estoy haciendo unas fotocopias, ¿entendido?

-Muy bien, haz lo que te dé la gana. Nos vemos en clase.

No merecía la pena seguir allí discutiendo. Daisuke no es el tipo de chico al que le gusta repetir las cosas más de una vez. Así que hizo lo que le dijo, se fue a clase y dejó a Motomiya discutiendo con Sora.

Takenouchi.

Por más que intentase entenderlo no lograba comprender como un tío como Davids podía haberse fijado en algo tan simple como Sora Takenouchi.

No la aguantaba, su forma de ser la sacaba siempre de sus casillas: su manera su manera suave de hablar, esa piel tan nívea, la forma en la que gesticula con las manos, pero lo que más odiaba de ella es el hecho de que daba igual lo que hiciese porque siempre tendría a un corrillo de gente apoyándola, siempre tendría a Ishida y Tachikawa pegados a su culo y de alguna manera tenía a Daisuke.

Con esos pensamientos llegó Inoue a clase, no llego tarde por suerte así que se sentó y esperó a que el profesor de historia llegase.

El profesor de historia, el señor Nakamura, era un profesor mayor que se iba a jubilar este año por lo que este era su último curso en el Tamachi. Era un tipo mayor, con el pelo completamente blanco y con unas gafas de pasta gruesa y de cristales grandes, que hacían agrandar sus ojos castaños. Era un profesor bastante estricto y exigente pero era muy bueno dando clase. Es la típica persona que es dura dando clase pero que te enseña bien.

Nakamura llegó 5 minutos tarde a clase, se excusó diciendo que le había costado encontrar aparcamiento aunque al resto de alumnos pareció poco importarle eso, al fin y al cabo solo era otra clase más.

Empezó a pasar lista y se detuvo en el nombre de Motomiya y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en clase.

-¿alguien sabe donde esta Daisuke Motomiya?

El resto de alumnos se miraban. Kurosaki y Abarai intercambiaron una mirada divertida, Tachikawa estaba en su nube y el resto pasaban del tema; fue Inoue la que se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Ha ido a hacer unas fotocopias señor- dijo educadamente- vendrá enseguida.

-¿unas fotocopias? ¿A las 8:15 de la mañana?- Nakamura enarcó una ceja con incredulidad- ve ahora mismo a buscarle y tráelo aquí, creo que Motomiya me debe alguna que otra explicación- Inoue abrió la boca para protestar pero el profesor la interrumpió- no hay peros que valgan Inoue, ve inmediatamente.

Inoue se levantó de la mesa, arrastrando la silla hasta hacerla chirriar y salió de clase dando un sonoro portazo.

Sabía de sobra donde tenía que ir, podía escuchar perfectamente las voces que provenían del pasillo de las otras clases de bachillerato.

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con una escena digna de ser plasmada en un cuadro: Motomiya y Yagami dispuestos a pegarse y Takenouchi en medio de ellos, tratando de detenerles.

En el fondo no la sorprendía ver a Yagami ahí, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían ambos un enfrentamiento.

Se cruzó de brazos y exclamó un hombres para sus adentros. Tenía que darse prisa en actuar, al menos antes de que llegase algún profesor.

-¡Ya basta Motomiya!- dijo Yoley cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- suéltale.

Tai, Sora y Davids miraron a Inoue y cada uno tuvo una reacción distinta: Tai la miró con una rabia contenida, casi con rencor; Sora puso los ojos en blanco y Davids la observó con algo de fastidio.

-Miyako, creía haberte dicho que me esperases en clase- dijo Davids sin apartar la mirada de Taichi.

-Y ese era mi plan inicial- replicó Inoue- pero Nakamura no se ha tragado tu cuento de las fotocopias y me ha mandado a buscarte- miro a Tai- veo que os estáis divirtiendo.

-Tú no te metas en esto víbora- Tai hablaba casi escupiendo las palabras- esto es algo entre él y yo.

Miyako y Taichi se miraron, sus miradas estaban cargadas de complicidad. Sora prestó mucha atención en aquel gesto. Era como si ambos se conociesen de antes, pensó la pelirroja. Entre ellos había un gran misterio.

-Te recomiendo que dejes de acumular testosterona y volvamos a clase- dijo Inoue pasando por alto el comentario de Tai- ¿acaso quieres tener más problemas? ¿Has olvidado ya que estas castigado por culpa de Ishida? ¿Es que quieres perjudicar mas a los "halcones"? no sé lo que harás tú, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que sigas haciendo el imbécil.

Era como si por cada palabra que le había dicho, Miyako estuviese abofeteando a Davids. Él por su parte, parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con un gruñido se alejó de Yagami a paso lento, se colocó al lado de su portera.

-Tsk...Supongo que tienes razón no es el sitio ni el lugar. Volvamos a clase- en cuanto a ti- dijo dirigiéndose a Sora- quiero que sepas que no voy a permitirte más salidas de tono...y tu- dijo mirando a Yagami- esto no quedará así.

Dicho esto se fue a clase junto con Inoue, ninguno de los dos se despidieron de Sora y Tai. Yagami se quedó estupefacto, estaba asimilando el hecho de que Davids se estaba yendo y le estaba dejando ahí.

-¿cómo que no quedara así? ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente y termina lo que has empezado!- Tai gritaba y tenía una expresión decepcionada. Era igual que un niño cuando le arrebatan su juguete favorito- ¡vuelve de una maldita vez!

-¡Taichi basta ya!- dijo Sora desesperada- ya se ha ido, por favor ya basta. Volvamos a clase.

Tai la miro por primera vez con algo de enfado. Recogió furioso su chaqueta del suelo y se encaminó hacia la clase.

Sora le siguió varios pasos por detrás. Jamás recordaba haber visto a Tai enfadado. Sintió como su corazón se encogía, tenía ganas de llorar.

A veces me doy cuenta demasiado tarde del peso de las consecuencias que tienen los actos que hacemos.

Como por ahora por ejemplo. Todo parecía una mañana normal hasta que Tai y Davids y desde que entramos en clase Tai no me dirigía la palabra. Yo no sabía qué hacer o decir. Nunca antes había visto a Tai tan enfadado o al menos no le había visto con esa actitud hacia mí. No podía parar de morderme el labio, apenas me estaba concentrando en la clase de Matemáticas no paraba de pensar en Taichi y de cómo podría iniciar una conversación, de cómo romper esa incómoda tensión que había entre nosotros. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Taichi...

-¡No me puedo creer que estés actuando como si nada hubiese pasado!- Tai dio un puñetazo en la mesa y luego soltó una palabrota- ¿qué demonios pasa contigo, Sora Takenouchi?

Aunque no estaba apartando la mirada de Taichi, sabía que las miradas del resto de compañeros de mi clase estaban fijadas en nosotros. En condiciones normales le hubiese pedido que bajase la voz, pero si él iba a jugar a dar voces yo no me iba a quedar corta.

-¡¿Cómo que pasa conmigo?! ¿Te has parado a ver tu actitud? Primero te metes en conversaciones ajenas, después te portas como el gran macho de la manada viendo a ver quién es el que más fuerza tiene de los dos- mientras le decía esto iba dándole empujones en su pecho con mi dedo índice- y encima después tienes los huevos de indignarte, eres un imbécil.

No cuando fue, pero los dos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y estábamos de pie, el uno frente al otro. Siempre pasaba igual con Yagami, no sé como lo hacía pero siempre conseguía sacarme de mis casillas y ahora era una de esas veces.

-Oh perdone usted por meterme donde no me llaman su majestad- dijo Tai con ironía- perdóneme por evitar que su príncipe azul te rompiese la muñeca o que dejase de tratarte como a un trapo viejo. Pero tienes razón aquí el idiota soy yo así que perdóneme una vez más señora Takenouchi.

-¡No voy a permitirte que...

-¡YAGAMI Y TAKENOUCHI!

El profesor de Matemáticas había elevado la voz. Me di cuenta de que seguíamos en clase y que muy posiblemente estábamos dando la nota. En seguida mis mejillas ardieron del rubor.

-¿vosotros veis normal vuestra actitud? Ósea que llegáis a las tantas y encima os dais el lujo de vociferar en mi clase. Pues si queréis daros gritos lo haréis fuera, en el pasillo. Quiero que os marchéis de clase ahora mismo, ¡los dos!

Hicimos caso al profesor. En silencio recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos afuera, Yagami dio un portazo al salir de clase. Ahora estábamos en el pasillo, solos sin que nadie nos pudiese molestar.

-¡Genial! Ahora encima nos regañan por tú maldita culpa. Eres un idiota.

-Claro pequeña pelirroja, porque yo era el único que estaba gritando ahí dentro, ¿verdad?

-Argh déjalo, sólo vas a conseguir cabrearme más. No entiendo tu actitud- dije furiosa- no entiendo porque siempre tienes que ponerte así cuando esta Davids. Ninguno podéis entenderlo él solo...

No pude terminar la frase, Tai se fue acercando hasta a mí a pasos agigantados. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya le tenía encima mío. Su mirada era completamente distinta a otras veces. Sus ojos explotaban de rabia y frustración, no dejaba de mirarme de ese modo consiguiendo que a su lado me hiciese cada vez más pequeña. Realmente conseguía intimidarme más que cuando me miraba de la otra manera, estaba completamente a su merced. Parecía un tigre astuto y mordaz examinando minuciosamente a su presa antes de darle un mortífero mordisco. Su mirada tenía fuerza. Ahora se porque le llaman el _"tigre de Odaiba"._

-Dime- dijo Tai sin dejar de mirarme de esa forma y haciendo que siguiese echándome hacia atrás- dime un sólo motivo, dame una buena razón para no buscarle y partirle la boca en este preciso momento- abrí la boca para protestar pero él continuó hablando- Dime que es el novio maravilloso, que te colma de regalos, que te cuida que te protege y te defiende ante todo y todos. Vamos, dime que está ahí cuando lo mas necesitas y no acude a ti sólo cuando sólo necesita echarte un polvo- Continuó echándome hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la fría pared- o...puedes decirme lo mucho que le quieres. Vamos, dímelo. Dime que le quieres.

El contacto de la pared era tan frió que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese toda mi columna vertebral. Tai extendió sus dos manos a lo largo de la pared y yo quede debajo de ellas. Me tenía completamente aprisionada. Se acercó más a mí todavía, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, era cálida. Sus labios estaban casi rozando los míos y mi corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente, mi pulso se había disparado. Estábamos tan pegados el uno al otro que podía sentir también los latidos de su corazón.

-Porque si es verdad que le quieres- Tai hablaba lentamente y con cada palabra que decía, me estremecía más. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo-si de verdad le quisieses no te pondrías tan nerviosa cuando estoy tan cerca de ti- cuando hablaba movía sus labios lentamente rozaban mas con los míos haciéndome cosquillas, cosquillas que conseguían hacerme perder todo uso del poco raciocinio que me quedaba- Piénsalo bien Takenouchi y cuando tengas una respuesta ven a buscarme.

Y sin decir más se apartó de mi y con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto me sacaba de mis casillas, se fue.

Yo me quedé donde estaba, apoyada contra la pared, con mi mano presionándome el pecho y jadeando. Aún desconocía el motivo pero el hecho de que se hubiese apartado de mí. Estaba totalmente ruborizada. ¿de qué iba Taichi? ¿Qué se pensaba que era? Como se podía ser tan chulo y egocéntrico.

-¡Escúchame Yagami!- le grité en la lejanía- ¡no tengo nada que pensar, ¿te enteras? N-a-d-a. ¿Te piensas que soy como las otras? Pues te equivocas, ¡eres el rey de los idiotas! No eres el ombligo de mi mundo, no eres el eje de mi mundo.

No era capaz de saberlo, pero algo me decía que mientras estaba diciéndole todo eso, él estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa arrogante tan característica suya.

-Y después de eso el muy imbécil se fue, con ese aire suyo de prepotencia. ¡No le soporto!

Sora estaba tan enfadada con Yagami que no tenía ganas de volverle a ver la cara, al menos en el día de hoy. Fue a jefatura de estudios y se inventó un dolor de estomago para poder saltarse el resto clases.

Sabía a dónde tenía que dirigirse. En menos de media hora estaba en el hospital, poniendo a Yamatto al día.

Matt tenía mejor aspecto: algunos moratones habían desaparecido y su ojo derecho estaba más hinchado.

Los días de Matt en el hospital se le estaban haciendo demasiado aburridos, con la mano impedida como la tenía no podía hacer mucho para entretenerse. Había una pequeña televisión pero a Yamatto no le gustaba ver la tele; Cuando vio la cabeza de Sora asomar por la puerta, su rostro se iluminó. Tenía que confesarlo, la echaba de menos. Pero eso es algo que no le diría. Nada más entrar y acomodarse en el sillón, Sora comenzó a despotricar contra Yagami, Matt no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando Sora se cabreaba estaba mucho más sexy.

-Pero entonces, ¿no se pelearon?- preguntó Matt con curiosidad- ya sabes, Taichi y Motomiya.

-Por supuesto que no. Inoue llegó y consiguió hacer entrar en razón a Daisuke.

-Vaya, pensé que por fin Yagami podría haberle dado una lección. Sé que le tiene bastantes ganas.

-Pues siento decepcionarte- dijo Sora con una fingida indignación- pero no le ha pegado. Inoue detiene la pelea pero ese idiota se ofende conmigo. Como si yo tuviese la culpa. ¿He dicho ya que no soporto a Yagami?

-Pues para no soportarlo llevas más de una hora hablando de él...

En ese momento las mejillas de Sora empezaron a arder, hasta que se ruborizo al instante. Era cierto, inevitablemente no había dejado de hablar de Taichi desde que había llegado, pero es que le había molestado mucho la actitud de Yagami y tenía que contárselo a alguien. Intento disimular el hecho de que ahora se sentía bastante avergonzada.

-Yamatto Ishida, te conozco lo suficiente, ¿qué estás insinuando?

-Pues que te Yagami te gusta- dijo Matt con una sonrisa pícara- vamos admítelo. Te saca de tus casillas pero te encanta.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso tan siquiera? ¿Taichi Yagami? por favor jamás me fijaría en alguien como él: Es un chulo egocéntrico cerdo, es un animal, un violento y un bestia que piensa que todos los problemas se arreglan a golpes, fuma, conduce una moto, es un gamberro, y siempre tiene que estar sonriendo de esa manera, de esa forma tan arrogante...argh te juro por lo que más quieras que me saca de quicio.- mientras Sora iba enumerando todas esas cosas iba contándolas con los dedos- en definitiva no me fijaría en él aunque fuese el último tío sobre la faz de la Tierra. Nunca jamás.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente del cuarto de baño y Sora enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, después miro a Yamatto.

-Tranquila, se habrá caído algo en el baño- dijo tranquilizándola- y volviendo al tema de Taichi está bien te creo, no sientes nada por él pero no te alteres tanto hombre- Yamatto cambió la expresión divertida por una más seria- Por cierto, hablando de Motomiya...  
-Yamatto por favor- Sora adivinó por donde iba a transcurrir aquella conversación- no empecemos otra vez por favor, no quiero volver a discutir contigo.

-Yo no voy a discutir Sora- aclaró- pero sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa, ¿tú eres feliz con él?

-Sí- dijo Sora con seguridad- soy feliz.

Yamatto arqueó una ceja y miro fijamente a Sora. Ella le contuvo la mirada, a diferencia de cómo le pasaba con Yagami, a él si podía contenerle la mirada; hubo un tiempo en que si se sentía azorada al tener que mirar a los ojos a Matt, pero todos esos sentimientos quedaron olvidados desde hacía bastante tiempo.

La mirada de Matt es muy diferente a la de Tai. Sus ojos son azules zafiro, una mirada fría y cautivadora, carente de algún tipo de sentimientos, pero sobretodo es una mirada penetrante y gélida. Sus ojos sólo reflejan como es él: un chico frío y solitario. Alguien que jamás te muestra sus verdaderos pensamientos o sentimientos. Él es silencioso y enigmático.

Yamatto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Takenouchi.

-¿seguro?- dijo Matt escrutándola con la mirada- ¿él te completa? Ya sabes bien a que me refiero.

-Estoy completamente segura- afirmó Sora- Daisuke Motomiya es todo lo que necesito. Soy feliz a su lado. Yo le quiero, Yamatto.

Matt dio un largo suspiro y en el cuarto de baño se escuchó otro ruido.

-¿qué demonios pasa ahí dentro?- preguntó Sora con bastante curiosidad.

-Olvida eso ahora, céntrate en esta conversación por favor.

-Lo siento Yamatto, pero tengo que irme- Sora se levantó del sofá, Matt frunció el ceño algo molesto- le prometí a Daisuke que iría a verle a su casa. Volveré mañana te lo prometo.

Se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Yamatto no se esperaba eso, se sonrojo levemente y rogó para que Sora no se diese cuenta. Matt es bastante pálido y ese tipo de cosas se le suele notar bastante. Pero ella no dijo nada así que suspiro con alivio.

Sora llegó a la altura de la puerta, rozó con sus manos el pomo de la puerta.

-Sora- dijo Matt con su característico tono- me pregunto cuándo vas a dejar de engañarte a ti misma.

-Y yo me pregunto cuando me vas a contar porque te fuiste y me dejaste aquí abandonada.

Matt iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero de nada le iba a servir, Sora ya se había ido.

Ishida esperó un par de minutos, los suficientes para comprobar que Takenouchi se había ido, para desviar sus ojos azules hasta el cuarto de baño.

-Ya puedes salir de ahí- anunció.

La puerta del baño se abrió de un portazo y Taichi Yagami salió de ella.

Su camisa estaba arrugada y sus cabellos alborotados, más que de costumbre. Tai se acudió la ropa, intentando alisarla.

Al igual que Sora, a Yagami no le apetecía volver a clase y mucho menos después de lo que paso en el pasillo con ella. Se pregunto varias veces a sí mismo por qué no la había besado, porque para que negarlo, se moría de ganas. Tener a tan pocos centímetros a esa pequeña pelirroja sólo conseguía acelerar más su corazón. Esta vez falto el canto de un duro para mandarlo todo a la mierda y besarla. Pero Tai hizo apego de una gran fuerza de voluntad y salió de allí. Porque de lo contario no sabía de lo que hubiese sido capaz de hacer.

Salió al patio y se encendió un cigarro, en esos momentos era lo que más necesitaba. Tenía pensado ir a buscar a Renji pero entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Ishida, quería que fuese al hospital para hablar con él. Tai se encogió de hombros, tampoco es que tuviese nada mejor que hacer. Así que se dirigió hasta allí.

Pero quien le iba a decir que a Sora se le ocurriría la fantástica idea de ir a ver a Yamatto; Matt fue el que se percató de que estaba viniendo y no sería buena idea que se encontrase con Yagami. Así que ambos tuvieron que improvisar: Tai se escondió en el cuarto de baño, y allí permaneció hasta que Takenouchi se fue.

Tai avanzó por la habitación y se desplomó en el sillón.

-Pensé que no se iría nunca- dijo Tai con una medio sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? He visto a un gato con mas discreción que tú- Matt le echó una mortífera mirada- ¿era posible que pudieses hacer más ruido ahí dentro?

-¿y que querías que hiciese? Tampoco es que tuviese mucho espacio ahí dentro. Además, ¿la has escuchado? "_es un animal, un bruto, un bestia, un cerdo, un violento y fuma"_- Tai imitaba la vocecilla de Sora- ¿esa es la imagen que tiene de mi?

-No sé de qué te quejas- Matt se recostó en la cama- tú sólo te has ganado esa fama. Si no dejases de arreglar las cosas a puñetazos...

-Mira quién habla- replicó Tai con indignación- ¿te has parado a verte en un espejo? Porque amigo, parece que te han metido en una trituradora. Y no me vengas con el cuento de que te dio una paliza una banda callejera.

-Oh, vaya, intuyo por tanto que no ha colado- dijo Matt con una fingida frustración- me siento decepcionado conmigo mismo.

-Yo también lo estoy contigo- dijo Tai con una sonrisa- cuando me crucé esta mañana con Patrick sólo le vi con un moratón en el ojo y con el labio partido. Me esperaba algo más de ti, Ishida.

-Aunque esta conversación es muy apasionante- dijo Matt sarcásticamente- no te he hecho venir hasta aquí para hablar de eso.

Tai cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Adelante, te escucho.

-Iré directo al grano Yagami- las facciones de Ishida se endurecieron- no creas que no me he dado cuenta del a actitud que tienes con Takenouchi...

-Espera, no me digas mas- Taichi puso los ojos en blanco- ahora es cuando me dices que me aleje de ella, que tengo que olvidarme de ella, que estoy haciendo el idiota. Bla, bla, bla, bla. ¿Os regalan algo por patrocinar mi vida privada?

-Quieres hacer el favor de callarte y dejar que termine de hablar- dijo Matt con exasperación- Como iba diciendo...me he dado cuenta de la actitud que tienes con ella. He estado observándote todas estas semanas muy detenidamente. Tai, se como la miras se perfectamente como es esa mirada, esa mirada que te dice que sólo tienes ganas de besarla, que todo lo demás no importa, que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, que sólo quieres abrazarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa...Tai, se que te gusta es un hecho. Los dos lo sabemos, sé que es así y tú también lo sabes. Conozco bien esa mirada.

A Tai se le quedó la garganta seca. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese podido replicar a Matt con algún comentario sarcástico de los suyos. Pero esta vez se quedó sin palabras. Ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir ocultándolo, o mejor dicho, seguir ocultándoselo a él. Sora le gustaba y eso era un hecho indiscutible, era como intentar decir que el agua no es transparente o que el atardecer es rojo.

-Y porque sé que te gusta me veo en la obligación de advertirte- continuó diciendo Matt- Lo siento Taichi, pero no tienes nada que hacer. Ella está demasiado enganchada a él, a Motomiya, no lo entiendo y creo que jamás podré entenderlo, pero es a él al que quiere y tú lo has podido comprobar antes. No voy a pedirte que te alejes de ella, porque sé perfectamente que no lo harás. Pero tienes que olvidarte de ella. Lo siento de verdad Tai, créeme que lo siento, ya me gustaría a mí que tú hubieses podido cambiar eso pero por desgracia las cosas son así. No tienes nada que hacer, ella está enamorado de otro...su corazón le pertenece a otra persona- eso último lo dijo con algo de recelo.

Tai abrió un par de veces la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que es lo que tenía que decir ahora. No sabía cómo rebatir a Matt, sabía que él le estaba dando un _Jaque-mate_. Una idea rondaba en su cabeza, era una idea absurda pero, ¿qué podía perder? Se inclinó sobre el sillón hasta sentarse erguido y compartió con Matt una profunda mirada.

-¿sabes una cosa Yamatto? Cuando hablas así de Sora, cuando me dices todas estas coas sólo se me pasa una idea por la cabeza. Llámame loco, pero cuando hablas así...hablas como si estuvieses tú también enamorado de ella.

Los labios de Matt se curvaron en una medio sonrisa. Era como si de repente Tai hubiese marcado un gol en el último minuto de partido. El tipo de gol que marca la diferencia entre ganar y perder un partido. Y Tai sabía que de algún modo había ganado a Matt.

-Como ya he dicho antes- dijo Matt en un tono bastante lento y suave- Conozco esa mirada...porque yo, también tengo esa mirada. Porque yo también estoy enamorado de Sora...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IX "CONFESIONES"**

Notas finales del capítulo: bueno pues por hoy lo voy a dejar hasta aquí. Espero que no queraís matarme porque esta vez he sido demasiado buena con vosotros, ha habido otras veces que os he dejado con finales peores y lo sabéis xD

Bueno pues para los que ya teníais una ligera sospecha ya lo tenéis completamente confirmado: Matt está enamorado de Sora, de todas formas no era muy difícil de adivinar - ¿sorato, Taiora? Ahhh quien sabe. Las posibilidades son infinitas. No os quedará otro remedio que seguir leyendo para enteraros^^

Aclarado ese punto, pasemos a otro tema. Sé que estáis deseando que Sora y Tai se besen de una vez, pero lo siento, no planeó que suceda tan pronto. Así que lo siento pero vais a tener que sufrir un poco mas xD ( al final me acabareis odiando lo estoy viendo) y mas de lo mismo con el hecho de que Tai y Davids se peleen. Todo sucederá a su debido tiempo. Os doy mi palabra de honor ò_ó

Os quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que teneís paciencia para seguir leyendo esta historia en serio muchas gracias

Prometo no tardar en actualizar, pero si tardo espero que podaís entenderlo pero es que entre que tengo que estudiar y que tengo otros proyectos literarios apenas saco tiempo para respirar TwT pero seguire con esta historia, prometido :3

Os voy a dejar mi twitter por si quereís seguirme y asi veis un poco como voy siguiendo este fic y otros mucho que estoy planeando: meltakenouchi90

Y por último pero no menos importante, quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi querido amigo Dark Fallen Angel. Porque es gracias a él que me animé a escribir y empezar con esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. Y últimamente no esta pasando por una buena racha, asi que le mando desde aquí un abrazo enorme =)

Y bueno ya tengo que despedirme que me enrollo como las persianas e_e se que estos dos últimos capítulos han sido muy aburridos pero en los siguientes no tendreís tiempo ni para bostezar. A los amantes de Matt os diré que el siguiente capítulo os encantará porque por fin se sabrá porque se fue a Francia. Asi que ahora me despido. Hasta la próxima nakamas y no olvideís dejarme algún review por aquí n.n os quiere mucho:

Sora-chan90


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo . sé que me he vuelto a tardar en publicar pero entre los estudios y otras cosas no tengo tiempo de nada pero ya he vuelto y con las pilas recargadas ò_ó y os traigo un capítulo que creo que muy posiblemente sea uno de los más esperados por muchos de vosotros. Al fin se sabrá algo más de la historia de Matt. Os confieso que este capítulo me ha gustado como me ha quedado asique espero cubrir todas vuestras expectativas. Y sólo deciros que si pensabais que no se puede odiar más a Davids estáis todos equivocados xD, pero si queréis saber porque no os quedará más remedio que leer el capítulo: P

Quiero dedicaros a todos y cada uno de mis queridos lectores este capítulo porque vuestros reviews son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, asique os dedico este capítulo a todos vosotros. Un beso enorme^^.

**ENLACES DEL PASADO CAPITULO X: LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MISMA MONEDA**

**POVS YAMATTO**

-Como ya he dicho antes conozco esa mirada...porque yo también la tengo. Yo también estoy enamorado de Sora.

Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba decir aquellas palabras. Sólo una persona sabe mis verdaderos sentimientos. Observé con atención la reacción de Yagami, primero alzó una ceja y después esbozó una sonrisa prepotente.

-Ya era hora Ishida- dijo Tai- la verdad es que sospechaba algo de esto pero no podía asegurarlo. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas: Tu odio a Daisuke, la pelea...todo encaja- me miró- ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde que tenía 15 años, aunque podría decirte que fue desde la primera vez que la vi.

Me encogí de hombros, ya que había empezado a contarle la verdad no tenía sentido seguir ocultándole cosas.

-Entiendo- Tai se rascó el mentón- pero entonces... ¿ella no sabe nada? Porque estoy un poco perdido.

Aunque es cierto que en el fondo quería hablarle de todo esto, lo cierto es que no me hace especialmente ilusión comentar mi vida privada con alguien a quien apenas conozco, pero por otro lado, hablar de esto otra vez me vendría bien. Nunca viene mal tener una opinión externa.

-En efecto Sora no sabe nada de esto- dije con mi característico tono indiferente- es más, a día de hoy ella piensa que sólo soy su mejor amigo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?, ¡porqué nunca le dijiste nada! Si lo hubieses hecho las cosas serían de otra manera.

-Y de ser así, tu papel en esta historia no pintaría nada.

-¿Y?- Tai saltó a la defensiva- al menos no estaría saliendo con un capullo. Dime Ishida, ¿qué hiciste para clasificarte en primero del top ten de la "friendzone" de Takenouchi?

No pude evitar sonreír. Si algo me gustaba de él, es que no tiene pelos en la lengua y te suelta lo primero que piensa. En el fondo envidiaba su impulsividad y la seguridad que tiene en sí mismo.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez, he observado todas y cada una de tus acciones, sobre todo he podido deducir que tu odio por Davids es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece- Tai abrió la boca para replicar pero la volvió a cerrar en seguida- tú crees que eres el único que puede odiarle, tienes la certeza de que es un derecho que sólo te pertenece a ti, pero estas equivocado si piensas que no hay nadie que pueda odiarlo más que tú- Tai arqueó una ceja confuso- te puedo asegurar que no hay nadie en esta ciudad que odie tanto a Daisuke Motomiya como lo hago yo.

-Matt, Matt, Matt- dijo Tai dándome unas palmadas en el hombro- sé que eres un chico muy inteligente así que ve al grano de una puñetera vez.

-De acuerdo, espero que tengas tiempo porque esta historia es muy larga.

-Tranquilo- dijo Taichi cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca y poniendo sus pies encima de la cama- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Matt cogió aire y se dispuso a contar la que quizás sea la historia más importante de su vida.

**FLASHBACK**

_Daisuke Motomiya y yo nos conocemos desde primaria. Mi padre es una persona muy importante en el gobierno y debido a su trabajo conocía a personas bastante importantes y la familia Motomiya no era una excepción._

_Conocí a Davids por primera vez cuando entré en primero, apenas tenía 6 años. En aquella época mis padres ya empezaban a tener problemas y T.K y yo estábamos en medio de todo eso. Así que no estaba muy bien emocionalmente._

_Él y yo no empezamos con buen pie desde el principio. Motomiya es un chico demasiado prepotente para mi gusto y tiene ese toque mezquino que hacía que mi instinto me dijese que tenía que alejarme de él._

_Ambos desconfiábamos del otro y así fue como nació la rivalidad que hay entre nosotros y que ha ido creciendo más y más._

_Primaria pasó rápidamente y tiempo después llegó la secundaria. Ahí fue donde empezaron a surgir los verdaderos problemas._

_Sin que yo fuese consciente de ello, me convertí en un chico popular cuando llegué al instituto. Fuese a donde fuese tenía un grupo de chicas detrás mío. La mayoría de las veces no las hacía ni caso, pero si es verdad que algunas veces salía con alguna, pero no duraba más de 3 días. No me interesaban las relaciones. Lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo._

_Davids siempre intentó estar a mi altura pero nunca lo llegó a conseguir. De alguna manera siempre quedó a mi sombra y sé que él no pudo soportarlo. Davids creó una absurda competencia entre nosotros dos. Intentaba por todos los medios ser mejor que yo, pero él no se daba cuenta de que yo le ignoraba. Daisuke Motomiya es tan insignificante para mí como una mosca que hay que espantar rápidamente pero aun así en mi fuero interno sabía que él y yo nos habíamos convertido en rivales._

_Con 13 años ya teníamos los dos distintas aspiraciones: yo ya había aprendido a tocar el bajo a la perfección y había formado mi grupo, los "Teen-Wolf" del cual era yo el vocalista principal. Y Davids se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al fútbol. Nunca le vi con aptitudes pero tenía que reconocer que es bastante bueno. Con el tiempo consiguió convertirse en capitán de su equipo los "halcones de Tamachi", no eran malos pero su portero dejaba mucho que desear. _

_Con el paso del tiempo nuestro desprecio mutuo había aumentado hasta límites insospechables hasta tal punto que no podíamos soportar la presencia del otro. Así "convivimos" hasta que llegamos a cuarto curso. _

_Era un 23 de septiembre muy frío y yo tenía 15 años recién cumplidos. El verano había acabado y este año parecía que el principio del otoño venía cargado con fuerza. Podría decir que el comienzo de las clases suponía el fin del verano y con el toda la diversión. Pero a mí me daba igual, ya que mis vacaciones han sido una mierda._

_La situación en mi casa era insoportable, mis padres discutían cada vez más y el hecho de que mi padre tuviese una aventura con su secretaria no ayudó mucho._

_Yo ya sabía que mi padre tenía una amante pero nunca se lo conté a mi madre. Eso era asunto de ellos y bastante tenía yo intentando criar a T.K. Como para encima tener que estar arreglando los asuntos de mis padres... finalmente mi madre se enteró de la verdad y el divorcio fue inevitable._

_La custodia fue resuelta de la siguiente manera: Mi madre se quedó con T.K y yo con mi padre, aunque la mayoría de las veces pasaba temporadas con mi madre porque mi padre a fin de cuentas es un hombre muy ocupado._

_La relación con mi madre se había enfriado desde entonces. Podía imaginarme que yo sabía todo el asunto de la secretaria. Sé que debería sentirme mal con ella, pero tampoco le debía nada ni a mi madre ni a mi padre. Les culpaba a ellos por todo lo que hemos estado pasando Takeru y yo._

_Esa época del año me tocaba pasarla con mi padre, el cual ya había vuelto de un viaje de negocios que ha tenido en Alemania. Pensaba que todo iba a ir como siempre, pero mi padre volvió del extranjero con alguna que otra idea renovada._

_Lo primero que hizo fue cambiarme de instituto sin consultármelo tan siquiera, y evidentemente eso no me sentó nada bien._

_Ahora estábamos aparcados frente a mi nuevo instituto, el "Tamachi". Aparentemente era de aspecto lujoso y elitista. No cualquiera podía entrar en el Tamachi. Puse los ojos en blanco, definitivamente es el tipo de sitio ideal para mi padre. Además, días después descubrí que mi padre posee la mayoría de las acciones de este instituto por lo que su voz es probablemente la más importante. Todo esto no conseguía hacer otra cosa que repudiarme._

_La limusina negra seguía parada frente al colegio. Los cristales estaban tintados y el chófer esperaba con atención las órdenes que pudiese darle mi padre._

_-Bueno, ¿qué te parece? Yo creo que no está nada mal- dijo Hiroaki rompiendo el silencio._

_-A ver si lo he entendido- Matt ignoró por completo a su padre- te acuestas con tu secretaria y yo cargo con las consecuencias, ¿no?_

_-Venga Yamatto, no seas tan dramático. Deja de ver el lado negativo de las cosas. A veces un cambio radical viene bastante bien._

_-Te podría decir ahora mismo donde puedes meterte tus "cambios radicales", pero por alguna razón que todavía desconozco aún te guardo algo de respeto- dijo Matt con sequedad- en definitiva este colegio es una mierda: sólo es un nido de snobs elitistas con ansias de poder. Es la clase de gente que me repugna. Además he oído que esto es un internado, ¿piensas tenerme más vigilado todavía?_

_-Matt, hazme el favor de calmarte- mi padre intentaba tener paciencia conmigo- es verdad que es un internado pero hace un par de años que no se utiliza para eso, Mira sé que te va a costar adaptarte a esto, pero te acabará gustando, además la gente no es tan desagradable creo que conoces a alguien- arqueé una ceja cuando escuché eso- tu amigo Motomiya está aquí._

_Volví a poner los ojos en blanco. Era lo que me faltaba, pensé que la única cosa buena de toda esta estupidez es que me habla librado de Daisuke, pero no...Ha tenido que venir a parar aquí. Ese Motomiya es más molesto que un pelo en el culo._

_-Ese es el dato que me faltaba para terminar de decidirme. No pienso ir allí. No soporto a Motomiya y tú lo sabes._

_-¡Yamatto no me hagas perder la paciencia! Soy tu padre, yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que es mejor para ti. Irás y punto, ¡no hay discusión posible!_

_Mis mejillas se encendieron de la pura rabia que sentía en estos momentos. Yo soy pálido así que ese tipo de gesto se me nota en seguida. Sin decir nada me puse a mirar por la ventanilla, cualquiera cosa que pasase fuera era mucho mejor que mirar a mi padre._

_Y entonces la vi a ella, a esa chica que poco a poco consiguió clavarse en mi corazón. Vi por primera vez a Sora Takenouchi. _

_Me apresuré a coger mi mochila y abrí la puerta de la limusina con rapidez, bajé de un salto y miré a mi padre por última vez. Fue una mirada bastante inexpresiva y carente de sentimientos._

_-Me gustaría que llegase el día en que tú y mi madre dejaseis de decidir por mí y Takeru. Porque no tenéis ni idea de que es lo que necesitamos en realidad. Nos vemos en la cena, Ishida._

_Cerré la puerta de un portazo antes de que mi padre pudiese decir nada. Estaba ya de camino al instituto cuando, repentinamente me crucé con dos chicas._

_La primera era una castaña de pelo largo y bastante guapa, con una forma de vestir bastante elegante. Apostaría mi brazo izquierdo a que es una chica de buena familia; la ignoré por completo, no me resultaba nada interesante. Sin embargo la chica que había a su lado no pasó desapercibida para mí._

_La chica en cuestión es más que bajita que la castaña. Su piel es tan pálida como la mía, casi parecía nieve... tiene el pelo largo y liso, le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cintura y es pelirrojo. Tiene un buen cuerpo, con unos destacables pechos en los que era muy difícil no fijarse. Pero lo que más me llamó su atención fue sus ojos. Pequeños y rubís y con un brillo que hacía que no pudieses dejar de mirarlos._

_Ella se percató de ello y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. En ese momento tuve la sensación de que el mundo se había parado a mí alrededor. Note como mi pulso se aceleraba, todo esto es nuevo para mí, jamás me había sucedido algo así. Tuve que hacer apego de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para continuar mi camino hacia el instituto._

_Aún tenía el pulso acelerado y por algún motivo todavía desconocido para mi estaba nervioso. Cerré los ojos y me intenté calmar. "Pero que paso contigo Ishida, sólo es una tía buena. Deja de portarte como un crío" me decía a mí mismo para volver a recuperar el control._

_Cuando entre en el instituto ya volvía a ser el Yamatto de siempre. Todavía no sabía que es lo que me había pasado antes pero no iba a volver a perder el control de esa forma._

_Estaba ante la puerta principal del Tamachi, pero antes de entrar tenía que mirar las listas de las clases. Aún no podía creerme que todo esto fuese a ir en serio, que tuviese que empezar de cero solo porque a mi padre le daba la gana._

_Miré con atención el panel de las listas y pronto encontré mi nombre. "4º-D" di un suspiro y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero una voz me retuvo._

_-Volvemos a vernos, Yamatto._

_No hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber que era Motomiya el que me estaba hablando. Su voz se metía en mi cerebro, era irritante y no podía soportarla. Finalmente me di la vuelta y quedamos a cara a cara._

_El verano había cambiado a Davids, ahora parecía un chico diferente: su pelo es distinto, lo tiene corto y de punta, se tez es más morena que de costumbre y su prepotencia ha aumentado mucho más, si es que es posible. Todo en él me desagrada, es superior a mis fuerzas._

_-Eso parece- dije tranquilamente- parecía que por una vez me había librado de ti, pero allá donde vaya vienes tú detrás. Voy a empezar a pensar que estás enamorado de mí. Siento que te lleves esta decepción, pero no soy homosexual._

_-Siempre con el mismo tono Ishida. Siempre con la misma actitud. Vas de chico frío y solitario. Todo te da igual y nada te importa. Sin embargo consigues todo lo que quieres. Pero he venido a decirte que este año las cosas van a ser muy distintas. No pienso permitir que alguien como tú me vuelva a hacer sentir inferior- me señaló con el dedo índice- este año tú quedarás por debajo de mí. _

_-Corta el rollo con eso quieres- dije con irritación- cuando entenderás que todo lo que me estás diciendo me importa una mierda. Haz lo que te dé la gana Motomiya, ¿quieres mi popularidad? Cómetela toda. A diferencia de ti no la necesito para vivir, aunque ya sabes el dicho "aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda" y un pringado será siempre un pringado. Tú eres un perdedor, asúmelo de una vez, hazme un favor y no me estorbes mucho este año, no soporto tu presencia._

_-Yo sí que no te soporto, ni a ti ni a tu estúpida indiferente- Daisuke apretaba los puños. Es un gesto que hacía cuando estaba muy irritado- voy a advertirte ahora de una cosa Yamatto Ishida. Te juro que voy a encargarme personalmente de averiguar tu punto débil, algo que de verdad te importe, una cosa que realmente quieras...y te la arrebataré. Te lo juro._

_-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, si encuentras una sola cosa que importe de verdad, avísame. Y ahora con tu permiso me voy a clase._

_Deje a Motomiya con la palabra en la boca y entré en el instituto. Ni me molesté en reflexionar en sus palabras ni en su patético intento de amenaza. "Algo que te importe de verdad", eso sí que tenía gracia. No sé qué le había dado a Motomiya pero la verdad es que me daba igual. Sus amenazas no tienen ninguna validez para mí._

_Llegué antes de lo que me esperaba al aula "4ºD". Entré con decisión y eché un vistazo a "mi nueva clase"_

_La mitad eran chicas que, como no, ya se habían fijado en mí y no me quitaban el ojo de encima. Y en cuanto a los chicos era mejor no hacer comentarios al respecto. Una cosa es que mi padre me hubiese obligado a venir aquí, pero otra muy distinta era que pretendiese que me socializase con ellos._

_Me senté en la última fila, en el asiento que está pegada a la pared. Iba a ser una jornada lenta y muy pesada, así que sólo esperaba que las horas pasasen lo más rápido posible._

_Segundos más tarde, cuando todos estábamos colocados en nuestros receptivos pupitres y el profesor ya estaba pasando lista, alguien llamó a la puerta y entró._

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no presté ninguna atención a lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Sólo podía verla a ella, a la chica que acababa de entrar._

"_No puede ser, no es posible" me repetía a mí mismo. Pero ahí estaba, la chica que había visto antes._

_Menuda casualidad, no habrá clases en este inmenso instituto que ha tenido que venir a parar justo en la mía. Ahora que la podía ver un poco más de cerca aproveché para observarla mejor. Parecía nerviosa, no para de mirar a todos lados, como si estuviese analizándonos a todos nosotros. En el fondo no me sorprendía, con la clase de elementos que había por aquí..._

_Pero después fijó su vista en mí y en el asiento que había a mi lado. Aparté rápidamente la mirada antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Vi cómo se acercaba hasta mí con decisión._

"_¿Qué pretende?... ¿acaso va a sentarse a mi lado?"_

_Y en efecto, eso es lo que hizo. Se sentó a mi lado y se me quedo mirando, y yo hice lo mismo._

_Note como la boca se me secaba y el estómago se me encogía. No sabía que tenía aquella chica pero conseguía disparar mis nervios, aunque claro eso jamás lo sabría porque no haría que se me notase._

_-Hola- dijo la pelirroja- me llamo Sora Takenouchi, es un placer conocerte._

_A esa frase la acompañó una sonrisa encantadora. Cuando escuché su voz mi corazón se agitó en mi pecho. Su voz era suave y delicada pero a la vez muy dulce. Jamás en mi vida había escuchado una voz tan hermosa, conseguía embriagarme, me hacía perder el control sobre mí mismo._

_¿Pero qué coño me estaba pasando? Por el amor de Dios sólo es una chica y no voy a perder los nervios por eso._

_Además conocía bien el tipo de chicas como ella, van con su cara bonita y de mosquitas muertas pero luego te clavan la puñalada por la espalda. No sé si me había visto cara de tonto, pero si eso lo que pensaba, iba lista._

_-Yamatto Ishida- lo dije en un tono frío y seco, dándola a entender que no iba a iniciar una conversación._

_-Menuda clase nos ha tocado eh._

_-Si no te importa la clase ha empezado._

_Quizás fui demasiado grosero pero ella parecía que no había captado la indirecta de que yo no soy de los que hablan. Por suerte mi pseudo excusa funcionó ya que el profesor Noora continuó con su clase. _

_Aunque intenté no reparar mucho en ella, fue inevitable que cada poco tiempo la mirase de reojo. Y creo que ella se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo porque no paraba de sonreír. Esa maldita sonrisa era como un campo magnético, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sentirme atraída por ella. Alguna vez intentó iniciar una conversación conmigo, pero yo era tajante y casi siempre la contestaba con monosílabos._

_Las clases de ese día se me hicieron muy pesadas y algo me decía que aquella chica no iba a rendirse hasta conseguir que hablase conmigo. Tenía que actuar rápido antes de que me pillase desprevenido. Nada más que tocase el timbre salí escopetado de la clase, sin despedirme de nadie, sin tan siquiera mirarla a la cara. Eso fue muy mal educado por mi parte, pero por otro lado era necesario._

_Me pasé toda la tarde en mi casa intentando quitármela de la cabeza pero era imposible, por más que lo intentaba no podía parar de pensar en ella, en esa maldita pelirroja, en ella y en esa sonrisa que consiguió ablandar un poco mi endurecido corazón. Cuando pasaron unas cuantas horas, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era coger mi bajo y tocar algo, cualquier cosa, para distraer mis pensamientos. Funcionó durante un rato, pero luego ella volvía a atormentar mi cabeza de nuevo._

_Llegó la hora de la cena y el cabreo que tenía con mi padre había disminuido bastante. Él parecía estar bastante satisfecho, no era para menos ya que había logrado su objetivo. Apenas le miraba y sólo prestaba atención al plato que tenía delante mío, apenas estaba cenando, estaba completamente sumergido en mis pensamientos._

_-¿has comido algo fuera?- preguntó mi padre en un intento de preocupación._

_-No, pero no tengo mucho apetito. Tengo el estómago cerrado._

_-Ya veo…bueno me tienes en ascuas, ¿cómo fue tu primer día? Apuesto a que no ha sido tan terrible como pensabas, ¿verdad?_

_-Cómo te dije antes ese insti es una mierda- dije con frialdad- en mi clase sólo hay niñas tontas y capullos integrales y el ambiente me da asco. "eso sin contar claro, con la chica misteriosa que no se me puede quitar de la cabeza"- pensé para mí mismo- yo creo que si es tan terrible como esperaba, pero a ti eso te da igual claro. No tengo hambre, si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación._

_Era ya tarde para estar despierto todavía y aunque estaba ya metido en la cama con la intención de dormirme, no conseguía quitármela de la cabeza. Ahora mismo estaba recordando cuando la vi por primera vez, nada más salir de la limusina de mi padre…en como nuestros ojos se habían encontrado a la vez, fue una sensación extraña, totalmente nueva para mí y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que significaba todo esto._

_Me incorporé con violencia sobre la cama, tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a esto y tenía que tomarla ahora mismo. Jamás en mi vida me había permitido que ningún sentimiento me dominase y ahora no iba a ser la primera vez. _

_Había tomado una decisión sobre todo esto, mañana nada más verla la dejaría claro que era un chico solitario, que no quería amigos y que no la necesitaba a ella._

_A la mañana siguiente estaba más despejado que ayer y tenía las ideas bastante claras en mi cabeza. Esa mañana decidí ir andando al instituto, no quería que el resto de gente me viese todos los días llegar en limusina, cuanto menos se hablase de mí mejor._

_Hoy estaba más animado porque por la tarde tenía ensayo con mi grupo después de estar prácticamente todo el verano sin hacer ningún ensayo. Este año quería que los "Teen-Wolf" nos pusiésemos las pilas, si todos poníamos de nuestra parte con mucha suerte conseguiríamos algún bolo para actuar en algún local del centro de la ciudad._

_Con estos pensamientos iba yendo yo hacia el instituto cuando algo me hizo detenerme. _

_Estaba cruzando el patio para acceder a uno de los edificio del instituto, cuando de repente me topé con Takenouchi. Estaba en el campo de fútbol, vestida con la equipación de un equipo de fútbol. _

"_¿juega al fútbol? Es la primera pregunta que se me cruzó en la mente. Pero sí viendo cómo se movía por el campo y la facilidad con la que se desenvolvía con el esférico todas las dudas se me despejaron. No podía negar que eso me sorprendiese, ¿cuánto podía medir aquella chica? No más de 1.65 y sin embargo a pesar de tener ese cuerpecito se manejaba muy bien. Nunca antes una chica me había sorprendido tanto como aquella. Pero mi admiración por ella duró muy poco tiempo._

_Al fijarme bien en los colores de su equitación me di cuenta de que pertenecía a los "halcones" y por consiguiente Motomiya era su capitán. No pude reprimir una mueca de repugnancia ante eso. Iba a irme antes de que se diese cuenta de que la estaba mirando, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La pelirroja levantó la vista y al verme, se acercó rápidamente hasta mí. Iba hecha un verdadero asco, con el pelo revuelto, la ropa sudada y toda ella cubierta de barro. No estaba muy sexy que digamos._

_-¡Ishida!- me llamó agitando la mano._

_Se la veía bastante animada, no sé muy bien a que se debía pero la radiante sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara. No me quedo de otra que pararme y ver qué es lo que quería decirme. Entre nosotros se produjo un incómodo silencio, supongo que estaba esperando a que le dijese algo pero ese no iba a ser el caso._

_-Hola, ¿qué tal estás?_

_-Bien- dije con sequedad. No dejaba de mirarme y eso me ponía algo nervioso._

_-Oh- es como si repentinamente hubiese recordado algo- juego al fútbol, por eso tengo estas pintas… ¿tú no prácticas ningún hobbie?_

_Acto seguido extendió su mano, seguramente con la intención de crear algún tipo de vínculo amistoso, pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Ya tome ayer una decisión e iba a ser muy tajante con ella. Me alejé de ella descaradamente no sin antes mirar con algo de repugnancia su mano manchada de barro. A ver si así se daba cuenta de que no quería nada de ella._

_Poco después llegué a clase y ocupé mi asiento. Suponía que en algún momento debería aparecer Takenouchi y efectivamente 15 minutos después apareció limpia, y con el uniforme escolar. Se acercó hasta el pupitre y con una sonrisa se sentó a mi lado. Era como si hubiese olvidado mi grosería de hace unos minutos._

_Cuando se sentó, llegó hasta mí su aroma a melocotón y he de decir que era un olor demasiado adictivo. No conocía a muchas chicas que se echasen ese tipo de perfume pero por lo visto ella sí lo hizo. Tuve que girarme rápidamente para que no viese mi rubor._

_La profesora de historia me salvó el cuello. Nada más llegar se puso a dar clase y por lo menos así evité que ella intentase iniciar una conversación. La clase no fue demasiado aburrida aunque hubo algo que fastidió mis futuros planes. La señora Okazaky, la profesora de historia, no tuvo una idea mejor que mandar un trabajo por parejas y por si eso no fuera poco me había emparejado con Takenouchi. Lo peor de todo es que ella parecía muy alegre con todo este asunto, era un trabajo de 20 páginas, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se alegraría de hacer un trabajo? A esta chica le faltaba un tornillo. El timbré tocó un poco después, pensé que si volvía a salir disparado de clase no daría tiempo a hablar de la organización del trabajo y podría librarme pero ella fue más lista esta vez. Antes de que me fuese, me agarró del brazo. Así que tuve que quedarme._

_-Ishida espera- me dijo._

_Me quedé parado, sin darme la vuelta, pero clavado en mí sitio al fin y al cabo._

_-Mañana no hagas planes por la tarde, quiero empezar cuanto antes el trabajo. Quedaremos después de las clases._

_En cuanto termino la frase, me fui del aula sin despedirme de nuevo._

_Me fui directamente al local de ensayo, sin tan siquiera pasarme por casa para comer. No podía quitarme de la cabeza todo el asunto del trabajo, no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo con ella. Odio los trabajos colectivos y sin encima es con ella menos todavía, aún no sabía que podría hacer para arreglar todo esto porque de ningún modo iba a hacer el trabajo con ella tenía que pensar algo y rápido._

_El ensayo fue bien, aunque aún estábamos oxidados por estar tantos meses sin tocar no nos fue tan mal como esperaba. Con mis compañeros de grupo tenía una confianza que en mi pocas personas podía depositar y por eso les conté todo el asunto de Takenouchi. Me dieron varias ideas para intentar librarme del trabajo pero no parecían del todo buenas así que casi seguía como al principio, aun así les agradecí su ayuda._

_Llegue a casa bastante tarde y muy agotado, ese ensayo me había agotado más de lo que me imaginaba. Mañana es cuando supuestamente había quedado con Takenouchi y todavía seguía sin saber que iba a decirla o más bien que iba a hacer._

_Mi escritorio estaba limpio salvo por el portátil que había encima de la mesa. Fue como si una bombilla se iluminase en mi cerebro y me diese una gran idea. Tenía la solución frente a mí todo el rato y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Era el plan perfecto._

_Ayer estuve hasta las tantas con el ordenador y así me pasó que al día siguiente se me pegaron las sábanas. Aunque iba justo de tiempo andaba bastante animado ya que con un poco de suerte mi plan saldría a la perfección._

_Llegué a la primera hora por los pelos, casi me cierran la puerta en las narices pero por suerte llegué a tiempo._

_Cuando entré en clase la busqué con la mirada y allí estaba, en ese pupitre de la última fila con la mirada distraída, parecía como si estuviese en otro mundo. Me quedé ahí embobado mirándola y tardé un poco en reaccionar. Ladeé mi cabeza de un lado a otro y con paso decidido me dirigí hasta donde estaba ella. La hice que saliese de su ensoñación dejando sobre la mesa un gran taco de folios._

_-Aquí tienes mi parte del trabajo- dije con indiferencia._

_Si, tenía que admitirlo, eso fue muy rastrero de mi parte pero era lo mejor si quería continuar con mi decisión de no hablarla y de tener el mínimo contacto con ella. Me miro confundida, supongo que no acababa de captar lo que esto significaba._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Que aquí tienes mi parte del trabajo de historia- repetí- ¿eres sorda?_

_Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojizo que no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar. En el fondo me sentía muy rastrero por todo esto, pero no lo hice notar por supuesto._

_-¡porque has hecho eso!- pegó un puñetazo en la mesa y haciendo que me sobresaltase- se supone que tenemos que hacerlo juntos._

_-Tú lo has dicho preciosa- estaba siendo totalmente arisco y borde- "se supone", no entiendo porque te pones así. Hubiese sido peor que no hiciese el trabajo._

_-Pues casi lo prefiero- comenzó a subir su tono de voz y con él el tono de sus mejillas- ¿es que no sabes lo que es el trabajo en equipo?_

_-Pues la verdad es que no, pero tampoco me preocupa- yo también comencé a subir el tono de mi voz, si ella lo hacía no veía porque yo no podía hacerlo- para tu información trabajo solo muñeca. Así que ya sabes lo que hay: o te quedas con mi parte o lo haces tú sola._

_-Ishida, Takenouchi… ¿hay algún problema?_

_Con la discusión no nos dimos ninguno cuenta de que estábamos en medio de clase. Me aclaré la garganta y mire con una sonrisa a la profesora, haciendo que algunas compañeras de clase soltasen un par de risitas por lo bajo._

_-No ocurre nada- dije con tono de niño bueno- sentimos el espectáculo._

_Nuestra maestra de lengua asintió y continuó con la clase. Eché un vistazo de reojo a Sora, ni siquiera me estaba mirando. Cuando tocó la campana salió de clase sin tan siquiera mirarme._

_Sentía que por dentro algo en mi interior se encogía. No podía evitarlo, por alguna razón me sentía como el culo por lo que había hecho o mejor dicho por lo que le había hecho. Normalmente no solían importarme los sentimientos de los demás, pero sentía que con ella era completamente distinto. No sé qué me pasaba con ella pero notaba que poco a poco y sin quererlo me estaba transformando en una persona distinta._

_Resolví que tenía que hablar con ella y disculparme, tampoco solía pedir perdón a nadie pero algo me decía que si no lo hacía no iba a estar tranquilo conmigo mismo, supongo que a eso se le llama conciencia._

_Estuve un buen rato buscándola, pero no había rastro de ella en ninguna parte. Como última opción pensé en el campo de fútbol, no estaba muy _

_Enterado de cuando eran los entrenamientos de Davids pero si no estaba en ningún otro sitio sólo me quedaba mirar allí. También podría haberse ido a casa y no me hacía gracia que pudiese haberse ido sin que yo antes le hubiese dado una sincera disculpa. No sabía muy bien que decir cuando la viese, ella siempre conseguía ponerme nervioso._

_Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me estaba dando cuenta de que ya había cruzado el patio y estaba en medio del campo de fútbol._

_-¡CUIDADO TAKENOUCHI!_

_A continuación todo pasó muy rápido. Cuando escuche ese grito, que provenía de Davids, giré mi cabeza para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, y a continuación una pelota se estampo con fuerza contra mi rostro. El impacto hizo que me cayese al suelo, en seguida note como la sangre empezaba a cubrir mi cara y entonces me di cuenta de que me había abierto una ceja. Mire a ambos lados, furioso, buscando al culpable de esto porque como se tratase de Motomiya iba a tragarse toda la arena del campo._

_Y lo encontré…. De quien si no iba a tratarse sino de ese maldito demonio pelirrojo. Estaba arrodillada frente a mí y parecía preocupada aunque en este momento todo eso me daba igual, a su lado estaba Daisuke sonriendo y disfrutando de todo esto aunque lo disimulaba muy bien._

_-Lo siento mucho…no te había visto, deja que…_

_Me agarró del brazo para girarme bien y mirarme la ceja, pero la aparte de mí con brusquedad. No quería saber nada de ella._

_-No me toques- dije levantándome como pude- y hazme un favor, pasa de mí._

_Y diciendo esto me fui, tambaleándome todavía, hasta la enfermería. La verdad es que parecía un golpe tonto pero me dolía mucho, lo más probable es que me diesen puntos. Aún no me cabía en la cabeza como alguien tan bajito puede tener tanta fuerza._

_Esperé un rato en camilla a que viniese alguien, pero no venía nadie y ya me estaba empezando a mosquear. Estaba a punto de irme cuando vi que alguien entraba._

_Era la amiga castaña de Takenouchi, nada más verla rodé los ojos. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie relacionado con esa maldita pelirroja. Ella parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento que yo porque al verme no parecía muy ilusionada._

_-Vaya y yo que pensaba que encontraría algo interesante en la enfermería- dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Siento no cubrir tus expectativas, yo también buscaba a alguien con más de una neurona…que le vamos a hacer, la próxima vez será._

_Abrió la boca para replicarme pero luego la cerró de nuevo, me miro la ceja y su sonrisa desapareció._

_-Puede que tenga solo una neurona pero soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que eso que tienes en la ceja es una brecha y normalmente se suele curar, ¿sabes?_

_-Oh en serio, gracias por decírmelo guapa. Y yo que había venido aquí a echarme una siesta. Muchas gracias no sé qué haría sin ti capitán obvius. Dime que es lo siguiente inteligente que vas a decir, ¿Qué el cielo tiene nubes? _

_No pudo contestarme, la enfermera llegó y nada más verme se alarmó y pasó directamente a atenderme pidiéndole a Tachikawa, que es como se llamaba la amiga de Takenouchi, que abandonase la sala._

_-De acuerdo- dijo la castaña- mira a ver si después de coserle la ceja puedes hacer un arreglo con su boca, estaría más atractivo así._

_La enfermera me dio cuatro puntos en la ceja y me mandó una pomada para que se me bajase la hinchazón. Todavía me duraba el cabreo y no quería volver a casa para estar encerrado toda la tarde, hacía un buen día asique decidí ir al "sushi Rocks" a pasar la tarde allí. Me llevaría el bajo y tocaría un rato._

_Llegue allí en poco tiempo. El Sushi Rocks es un local bastante grande, lleno de colores y sillones modernos donde había jóvenes de más o menos mi edad hablando. El sitio estaba especializado en la comida Japonesa sobretodo en el sushi. Mi sito favorito era la última mesa que había en el piso de arriba, estaba relativamente más escondida que el resto y los sillones que había allí eran de terciopelo azul y bastante cómodos. Siempre que necesitaba inspiración para escribir letras de canciones o simplemente cuando quería tocar en soledad me venía aquí, era algo así como mi sitio de relax._

_Se acercó hasta a mí una camarera joven que llevaba poco tiempo trabajando aquí y con una sonrisa me preguntó qué es lo que quería tomar. Yo pedí lo de siempre y mientras esperaba a que me diesen la bebida saque mi bajo de la funda. Era un bajo de principiante, apenas hacía poco que había conseguido dominarlo, no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño de color negro y con algunos tonos de blanco también. Era mi bien más preciado en este mundo._

_Mi bebida llego y di las gracias a la camarera. Había decidido que hoy tocaría un poco y perfeccionaría mi voz, hacía bastante tiempo que no cantaba y hoy tenía ganas. La mesa estaba llena de partituras con las canciones que quería aprenderme. Normalmente en el grupo solemos tocar canciones de grupos, pero otras veces tocamos nuestras propias canciones._

_Hoy me apetecía seguir con la canción que llevaba tiempo queriendo sacarme con el bajo._

_Me coloqué bien el bajo y me puse mis gafas para ver mejor. Normalmente no solía llevar las gafas en público porque me daba un poco de vergüenza pero como estaba sólo ahora no me importaba llevarlas; cuando todo estuvo listo y me vi preparado empecé a tocar._

_Los acordes me salían bien y sólo se me escapaban algunas notas. Mis dedos se deslizaban por las gruesas cuerdas como si fuesen conocidos de siempre, es como si siempre se hubiesen conocido y cuando vi que tenía la suficientemente soltura, comencé a cantar._

_-Dore dake namida wo nagaseba_

_Anata wo wasureraeru darou_

_JUS TELL ME MY LIFE_

_Doko made aruite mitemo_

_Namida de ashita ga mienai_

_La canción que estaba tocando era "Rusty nail" de X japan, mi grupo favorito. Hacía tiempo que quería perfeccionarla y parecía que hoy era ese día. Mis dedos se movían cada vez más rápido por las cuerdas me daba la sensación de que no éramos bajo y músico, sino que nos habíamos fusionado. Lo mejor de todo esto es que cuando tocaba conseguía evadirme de la realidad y de los problemas que tenía. Y ahora mi enfado por todo el asunto del balón de fútbol y de mi ceja había disminuido bastante. Es más, me dio por pensar en ella…me preguntaba dónde estaría ahora y que estaría haciendo._

_-Oh dios mío, no me lo puedo creer, estás tocando Rusty Nail._

_Esa voz era inconfundible, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte. Era ella, Takenouchi y tenía un aspecto lamentable, estaba completamente empapada y su pelo estaba enmarañado. Suponía que estaría afuera lloviendo, estaba tan absorto con la música que no me había percatado de ello._

_Su frase me dejó descolocado y por una vez no use expresiones frías. _

_-¿Te…te gusta X-Japan?- dije titubeando por primera vez._

_-¿bromeas?- dijo con una sonrisa- es mi grupo favorito, es más, estabas tocando mi canción favorita._

_En ese momento se me paró el corazón y tuve de nuevo la sensación de que el tiempo se había parado. Sólo podía verla a ella, el resto del mundo me daba igual en ese momento. No podía dejar de mirarla y me di cuenta de lo guapa que me resultaba, de los ojos tan increíbles que tiene, de esa sonrisa que conseguía acelerar mi corazón, de lo suave y delicada que parecía su piel y de esos labios que tampoco podía dejar de mirar. Incluso ahora mismo empapada y despeinada me resultaba increíblemente atractiva. Notaba como la boca se me secaba y no sabía bien cómo actuar. Se produjo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros._

_-Vaya, no me lo esperaba. La verdad es que a muy poca gente le gusta- dije todavía embobado._

_-Ya bueno, yo es que soy muy rara- parecía algo apenada y me hubiese gustado decirla que no era rara…que para mí es perfecta- supongo que sabrás que harán un concierto dentro de poco en Saitama, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Claro!- no pude reprimir el sentimiento de alegría que sentía en ese momento, incluso me atreví a sonreírla- estoy deseando que llegue._

_-Qué suerte tienes, yo dudo que pueda ir._

_Takenouchi se quedó parada, parecía que estaba teniendo una especie de batalla interior, pero finalmente se sentó a mi lado. Su aroma a melocotón llego hasta lo más profundo de mis fosas nasales y otra vez consiguió embriagarme. Tenerla tan cerca conseguía que no tuviese tanto control sobre mí mismo. Me ruborice ligeramente y solo pedí al cielo que ella no lo notase, porque entonces eso sería mi perdición. Pero por suerte Takenouchi estaba más atenta a mi ceja que a mis mejillas. Estaba mirándome la brecha, agache la cabeza algo apenado. Creo que me había pasado con ella._

_-No me ha dolido tanto como crees- dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto._

_-Lo siento mucho- dijo cabizbaja y entre sollozos- por mi culpa…_

_-Deja de preocuparte por eso- por algún motivo no quería verla triste- si es verdad que al principio me molesté mucho, pero luego cuando lo pensé en frío me resultó gracioso y todo, pensé, ¿Cómo es posible que en un cuerpo tan pequeño tenga tanta fuerza?_

_-Ni yo misma lo sé- dijo tímidamente- supongo que es el resultado de tanto entrenamiento._

_Se produjo otro incomodo silencio entre nosotros. Yo no sabía que decir, "¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?" todo esto era desconocido para mí._

_-Takenouchi- dije volviendo a mi tono frío- siento mucho lo que te dije antes._

_Sentía que si no le decía eso no podía sentirme bien después conmigo mismo. Es raro porque yo no soy del tipo de personas que pide perdón pero con ella todos mis esquemas eran distintos, mis muros de hielo se derretían, ella conseguía derribarlos._

_-Eso ya está olvidado- dijo levantándose- y sintiéndolo mucho me tengo que ir. Ya ha dejado de llover y tengo que volver a casa._

_-Vaya- dije algo apenado- bueno entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana en clase._

_-Por supuesto._

_Antes de que se fuese por las escaleras, cruzamos una intensa mirada, mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y cuando comprobé que ya no estaba. Sonreí como un idiota._

_En un principio tenía pensado ir al instituto, tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero mi madre me llamó para que cuidase de Takeru ya que se había puesto malo. La verdad es que hacía semanas que no sabía nada de mi hermano y le echaba de menos. Por un día que faltase a clase no iba a pasar nada. Me lleve las cosas para el ensayo que tendría esa misma tarde y fui para la casa de mi madre._

_Takeru y mi madre viven en un dúplex en el centro de la cuidad. No era muy grande pero en cambio es acogedor, muchas veces me sentía aquí más cómodo que en la mansión de mi padre. _

_Poco a poco conseguía que la relación con mi madre volviera a la normalidad. Al menos ya nos podíamos ver de nuevo sin miradas de reproche._

_Cuando entre en la casa encontré a mi hermano en su habitación, estaba con su novia de la cual hace poco que sabía de su existencia._

_Solo sabía que se llama Hikari Yagami y que era de la misma edad que mi hermano. Es una chica muy dulce y simpática aunque por el momento no solía prestarla mucha atención. Pensaba que se quedaría un poco más pero cuando llegué al cuarto de mi hermano ella ya se estaba yendo._

_-Espero no haber espantado a tu chica- dije con una sonrisa- y también espero no haber interrumpido algún momento íntimo. No contaba con que ella estuviese hoy aquí._

_-Tranquilo sólo se pasó a ver como seguía, de todas maneras tenía que irse ya, ha quedado con su hermano._

_-Bueno me quedo más tranquilo entonces, parece que las cosas con ella van bien, ¿verdad?- T.K me asintió con la cabeza- aun así no te ilusiones demasiado, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres…_

_-¿algún día cambiará tu concepto sobre las mujeres?_

_-Puede que ya lo haya hecho- dije desviando la mirada- ya sabes…_

_-Takenouchi- adivinó mi hermano como si estuviese leyéndome los pensamientos- sigues con ese absurdo plan tuyo de hacerla el vacío._

_-Me temo que eso no ha dado resultado. Cuanto más me alejo de ella, más se acerca a mí. Esto es peor que estar al lado de un campo magnético. Cada vez me cuesta más tener el control sobre mí mismo cuando estoy a su lado._

_-Te… ¿gusta?- Takeru lo preguntó con mucha cautela y midiendo bien cada una de las palabras que me iba a decir. Sabe tan bien como yo lo mucho que me desagrada hablar de mi mismo- Te conozco Matt, y últimamente andas más callado de lo normal, sé que algo te ronda la cabeza._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga Takeru? Si te soy sincero es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar estos días. Como tú me has dicho antes me conoces bastante bien. No sé qué me pasa con esa chica, por primera vez conozco a alguien que consigue alterarme, con sólo una de sus miradas consigue dispararme el pulso, siento que su olor consigue embriagarme, su voz es tan dulce que incluso me dan ganas de abrazarla. He intentado alejar todos estos pensamientos de mí, intentar ignorarla, pero todo ha sido en vano. Cada vez que intento distanciarme de ella, más nos acercamos. Es como si fuésemos dos imanes que no paran de atraerse el uno al otro._

_-Está claro que te gusta- dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro- tendrías que ver cómo te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de ella, por no hablar de la sonrisa de tonto que pones y el rubor que hay en tus mejillas. La verdad es que me alegra escuchar eso, me estaba preguntando si siempre serías un iceberg. _

_-No sé muy bien qué debo hacer ahora…_

_-Pues está bastante claro- T.K parecía irritado- en este tipo de casos uno se suele confesar a la chica de sus sueños y empiezan a salir…ya sabes._

_-Tampoco he dicho que quiera hacerlo, aún tengo mucho que pensar- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hasta la puerta- todavía tengo mucho que pensar. No he decidido nada aún- consulté mi reloj- bueno enano he de irme ya, hoy tengo ensayo con el grupo y ya llego un poco tarde. Volveremos a vernos pronto, te lo prometo._

_-Está bien, pero Matt, por una vez hazme caso y no seas idiota. No dejes pasar esta oportunidad si Sora es tal y como me la describes, ese tipo de chicas no se encuentran todos los días. No la dejes escapar._

_Me mordí el labio y salí de allí sin contestar a mi hermano. Tenía un verdadero caos dentro de mi cabeza._

_El local de ensayo estaba en el centro de la ciudad, al lado del polideportivo más destacable de Odaiba. El local estaba muy bien: es grande y bastante luminoso y contaba con dos pisos dándonos más espacio para que se pudiese ensayar mejor. En la planta baja estaban los servicios y algunas cajas con las cosas que nos podían ser útiles y en el piso de arriba estaban todos los instrumentos, partituras y una mini cadena donde a veces poníamos música. Pero lo que más me gustaba de la planta superior son los sillones que instalamos hace poco, convirtiéndolo en una especie de "loft"._

_El ensayo de hoy había marchado muchísimo mejor que el otro día, se notaba que todos teníamos ganas de que el grupo empezara a tener algún que otro bolo y darnos a conocer un poco más. Cuando acabamos el ensayo y salí de nuevo a la calle me di cuenta de la hora. Eran las 21.30 y ya era de noche, mis compañeros de grupo habían propuesto ir a tomar algo para celebrar que los "Teen-Wolf" estaban yendo cada vez mejor. Estaba decidido a ir con ellos, pero hubo un cambio de planes de última hora._

_La vi, a Sora, estaba saliendo del polideportivo. Iba vestida con ropa de deporte femenina: una camiseta blanca algo ajustada y una falda a juego un poco corta. Llevaba en la mano una bolsa de deporte, así que supuse estaría haciendo allí algún tipo de deporte. Tenía que reconocer que vestida así estaba mucho más atractiva que de costumbre. Me estaba preguntando qué haría ahora, quizás podría invitarla a tomar un refresco y estar un poco con ella, porque para que negarlo me moría de ganas de estar con ella y cualquier excusa es buena. Pero entonces la vi cómo se iba con paso decidido, supongo que estaría yéndose ya a casa al fin y al cabo ya es bastante tarde. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, pero no se le ocurrió una idea mejor que quedarse parada frente a un callejón que no tenía buena pinta. Había oído hablar de aquel lugar, y se dé buena mano que por ahí no hay buena gente. Deje todo lo que estaba haciendo para ver lo que haría a continuación._

_Sentía como en mi espalda me hablaban algunos de mis compañeros, pero no los escuchaba, ahora solo me importaba lo que fuese a hacer Takenouchi._

"_No entres ahí…por el amor de dios ten un poco de racionalidad no ves que es un callejón de mala muerte…no entres ¿es que acaso no te asustan los callejones oscuros?" pensé para mí mismo._

_Pero no a esa maldita pelirroja no le asustaba nada porque entro como si nada en el callejón. Puse los ojos en blanco, "maldita pirada, ¿Qué pretende encontrar a estas horas en un sitio así?". Esto era de locos y tenía que hacer algo cuanto rápido, antes de que la pudiese pasar algo._

_-Yamatto, vuelve de una vez del mundo del empanamiento- dijo el batería de mi grupo chascando los dedos- ¿vienes a tomar algo o no?_

_-Se me ha olvidado que tenía algo que hacer- dije poniendo la primera excusa que se me pasó por la cabeza- id sin mí, os prometo que el próximo jueves voy con vosotros. Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos chicos._

_Prácticamente Salí corriendo de allí, me metí con la misma rapidez en el callejón, pensé que encontraría a Takenouchi cuanto antes pero fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro y como nunca había estado por ahí no sabía muy bien cómo moverme. Me daba la sensación de que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso y era precisamente eso lo que no tenía: tiempo. _

_-¡SOCORRO, AYUDA PORFAVOR!_

_Y como era evidente escuchar los gritos de socorro de Takenouchi no me ayudaron a relajarme, algo estaba pasando y no tenía con que defenderla aparte de mis dos puños y mi bajo. Al menos el grito me sirvió para saber dónde estaba._

_No tardé mucho en encontrarla, o mejor dicho encontrarles._

_Sora estaba amenazada por un tipo, tendría que tener un año más que nosotros, tiene la cabeza afeitada y vestía una bomber negra junto con unas botas militares negras también._

"_Nazis" eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Lo segundo que hice es echarme un vistazo a mí mismo, "genial, de todas las personas con las que podría toparme por aquí ha tenido que ser un nazi" pensé tragando saliva con dificultad._

_Cuando llegue fue demasiado tarde, ese tío ya había dado una bofetada a Takenouchi. Y presencié una escena peor todavía._

_-¡Cállate maldita zorra! No hagas las cosas más difíciles o lo pasarás mal- sujetaba a Sora con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza._

_-¡Suéltame!- suplicaba Sora entre lágrimas._

_En ese momento sentí como si un "click" se hubiese activado en mi cerebro y entonces todo a mí alrededor se desvaneció. Al macarra ese no le dio tiempo a volver a golpearla, yo fui mucho más rápido que él y con toda la fuerza que podía tener en ese momento y le di un puñetazo en la cara, el chaval cayó al suelo al instante y en seguida empezó a salirle un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios._

_-Creo recordar que la señorita te ha dicho que la dejases en paz._

_Takenouchi seguía paralizada, aunque ahora parecía un poco más aliviada al darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Abrió los ojos como platos con bastante sorpresa. Yo no perdí tiempo, corrí hacia ella y la abrace con fuerza. De alguna manera quería hacerla sentir bien._

_-¿estás bien Takenouchi?- dije preocupado._

_Seguía sin poder moverse y me di cuenta de que tenía un moratón en su mejilla derecha. Rechiné mis dientes, al final resulta que no pude evitar que la hiciesen daño. Estaba tan preocupado por ella, que no percibí bien que el tío no había quedado tan K.O como pensaba. Los ojos de Takenouchi me estaban alertando sobre eso._

_Me giré rápidamente y con un movimiento tan rápido, incluso para mí, agarre mi bajo con fuerza y le asesté un fuerte golpe con él. Tal y como cayó al suelo y de la manera en que se había "tragado" el bajo, ya no tendría por qué molestarnos en mucho tiempo. Se podría decir que ya me había librado de él._

_-Que coñazo de tío, mira que es pesado. Se lo ha buscado él sólo._

_-Lo has…- dijo Takenouchi asustada acercándose a él._

_-Ni de coña, sólo esta inconsciente- la dije tranquilizándola- lo único que siento es que haya tenido que mancillar mi bajo con una basura como él. Pero eso no me importa ahora, ¿estás bien?- repetí de nuevo._

_Sora se examinó y de paso yo también la eche un vistazo. Por suerte solo tenía un par de moratones: uno en la mejilla y otro en el brazo._

_-Creo que sí._

_Volví a abrazarla, estaba vez con mucha más fuerza, casi dejándola sin respiración, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido y eso solo conseguía aterrarme más todavía._

_-Tranquila, todo ha pasado- dije sin soltarla- parece que solo tienes un par de moratones. Debería haber llegado mucho antes. Si te hubiese pasado algo no me lo hubiese perdonando nunca._

_-No te preocupes bastante has hecho- inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento- muchas gracias por todo Ishida._

_Todavía seguíamos abrazados así que lentamente me separé de ella y nos observamos mutuamente durante un largo rato. Cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos rubís más tenía la sensación de que podía perderme en ellos. Otra vez tuve la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, al final acabe carraspeando para romper aquel extraño silencio._

_-¿se puede saber porque andabas por aquí a estas horas?- dije con un poco de reproche._

_-He estado toda la tarde haciendo deporte en el polideportivo y se me echó el tiempo encima- explicó la pelirroja- y quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, así que pensé que la mejor opción era atajar por aquí- luego se quedó pensativa y me miró- a todo esto, ¿Cómo has sabido donde estaba, me estabas siguiendo o qué?_

_Me ruborice y di gracias a que era de noche y no se me podía notar. Técnicamente si la había seguido pero no podía decirle eso._

_-Hoy tenía ensayo con mi grupo, nuestro local queda cerca del polideportivo. A la salida te vi, y también vi cómo te metías por aquí. La idea no me gusto así que decidí seguirte- "para salvarte la vida en todo caso" me hubiese gustado añadir- y por lo que veo no me había equivocado._

_-Está bien, de todas formas es tarde. Debería volver ya a casa- dijo Takenouchi._

_Y así, sin decir nada más, Sora empezó a alejarse de mi con la clara intención de irse a casa. ¿De verdad pensaba que la iba a dejarse así como si nada? Tuve que acelerar el paso pero pude llegar hasta su altura. La agarre del brazo e hice que se diese la vuelta._

_-Espera, no vayas tan rápido, ¿Dónde vives?- dije mirándola fijamente._

_Sora me miró sorprendida, y la verdad es que yo también lo estaba. Pero sentía que no podía dejarla sola y menos después de lo que acababa de suceder. Sé que no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo hasta que la dejase en la propia puerta de su casa._

_-Al final de la calle Edo- dijo todavía sorprendida._

"_bendita casualidad" pensé. Nunca creía en las coincidencias…hasta que conocí a Sora. Yo también vivo en la calle Edo, bueno en realidad allí viven mi madre y T.K pero aún así eso nos convertía en vecinos. Sonreí y pensé que a partir de ahora tendría que hacer más de una visita a mi madre._

_-Qué casualidad, mi madre vive en el nº48 de la misma calle. Quien me lo iba a decir, vecinos- volví a sonreír- bueno venga no perdamos más tiempo aquí, vámonos._

_-¿irnos…a dónde?_

_-Te voy a acompañar hasta tu casa. Después de lo que ha sucedido no pensarás de verdad que te voy a dejar ir sola, ¿verdad?- abrió la boca para replicarme pero la interrumpí- por cierto no estaba haciéndote una sugerencia, sólo te estoy transmitiendo una información._

_Ella se dio por vencida y accedió a que la acompañase. Me hubiese intentado hablar con ella de algo, sobre todo para intentar quitarle de la cabeza todo lo que había sucedido, pero parecía tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no quería meterme. Fue un camino silencioso pero por primera vez no era incómodo. El camino se me hizo más corto de lo que pensaba y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos en su portal._

_Nos quedamos los dos parados uno frente al otro, con la puerta del portal tras nuestra._

_-Bueno, ya hemos llegado- dijo Sora intentando dar algo de conversación._

_-Si- conteste distraídamente. Otra vez estaba nervioso, sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. No quería que se fuese- ¿te encuentras mejor?_

_-Si no te preocupes. Solo ha sido un susto pero afortunadamente quedó en eso. Yamatto, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho hoy por mí- se había ruborizado y mis latidos aumentaron todavía más- ¿nos veremos mañana en clase?_

_¿Cómo es posible que pudiese tener una voz tan dulce? Todos mis sentidos se nublaban cuando la tenía delante. No sé qué me pasaba pero sentía que todo lo demás daba igual ahora. Tenía el pulso acelerado e incluso yo también me había ruborizado. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada me estaba volviendo loco, no paraba de tener la sensación de que este era el momento de hacer algo y en el fondo sé que ella también lo esperaba._

_-Takenouchi, yo quería decirte…_

_-Si- dijo Sora con los ojos dilatados de la emoción y con una sonrisa._

_-Quería decirte que mañana si voy a clase- dije mordiéndome el labio- hoy no he ido porque tenía algo que hacer, pero mañana estaré como siempre._

_-oh- intentó ocultarlo pero en su voz había un rastro de decepción- pues ya nos vemos mañana, ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta por favor- me sonrió._

_-Tranquila, solo tengo que seguir hasta el final de la calle, no tiene ninguna pérdida._

_Sora empezó a caminar, pero luego pareció que se lo pensó mejor y se dio la vuelta. Fue corriendo hasta mí y me plantó un suave beso en la mejilla. Y así tal y como había venido se fue, dejándome a mi plantado ahí, frente a su portal, con una sonrisa de estúpido y con mi mano acariciándome donde me había besado apenas unos instantes._

"_Serás idiota Ishida" me reprendí a mí mismo, así es como desaprovecho las oportunidades, "estupendo Matt, podría haber dicho cualquier cosa ingeniosa, podría haberla besado, que es lo que tenía que haber hecho porque era el momento apropiado, pero no yo en cambio la digo: Quería decirte que mañana si voy a __clase"" estupendo ahora pensará que soy gilipollas._

_Vale todo esto es un hecho: Sora me gustaba y no había ninguna razón más para ocultar aquel sentimiento._

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté con las ideas renovadas. Al ver que me plan inicial de alejarme de Takenouchi había sido un fracaso, opté por hace todo lo contario. Si me disculpaba con ella, aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Me dirigí al colegio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de buen humor._

_Andaba sumergido completamente en mis pensamientos que perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del colegio._

_Apoyado en la puerta principal estaba Motomiya. Su rostro era tranquilo. Una malévola sonrisa dibujaba sus labios y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos._

_-Buenos días- dijo Davids._

_-Para mí lo eran hasta que te he visto la cara- le dije con indiferencia- y ahora si no te importa tengo clase._

_-Dime Ishida, ¿Qué tal con Takenouchi?- en ese momento me giré y le miré con detenimiento- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras._

_-No sé de qué coño me estás hablando._

_-Lo sabes perfectamente- sonrió más todavía- no intentes disimularlo. Pero eso da igual. Espero que recuerdes todavía lo que te dije hace unos días. Ya sabes, me queda poco para averiguar qué es lo que más aprecias y te lo arrebataré._

_Puse los ojos en blanco y me lleve una de mis manos a mis sienes y la masajeé con impaciencia._

_-Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que no tienes nada que arrebatarme. Estas perdiendo tu tiempo Motomiya, un tiempo valioso que podrías invertir en intentar mojar…ya sabes…_

_Le dejé ahí con la palabra en la boca y continué mi camino hasta clase. No sé cómo se lo montaba pero siempre conseguía sacarme de mis casillas, un día de estos conseguiría que le partiese la boca; Misteriosamente llegué de los primeros a clase y ella no estaba todavía. Suspiré aliviado, hoy quería estar antes que ella._

_Por un momento pensé que podría encontrarse mal por lo que sucedió ayer, pero por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho más. Ella llegó en seguida. A medida que se iba acercando yo me ponía más nervioso, otra vez note como el corazón me empezaba a latir con fuerza._

_-Buenos días- me dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, una de esas sonrisas que podía hacer que me derritiese por dentro._

_-Hola Takenouchi, ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Ya sabes…_

_-Oh…-por un momento quedó pensativa como si hubiese olvidado el incidente de ayer- bien ya se me pasó el susto. Gracias por preguntar._

_Hubo un incómodo silencio entre nosotros, rápidamente lo rompí._

_-Takenouchi…tengo que decirte algo importante- lo dije de carrerilla y casi sin mirarla._

_-Claro te escucho atenta- Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida, había puesto toda su atención en esta conversación._

_-Esto…bueno, yo- estaba realmente nervioso, las palabras se almacenaban en mi garganta pero no conseguían salir con claridad- sé que tú y yo no hemos empezado con buen pie, y sé que eso es por mi culpa-_

_-Ishida…_

_-No Takenouchi, déjame acabar por favor- la interrumpí- La culpa de eso fue mía- repetí- pero quiero que sepas que es porque yo soy una persona muy fría e independiente, me cuesta mucho confiar en la gente, por eso te trataba así. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de la chica maravillosa que eres y ayer cuando sucedió eso con el tipo del callejón- ladeé mi cabeza con fuerza- no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiese pasado si hubiese llegado más tarde. Bueno voy al grano, lo que te quería decir es que me gustaría poder ser tu amigo…si no es demasiado tarde claro._

_Como respuesta Sora se lanzó hacia mí y me dio un confortante abrazo. Sólo pude sonreír, era curioso pero con una tontería como esa ella conseguía hacerme feliz._

_-Por supuesto que no es demasiado tarde, Ishida, seamos amigos._

_-Mis amigos me llaman Matt, llámame Matt- me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me molestaba que me llamase por mi apellido, era demasiado frío._

_-En ese caso yo soy Sora- jamás perdía aquella sonrisa- Sora para los amigos._

_-Cielo…-dije recordando el significado de su nombre._

_-Así es._

_Nos sentamos a la vez y esperamos a que el profesor entrase en clase. Al fin parecía que Sora y yo podríamos empezar de nuevo._

_Odiaba los jueves tenía que quedarme siempre dos horas después de las clases._

_A pesar de que odiaba las actividades extra escolares al final deje convencerme por mi padre y me metí al taller de música que había en el colegio. Lo malo era que eran por la tarde y dos horas seguidas, normalmente no me molestaría pero se me hacían bastante pesadas._

_Hoy estaba terminando de recoger el aula cuando me encontré con Tachikawa en la puerta. Estaba apoyada ahí con los brazos cruzados y tenía la mirada fija en mí. Fruncí el ceño, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero era evidente que no acababa de llegar._

_-Si buscas la neurona que te queda en el cerebro estas en el lugar equivocado. Debe estar en un rincón olvidado de tu cerebro._

_-Más bien quería comprobar si la doctora te había cosido esa lengua impertinente tuya al culo- se encogió de hombros- supongo que no he tenido tanta suerte._

_Esboce una medio sonrisa, en el fondo era graciosa._

_-Ahora en serio, ¿necesitas algo?_

_-Así que es verdad, te estas volviendo amable. Confieso que cuando Sora me lo dijo no acababa de creérmelo pero es cierto, has cambiado Ishida._

_-Que es lo que quieres- dije en un tono cortante- habla de una vez._

_La castaña entró en el aula y se movió con elegancia hasta una de las mesas y se sentó, estaba justo frente a mí. Seguía con los brazos cruzados y me observaba con atención, estaba empezando a sentirme incómodo._

_-Sé lo que hiciste el otro día. Sora me lo ha contado._

_Se formó entre los dos un silencio. Yo me ruborice ligeramente y desvié la mirada. Recordar todo eso me hacía sentir todavía un poco extraño._

_-Sólo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho en mi lugar._

_-No todo el mundo se hubiese arriesgado tanto, Ishida. El caso es que he venido aquí para darte las gracias por lo que hiciste._

_-No tienes por qué dármelas. Lo haría otra vez de haberse dado el caso. Lo importante es que ella esté bien, dime Tachikawa, ¿Sora está bien, verdad?_

_-Tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisita que no supe descifrar- y más ahora que sois "amigos"- dijo simulando con sus dedos el símbolo de las comillas._

_Después se bajó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. Me quedé anonadado, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Tachikawa? De repente me acordé de la conversación que había tenido esta mañana con Motomiya. Si él había hecho deliberadamente esa insinuación puede que más gente lo sospechara, ¿acaso había sucedido algo y no me había enterado?_

_-¡Espera!- la llame- ¿se puede saber que estás insinuando?_

_-Deja de hacerte el tonto Ishida, lo sabes perfectamente. Takenouchi te gusta._

_-Estoy empezando a hartarme de este tema, no sé qué os hace pensar eso pero estás bastante confundida. No me gusta Sora, únicamente es una buena amiga- hice un gran esfuerzo para que mi voz sonase firme y convincente a pesar de que en ese momento mi corazón estaba desbocado en mi pecho._

_-Ya claro- Tachikawa puso los ojos en blanco- ¿a quién estás tratando de convencer? A mi… ¿o a ti mismo? Tengo una idea, cuando decidas tragarte tu orgullo y aceptes tus sentimientos ven a buscarme. Puede que esté dispuesta a ayudarte con ella._

_Dicho esto salió del aula guiñándome el ojo. Me quedé callado y sin moverme, en el fondo ella tenía razón. No podía seguir mucho tiempo más engañándome a mí mismo._

_Dos días después empezaron los problemas. Justo cuando las cosas parecían estabilizarse con Sora, los asuntos familiares se torcían._

_Esta mañana mis padres habían tenido una preciosa discusión. Mi madre acusaba a mi padre de estar desentendiéndome. Mi padre, como siempre, intentó en vano justificarse._

_Cuando me harté de escucharles salí de mi casa. Ni estando divorciados podían dejarse de comportar como dos niños pequeños. Puse los ojos en blanco, tampoco pedía demasiado tan sólo que cuando peleasen no nos metiesen a mí y a Takeru por medio. Me daba la sensación de que hoy sería un día de mierda._

_Pensé que al menos estar con Sora me distraería un poco, pero la verdad es que hoy estaba muy rara: apenas prestaba atención a las explicaciones de los profesores y estaba en otro mundo. Algo le estaba pasando y me frustraba no saber el que era._

_Cuando sonó el timbre salió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a preguntarla que es lo que le pasaba._

_Fruncí el ceño. Averiguaría lo que estaba sucediendo, costase lo que costase._

_Segundos más tarde ya estaba en el patio, buscándola. Tardé más de lo que esperaba pero la encontré. Estaba en la parte más alejada, sentada en un banco y tenía la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas. Nunca la había visto así. Supongo que no era el único con un mal día._

_-Un mal día, ¿no?- dije dándole un toquecito en la cabeza._

_Las cosas entre nosotros habían avanzado considerablemente: salvo alguna excepción, íbamos todos los días juntos a clase, hablábamos mucho. Me sentía muy a gusto a su lado, sin quererlo, ambos nos habíamos convertido en confidentes y sentía que prácticamente podía hablarla de todo, podía contarla casi cualquier cosa. Nos escuchábamos y comprendíamos el uno al otro y eso me hacía feliz._

_-he discutido con mi madre- dijo Sora en un hilo de voz- casi una hora y media por teléfono, ha sido horrible._

_-Vaya...-no sabía bien que decir- lo siento mucho, pero no te desanimes. Seguro que lo solucionáis._

_-Supongo que sí. Tampoco me preocupa, discutimos a menudo._

_Se la veía bastante desanimada, me gustaría poder hacer algo por ella. De sólo pensar que ahora nos tocaban dos horas seguidas de historia me daban ganas de pegarme un tiro…o no._

_Se me había ocurrido una idea descabellada. Ofrecí mi mano a Sora para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella alzó una ceja extrañada._

_-Vamos, la apremié._

_-¿A dónde? El recreo acaba en 10 minutos._

_-¿Qué más da el sitio? Nos vamos lejos de aquí. Hoy no me apetece dar clase. Además hay un par de cosas que quiero enseñarte. Confía en mí._

_Sora parecía dudar pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y me dio la mano. Sonreí interiormente. Tenía que recordar durante mucho tiempo este triunfo._

_Tardamos un poco más de lo que esperaba pero al fin llegamos. Tenía pensado llevarla a dos sitios especiales, al menos para mí. El primer lugar era en realidad una tontería pero aún así me hacía ilusión. Solo tuve que hacer un par de llamadas para dejarlo todo listo._

_Caminábamos por las calles en completo silencio. Yo andaba con un paso tranquilo, la mirada fija en el horizonte y con las manos en los bolsillos. Quería aparentar estar totalmente despreocupado pero en realidad estaba muy nervioso. Ella tampoco decía nada pero podía notar perfectamente la curiosidad que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos._

_-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó Sora._

_Era la sexta vez que me lo preguntaba, al principio era divertido pero ya empezaba a exasperarme. Torcí el gesto._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que si te he dicho seis veces que no ahora voy a cambiar de opinión? Ten paciencia, no queda mucho._

_Y era verdad, era cuestión de minutos. Sora refunfuñó por lo bajo y yo reí en mi fuero interno. En el fondo me encantaba sacarla de sus casillas._

_Cuando llegamos al final de Lacalle, me paré en seco delante de una puerta metálica pintada de negro. Me giré y la miré. Después, saque de uno de mis bolsillos un manojo de llaves._

_-¿Es aquí? ¿Este es el sitio donde me querías traer?_

_-Claro- dije encogiéndome de hombros- ¿Qué te esperabas?_

_-¿qué hay dentro?- los ojos de Sora brillaban curiosos- no me digas que me has montado una cita romántica ahí._

_Del sopetón que me dio se me cayeron las llaves al suelo. De verdad que cuando ella quería tenía unas salidas…_

_-¿q…qué?- es lo único que pude decir._

_-¿te lo has creído?- dijo Sora dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro- mira que eres pardillo._

_-¡Deja de hacer el tonto!- intenté volver a la calma- y entremos de una vez, ya vamos con retraso._

_Abrí la puerta de una vez y entramos dentro. Una vez allí, mis compañeros de banda ya estaban esperándonos._

_Eric es el guitarrista y el que está al mando e cuando yo no puedo venir. Es un poco más bajito que yo, apenas unos escasos centímetros, moreno de ojos azules y complexión delgada. Lleva tocando desde los diez años y tiene en su poder una elegante BC-Rich. Él hace los coros del grupo._

_Hiro es el batería. Él es el más mayor del grupo, tiene 19 y estudia empresariales. De estatura media, moreno con gafas y unos brazos fuertes que le hacen tocar así de bien._

_Y por último pero no menos importante estaba Mark, que es el otro guitarrista. Es rubio de ojos almendrados y bajito. Ese el miembro más reciente de lavanda pero está demostrando tener mucho talento._

_Todos ellos estaban en el escenario, preparados para otro de nuestros ensayos. Miraban a Sora con bastante curiosidad y no era para menos, jamás me he llevado a alguien a los ensayos y mucho menos a una chica._

_Sé que es lo que estaban pensando y lo peor de todo es que no podía defenderme. Sentía que de alguna manera Sora conseguía derribar todas mis barreras de seguridad y me tenía a su merced, ella era la araña y yo el mosquito que devoraría en cuestión de segundos._

_-Bienvenida a mi local de ensayo, ellos son los "Teen-Wolf" y ella es Sora- me dirigí después a ella- este es mi grupo de música._

_Sé que mucho rato después, todos me rodearían cual animal sin escapatoria y me lloverían bastantes preguntas pero hasta que llegase ese momento preferí no preocuparme de ello._

_El rostro de Sora cambió en ese momento, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa adorno sus labios. Con tan solo ver aquella reacción me bastó por haber montado todo este jaleo._

_-Menuda sorpresa- dijo sin perder la sonrisa- no sabía que tuvieses una banda._

_-Pues ya lo sabes- hice una mueca con la boca para hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa- deberías sentirte afortunada. Nunca nadie ha tenido el privilegio de asistir a uno de nuestros ensayos, así que siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo. Ponte cómoda, estás como en casa._

_Mis compañeros dieron su aprobación y Sora se sentó en uno de los viejos altavoces que había._

_Yo por mi parte me apresuré a subir al escenario para reunirme con el resto. Tuve que soportar todas sus miradas y codazos insinuantes. Rodeé los ojos y solté un gruñido por lo bajo. Definitivamente luego tendría que enfrentarme a un tercer grado por su parte._

_-¿qué tipo de música tocáis- pregunto una curiosa Sora._

_-Sobretodo punk-rock- Eric se apresuró a responder- pero también tocamos Rock del bueno- le guiñó un ojo- dime una canción y la intentaremos tocar._

_Sora se quedó en silencio, pensativa, hubo un momento en el que pensé que le saldría humo de la cabeza. Pero finalmente habló._

_-Sum41 es mi grupo favorito, **Pieces** es mi canción favorita. Pero es muy lenta…así que tocar **Still Waiting**._

_Eric levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y nos hizo señales al resto para que nos preparásemos. En cuestión de segundos todos estuvimos preparados._

_Me puse frente al micro y agarré con firmeza a mi bajo. Di la señal al resto y comenzamos con el ensayo._

_El ensayó duró casi dos horas pero mereció la pena. Nunca había visto a Sora sonreír tantas veces seguidas y eso era lo que hacía que todo valiese la pena._

_Hubo un momento durante el ensayo en que Sora fue al servicio, y fue esa la ocasión que aprovecharon mis compañeros para acosarme a preguntas._

_-Que calladito te lo tenía Ishida- vociferó Eric- esta buena, ¿habéis visto que tetas tiene?_

_Me ruborice y el resto asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta._

_-Bueno, ¿cómo mínimo te la habrás tirado ya, no?- continuó diciendo Eric._

_-¡cierra la boca Eric- le fulminé con la mirada mientras echaba un peligroso vistazo a la puerta del baño- puede oírte, idiota_

_En efecto la puerta se abrió, pero Takenouchi parecía que no había escuchado a Eric. Este sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Sora. Le lance una mirada de advertencia._

_-Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti, Takenouchi- Eric esbozó una sonrisita- justamente Ishida nos estaba diciendo que te iba a llevar al "Shushi-rocks" a comer- me guiño un ojo y yo fruncí el ceño._

_-¿en serio?- los ojos de Takenouchi se iluminaron- no tenías porque._

_Eric me dedicó una mirada que ya sabía yo perfectamente lo que significaba._

_-No seas modesta- dije secamente- además, invito yo- recogí nuestras cosas y me dirigí a la puerta- venga, no perdamos más el tiempo, vayamos de una vez. Si tardamos mucho luego no tendremos sitio. Eric, te dejo al cargo._

_Sora asintió y me siguió. Eché un último vistazo al resto de los "Teen-Wolf" y cerré la puerta tras nosotros. El Sushi Rocks nos esperaba._

_Confieso que el día había empezado muy mal pero poco a poco estaba mejorando, ¡y de que manera!._

_Estaba empezando a descubrir la maravillosa persona que es Sora Takenouchi._

_Ahora estábamos en la afueras de Odaiba, en un descampado olvidado; Es un lugar frío y solitario. Alrededor del enorme césped que se extendía bajo nuestros pies había restos de lo que parecían unas obras que no se terminaron de acabar. El cielo estaba despejado de nubes y un gran manto de pequeñas y brillantes estrellas iluminaba el cielo. El césped a esas horas estaba frío y húmedo pero no nos importó. Ambos estábamos completamente tumbados, tranquilos y en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido del viento azotando las plantas y el sonido de los animales que correteaban por allí._

_sí que había sido un día increíble. Después del ensayo, tal y como le prometí, la llevé a comer y ahí decidí que quería conocerla de verdad, saber cómo es en realidad Sora Takenouchi. Hablamos de muchas cosas, podría decir con toda seguridad que esta tarde nos habíamos conocido en profundidad. Le conté prácticamente toda mi vida: Le hablé de Takeru, del divorcio de mis padres, de la relación que tenía ahora con mi padre, de que mi madre y yo casi somos dos extraños y de las aspiraciones y sueños que tengo._

_Pero a cambio yo supe también muchas cosas de ella como por ejemplo que sus padres están también divorciados y que su padre las abandonó a las dos cuando sora tenía 5 años, que se lleva mal con su madre y tiene muchos problemas con ella. Supe que el fútbol es su gran pasión al igual que lo era para mí la música. Y que quería estudiar medicina. En resumen fue el mejor día que tuve en mucho tiempo._

_Estábamos todavía tumbados en el césped, observando las estrellas y sin articular ninguna palabra. Ninguno de los dos quería estropear este momento._

_-Matt- al fin Sora rompió el silencio- dime una cosa. ¿Porque siempre eres tan frío e indiferente con todo el mundo? no sé...es como si nada de lo que pasase a tu alrededor consiguiese afectarte._

_Mordí mi labio y desvié la mirada._

_-Supongo que es mi mecanismo de defensa contra el mundo- me puse serio, mi tono era frío y mis ojos en ese momento carecían de ninguna emoción- es como si alrededor de mi corazón hubiese un gran muro de hielo y cristal. Si no muestras tus sentimientos tal y como son no te arriesgas a que nadie te haga daño. Es mi mecanismo de defensa. Ya sabes un corazón de hielo es infranqueable e indestructible._

_-Pero no puedes vivir toda tu vida escondido detrás de ese muro, algún día tendrás que romperlo para que todo el mundo sepa cómo es en realidad el verdadero Yamatto Ishida- frunció el ceño- lo acabo de decidir. Voy a encargarme personalmente en romper ese muro._

_-Puedes intentarlo- la mire con intensidad- pero eso no quiere decir que…_

_Sora me puso su mano en los labios y me calle al instante. Mi corazón en ese momento iba lo más rápido posible._

_-¿Cuál es tu sueño Yamatto?- pregunto repentinamente Takenouchi._

_Estaba empezando a pensar que esa era la gran habilidad oculta de Sora, hacer preguntas repentinas que conseguían descolocarme por completo. Me quede completamente anonado, esa pregunta me pilló de sopetón._

_-¿qué cuál es mi sueño?- repetí._

_-Sí, tu sueño, ya sabes…todos tenemos alguno por muy inalcanzables que sean muchos de ellos- me miró fijamente- vamos seguro que hasta alguien tan frío y solitario como tu tiene también uno._

_-Claro que tengo uno, al fin y al cabo soy humano. No soy de piedra las 24 horas del día.-di un suspiro y desvié de nuevo la mirada- mi sueño es- carraspeé- bueno, me gustaría algún día aprender a amar a alguien de verdad, ya sabes, abandonar esta actitud de chico frío y solitario y aprender a empezar a ser cálido con alguien, demostrar al mundo que se querer…en definitiva que alguien consiga derribar mi muro- me costó un poco, pero cuando terminé de hablar sentí que me había quitado un gran peso de encima- y el tuyo, ¿cuál es tu sueño?_

_-Pues verás- note como Sora se ponía seria y me incliné para prestarle atención- mi sueño es bastante sencillo en realidad pero complejo de realizar a la vez. Me gustaría ser feliz, feliz de verdad. Sentir que soy especial y saber que la gente está a mi lado de verdad, que no van a abandonarme. Quiero aprender a quererme a mí misma y estar a gusto conmigo misma. A lo largo de mi vida he sabido ayudar a la gente…pero no se valorarme a mí misma y espero que algún día pueda hacerlo._

_Escuché con atención todas y cada una de sus palabras, sin perderme nada. Sentí, o más bien noté, como sus ojos se humedecían. No me lo pensé, simplemente la estreche con fuerza contra mis brazos, acaricié su mano con suavidad._

_-Yo nunca te abandonaré, Sora, además no podemos permitir esto- me incorporé e hice que ella también lo hiciese- deberíamos hacer para que los dos pudiésemos cumplir nuestros respectivos sueños, no se algo así como ayudarnos mutuamente para que los podamos cumplir…¿a ti que te parece?_

_-Me parece una buena idea. Yo prometo ayudarte a que cumplas tu sueño, lo haré después de romper ese estúpido muro de hielo y cristal que tienes alrededor tuyo- lo dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano. Sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca._

_-Yo también te lo prometo, serás feliz Sora. Lo conseguiré cueste lo que me cueste._

_Nos sonreímos y volvimos a tumbarnos en el cómodo césped, a seguir mirando aquel cielo tan estrellado._

_-Me encanta este sitio, es muy bonito- me confesó Sora._

_-Lo sé. Sabes, se me ocurre una cosa- dije con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece si a partir de hoy este sea nuestro sitio secreto? Ya sabes, sólo tú y yo conocernos este lugar y vendremos aquí cuando necesitemos desahogarnos o cuando necesitemos gritar al mundo lo injusto que es. Este será "nuestro lugar"_

_-Es una idea fantástica- dijo Sora con una sonrisa- y si claro que me parece buena idea. Este será nuestro sitio._

_Sora y yo nos abrazamos con ternura y cuando nos separamos, estuvimos mirándonos fijamente. Mi mirada azul penetro en la suya rojiza, sentía como me podía perder en sus ojos. Me fui acercando a ella, sentía que este era el momento pero finalmente algo me hizo frenar y solo junte mi frente con la suya. No dijimos nada más, solo nos tumbamos una vez más y seguimos observando aquel firmamento estrellado._

_Fue justo en aquel momento cuando realmente me di cuenta de que me estaba empezando a enamorar de Sora Takenouchi._

_El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que pensaba y en menos de seis meses Sora y yo nos convertimos en íntimos amigos. Nos contábamos absolutamente todo y nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Nuestra relación es tan buena que hasta ya conocía a la madre de Sora, la señora Toshiko Takenouchi. Al principio nuestra relación fue un poco distante pero poco a poco fue aceptándome como el mejor amigo de su única hija. Yo por mi parte también le presente a mi padre y conoció también a T.K. _

_Al poco tiempo después también me hice muy buen amigo de Tachikawa y pronto los tres nos hicimos inseparables. Nunca pensé que las cosas me fuesen a ir tan bien._

_Para esas alturas ya había asumido que estaba enamorado de Takenouchi. No podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo día y es que, aunque una parte de mi se empeñase en negarlo, me estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella. Esa sonrisa conseguía iluminar mi oscuro corazón y abrir un agujero en mi muro de cristal._

_Pero a pesar de todo no era capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos, tenía miedo de declararme y de ser rechazo, de que nuestra amistad se fuese al traste. Por eso no le decía nada. Incluso intente olvidar aquel sentimiento en brazos de otras mujeres pero el sentimiento que sentía por Sora era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, conseguía quemarme las entrañas y no veía el momento de decirle la verdad._

_Sé que Tachikawa sabía todo esto. Lo sé por esa charla que tuvo conmigo hace tiempo y por las miradas cómplices que me echaba siempre que me pillaba mirando a Sora más de cinco minutos seguidos. Por eso decidí ir en su busca, por mucho que me fastidiase este hecho la verdad es que si me quería declarar de una vez sólo ella podía ayudarme._

_Sabía dónde se encontraba, en la sala de baile. Cuando llegué ya había terminado su ensayo, esperé que la última de las chicas saliese del aula para cerrar la puerta de un portazo, así me aseguraba de que estaríamos a solas y de que nadie nos fuese a molestar. Tachikawa se sobresaltó y me fulminó con la mirada._

_-Cuando demonios te vas a quitar esa maldita manía- se quejó Mimi- ¿no te han enseñado en tu lujosa mansión a no dar esos portazos?_

_-Tu mejor que yo deberías saber que la gente millonaria no se molesta en enseñar esas banalidades- dije sonriendo de medio lado y apoyándome sobre la pared, cruzando los brazos._

_-Supongo que no te habrás tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para hablarme de la vida cotidiana de los millonarios- Mimi sonrió divertida y yo fruncí el ceño- escúpelo de una vez Yamatto, que quieres._

_Gruñí, y desvié la mirada un poco ruborizado. Empezaba a entender porque ella y Sora son tan amigas._

_-Bueno- dije intentando parecer indiferente- recordé la charla que tuvimos hace tiempo…y bueno he venido aquí. Necesito tu ayuda, Tachikawa_

**Y bueno pues por ahora lo voy a dejar por aquí, este capitulo es larguisimo, creedme -.- y lo mejor que puedo hacer es cortarlo por aquí. Pero no os preocupeís os prometo que la semana que viene tendreís la segunda parte es una promesa. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, espero que no se os haya hecho aburrido ya que es muy de Matt pero es importante para la historia. Y os daré una pequeña pista, después de que leaís todas las partes de este capítulo vaís a terminar odiando más a Davids. Y nada mas que espero mucho que os guste este capitulo . y neceisto muchos reviews porque me haceís muy felizz y me animaís a seguir escribiendo. Asi que espero que os siga gustando esta historia. Ya me dejo de enrollar solo deciros que sois maravillosos todos y cada uno de vosotros cada review vuestro me hace inmensamente feliz n.n asi que hasta la semana que viene ahhh una ultima cosa, vuelvo a dejar aquí mi twitter por si os interesa: meltakenouchi90 ^^ bueno pues eso espero vuestros reviews. Se despide vuestra querida amiga:**

**Sora-chan90**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas a todos y a todas, lo sé, sé perfectamente que queréis mi cabeza en una bandeja porque os prometí el capítulo cuanto antes y he vuelto a tardar T.T esta vez tengo excusa. Las musas de la inspiración me han abandonado en el peor de los momentos y este capítulo al menos ha sido muy difícil de montarlo u.u pero bueno aquí esta. La verdad es que no estoy muy conforme con el resultado pero que le voy a hacer, al fin y al cabo sois vosotros los que tenéis que dar el veredicto final. Espero que no me odiéis demasiado y me dejéis unos cuantos reviews de esos que me animan tanto n.n.**

**Actualmente estoy en varios proyectos de fanfics y si alguno de vosotros os gusta Harry Potter estáis de suerte porque tengo por ahí unos cuantos proyectos que tienen muy buena pinta.**

**En fin dejo de haceros spam y os dejo con el capítulo^^ espero que os guste:**

**Enlaces del pasado.**

**Capítulo X parte 2: Las dos caras de la moneda.**

_Ah- ahora fue Mimi la que se cruzó de brazos y medio sonrió bastante complaciente- así que ya has dejado de hacerte el machito orgulloso y reconoces que te gusta Takenouchi- la volví a fulminar con la mirada pero ella pareció ignorarlo- ya era hora de que dejases de hacer el imbécil, ¿te ha costado eh?- abrí la boca para rechistar pero ella continuó hablando- tenías que ver que miradas la echas, lo raro es que ella no se haya dado cuenta todavía. En fin, el caso es que te voy a echar un cable._

_-¡No necesito tu estúpida ayuda!- salte furioso a la defensiva- no te lo creas tanto, ¿acaso piensas que no me he declarado nunca a una chica?_

_-Ishida, si no necesitases mi ayuda no te habrías tomado la molestia de tragarte tu orgullo y venir hasta aquí. Así que deja de hacerte el durito y acepta mi ayuda- me golpeo en mi pecho con su dedo índice- que me dices, ¿aceptas o no mi ayuda?_

_-La acepto- dije por lo bajo._

_-No te he oído bien- Tachikawa parecía divertirse con todo esto- supongo que ella no te importa tanto como esperaba- se encaminó hasta la puerta._

_-¡acepto tu ayuda maldita sea!- dije gruñendo- ¿contenta o quieres que vaya a megafonía?_

_-Por ahora me es suficiente- me guiño un ojo- y relájate si gruñes todo el tiempo solo conseguirás que te salgan arrugas, y son malísimas para el cutis._

_Puse los ojos en blanco pero no añadí nada más. Se dé buena tinta que no es bueno discutir con una mujer._

_Mimi me agarró del brazo y me arrastro con ella._

_-¿A dónde se supone que me llevas?- dije arqueando una ceja._

_-Al centro comercial, tengo que hacer unas compras así que tú te vienes conmigo y de paso vemos cómo puedo ayudar en tu "pequeño problema"- vio mi cara y sonrió- Espero que no estés pensando en no acompañarme, porque de lo contrario te ayudará tu madre, ¿estamos?_

_Asentí, como he dicho discutir con una mujer es una pérdida de tiempo. Es una batalla perdida._

_-Espero que no tenga que volver a repetirlo- dijo Mimi dando un sorbo a su bebida- no me gusta repetir las cosas y contigo ya lo he tenido que hacer un par de veces. Pensaba que eras mas listo, Ishida._

_Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le había fulminado con la mirada. Estábamos en un Starbucks tras haber estado toda la santa tarde mirando trapitos para ella. Al final de la tarde pareció apiadarse de mi alma y me concedió unos cuantos minutos a evaluar la situación. _

_-Lo dices como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo- resoplé- la teoría es fácil, pero la práctica es otra cosa._

_-Oh venga no me jodas Yamatto- Mimi rodó los ojos- como si nunca hubieses pedido una cita a una chica, creo que alguien como tú precisamente no tendría que tener problemas en eso._

_-Ese es el maldito problema- ella no lo entendía y me estaba poniendo de los nervios- claro que se es tan sencillo como pedirle una cita. Pero no se que excusa poner…además, cuando intento decirle algo siempre me pongo nervioso y al final termino por no decirla nada- apreté los puños- esto es frustrante._

_Mimi mi miró soltó una sonrisita y yo arquee una ceja._

_-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-dije gruñendo._

_-Lo adorable que te pones- me dio unas palmadas en el hombro- a ver Yamatto no lo tienes tan difícil. Tu problema es que te cierras, Matt- me sonrió- lo tienes mas fácil de lo que crees. A ver ¿no va Sora siempre a tus ensayos con el grupo? Pues ya lo tienes genio-arquee una ceja- dioses Matt dile que la quieres enseñar a tocar el bajo y te la llevas a casa- Mimi parecía perder la paciencia- voy a empezar a pensar que es verdad eso que dicen de que los rubios son idiotas._

_-Voy a empezar a pensar que los rubios si sois idiotas de verdad._

_Bufe y agarré con mas fuerza el vaso de chocolate caliente que tenía entre mis manos. Claro para ella todo era fácil. Me hubiese gustado verla intentando declararse a alguien...no, ella no era de ese tipo de chica porque seguramente son los chicos los que se declaraban a ella. Di un cansado suspiro._

_-¿Y no crees que ella vería sospechoso que de repente la quiera enseñar a tocar el bajo?-me encogí de hombros- a mi si me lo parecería._

_Mimi rodó de nuevo los ojos, creo que perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hizo hoy. Medio sonreí, tenía que reconocer que la chica estaba teniendo una paciencia enorme conmigo. No es que estuviese poniendo mucho de mi parte precisamente._

_-Aceptará- tomo otro sorbo de su bebida- la conozco y sé que se muere de ganas por que tomes un poco la iniciativa. Yamatto es mas fácil de lo que crees solo tienes que echarle huevos, ¿me entiendes?_

_Me quedo un rato callado, se formó otro de esos incómodos silencios que tanto aborrecía y mas en una situación así. Echarle huevos..._

_Finalmente esbozo otra medio sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo, seguiré ese plan tuyo descabellado. Solo espero que salga bien._

_-Ya lo creo que saldrá bien- Mimi sonrió victoriosa- cariño, mis planes nunca fallan._

_-Muy bien, pues estoy aquí listo para que me des las pautas de tu "maravilloso plan"- uso el gesto de las comillas con mis dedos- seguro que es algo brillante._

_-Escúchame con atención- Tachikawa se inclinó sobre la mesa- solo te lo voy a decir una vez así que espero que lo captes a la primera- sonrió- esto es lo que vas a hacer..._

_Tachikawa tenía razón, fue mas fácil de lo que me había imaginado. A la mañana siguiente se lo propuse a Sora y ella aceptó encantada. Aún no me podía creerlo, iba a venir a mi casa...sin quererlo empecé a sonreír como un idiota._

_Ladeé la cabeza y decidí prepararlo todo para que cuando llegase estuviese listo._

_Hoy teníamos la mansión para nosotros solos: mi padre había salido por un asunto del trabajo y me había dejado solo con todo el personal de servicio en esta enorme casa. Gruñí, odiaba cuando hacía eso, se pasaba casi todo el tiempo fuera y no tenía casi tiempo para mi. Pensé que lo mejor que podría hacer ahora no seria atormentarme con esos pensamientos._

_El sonido del timbre de me devolvió a la realidad. Me apresuré a sentarme en el pequeño sofá que había en mi cuarto y esperé, con una sorprendente impaciencia, a que Sora llegase._

_Segundos mas tarde alguien toco la puerta. Lo hizo con mucha suavidad, no se muy bien porque pero el corazón me volvió a latir con fuerza._

_-Adelante- dije con voz firme y clara._

_-Hola Yamatto_

_Lo dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que no conseguía otra cosa que hacer que todo mi vello se pusiese de punta. Notaba ya que tenía la garganta seca y que las manos me sudaban mas de lo normal. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener mi expresión seria y tranquila. No quería levantar sospechas antes de tiempo._

_-Hola Sora-sonrió- no te quedes en la puerta. Entra, esta todo preparado para tu clase._

_Ella asiente con la cabeza y entra en mi habitación, me sonrió tímidamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá._

_No fue hasta ese momento en el que me percaté de que algo le sucedía. Tenia la mirada ausente y me rehuía la mirada. ¿que podría pasarla? Lo mas probable es que hubiese discutido de nuevo con su madre._

_-¿que ocurre Sora?- dije poniéndome mas cerca de ella._

_-Nada...yo.._

_-No te molestes en mentirme-dije seriamente- te conozco, y sé que te pasa algo._

_-He discutido con Motomiya._

_Fruncí el ceño. Motomiya.._

_Casi me había olvidado de aquel moscardón, cerré los ojos un momento. No me hacía mucha gracia que ellos dos estuviesen en el mismo equipo de fútbol. Desde la última "charla" que tuve con él no me podía quitar de la cabeza sus palabras. Normalmente solía ignorar cualquier cosa que proviniese de la boca de ese tipo...pero no podía negar que parecía demasiado seguro en sus palabras. Intenté alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. Ahora lo importante era intentar animar a Sora._

_-Si te soy sincero no se porque te juntas con alguien como él, ya sabes que no me parece trigo limpio -vi la mirada de advertencia de Sora- Vale, de acuerdo no me meteré si es así lo que quieres. Pero si de verdad es tu amigo lo acabareis arreglando-suspiré- Pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es no pensar en ello, además, no habrás venido hasta aquí para lamentarte, ¿verdad?_

_A modo de respuesta Sora me sonrió y me abrazó. _

_¿como demonios se lo montaba aquella mujer para conseguir este efecto de nerviosismo sobre mi cuerpo? Sentí mi corazón acelerarse de nuevo y tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por controlar mis impulsos._

_-Bueno- resolví a hacer finalmente- será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes la clase._

_Ella asintió una vez mas con la cabeza y yo fui hasta donde se encontraba mi bajo. Era el típico bajo clásico que te dan cuando empiezas, pero yo le tenía mucho cariño. Actualmente estaba ahorrando para uno mejor pero hasta que eso pasase me conformaría con este. No era muy pesado y tenía tonalidades negras y blancas._

_Volví hasta el sofá y le entregué el bajo._

_-Cuídamelo mucho, le quiero mas que a mi propia existencia- bromeé- así que ten cuidado._

_-Tranquilo, me irá la vida en ello._

_-Bueno, enseñame de lo que eres capaz pelirroja._

_-Bien._

_El sonido que hizo después hizo que se me pusieran todos los pelos de punta y no era precisamente porque tocara bien sino todo lo contrario. Era algo parecido a cuando rasgas una pizarra con las uñas. Aporreaba las cuerdas sin ningún tipo de coordinación. Cuando ya no pude soportarlo mas me acerque a ella gruñendo._

_-¡No, no, así no!- dijo Matt desesperado- intenta ser mas delicada cuando tocas, que no es un balón de fútbol- puse los ojos en blanco, "deportistas"- Mira, déjame que te enseñe._

_Me aclaré la garganta y me situé justo detrás de ella. Sentía como el corazón me latía mas rápido que nunca y notaba como tenía las manos sudorosas. Cerré un momento los ojos, "cálmate Yamatto. Sólo es una chica, relájate". Cuando ya estuve calmado cogí con suavidad su mano derecha._

_-Con esta mano tienes que coger el mástil, en caso de que seas diestra, sino es al contrario- expliqué. Sora sonrió e hizo lo que yo la dije- Así, muy bien- ahora que veía que tenía un poco mas de soltura cogí su mano izquierda y se la coloque sobre las gruesas cuerdas- y con esta otra mano deslizas suavemente los dedos por las cuerdas y así se van tocando las notas..._

_Nunca llegué a terminar la frase. No se muy bien que pasó en ese momento, solo recuerdo que estaba acariciando el brazo de Sora y note como su piel se ponía de gallina. Ella se giró lentamente y quedamos uno frente al otro. Mis ojos zafiro chocaron contra los suyos rojizos, sentí prácticamente su respiración en mi rostro y supe que ese era el momento, no había marcha atrás. Me acerqué a ella acortando la escasa distancia que había entre nosotros...hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron._

_Fue un beso lento pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Seguí así un largo rato, besándola únicamente hasta que algo me paró en seco. ¿no iba quizás demasiado rápido? A lomejor ella no esperaba todo esto tan de golpe. Algo en mi interior me decía que estaba obrando mal, así que me aparté rápidamente de ella aún jadeando y con el rostro ruborizado por todo lo que la situación conllevaba._

_-Esto es un error...lo siento._

_Espera, ¿de verdad dije eso? Estupendo ahora tenía ganas de darme de cabezazos contra la pared y no parar hasta hacerme una herida interna. ¿como se me podía haber ocurrido decirla eso después de besarla? Lo peor no era eso, sino tener que lidiar ahora con ese rostro de decepción que tenía. Me estaban dando ganas de pegarme un tiro._

_-No te preocupes, la culpa ha sido mía- su voz me devolvió a la realidad- Creo que será mejor que me vaya..._

_Podría haberla dicho cualquier cosa: "no te vayas", "no ha sido ningún error", "estaba deseando hacer eso desde hace muchísimo tiempo...", "te quiero" _

_Pero sin embargo me quede ahí plantado sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sabía que se había ido finalmente de mi casa cuando vi por la ventana como se alejaba corriendo._

_Di un puñetazo a la pared._

_-Gilipollas._

_Eso es lo que era, un auténtico gilipollas._

_-¿Cómo se puede ser tan gilipollas, Yamatto Ishida?_

_Mimi volvió a bufar, creo que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habia hecho desde que me la había encontrado esta mañana. A modo de respuesta solo gruñí y desvié la mirada._

_-Dime, ¡Como es posible que la beses y un segundo mas tarde la digas que ha sido un error!- me dio unos golpecitos en la frente- estoy reconsiderando que no te llega bien el oxígeno al cerebro._

_-¡Deja de levantarme la voz!-rugí- me puse nervioso, ¿vale? Asi que ya para con tu discuristo, se que la he cagado._

_Mimi rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada mas, al menos de momento._

_-De acuerdo- dijo al fin tras un largo silencio- pues ya puedes ir pensando como vas a solucionar todo esto y espero que no me vuelvas a buscar lloriqueando como una nena para pedirme ayuda- Mimi sonrió con malicia y yo la fulminé con la mirada- no voy a ayudarte si lo único que vas a hacer es pasarte mis consejo por el culo._

_Frunzo el ceño. Ya lo se, había tenido una gran cagada ayer y probablemente me costaría convencer de nuevo a Tachikawa para que me ayudase de nuevo. _

_-¿esperas a que te lo pida de rodillas? Porque creo que te estás confundiendo de persona. Si no me quieres ayudar ya me buscaré la vida solo._

_-Deja de ser tan orgulloso- Mimi me miro con seriedad- te ayudaré aunque, creéme, no te lo mereces ni por asomo. Así que HOY mismo le vas a decir a Sora que te gusta- abrí la boca para replicar pero ella continuó hablando- y no acepto un no por respuesta._

_¿decirle a alguien que la quiero? Como se notaba que ella apenas me conocía. Por una parte tenía ganas de acabar con toda esta situación de una vez y confesarle mis sentamientos a Sora, pero después...¿que pasaría? Además, no sabía si estaba preparado para una relación seria. Ante todo ella era mi amiga y no quería hacerla daño, ¿y si algo salía mal? Yo no quería pederla..._

_-Esto no esta bien Tachikawa- dije en tono frío- debo detener esto, ahora que estoy a tiempo._

_-Quieres dejar de preocuparte- Mimi puso los ojos en blanco- solo tienes que abrirte, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ella me abrazo, quizás con algo de ternura pero yo no dude y correspondí a su abrazo. Cerre los ojos y me relajé un poco. _

_Tenía que reconocer que Tachikawa se estaba portando muy bien conmigo. Desde que le pedí ayuda ha estado siempre ahí conmigo apoyándome y ayudándome como buenamente ha podido. Me prometí a mi mismo que si todo esto salía bien la recompensaría solo como ella se merecería. La abrace con fuerza y poco a poco me relajé. Tenía razón, todo saldría bien._

_Seguimos así hasta que escuchamos un ruido y los dos volvimos a nuestra posición normal._

_-¿que ha sido eso?- dije frunciendo el ceño._

_En respuesta Mimi solo se encogió de hombros._

_-Habrá sido el viento o cualquier otra cosa- me empuja hasta la puerta- ahora deja de distraerte- pone otra de esas sonrisas que me hace poner los ojos en blanco- vete, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Y como me enteré de que la vuelves a cagar- Mimi amplia mas su sonrisa- extenderé el rumor de que eres gay, y créeme, la gente se fía mucho de la jefa de las animadoras._

_Fruncí el ceño pero decidí irme. Se de buena mano que es capaz de hacer eso. La miro una vez mas antes de salir por la puerta. De esta semana no pasaría. Sora saldría conmigo._

_Pronto llegó el esperado fin de semana. Había decido superar mis temores y este mismo sábado quedaría con Sora para confesarle mis sentimientos. Aún me sentía como un niño asustado pero le echaría el valor y le diría lo que siento. Se que ella también me quiere, sino ¿porque me habría correspondido al beso el otro día?_

_Si, definitivamente todos los factores estaban de mi parte._

_Llame esa misma mañana a Sora para que fuese a mi casa. Por suerte mi padre estaría fuera y no vendría hasta el lunes, tenía la casa solo para mi y para ella. La noté un poco rara por teléfono pero preferí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, puede que solo fuesen imaginaciones mías._

_Fue una mañana muy larga, quizás demasiado larga para mi, esperando que llegase de una vez la tarde para ver asomar aquella cabellera pelirroja asomando por mi puerta y esos brillantes ojos rojizos._

_Ahora estaba con el bajo, tocando un poco. Tenía una pequeña sorpresa para ella, era una canción que la encantaba pero aún no sabía tocarla muy bien. Seguí sumergido en la música cuando note una presencia en la puerta. Mi cara se iluminó al instante y una sonrisa adornó mis labios. Ella estaba en la puerta mirándome._

_-Sora no te quedes ahí, entra._

_Ella asintió y entró. Algo pasaba, no actuaba como siempre. Fruncí el ceño, solo esperaba que fuesen imaginaciones mías. Sora se sentó conmigo, al borde de la cama._

_-Hola- dije con una sonrisa._

_-Hola Yamatto, ¿que tal estás?_

_-Bien- la miro fijamente a los ojos- me alegra que hayas venido. Tengo que contarte algo._

_Esta vez fui directamente al grano, sin ningún tipo d rodeo. De hoy no va a pasar . Confesaría mis sentimientos a sora y saldríamos juntos. Podía pecar de estar demasiado seguro de mi mismo pero si no la gustase, ¿porque me devolvió el beso el otro día? Medio sonreí al recordarlo._

_-La verdad es que yo también tengo que contarte una cosa._

_La voz de sora me sacó de mis pensamientos y me devolvió al mundo real observé a mi amiga, su rostro estaba serio y me miraba fijamente. Tragué con fuerza y por un momento me sentí nervioso. ¿que tendría que decirme? No dejé mostrar ningún tipo de emoción cuando me dijo eso. Tan solo estuve con la misma mirada azul indiferente de siempre._

_-Eso esta bien- dije en un tono neutral- bueno ante todo soy un caballero, las mujeres primero._

_Sentía que me sudaban las manos, ¿qué me estaba pasando? No entendía nada. ¿porque taraba tanto en hablar?_

_-Está bien- ¡Maldita sea que hablase ya, la espera iba a matarme!- la verdad es que nose por donde empezar- mueve sus manos nerviosa y yo sonrío- pero bueno aya voy: estoy saliendo con alguien._

_**Estoy saliendo con alguien**_

_**estoy saliendo con alguien**_

_**estoy saliendo con alguien**_

_Es como si esas palabras se hubiesen clavado como puñales en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Creo que por una fracción de segundo se me había olvidado como se respira. Esto no podía ser real, tenía que tratarse de una broma de mal gusto o de una pesadilla. ¿pero cómo podía haber cambiado las cosas tanto? Hace dos días nos habíamos besado...¿y ahora? ¡como ha podido encontrar tan rápido a alguien!_

_-¿Con quién?-mi tono fue mas brusco del que me hubiese gustado emplear._

_Sora pestañeó sorprendida pero me contestó._

_-Con Motomiya._

_-¿¡Con Motomiya!?- apretó los puños furioso._

_-Si- se sonrojó y yo apreté mas los puños- ya se que es muy raro, pero ayer me desanime y él estuvo conmigo toda la tarde y bueno...me lo pasé muy bien._

_Daisuke Motomiya. Como no, jodiéndome la vida desde los 12 años. De repente me pongo pálido y recuerdo las palabras que Motomiya me dijo al empezar el curso: **Te juro que voy a encargarme personalmente de averiguar algo que de verdad te importe, algo que quieras realmente, y te lo arrebataré.**_

_Apreté, si es que podía hacerlo mas, los puños hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos. Hijo de puta, se que todo esto es un artimaña suya. Siento como una poderosa rabia esta invadiendo mis entrañas._

_Sigo tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que Sora seguía hablando. Hice un gran esfuerzo por prestar atención a la conversación y sonreír como pude._

_-...Motomiya es un buen chico- Si claro, mis cojones. Como se nota que no le conoce- aunque es un poco lanzado-ella se sonrojó y yo apreté mis labios hasta que estos quedaron en una fina y blanca línea- y yo también me he decidido, y aquí esto. Estamos saliendo desde ayer._

_Lanzado. Ya me puedo imaginar lo lanzado que puede ser, de solo pensarlo se me estaban revolviendo las tripas._

_Sora se quedó callada, mirándome, supongo que esperaba que su amigo dijese algo. Bufo en mi fuero interno. ¿que se supone que debo decir? Todo l oque podría decirle debo callármelo. No le daría el gusto de que lo supiera._

_-Me alegro mucho por ti, Sora- mi tono era normal, tranquilo e indiferente aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo en ese instante -espero que te vaya bien, de verdad. Motomiya es...- pensé bien lo que iba a decir ahora- ...es un buen tío- tuve que morderme la mejilla interna de mi boca para reprimir la risa irónica que podía esbozar. Ni yo mismo me estaba creyendo lo que estaba diciéndola. Sentía que las palabras que decía ardían en lo mas profundo de mi garganta- mereces ser feliz._

_Sora me sonríe y me abraza fuerte...duele._

_-Yo también lo espero, así podremos salir los cuatro._

_¿Los cuatro? La mire boquiabierto. ¿pero de que estaba hablando ahora? No me estaba enterando de nada._

_-¿los...cuatro?-pregunto con una ceja arqueada._

_-¡Claro! Yo y Daisuke- sonríe- y Tachikawa y tú- su sonrisa es mas amplia._

_Abrí mas la boca. No pude evitarlo. ¿pero de que coño estaba hablando? ¿Mimi y yo? Si claro, ¡y que mas! ¿de donde se había sacado eso?_

_-¿de que demonios estás hablando?_

_-Al principio no quise creerlo- se ríe de una forma muy extraña- pero luego os veía tanto tiempo juntos...siempre de un lado a otro y hablando entre vosotros- abro la boca para hablar pero ella continuó hablando- pero Davids me abrió los ojos- arqueo una ceja bastante curioso- él me dijo que estabais juntos pero no quise creerle...pero cuando os vi ayer abrazados así...ya me quedó claro. Lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo habéis dicho antes._

_Asi que no fue un ruido. En el fondo sabía que era así. Todo ha sido una confusión, pero claro el problema ha sido que he subestimado a Daisuke Motomiya. Hijo de puta. Tengo que reconocer que ha sido el mas listo de todos._

_Lo que mas me jodía de todo este asunto es que Tachikawa se haya visto en vuelta en todo este lío. Juro que Daisuke Motomiya me las pagará por todo esto._

_-¡por cierto!- es como si Sora se hubiese acordado de algo- ¿qué es eso que me tenías que decir?_

_Genial, absolutamente genial. Ahora es cuando en menos de un minuto me invento una excusa lo suficientemente buena y convincente para que ella se lo creyese. Joder, ¿y ahora que decía? Mas me valía pensar en algo rápido para no soltar todo lo que de verdad pensaba._

_-En realidad es un tontería, ¿que quieres que te regale para tu cumpleaños? Es ya la semana que viene._

_Que excusa mas patética._

_-Matt ya sabes lo que opino de que me hagan regalos. A mi me basta con que mi mejor amigo este conmigo ese día._

_Otra vez volví a apretar los labios, un poco incómodo. Acababa de tomar una decisión y mucho me temo que no iba a cumplir las expectativas que me estaba pidiendo Sora._

_-Esta bien como quieras- dije tras un largo silencio._

_-Bueno- dijo levantándose y arregalndose un poco la ropa que se le había arrugado- ahora me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿nos veremos como siempre, verdad?_

_-...Claro- mentira, era una jodida mentira pero no podía decírselo- adiós Sora._

_-Hasta mañana Matt._

_Y así es como se despidió, con otros de sus cálidos besos en la mejilla, y se fue._

_Y era un adiós definitivo, se que esta sería la última vez que la estaba viendo. No habría un mañana, no al menos en Japón. Había tomado una decisión, y se que las cosas cambiarían para siempre a partir de ahora._

_Cuando se fue Sora, espere unos diez minutos para asegurarme de que estaba solo en casa. Entonces empecé a pagar toda mi frustración con todo mueble viviente, no se cuanto patee, golpeé y destrocé. Me mire mis manos, estaba llenas de moratones y de cortes pero aún así no era suficiente._

_No podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en la conversación que he tenido con Sora y en el culpable de todo esto. _

_Pero si ese hijo de puta se pensaba que se iba a ir de rositas iba listo._

_Cerré un momento los ojos y traté de serenarme. Cuando me vi lo suficientemente preparado cogí mi chaqueta de cuero del armario y salí de allí. Conocía bien a ese cabrón, se donde estaba ahora._

_Estaba casi atardeciendo cuando llegué a polidevortivo. Aun sentía las manos doloridas pero me daba igual, ya todo me daba igual. Se a lo que había venido y no me iría hasta encontrarle. Por suerte no tuve que esperarle demasiado. Le encontré mas pronto de lo que me imaginé._

_Ahí estaba el Halcón del Tamachi, junto a su grupo de patéticos gorilas. Él me miro al instante y medio sonrío. Apreté fuerte mis puños dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta._

_-Mirad a quien tenemos aquí, Yamatto Ishida, el chico enamorado._

_Río a carcajadas y es lo único que dejé decir. Mi puño impacto directamente en su cara, haciendo que se cayese de espaldas._

_-Eres un hijo de puta._

_Los gorilas se fueron, todo el mundo se fue. Solo estabamos el y yo. Él me miró y se limpió la sangre que le estaba saliendo de una de las comisuras de sus labios._

_-Mira que eres agresivo- se ríe y yo frunzo el ceño- ¿es que acaso no sabes perder, Ishida?_

_-¡Callate!_

_-Oh no me digas- se levanta y tose un poco- ¿he dado en el clavo?_

_-He dicho que te cierres la boca- agarro el cuello de su camisa- y te recomiendo que me hagas caso._

_-¿o si no que?-me sonríe con sarcasmo- ¿acaso crees que te tengo miedo Yamatto?- me suelta la mano de un manotazo- ¿sabes cuál ha sido siempre tu problema? Que siempre me has subestimado y nunca has pensado bien en nada de lo que te he dicho. Pero te lo advertí, Ishdia, te dije que te arrebataría lo que mas quieres...y ya lo tengo._

_Me sonrió...de esa manera tan condescendiente, como si Sora solo se tratase de un mero premio, un trofeo. _

_-¡QUE TE CALLES!- apretaba todo lo que podía mis puños. Si seguía provocandome no respondería de mis actos._

_-No sabes como es Sora- Davids siguió hablando- claro que es normal que no lo sepas porque no te he dejado oportunidad...oh Yamatto si tú supieses._

_No lo aguanté por mas tiempo. En ese momento, mientras le di un derechazo, se me pasaron por la cabeza muchos pensamientos y todos ellos a la vez. Notaba como Daisuke caía al suelo pero todo en mi mente estaba rojo, pensé en demasiadas cosas pero me daba igual._

_-¡Te dije que te callases!-me senté a horcajadas encima de él- pero tu siempre haces lo que te sale de los cojones. ¿porque...PORQUE LO HAS HECHO?_

_-Eres patético Ishida- ríe- quizás si te lo hubieses currado un poco mas ahora ella sería tuya. No tienes ni idea de como es estar con Sora- medio sonríe- no sabes lo bien que sabe..._

_En ese momento sentí como en mi mente saltaba un "**click**" y todo era todavía mas rojo. No se muy bien en que momento comencé a golpearle en la cara pero lo que si sé es en todo en lo que estaba pensando mientras lo hacía, los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente: le pegaba por el divorcio de mis padres, por el abandono de mi madre, por lo gilipollas que fue mi padre engañándola, por las noches de impotencia en la que no podía nada al ver como mi hermano pequeño sufría y por todo lo que me toco vivir a mi después solo y en silencio. Por todas esas le estaba pegando. Le estaba dando muy fuerte en la cara y solo me despiste un momento para darme cuenta de que tenía los nudillos totalmente llenos de sangre y que su cara también estaba ensangrentada. Le escupí._

_-Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por todo esto hijo de puta._

_Alce el brazo para darle aún mas fuerte pero note como alguien me agarraba por la camisa y me echaba hacia atrás._

_-¡ISHIDA PARA LO VAS A MATAR, SUÉLTALE!_

_Me negaba a soltarle, no iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya...no otra vez. Me incline y volví a agarrarle del cuello de la camisa pero Mimi se puso entre los dos._

_-Yamatto, ¿te has vuelto loco?-bufo- suéltale he dicho. ¿acaso quieres que ocurra una desgracia?_

_-Tachikawa- intenté con todas mis fuerzas no soltárle una palabrota- tu no lo entiendes- apretó mis puños- no sabes lo que ha hecho este cabrón._

_-Se perfectamente lo que ha hecho- habló casi escupiendo las palabras- pero eso no es motivo suficiente como para matarlo- me agarró de nuevo del brazo- por favor Yamatto...por...favor._

_Me permití mirarla, estaba realmente asustada. Sus ojos estaban llororos y sus manos le temblaban mucho bajo mis brazos. Me mordí el labio y me obligué a mi mismo a controlarme. Una parte de mi quería seguir pegándole hasta la saciedad...pero por otro lado Tachikawa seguía allí yy o era incapaz de seguir soportando por mas tiempo aquella mirada._

_Finalmente agarré a Daisuke por el cuello de la camisa y le empotré contra la pared. Él tosió sangre pero me contuvo la mirada aún con esa irritante medio sonrisa dibujada en sus labios._

_-¡Porque lo hiciste!- arremeto contra él- ¿porque me has jodido con todo esto?_

_Daisuke continuó con su sonrisa y se limpió la sangre que había en la comisura de sus labios._

_-Eres patético Ishida- escupió sangre a un lado de la cera- has perdido y aún así guardas la estúpida esperanza de que todo se arregle- ladea la cabeza y suelta una risotada- ¿quieres que te de un consejo, Ishida? Quitate del medio, no tienes porque humillarte mas. Si es que conservas algo de dignidad y orgullo, largate._

_Sopesé sus palabras pero por el momento no pensé mucho en ellas. Me jodía admitirlo, pero en el fondo se que tenía razón. Intenté apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente._

_-Me apartaré- dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos para calmarme- lo haré, pero antes tienes que prometerme una cosa._

_Daisuke arqueó una ceja._

_-¿de verdad te crees con el derecho de exigirme algo?_

_-No tiene que ver conmigo gilipollas-bufo-por una vez deja de pensar en mi y en ti. Solo escuchame._

_Note como sus facciones se relajaban. Lo sabía, se que estaba dispuesto a escucharme._

_-Habla._

_-Cuídala- le miro directamente a los ojos, casi se lo estoy diciendo en una súplica._

_-Yamatto, no..._

_Tanto yo como Motomiya ignoramos a Tachikawa. Los dos lo sabíamos, esto era entre él y yo._

_-Cuidaré de ella- dijo tras un largo silencio._

_-Si me entero de que la haces daño- le empotro contra la pared- juro que te arrepentirás de todo esto._

_Sin esperar su respuesta lo solté, él cayó al suelo y yo me fui de allí. Sentí detrás de mi unos pasos delicados y suspiré._

_-Yamatto..._

_Intentó poner una mano en mi hombro pero o me aparté, quizás con mas brusquedad de la que hubiese querido. Mimi agachó la cabeza algo asustada._

_-Siento que te hayas tenido que ver involucrada en todo esto- sigo caminando sin tan siquiera mirarla._

_-Yamatto- suspira- no puedes dejar que él gane, Davids.._

_-No te metas en esto Tachikawa- dije con brusquedad y algo de frialdad- Me voy a casa, tengo cosas que hacer._

_No espere a que respondiese, simplemente me largué de allí a toda prisa, dejando a una confusa Tachikawa ahí sola._

_Cuando llegué de nuevo a casa estaba bien entrada la noche, volví mucho después de la hora de la cena. El viento azotaba las escasas hojas que aún quedaban en las ramas. El aire me cortaba la cara y tuve que obligarme a meter mis manos ensangrentadas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta de cuero. Abrí la puerta de la gran mansión y entré dentro._

_No tenía ganas de nada y mucho menos enfrentarme al servicio porque seguro que me preguntaría que porque llegó tan tarde y que me había pasado. Pero entonces algo atrajo mi atención: el despacho de mi padre estaba iluminado, se suponía que no volvía hasta mañana por la tarde...mejor para mí porque tenía que pedirle, bueno mejor dicho, tenía que exigirle algo y me venía bien que haya vuelto antes. Espero que estuviese de humor, eso me facilitaría las cosas._

_Baje media hora mas tarde con unas cuantas vendas en mi mano derecha y totalmente limpio de cualquier rastro de sangre que quedase por alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Estaba sereno y muy decidido. Mire con decisión el pomo de la puerta y abrí sin ni siquiera llamar._

_Ahí estaba Hiroaki Ishida bebiendo una copa y mirando distraídamente unos documentos. Fruncí el ceño, siempre esa indiferencia. Me obligué a mi mismo a guardar las apariencias y miré eso ojos que eran una copia de los míos._

_-Yamatto- mi padre hablo con su habitual tono despreocupado- no esperaba que estuvieses tan tarde levantado. Me han dicho que no has cenado, puedo mandar a que te preparen algo._

_-Eso da igual ahora- le corto- si quisiera cenar yo mismo hubiese pedido algo de cena. Me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para pedirte algo._

_Mi padre dejo la copa a un lado de la mesa, se inclino sobre la silla y coloco sus codos a ambos lados de la mesa. Ahora se que estaba captando toda su atención._

_-Te escucho._

_-Me voy, mañana- digo simplemente._

_Mi padre arquea una ceja y me mira como si fuese idiota._

_-¿Y para esto tanta seriedad? Haz el favor de no volverme a molestarme para estas gilipolleces._

_Frunzo el ceño._

_-No lo entiendes- le miro con seriedad- no es que me vaya a dar una vuelta. Me voy de Japón, abandono el país, llamalo como quieras._

_Mi padre se levanta de la silla, me fulmina con la mirada pero le miro a los ojos._

_-Debes estar de broma._

_-¿Acaso crees que soy alguien que gasta bromas porque si?_

_-Ni lo sueñes Yamatto- su voz era firme- eres menor de edad y tu madre me matará. ¿es que no puedes pensar un poco en los demás?_

_Arqueo una ceja algo alucinado._

_-Creo que no eres el mas indicado para hablarme sobre egoísmo. Tú precisamente no puedes- mis facciones se endurecieron- me lo debes._

_Mi padre me miro con una expresión muy divertida en su rostro._

_-¿que te lo debo?- soltó una risa seca- creo que no te debo nada._

_-¡Los cojones!- estaba tan furioso que todo me daba igual, golpeé con mi mano la mesa reflejando así toda la ira que sentía en ese momento- me debes mas de lo que crees: yo fui quién descubrió que eres un cabrón y engañabas a mi madre, ¿pero dije algo? NO, no lo hice, solo cubrí tu infidelidad. Yo he tenido que soportar durante años tus constantes ausencias y faltas de atención. Y no papá, no se arregla dándome dinero. Yo he sido el que ha tenido que consolar, y prácticamente criar, a tu hijo pequeño porque por lo visto ni tu ni mi madre estabais para la labor. Y podría estar así toda la noche, dándote mas motivos. Asi que deja de tocarme los huevos y acéptalo. Mañana me voy a ir de Japón, con o sin tu ayuda. Con o sin tu permiso._

_Entre nosotros se formó un incómodo silencio, pero no dejé de mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Él no me intimidaba. Finalmente Hiroaki suspiró._

_-¿Y a donde piensas ir?- su tono era frío, sereno y serio- ¿de que vas a vivir? ¿donde piensas vivir y como vas a mantenerte? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿qué pasa con los estudios?_

_En mi rostro se dibujo una medio sonrisa._

_-Ya he pensado en todo eso: me voy a Francia, a casa de los abuelos. Así que el tema del alojamiento y el dinero esta solucionado. Y en cuanto a las clases tampoco debes preocuparte por eso, acabaré lo que me quede de curso en Francia. No voy a perder el año._

_Mi padre asintió aunque no parecía conforme. Pero me daba igual porque lo iba a hacer de todos modos._

_-¿cuánto tiempo te vas?_

_-Un año en principio, pero si te soy sincero no tengo ninguna prisa en volver. El caso, e¿cual es tu opinión sobre todo esto?_

_-Me hace gracia que me pidas opinión, harás lo que te de la gana de todas formas- suspira de nuevo- pero si haz lo que tengas que hacer- sonrío en un gesto triunfal- pero solo te voy a pedir una cosa Yamatto: despídete de tu madre. A ella si que se lo debes._

_No me molesté en ocultar la mueca desagradable que se me formó en la cara. No me apetecía nada tener que despedirme de ella pero por una vez mi padre tenía razón, se lo debía._

_-Lo haré. _

_Di la conversación como finalizada y me encaminé lentamente hasta la puerta._

_-Todo esto es por ella, ¿verdad?. Por esa chica pelirroja._

_Agarré con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y todos los músculos de mi brazo se pusieron tensos._

_-No tengo porque contestarte a eso- dije aún de espaldas a él y abriendo la puerta lentamente- y ahora si me disculpas tengo que prepararme la maleta._

_-Te lo dije Yamatto. **"el amor es una debilidad".**_

_No me molesté en seguir escuchándole, simplemente cerré la puerta de un portazo y me metí en seguida en mi habitación. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y conté mentalmente hasta diez._

_No merecía la pena, mañana mismo a estas horas estaría lejos de aquí, lejos de todo el mundo. Era una decisión drástica pero ya no había vuelta atrás. La decisión estaba tomada: me alejaría de Sora Takenouchi para siempre._

_Eran las once de la mañana cuando salí del portal del dúplex de mi madre. Mas que con ella con el que me costó mas despedirme fue con T.K, fue mas duro de lo que pensé. En odaiba estaba acabando el otoño. Ya no se podía salir a la calle en manga corta, las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles eran de tonos amarillentos y el viento era completamente gélido. Hoy en particular hacía mas frío de lo normal y poco después empezó a diluviar. Veía como las gotas se estampaban con fuerza contra el cristal de la limusina que me estaba llevando al aeropuerto. Al cabo de media hora ya había llegado._

_El avión salía en menos de una hora. Ya estaba todo hecho, en cuestión de una hora estaría lejos, muy lejos de aquí..lo suficiente como para que Sora no me pudiese hacer mas daño._

_No lograba poner en orden mis sentimientos, se suponía que lo tenía todo claro...yo estaba decidido. Entonces, ¿porque tenía tan seca la garganta? ¿porque sentía esta presión en el pecho? ¿y porque me temblaban las piernas de esta manera? Todo esto era muy confuso para mí. Lo había intentado pero todos los esfuerzos eran inútiles. No conseguía olvidarme de Sora._

_El sonido de un trueno me devolvió a la realidad. Ladeé la cabeza y miré con decisión el panel que me indicaba que aun me quedaban cuarenta minutos para que el vuelo saliese. Cuarenta minutos para dejar toda mi vida atrás y empezar una nueva. Arrastré la maleta para colocarme en la puerta de embarque. Era hora de asumir mis actos._

_-¡YAMATTO!_

_El corazón comenzó a latirme velozmente contra el pecho, con tanta fuerza, que casi me dolía. Me giré automáticamente y por una fracción de segundo creí verla a ella, creí ver una cabellera pelirroja en vez de una castaña, unos ojos roijizos en vez de ámbares. Por un momento tenía la estúpida esperanza de que Sora se hubiese dado cuenta de la verdad, de que me gritase lo mucho que me amaba y que me suplicase que me quedase y no me fuera...pero todo eso solo eran ilusiones mías._

"_porque ella no te quiere, porque nunca te quiso" eso es lo que me estaba gritando mi subconsciente y yo solo podía resignarme ante esas palabras._

_-Ya...ma...tto_

_Vi como Tachikawa me llamaba de nuevo e hizo un esfuerzo para llegar hasta donde estaba yo. Respiraba agitadamente, supongo que tuvo que correr mucho para alcanzarme antes de que me fuese. Tenía un aspecto horrible: estaba completamente calada de arriba a abajo debido a la lluvia, su pelo estaba enredado y enmarañado y tiritaba. Joder, ¿porque ha tenido que venir hasta aquí? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿como coño lo había averiguado? Bufe. Prefería pasar por esto solo, la presencia de Tachikawa solo empeoraría las cosas. Con un largo suspiro me quite la cazadora vaquera que llevaba puesta y se la eche por encima no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reproche._

_-¿qué haces aquí Tachikawa?-fruncí el ceño._

_-Evitar que cometas una locura- Mimi me mira directamente a los ojos- y creo que he llegado a tiempo._

_-¿como lo has sabido?- exigí saber- nadie lo sabía, se supone que nadie debe saberlo._

_Mimi esbozo esa sonrisa que tanto me irritaba._

_-Ishida, soy la jefa de las animadoras, ¿de verdad crees que no se como presauidir a un hombre para que me lo diga?-sonríe- digamos que tu amigo Eric no sabe guardar bien un secreto, en cuanto le enseñe un poco la delantera me lo contó todo._

_Bufe. Ese estúpido de Eric...de no ser porque ya no le iba a ver en uina buena temporada me iba a escuchar pero bien._

_-No puedes irte._

_-Creo que es mas que evidente que puedo hacerlo, de hecho eso estoy haciendo._

_-¡Yamatto!- Mimi pateó el suelo- eres el tío mas imbécil que conozco sobre la faz de la Tierra._

_Arqueo una ceja._

_-¿esta es mi despedida? Una somanta de insultos. Gracias Tachikawa, yo también te echaré de menos._

_-Hablo en serio Yamatto. Si te lo vas a joder todo y..._

_-¡Todo esta jodido ya!- la interrumpo- ¿es que no te das cuenta? No hay nada que arreglar. ¡se acabo! Esta absurda historia se acaba aquí mismo._

_-¡No puedes abandonarla así!- me fulmina con la mirada- irte así...sin avisárselo a nadie, ¡eso es muy rastrero! No puedes rendirte, tienes que quedarte._

_-¿quedarme? Para que. No Mimi, no pienso hacerlo._

_-Ella está confusa Matt..._

_Castañeé los dientes, esta conversación no hacía otra que ponerme de mala leche._

_-Ella ya ha elegido Tachikawa, si no, no estaría saliendo con el gilipollas de Motomiya. Casi me estás suplicando que me quede. Pero para que, ¿para ver como esta felizmente enamorada de otro? ¿acaso quieres que vea los contantes arrumacos que se dan, ver sus besos? No, no pienso convertirme en el amigo pagafantas, me niego a ser el frienzoneado, mi orgullo me lo impide. Asi que no, me temo que no voy a quedarme en Odaiba._

_Mimi suspiro y me puso una mano en el hombro._

_-Por favor Matt, tienes que escucharme, todo esto es un error...si_

_-¡No!- la corto bruscamente- ella tomó su decisión sin tan siquiera escucharme, asi que me parece que no._

_-Así que es una cuestión de orgullo- ahora era ella la que estaba arqueando una ceja._

_Iba a contestarla pero entonces el sonido de la megafonía nos alertó a los dos._

_**pasajeros con vuelo destino París vayan embarcando por favor. Repito, pasajeros con vuelo destino París vayan efectuando su embarcamiento**_

_pude notar la tensión que tenía ahora Mimi. Yo solo pude suspirar._

_-Ya es la hora, Mimi._

_-¿como eres capaz de irte así?-ella agarró mi brazo con fuerza- ¿que se supone que debo decirle a Sora? ¿cómo demonios le tengo que explicar todo esto?_

_-No le vas a decir nada a Takenouchi- fruncí el ceño y ella se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio- No lo sabrá nunca. Sora sabrá lo mismo que todo el mundo dentro de unas horas. Que me he ido sin dar ningún tipo de explicación a nadie- no me tembló la voz en ningún momento, no podía permitirme ese tipo de debilidades y menos ahora._

_-Si te vas así, sin decirle nada a Sora, no te lo perdonará nunca._

_-Puedo convivir con ello._

_Mentira, era una vil mentira, ¿pero que otra cosa podía decir? Nada de lo que dijese podía cambiar la situación. Nada podía hacer que Sora me hubiese elegido a mi en vez de a Motomiya._

_Y precisamente por eso no tenía sentido seguir hablando de esto. Agarré con firmeza mi maleta y eché a andar. Solo unos cuantos pasos y todo esto habría acabado de una vez por todas._

_-No puedes abandonarla- por un instante pensé que Mimi estaba sollozando- no puedes...abandonarnos...Matt._

_La miré a los ojos sin tan siquiera pestañear._

_-Ya lo estoy haciendo._

_Pensé en dejar las cosas como estaban. Eché a andar dejando a Tachikawa atrás , pero ella no se rendía, me agarró del brazo mas fuerte aún._

_-Para- me exclamó Mimi- para de comportarte así._

_-¿Así como?_

_-Así como si nada te importase. Si estas dolido, simplemente dilo. No actúes como si nada te afectara jamás, como si jamás sintieras nada en absoluto._

_La miré, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, lágrimas cristalinas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas. Nunca antes la había visto llorar, ella no es de las que lloran. No se muy bien porque pero en ese momento me sentí el tio mas miserable de todos, un auténtico hijo de puta. Deje tirada la maleta a un lado y acuné su rostro. Mire al panel, no disponía de mucho tiempo._

_Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar ya la estaba besando, fue un beso rápido pero lento, quizás demasiado lento. Mientras mis labios se movían contra su boca limpiaba con mis dedos pulgares sus lágrimas. La abracé, la estrechaba fuerte entre mis brazos...y lentamente me separé de ella._

_Mimi me miró sorprendida y con un leve rubor en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más le puse un dedos en los labios acallándola._

_-No te enamores de mi Tachikawa- junte nuestras frentes y cerré los ojos suspirando- no lo hagas por favor...-ella me miro pero aún así tampoco deje que hablase- escúchame, tengo que irme. Lo siento pero debo hacerlo. Te diré donde estaré y te mandaré mi dirección para que puedas mandarme correspondencia. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, lo siento Mimi...de verdad que lo siento._

_Y así me solté de ella de nuevo y cogí mi maleta. Sin mirarla, no podía mirarla porque se que si lo hacía no sería capaz de hacer toda esta locura, y crucé la puerta de embarque._

_-¡No eres de cristal!-Mimi me gritó en un último esfuerzo por hacerme regresar- sé que tienes sentimientos._

_Solo pude sonreír de medio lado, de espaldas a ella, y sin decir nada mas abandoné la terminal._

_Cinco minutos mas tarde estaba en mi asiento de primera clase en el avión. Ya había despegado. Toda mi vida había quedado finalmente atrás. Me recosté contra el asiento y eché la cabeza hacia atrás._

_Ya esta hecho, ahora si que no hay vuelta atrás._

_Eso es lo que mi mente no paraba de repetirme una y otra vez. Apreté los puños y muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente: el beso de Tachikawa, dios ni siquiera sabía porque la había besado, pero sobretodo me acordaba de ella, de esa maldita Takenouchi que no había parado hasta volverme loco. Pensar en ella dolía demasiado, tanto que ya notaba como las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas._

_No volvería a Odaiba hasta que me olvidase de ella...hasta que mi muro de hielo y cristal estuviese reparado de nuevo._

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo, oju no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capitulo...en serio xD es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir desde el punto de vista de Matt y os juro que ha habido unos cuantos momentos en lo que he pensado seriamente tirarme por la ventana. Pero al menos con la ultima escena estoy bastante conforme. Ay ay ay pobre Matt, os lo confieso y mira que a mi normalmente Matt me suele dar bastante asquito pero...joder que he sufrido escribiéndolo mas que vosotros...mi pobre Matt estaba sufriendo demasiado.**

**Entendería perfectamente que odiaseis un poco a Sora en este capítulo...de hecho ...no, yo no puedo odiarla xD adoro demasiado el Taiora. Bien seguramente he aclarado muchas dudas, como por ejemplo porque se fue Matt pero se que a la vez otras nuevas dudas están en vuestra mente ahora. ¿bonito el beso eh? Pues no pienso aclarar nada mas, darle al coco ¿habrá o no habrá mimato? Quien sabe, pero ya lo habéis leído. Ni siquiera el pobre Matt sabe porque la ha besado.**

**He de despedirme ya que como me dejéis hablar estoy aquí hasta la semana que viene. Os prometo subir pronto el siguiente en cuanto suba uno nuevo de Harry Potter tendréis la actualización. Gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros y de verdad espero encontrarme con algún review. Os quiero^^**

**Sora-chan90.**


End file.
